


Alegrías y Sorpresas

by Drumy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 73,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumy/pseuds/Drumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ha derrotado a Voldemort y la segunda guerra terminó, pero debe luchar al lado de magos y muggles para evitar una tercera que destruiría a ambos mundos. OC. OoC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisiones y Dudas

**Author's Note:**

> Declaración de Derechos (Disclaimer): Los personajes de esta historia en su gran mayoría pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, así como referencias a sus libros (entiéndase por: nombres, hechizos, conjuros, lugares, etc.), sólo algunos salieron de mi imaginación (los no reconocidos). No uso estos datos con fines de lucro ni beneficio propio.  
> Así como he escrito este fic sin fines de lucro, respetando los derechos de autor de JKR sobre sus personajes, espero que todos respeten los míos sobre mis personajes y mi trama.  
> Sólo considera canon los libros 1 al 6. Tiene “Personajes Originales (OC)” y se podría llegar a considerar que algunos del canon están “Fuera de Carácter (OoC)”.

Resumen del Capítulo: Un encuentro alegre, después de un extraño y persistente comportamiento en Harry, y otro muy determinado de Ginny, desatan dudas, sentimientos y situaciones que les impondrán nuevos retos.

Unas esmeraldas miraban con frialdad a una joven y menuda pelirroja riendo muy divertida con un pelinegro de ojos grises muy atractivo, mientras una sonrisa y gestos alegres se veían en aquél hombre maduro y apuesto.

La castaña, que creía conocer tan bien al joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro, no sabía ya leer sus sentimientos. Eso la asustaba y confundía. Pero lo ocurrido esa mañana… Estaba muy confundida.

Su corazón, destrozado dos años antes por el dolor de todo lo visto en la guerra y luego por el pelirrojo a quien había querido tanto, se había inclinado hacia quien siempre consideró su amigo, confundiéndola, logrando que sus pensamientos rondasen siempre alrededor de ese par de esmeraldas que se habían vuelto impenetrables para todos permanentemente, abriéndose sólo para ella eventualmente. Sacudió la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo por prestar atención a lo que les estaba contando Sirius.

Se veían los dos tan felices, riéndose, complementándose las ideas… amándose… Sí, el joven de pelo negro estaba seguro que se amaban. También que no vivían ya juntos era por la traba en la que se había convertido Molly Weasley para ellos.

Con dificultad contuvo un suspiro que quería escapar de sus labios. No había conseguido aún la manera de hacerle comprender a “su mamá afectiva” que la felicidad de la menuda pelirroja estaba al lado de su padrino, pero sentía que estaba muy cerca de lograrlo. En la última visita a La Madriguera, la ahora casa de Jessica y Charlie Weasley, había logrado que los tres estuviesen en el comedor durante casi tres horas sin que hubiese un cruce de retos soterrados entre la matrona y el hombre maduro.

Sonrió ante un comentario de su padrino y la risa fresca de ella. No, jamás se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado luego de verlo recuperarse a él de esa forma tan asombrosa con los cuidados de ella, luego que lo pudieron rescatar del terrible lugar al que se llegaba tras el Velo de la Muerte.

Cuando fueron por él supusieron que el amor puro correspondido del que se hablaba en el antiguo manuscrito, del que se valieron para traerlo de vuelta, era el afecto fraternal entre su padrino y él. Pero ahora estaba seguro que el factor clave que lo había permitido había sido el sentimiento no confesado entre ellos dos, pues en esa época aún ni ellos mismos sabían lo que sentían. Y ahora… ahora era él quien no entendía sus propios sentimientos.

En aquella época su amor incondicional por los dos fue tan grande que se afianzó en su decisión de separarse de ella, consiguiendo lo que no había logrado nunca antes: Ocultar en lo más profundo de su corazón sus sentimientos y poner en los sitios más recónditos de su mente sus pensamientos. Había logrado en sólo días, con la inestimable ayuda de Hermione, el convertirse en un excelente Occlumens.

Pero también a la castaña logró ocultarle aquello que en ese entonces le dolía profundamente: el gran amor por Ginny, por su padrino, su dolor por saber que ellos se merecían el ser felices y él no estaba seguro de sobrevivir a su enfrentamiento con aquél asesino loco.

Pero su mentor había tenido mucha razón. Su poder era algo que Voldemort jamás había conocido. Albus Dumbledore dijo una gran verdad cuando le explicó que “el amor” lo llevaría a derrotarlo y detenerlo definitivamente. Fue el amor, en todas sus formas y facetas, lo que le permitió no sólo vencerlo sino sobrevivir.

Cuando despertó en San Mungo todos los que lo acompañaban le demostraron su admiración y afecto sincero, no dejándolo a solas ni un minuto durante días mientras se aseguraban que saliese del estado de gravedad en que se encontraba. Pero su padrino, su tío y sus amigos le dieron por primera vez un par de horas a solas una vez que el medimago que llevaba su caso dijo:

—Su estado es estable. Es ahora totalmente seguro que se restablecerá totalmente.

Fue entonces que a su mente acudió la terrible realidad: Había sobrevivido, tenía que construir un futuro con las decisiones que había tomado.

Desde que escuchó por primera vez aquella profecía había dudado que él llegase a vivir luego de enfrentarlo. Había poco a poco enfocado todos sus esfuerzos en conseguir la manera de detenerlo definitivamente, sin importar las consecuencias para él. Construyó a su alrededor un muro impenetrable para no generar nuevos lazos de afecto, y amortiguar los que ya había formado durante su existencia, para que nadie sufriese cuando se produjese su partida definitiva.

Pero eso no había ocurrido. Había sobrevivido y él no se había preparado para eso. Fueron horas luchando con sus pensamientos más escondidos, con los sentimientos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón, usando como armas sus propios afectos y las esperanzas ajenas, buscando una forma de encontrar en si mismo al verdadero Harry, el que debería recorrer el camino que se abría ante él, uno que lo asustaba de muchas maneras.

Fue una mañana en que lo visitaron Sirius y Remus, luego de haber soñado con sus padres, que consiguió lo que tanto buscaba: una forma de enfrentar eso que lo asustaba por desconocido. El “Reglamento de Vida de los Merodeadores”, ideado por su padre, complementado por su tío y su padrino, que hacía enojar tanto actualmente a Hermione como alguna vez lo había hecho con Lily, según le contaban los dos Merodeadores sobrevivientes.

_“Hermione. Mi mejor amiga, mi peor incógnita. No, mejor no volver sobre eso. Siempre consigo un terrible dolor de cabeza, una sensación muy extraña en mi pecho y aquello tan extraño en mi esencia… No, nada he resuelto de esa gran interrogante… Bueno, eso no es totalmente cierto. Sí he logrado algo, la certeza de no amar a Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett como mujer y la tranquilidad para vivir mi nueva forma de relacionarme con las mujeres según los consejos de papá, padrino y tío._

_Sí, mejor dejarlo de ese tamaño por un tiempo. Ya sé que el destino no puede presionarse. Las cosas ocurren en el momento justo, ni antes ni después”_ , pensaba abstraído mientras fingía prestarles atención. La vida le había enseñado eso a fuerza de golpes y él, al fin, lo había comprendido.

Miró de reojo su varita en su mano, la feliz pareja en su campo de acción y no pudo resistirse. Con agilidad los cubrió con una lluvia de espuma roja y salió corriendo de allí, llevándose con él a Hermione hacia el jardín para evitar que los hechizos que arrojaban a ciegas Ginny y Sirius lograsen darle a ella por error, buscándolo a él, no logrando contener una carcajada al oír la protesta de su amigo Ron que fue blanco involuntario de la revancha.

Fred y George estaban llegando de su tienda a la casa de Sirius en Nottingham cuando escucharon a sus dos hermanos menores gritar furiosos, al dueño de la casa amenazando al pelinegro dejarle el pelo de tal forma que no podría ir a ninguna cita con chicas en al menos una semana y al aludido carcajeándose.

Arquearon las cejas mirándose interrogantes. Sonrieron al ver cada uno en su gemelo la misma mirada pícara y varitas en mano se dispusieron a unirse a la diversión, atravesando la cocina rumbo al jardín. Empezaron a reír sin control al ver a su hermana y su ídolo cubiertos por uno de sus mejores inventos, “piel multicolor” que se activaba por un simple hechizo que esparcía rápidamente sobre las víctimas una espuma roja, la cual al ser removida dejaba la piel convertida en un lienzo donde colores brillantes danzaban sin control.

Le habían mostrado su producto a su gran amigo y socio capitalista el día anterior, entregándole una pequeña caja de polvo para que hiciese una prueba según les había pedido el pelinegro. Pero ellos creían que la víctima sería el odioso Gawain Robards, que tanto molestaba a la castaña y ponía furioso a su amigo. Jamás se imaginaron que lo usaría con Ginny y con Sirius. De haberlo sabido le hubiesen dado el de efecto prolongado. Aquél dejaría de tener efecto en sólo un par de horas.

—Ustedes dos. Quiero el antídoto de inmediato. —les dijo con voz de mando una pelirroja furiosa, que les hubiese atemorizado si su rostro multicolor no les generase unas incontrolables ganas de reírse.

—Pero si te ves…

—… muy linda…

—… hermanita.

—Muy graciosos. Si no quieren que pruebe en ustedes los nuevos hechizos que me enseñó un niño en el hospital durante la práctica de medimagia de hoy…

No hizo falta que dijese más. El brillo peligroso de sus ojos castaños fue suficiente para atemorizarlos. Fred sacó de su bolsillo el antídoto en polvo y George hizo el complicado embrujo, lanzando una nube de polvo azul, primero sobre su hermana y luego sobre Sirius, los cuales se sintieron bañados por algo similar a agua muy helada pero su piel regresó a su color original minutos después.

Ginny y Sirius se estremecieron, sintiendo mucho frío, abrazándola rápidamente él a ella para intentar ayudarla a entrar en calor aunque él mismo se sentía helado.

—Lo sentimos mucho…

—… pero es lo mejor que…

—… hemos podido hacer…

—… hasta ahora…

—El antídoto es efectivo…

—… pero tendrán que…

—… estar junto a la…

—… chimenea prendida…

—… durante al menos…

—… media hora para…

—… entrar en calor.

De los Weasley sólo ellos dos aceptaban de buen grado la relación amorosa que había surgido entre su hermana menor y el Merodeador, luego de la disputa familiar que se suscitó dos semanas antes entre los Weasley en que la pecosa les había dejado en claro que lo amaba, que no se iba a separar de él, que él la amaba, respetaba y cuidaba, que se casarían en cuanto ella lo decidiese y que, aunque los quería mucho a todos, no iba a permitir que ni siquiera ellos se interpusiesen en su felicidad.

Al día siguiente de esa discusión Ginny, Sirius, Hermione y Harry habían ido a Grimmauld. El segundo a pedir formalmente el ser novio de la pelirroja, que aún lucía enojada por lo que le habían dicho Charlie y Ron, mientras la castaña y el pelinegro hacían sus mejores esfuerzos como mediadores para evitar que la situación se desbordase.

La seriedad, seguridad y firmeza en la petición de Sirius, las puntuales y muy adecuadas intervenciones de Hermione y el apoyo de Harry a la pareja (lo cual era totalmente inesperado para los Weasley que siempre habían creído que sería el chico quien se terminaría casando con ella) hicieron mella en la oposición familiar. Accedieron a “un acercamiento del señor Sirius Black a la joven Ginevra Weasley con vista a un futuro noviazgo”. Un pisotón de Hermione a Ginny y un codazo de Harry a Sirius evitaron que los dos protestasen por ello.

Ron había llegado a la casa a mitad de tarde, sabedor que su hermana sólo podría llegar dos horas más tarde por sus clases en la Escuela de Medimagia. Se sentó a hablar con Sirius de su relación con su hermana menor durante ese tiempo, con una seriedad y madurez que lo sorprendió incluso a él mismo. Le había tomado esas dos semanas el procesar lo sucedido en Grimmauld y los días después, cuando compartió con ellos.

Finalmente, luego de mucho darle vueltas, comprendió que Sirius la quería de verdad. También que el hombre de pelo negro azulado y ojos grises seguiría apoyándolos en sus salidas con chicas a Harry, los gemelos y él, propiciando incluso los encuentros, pero que había dejado de lado al conquistador unos meses atrás.

_“Aunque realmente, ahora que lo analizo, desde que salimos del hospital se ha limitado siempre a enseñarnos sus tácticas y ayudarnos si nos veíamos en apuros con nuestras conquistas”_ , pensó Ron mientras hablaban. _“Analizándolo con cuidado ni siquiera cuando hemos salido solos Los Antiguos y Los Nuevos Merodeadores_ (Sirius, Remus, Harry, Fred, George y él) _vi a los dos primeros pasar con ninguna chica, joven o mujer de sonrisas, halagos, galanterías y un par de piezas de baile, aunque muchas de ellas evidenciaron estar dispuestas a mucho más que aquello. De Remus no nos extrañó porque es casado y sabemos cuanto ama a Nymph. Pero Sirius cubrió siempre aquello con bromas sobre nuestras fallas con nuestras conquistas de turno y no lo notamos. Al menos yo no”_.

Según le acababa de confesar el último de los Black, se habían decidido definitivamente a ser pareja formal cuando la pelirroja y él se habían afianzado en lo que sentían. “Hasta que haya un Black pelirrojo y pecoso”, según dijo el Merodeador con cara de ensoñación mientras él suspiraba ruidosamente y denegaba. Aún no estaba listo para aceptar eso, pero le tendió la mano y se la apretó mientras le decía que contaba con él para el noviazgo mientras la cuidase y respetase.

Estaba muy feliz como jugador de quidditch con los Chudley Cannons, quienes por primera vez en más de cien años iban segundos en la Liga, con muy pocos puntos por debajo de los Kenmare Kestrels.

_“No puedo entender cómo Harry ha preferido la carrera de auror a unirse a un equipo profesional de quidditch. Después de lo que vimos y vivimos…”_ Le daba escalofríos solamente de recordarlo. _“Tampoco entiendo que Hermione haya decidido esa carrera en lugar de especializarse en Transformaciones y Encantamientos como le propuso la profesora McGonagall, para que luego diese clase en el colegio. No, no puedo entender las decisiones de mis amigos. Creía que ellos también querrían huir del horror de lo vivido hasta… aquél terrible día”_.

En el hospital, luego de aquella horrorosa batalla, se presentó Oliver Wood a decirle que tenía un buen contacto entre los Chudley Cannons y podía presentarlo con él si quería. Harry estaba aún debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, Hermione y Ginny en cama al igual que Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Charlie, Nymphadora, Bill, Remus y Sirius, además de los pocos sobrevivientes de ese terrible día. Él no lo dudó ni un instante. Se alejaría todo lo posible de todo lo que tuviese que ver con Mortífagos. Ya había tenido suficiente de ellos para el resto de su vida.

Cuando pudo levantarse de la cama lo primero que hizo fue visitar la tumba de Percy, la de Seamus y los otros compañeros del E.D. y La Orden del Fénix caídos en la batalla. Luego se entrevistó con Kevin O´Hare y quedó en empezar con el equipo dos meses más tarde, para dar tiempo a que él estuviese restablecido totalmente y las cosas más estables para los juegos, pues el quidditch a nivel profesional tenía casi un año de total parálisis.

Harry lo felicitó por su decisión, le brindó un abrazo hermanado como el que tenía mucho tiempo de no recibir del pelinegro e incluso bromeó un poco con él. Se les unieron en las bromas Sirius y Remus cuando llegaron a la habitación de su mejor amigo para ver cómo estaba, felices los dos Merodeadores al conseguirlos de buen ánimo. Luego se les unieron los gemelos e hicieron el “Pacto de los Nuevos Merodeadores”, antes que la asistente de medimago los sacase a todos para que Harry descansase.

Con Hermione terminó su noviazgo apenas salió ella del hospital. Habían tenido una fuerte discusión cuando ella se negó a cambiar de idea en cuanto a estudiar para ser auror, luego que lo había felicitado a él por haber ingresado a la Liga de Quidditch. _“No hubo manera de hacerla entender que yo no podría vivir con la angustia de saberla a ella en peligro, de convencerla que nosotros tres habíamos hecho suficiente”_.

A Harry ni siquiera intentó convencerlo. Había visto esa determinación en su mirada que le conoció desde los once años. Cuando decidía hacer algo nada ni nadie lo detenía. Pero en ella había creído ver un asomo de duda y quiso creer que podría convencerla de no entrar a la Academia de Aurores. Pero fue un error. Se inscribió esa misma tarde, luego de su discusión.

Durante meses, mientras él empezaba a vivir de acuerdo a aquél pacto que hicieron en el hospital, vivió un tiempo de alegría difusa enturbiado por sus encuentros infructuosos con la castaña intentando una reconciliación que no llegó. Luego que cesaron en sus encuentros dio paso a unos días de “desenfreno exploratorio” en que Harry, Fred, George y él se dieron a la tarea de conocer todos los locales de moda, tanto del mundo mágico como del muggle.

Fred, George, Sirius y Remus conocían o averiguaban con mucha facilidad dónde quedaban los sitios nocturnos mágicos más frecuentados. Al “mundo nocturno muggle” accedieron gracias a los contactos de “El Asombroso Dean”, que tenía un muy buen contacto con el dueño del más famoso pub Londinense pues era un viejo amigo de la infancia con quien siempre mantuvo contacto.

Harry sólo podía acompañarlos los fines de semana en que no tenía que ir a la Academia, o que no estaban él o la castaña en el hospital recuperándose de algún enfrentamiento con los pequeños grupos de Mortífagos que aún quedaban dispersos. Odiaba cuando tenía que verlos de nuevo allí, tendidos en aquellas sabanas blancas, intentando sonreír, escuchándole sus historias, sin contarle ellos nada para no preocuparlo. Sólo tres veces había caído herida Hermione y fue porque Harry estaba ya inconsciente para protegerla.

Ahora la veía allí, riñendo a su mejor amigo por la broma que acababa de hacer a su hermana y el Merodeador. Le pareció revivir tantas veces que la había visto hacerlo mientras él ponía cara de niño bueno, regañado e indefenso. La escuchaba sin protestar para luego convencerla con su mirada determinada y sus excelentes argumentos, terminando ella por seguirlo en lo que él se proponía.

Suspiró. Él había decidido convertirse en inefable y ella lo había seguido, una vez más. Sospechaba porqué su amigo quería aquello, sabía que su amiga sería su mejor ayuda para que lo consiguiese, intuía que los ayudaría llegado el momento, pero mientras le fuese posible se mantendría lejos de aquello tanto como le fuese posible. Hubiese querido que ellos accediesen a buscar aquello de otra manera, no como aurores.

Sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en lo que aún faltaba y la miró de nuevo. Era muy atractiva, aún la quería, pero su amor por ella no era suficiente para cruzar la barrera invisible que se había interpuesto entre ellos desde el día de la batalla final. Los miró a todos allí, desde aquella esquina del jardín, analizando lo mucho que habían cambiado sus vidas desde el día del ataque a Hogwarts en que murió Albus Dumbledore y el peso de la guerra recayó en ellos. Frunció el ceño.

_“Tengo sólo veintiún años. Ne siento vivo cuando comparto con mis amigos y conquistas. Pero a veces…”_ Durante unos minutos cada cierto tiempo lo abrumaban los recuerdos de lo vivido, los terribles miedos que lo azotaron cuando vieron aproximarse el momento ineludible del enfrentamiento de Harry y Voldemort, el dolor terrible que sintió cuando supo que había perdido a un hermano, la salud de su mamá y a su novia. Pues desde que supo que ella había sobrevivido gracias a su amigo, mientras que él había fallado en ayudarla una vez más, algo en su interior le dijo que no volverían a ser pareja nunca más.

La miró una vez más, detallándola. _“Es muy guapa, pero… No sé definirlo, ni siquiera me lo puedo explicar, pero estoy tan seguro que jamás volveré con ella como lo estoy de aún quererla y no poder olvidarla”_. Se encogió de hombros. _“No puedo tampoco decir que soy infeliz. Mi relación con Susan Bones es medianamente estable, pues ella finge no saber de mis constantes infidelidades mientras yo evito que todos los que la asediaban por su belleza se le logren acercar lo suficiente para incomodarla”_.

Algo similar habían hecho Fred con Hanna Abbot y George con Mandy Brocklehurst. Ellas tres sabían de las salidas de ellos cuatro pero jamás les reclamaban nada. Decían que “siempre volvían a su verdadero lugar, junto a ellas”, a lo cual ellos se encogían de hombros y reían. Sólo Harry seguía sin tener ninguna “conquista oficial y medianamente permanente”, pues era el único que hacía caso de los consejos de Remus.

El ex licántropo decía que eso sólo lastimaba a la chica en sus sentimientos, sin traerles nada realmente positivo a ellos. Les aconsejaba el ser sinceros con las chicas con las que saliesen, no prometiéndoles nada que no estuviesen dispuestos a cumplirles. _“Si hubiésemos hecho eso no habríamos obtenido ni la mitad de las citas que hemos tenido hasta ahora”_ , pensó mientras rodaba los ojos fastidiado por la insistencia en ello del hombre de ojos miel.

Tanto sus hermanos como él eran considerados buenos partidos por el colectivo femenino, teniendo además el halo de héroes de guerra y exitosos jóvenes en el mundo mágico. _“Pero indiscutiblemente no tenemos el magnetismo que tiene mi mejor amigo, que prácticamente tiene que distribuirse su poco tiempo entre las muchas chicas que lo asedian a pesar que siempre les dice que no habrá nada serio con él. Estoy seguro que con eso intenta no sólo cumplir con lo prometido a su tío sino alejar a algunas de ellas, sin ningún éxito”_.

Sonrió levemente al recordar lo ocurrido quince días atrás, cuando aquellas sensuales trillizas rubias y la seductora morena abordaron a un pelinegro de sonrisa nerviosa que les suplicaba por ayuda a los tres con sus esmeraldas brillantes. _“Aunque finge muy bien ser un seductor consumado, cuando se le presentan ese tipo de situaciones vuelve a salir a flote en sus ojos el chiquillo puro e inocente que conocí con once años”_ , pensó con picardía.

_“Aunque desde que murió el profesor Dumbledore… El cambio en mi amigo… Su mirada insondable”_ , meditó ahora inquieto mientras lo miraba nervioso. _“A veces me da escalofríos recordar sus ojos verdes inexpresivos, mientras Hermione y yo no podíamos contener las lágrimas ante el horror de…”_ Sacudió su cabeza. _“Tengo que dejar de pensar, de recordar aquello”_. Miró su túnica nueva quemada por el hechizo de su hermana, la varita en su mano, los bolsillos de las túnicas de sus hermanos y sonrió con malicia. Era hora de divertirse un poco más.

_“Una vez más Harry me ha tranquilizado y convencido”_ , pensó Hermione enfadada consigo misma. _“Es increíble que sea tan tonta para dejarme llevar una vez más por sus gestos y palabras”_. Suspiró. _“Siempre ha sido así. Aunque lo conozco bastante bien vuelvo a caer una y otra vez. Basta con que él ponga su expresión de niño indefenso, seguida de palabras firmes pero dulces, y me dejo llevar por él, siguiéndolo hasta donde nadie iría… al encuentro frontal con una muerte segura”_.

Él les había pedido en varias oportunidades a Ron y a ella que no siguiesen con él, cuando los veía heridos, pero no pudo convencerlos de aquello.

_“Luego de aquella batalla, antes incluso de hablar con nosotros, Ron buscó un nuevo rumbo que lo alejase al menos algún tiempo del horror vivido. Pero yo no pude aceptar nunca el dejar solo a Harry, pues sabía que a mi amigo aún le quedaba algo pendiente”_. No sabían con certeza qué, pero tanto ella como Ron sospechaban lo que aún faltaba y ella sabía que Harry no tomaría el camino largo, como pretendía el pelirrojo. _“No, él irá frontal a buscar aquello, como siempre, y yo iré con él una vez más”_. Lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver una vez más el brillo inusual y fugaz que había visto esa mañana.

En la práctica de esa mañana en la Academia él había evitado que las maldiciones de los aurores que los entrenaban, mal desviadas por Ernie y Jefferson, la hiriesen a ella frontalmente. La había arrojado al piso cubriéndola con su cuerpo, alcanzándolo a él en el antebrazo izquierdo la mezcla de las dos. Luego el medimago lo había curado con algo de dificultad, admirándose porque una vez más Harry no se quejaba mientras le atendían una herida que era muy dolorosa.

Pero su amigo sólo apretaba los puños con los ojos cerrados y se dejaba hacer, luego le dirigía una mirada dulce a ella, le sonreía y le decía que se fuesen de allí, que ya había tenido suficiente de enfermerías y hospitales. Siempre que ocurría algo similar se disculpaba con el medimago y la arrastraba a ella hacia el aula de entrenamientos, si aún tenían prácticas pendientes, o al Valle de Godric a la casa de él, si estaban libres. Allí hablaban un rato y luego él la acompañaba a su casa, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla para irse él a Grimmauld.

_“El #12 Grimmauld Place… Es increíble el cambio que logramos en el viejo cuartel de La Orden del Fénix entre todos”_ , pensó distraída, _“Sirius se los regaló gustosamente a los señores Weasley, comprándose él la casa de Nottingham justo después de salir del hospital luego del día más terrible en la vida de todos en…”_ No, no quería recordar.

Miró una vez más los ojos de su amigo y compañero, consiguiendo de nuevo aquellas esmeraldas impenetrables. _“Sólo vi algo de alegría en ellas cuando Sirius lo llevó a conocer su nueva casa, la mañana en que vio 'la nueva Grimmauld' y la tarde del matrimonio de Nymph y Remus en la casa que les dio como regalo de bodas, en Maidstone. También vi la profunda melancolía el día en que se mudó a vivir al Valle de Godric, pidiéndome que me quedase con él los primeros meses mientras la acondicionaba y la hacíamos habitable._

_Luego se empeñó en comprarme la casa vecina y me insistió hasta convencerme de vivir allí, aunque lo hice prometer que me recibiría el pago de aquella propiedad a plazos. Eso sólo lo aceptó cuando lo amenacé con mudarme de nuevo a la que fue la casa de mis padres. Aquello fue totalmente falso. Jamás hubiese podido volver allí. No después de… Admiro mucho a Harry por haber decidido ir a vivir al Valle de Godric, a esa casa en que…_

_Por eso primordialmente acepté que él me comprase la casa que ahora es mi hogar. Así podríamos compartir nuestras soledades, pues sólo nos separa la vieja verja que comunicaba los jardines. Esa que los dos nos hemos negado a reparar con las excusas más tontas, arreglando todo lo demás en las dos casas y poniendo además las protecciones especiales._

_Pero volviendo a sus ojos, a sus inexpresivas miradas… Eso me ha angustiado desde que lo vi por primera vez aquella fría mañana de agosto, luego de leer en El Profeta esa terrible noticia… Desde ese día mi amigo sonríe, bromea, lucha o simplemente camina, pero siempre sin un ápice de emoción en sus esmeraldas que se volvieron frías e inexpresivas. Sólo en escasas ocasiones las he visto brillar, casi siempre fugazmente. Pero esta mañana…”_

Había visto preocupación, dolor y afecto en su mirada hacia ella, mientras se paralizaba mirándola, durando en esa ocasión varios minutos mientras Ernie se acercaba corriendo con Jefferson a examinarlos, asustados por la potencia adquirida del cruce de maldiciones desviadas. _“Su expresión, sus ojos… Sentí que una onda de choque me hacía vibrar y él… Pero unos minutos después volvía a ser insondable y yo me sentía morir de angustia porque yo… yo… ¿Qué rayos me pasa que no puedo olvidarme de ese momento? ¿Qué…?”_

—¡Ron! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Divertirme, castaña. —le respondió el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo y arrojándole un nuevo globo que ella esquivó hábilmente, uniéndose ella también a la guerra de “bombas de agua” en el jardín, mientras Ginny y Sirius entraban en calor junto a la chimenea.


	2. Salidas Nocturnas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los nuevos Merodeadores salen a pasar una noche divertida. Reflexiones de una madre amorosa. Una cena especial.

Una vez más no lograba conciliar el sueño, era inútil. _“Frustración, enojo, melancolía, cansancio, dolor, angustia y… ¿Cómo definir aquello que me roba mis horas de sueño y logra fragmentar mis barreras? Ni Voldemort, ni Bellatrix, ni Rodolphus, ni ningún otro mortífago lograron quebrantarlas en los dos días de horror que vivimos prisioneros en aquellos calabozos profundos y húmedos. Pero basta que sus ojos castaños muestren miedo, dolor o angustia y caen estrepitosamente, haciéndose casi imposible para mí el ponerlas de nuevo para ella, porque para los demás sí puedo”_.

Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó con una cerveza de mantequilla entre sus manos frente a la chimenea. Las disfrutaba tanto como la primera vez que probó una, escapado a Hogsmeade bajo la Capa Invisible de su padre. _“Cuando aún me asombraba el mundo mágico, cuando aún no tenía entre mis recuerdos lo que viví desde que murió el mejor director de Hogwarts. Eso que me terminó de dar el coraje y el entendimiento necesario sobre qué y cómo hacer para poder detenerlo”_.

Suspiró profundamente y denegó. _“No puedo seguir así, no si quiero conseguir lo que aún tengo pendiente”_. Sabía que no lograría dormir y no quería seguir pensando, así que miró con una sonrisa la foto de sus padres sobre la chimenea que había ampliado y colocado en el marco de madera que le regaló Hagrid. Le había aplicado el encantamiento especial para fotos antiguas mágicas con ayuda de la castaña, tanto a ésa como a las que estaban en la casa de Hermione, en la del guardabosque, en la de su padrino en Nottingham y en la de Remus en Maidstone.

—Me voy a dar una vuelta por el pub muggle de la calle Phoenix —les contó como siempre hacía—. Hay una linda morena que estoy seguro me esperará hoy hasta tarde. Por favor díganle a Dobby dónde estoy sólo si ya ha preguntado tres veces después que haya amanecido. No quiero tener que desmemorizar a otra asustada muggle por su manía de cuidarme.

Dicho esto, luego de ver asentir orgulloso a James y denegar levemente a Lily, hizo el ademán de salir de la sala pero lo detuvo el ver algo por la ventana. Sacó rápidamente su varita y se aproximó para tener una mejor visión de aquél grupo frente a la casa vecina, mientras sentía que su corazón latía rápida y furiosamente contra sus costillas.

El ver quién estaba allí hablando con ella lo paralizó por varios minutos. Cuando logró reaccionar respiró profundo, denegó levemente y subió a su cuarto a cambiarse. _“No tengo porqué sentirme así”_.

Salió del garaje con la moto que había comprado y hechizado con ayuda de su padrino, accionando el botón de silencio antes de encenderla. _“No quiero interrumpirlos si él todavía está allí y… Espero que algún día sean felices, aunque en mi interior no creo o no deseo que lo sean juntos… No, no tengo porqué sentirme así”_.

Aspiró profundamente el aire frío y se alejó lo más rápido posible, escondiéndose tras los árboles de la colina para desaparecer y aparecer en el callejón de Londres que habían protegido de muggles “los nuevos Merodeadores” para sus escapadas nocturnas, convirtiéndolo en una especie de portal para traslados además con la finalidad de movilizar objetos y heridos sin los inconvenientes de una aparición normal.

Rodó con su moto casi veinte minutos y luego se dirigió al pub. Al entrar caminó hacia el bar y allí encontró a la morena mirando hacia la pista de baile con tristeza.

—Buenas noches, bella dama —la saludó con tono suave y galante. Sonrió con dulzura al ver que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y fingido disgusto—. ¿No es acaso joven aún la noche para que sus hermosos ojos tengan esa triste mirada?

—La noche ya no es tan joven, caballero, y no hay tal tristeza en mi mirada. —le respondió ella con sequedad y enojo.

—Siento haber errado en mi apreciación —le respondió en tono de disculpa—. Tal vez veo en la de otros lo que no dejo ver en la mía. —agregó en voz baja mirando a la pista, olvidando por un momento que no estaba solo al ver allí a sus amigos, su padrino y a ella. _“¿Por qué siendo tan grande Londres y habiendo tantos lugares tenían que estar aquí?… Sirius, queriendo llevarlos a un sitio seguro. La pregunta correcta es ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?”_

La joven Katherine siguió la dirección de su mirada, intrigada por lo que había logrado oír. Vio a su amiga Nataly bailando muy alegre con uno de los pelirrojos idénticos y se preocupó. Le había dicho sutilmente que no se acercara a ese grupo, olvidando que decirle eso a su rebelde amiga era el equivalente a decirle que se fuese derechito a ellos, especialmente cuando estaba enojada con ella. Se contuvo de suspirar por el joven hombre de cabello negro que estaba aún de pie junto a ella. Miró de reojo esos ojos esmeraldas, inexpresivos ahora, sintiendo un escalofrío.

—Perdone usted que la haya importunado, señorita —se giró Harry hacia ella con una de las sonrisas que había aprendido de su padrino, una de sus tantas máscaras—. Había pensado que le gustaría compartir un rato con alguien que ya no es un desconocido, pero me he equivocado. Deseo que disfrute usted mucho esta noche. Hasta una oportunidad más adecuada para que compartamos algo agradable. —se despidió gentilmente, queriendo dejar una puerta con aquella chica que le atraía pero deseando huir antes que le viesen, lo que no había ocurrido por estar bastante lleno el lugar.

—¿Acaba usted de llegar y ya se va? —le preguntó la morena intrigada.

—No quiero importunarla y no esperaba que el lugar estuviese tan lleno. —le respondió el joven mago con voz suave. Tomándole con suavidad la mano depositó en el dorso un beso que era apenas un roce y se incorporó decidido a salir de allí.

—Tiene usted razón en que está muy lleno —replicó ella rápidamente, luego de retener por un instante el aliento con su gesto galante—. Yo también me retiraré pero antes debo avisarle a una amiga con la que he venido. Si no le incomoda esperarme unos minutos me agradaría conversar un rato con usted en el puesto de comida nocturno cercano, como el otro día.

—Será un placer para mí el esperarla para que sostengamos otra amena conversación. —le dijo con una sonrisa sincera Harry, aunque sus ojos no la acompañaban totalmente.

La joven mujer asintió y le sonrió, luego se dirigió rápidamente al punto en el que estaba su amiga. Notó que era examinada rápidamente por el pelirrojo más alto. Sabía que tenía buen cuerpo, que el contraste de sus ojos azules con su pelo negro y su piel morena clara atraía las miradas del sexo opuesto, pero no pudo evitar sentir que todo su cuerpo vibraba de una manera extraña cuando aquellos ojos azules la detallaban rápidamente pero con poco disimulo. Notó que el gemelo que no estaba con su amiga también la analizaba con sus ojos azules; pero la sensación no era igual.

El hombre maduro de pelo negro también la miró, pero de una manera diferente, apreciativa pero no como objetivo de caza. Comprendió rápidamente que la joven pelirroja que estaba junto a él debía ser su pareja por su postura junto a él. _“Una diferencia de edad entre ellos notoria para alguien que los detalle pero no para quienes pasan simplemente a su lado, pues ella tiene una expresión madura que solamente da el dolor y él sonríe mucho, como quien se ha visto libre de pronto y quiere disfrutar al máximo… Curioso, tendré que investigarlos más a fondo”_.

La mujer de pelo color rosa chicle y el hombre de pelo castaño claro estaban muy acaramelados bailando a unos pasos, por lo que no la miraron. _“Una diferencia de edad entre ellos, aunque no tan notoria como en la pareja anterior. La otra chica, la castaña, parece disfrutar como los otros. Pero si se analiza con ojo crítico sus risas son falsas y sus miradas nerviosas. Tal vez ella debería ser mi primer objetivo.”_

“ _¿A quién de este grupo estaría mirando el pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas cuando dijo aquello? ¿Quién es en realidad James Evans? ¿Y los otros?”_ , pensó intrigada.

“ _No he conseguido nada investigándolo, ni indagando sobre Molly, Leonel, Rómulo y Remo Prewett, cuatro supuestos hermanos. Tienen el pelo rojo intenso y algunos detalles físicos similares que me llevan a pensar que puede ser cierto. Tampoco obtuve algo sobre Orión Black, aunque ese apellido se me hace extrañamente familiar. A Dorea Black y John Bell no he tenido tiempo de investigarlos aún, pero son los siguientes en mi lista”_.

—Buenas noches. Disculpen que interrumpa pero quería avisarle a Nataly que me voy a retirar ya. —dijo con voz agradable y una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Es una lástima que ya te vayas, Katherine —comentó George con una chispeante mirada—. Nataly nos dijo que tenías dolor de cabeza y por eso no venías hacia acá. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—Te lo agradezco, Remo, pero me he conseguido a… un amigo y él me va a acompañar —No estaba segura porqué, pero prefirió no decirles que era James quien la acompañaría. Algo le decía que él no quería que supieran que estaba allí—. Te llamo en cuanto llegue a casa, Naty, para que me digas de nuevo el nombre de la pastilla que debo tomar para mi malestar.

—Claro Katy, aunque será mejor que te lo envíe por mensaje. Con la música y la charla es posible que no escuche tu llamada. —le respondió la rubia con una fingida sonrisa. Odiaba que quisiese controlarla como una hermana mayor. _“Tiene que entender algún día que no todos los que se nos acercan son sospechosos de homicidio”_.

—Entiendo —replicó la aludida con voz fría y una falsa sonrisa. Aún no sabía el nombre de la castaña y quería averiguarlo antes de irse, así que fingió tropezar con el gemelo junto a su amiga para golpearla levemente—. Disculpe… Lo siento, me tropecé y ni siquiera sé su nombre para disculparme como se debe, perdón.

—Jane Mason —le respondió Hermione, tendiéndole su mano—. Y no se preocupe, no es su culpa que mis acompañantes no nos hayan presentado —La castaña se contuvo de decir “por estar embelesados mirándola”—. No me lastimó. ¿Está usted bien?

—Mi nombre es Katherine Stewart y sí, estoy bien, gracias —le respondió con una sonrisa, disfrutando al igual que la castaña del sonrojo de los tres pelirrojos y el pelinegro, quienes se suponía deberían haberlas presentado. Notó que la pelirroja la miraba de forma peligrosa—. Espero que disfruten el resto de la noche, yo me retiro ya. Está visto que el dolor de cabeza me vuelve un poco torpe.

Los siete la vieron alejarse hacia la puerta del local donde un hombre la esperaba, pero debido a la distancia y las luces multicolores no pudieron distinguir nada de él. Sin embargo aquello no les importó mucho ya que muy pronto se unió a su grupo otro conformado por Nymph, Remus, Dean y dos de las trillizas rubias del otro día, las que según supieron después por Dean (que se había desbordado en atenciones y halagos a Hermione) los habían estado queriendo ubicar desde aquella noche. Las ahora seis parejas pasaron en el lugar hasta cerca del amanecer, riendo, charlando, tomando, bailando y disfrutando de su compañía.

Cuando salieron del lugar Sirius llevó a Grimmauld a “sus responsabilidades” en la camioneta moderna amplia de tres asientos. El Merodeador la había adquirido a los pocos días de salir Harry del hospital, habiéndola acondicionado luego debidamente con la ayuda del que esperaba pronto se convirtiera en su suegro.

Llevó primero a Nataly a su casa. Lo ayudaron unos muy divertidos Nymph y Remus a entender la dirección que la chica le daba, mientras se burlaban de él. El segundo les contaba a Ginny y a Hermione que él era en su época de estudiante el primero en estar tan ebrio de no poder caminar con seguridad, justo como se encontraban en ese momento los tres pelirrojos en el tercer asiento y la rubia de ojos verdes claros junto a los Lupin. La pelirroja y la castaña reían sentadas junto a un Sirius sonriente, soportando el chaparrón de bromas muy atento a las señales de tránsito y los otros conductores.

Cuando Molly vio por la ventana llegar a los dos Merodeadores y la metamórfaga con sus cuatro hijos y la castaña respiró con alivio. Nunca les decía nada, pues su esposo le había hecho entender que después de lo vivido aquello era beneficioso para la salud mental y anímica de ellos. Pero no podía evitar el sentirse asustada de que les ocurriese algo. Especialmente ahora que se sentía incapaz de salir a defenderlos de alguno de los Mortífagos sobrevivientes que aún hacían daño, después de haber quedado inmovilizada de la cintura hacia abajo y con aquella extraña enfermedad.

Harry había estado muy atento a ella desde que salió del hospital. La convenció de aceptar como su casa definitivamente aquella mansión, que Sirius le había ofrecido como refugio para ella y su familia durante la guerra, después de asegurarse con la ayuda de la joven castaña que el asesino del director no pudiese volver a ingresar a ella jamás. De aquello todos se arrepintieron al final cuando Severus Snape murió salvándole la vida al pelinegro de ojos esmeralda, interponiéndose en el ataque de Nagini. Tragó saliva al recordar aquello.

Sirius y Harry le consiguieron aquella silla mágica especial para que se desplazara. También la acompañaban el elfo Dobby y la elfina Winky en la casa, ayudándola con las labores hogareñas. Su hija estaba siempre al pendiente de su tratamiento para evitar que su débil salud se agravase.

“ _Mi pequeña se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer, aunque mi esposo aún no quiera admitirlo ni yo tampoco. Especialmente después que la viésemos tan decidida a unirse al padrino de Harry, a Sirius. Sirius Black… ¿Un rebelde antes y un hombre responsable ahora? Tan imprudente que lo consideré cuando lo conocí y tan distinto después que los chicos lo trajeron de vuelta del lugar tras el Velo de la Muerte”_.

Aún sentía escalofríos al recordar cómo estaba cuando lo vio llegar. No habían podido llevarlo a San Mungo con el ataque tan reciente allí. Tampoco era seguro llevarlo al refugio para heridos creado por el Ministerio, a dónde no llevaban a nadie de La Orden del Fénix por temor a los infiltrados del innombrable. Por eso ella había consentido que fuese su hija quien lo cuidase.

“ _Si hubiera sabido que eso terminaría uniéndolos hasta el punto en que se encuentran ahora… ¿Lo habría permitido?”_. No tenía respuesta para eso.

Ella siempre había creído que si Harry sobrevivía al final de la guerra sería quién se uniría a Ginny para darle nietos. Casi muere de la angustia cuando, luego de la boda de su hijo mayor Bill, desaparecieron su hijo Ron, Harry (al que consideraba un hijo más) y Hermione (a quien también consideraba como una hija). Cuando reaparecieron por primera vez quiso impedir que se fuesen de nuevo pero no logró retenerlos. _“Además… además Harry ya no era el chico que había conocido”_.

Si era sincera consigo misma le había dado miedo el ver aquellos ojos inexpresivos, aún cuando seguía siendo respetuoso y amable con ella. Pero su mirada… También notó la barrera que le había puesto a Ginny, que lloró desconsolada aunque había intentado ocultárselo a todos. _“¡Como si fuese posible ocultarle algo a una madre!”_. Pero eso fue así hasta que llegó Sirius a su vida, lo cual ella notó incluso antes que su hija.

“ _Y vuelvo a lo mismo, Sirius Orión Black Black. Un hombre carismático, alegre, fiel a sus amigos, luchador incansable, muy buen mago, de joven uno de los rebeldes y conquistadores de chicas que más dolores de cabeza le dio a Albus Dumbledore.”_

“ _Pero también es quien sufrió el desprecio de su familia durante su infancia y adolescencia por no pensar como ellos, el que luego pasó doce horribles años en Azkaban siendo inocente, agobiado por haber sugerido que fuese el cuarto Merodeador quien fuese el guardián del encantamiento Fidelius, creyendo proteger así a su mejor amigo, a su amiga y su ahijado sin saber que Pettigrew era el traidor. Perseguido luego por el Ministerio hasta caer tras el Velo de la Muerte, teniendo que soportar durante más de año y medio esa terrible experiencia según lo poco que pude saber al escuchar a hurtadillas.”_

“ _Sin embargo, a pesar de haber sufrido tanto, hace un esfuerzo por mantener su alegría y alimentar la de los chicos. Eso se lo agradezco en el alma, pues ha evitado que mis seis hijos sobrevivientes, mi esposo y yo misma cayésemos en el abismo de la depresión cuando le arrebataron la vida a Percy”_.

Sin haberse restablecido de sus propias heridas después de la terrible batalla se desplazaba por los pasillos del hospital entre los cuartos de todos ellos, con la anuencia de las enfermeras a quienes convencía con galanterías y zalamerías, para poder llevarles a unos las noticias de los otros, incluso mensajitos en trozos de pergamino. Se había auto-proclamado como “la lechuza perruna vendada”, sacándoles sonrisas y levantándoles el ánimo, dándoles también información que lograba obtener de Nymph entre bromas y juegos hasta que Kingsley lo notó e hizo caer en cuenta a la metamórfaga.

Cuando todos estaban recuperados empezaron con “Los Nuevos Merodeadores”, alegrándoles la vida a los chicos los dos Merodeadores sobrevivientes y la alegre auror, mientras ella cuidaba del pequeño Ted John Lupin Tonks con el mismo cariño de abuela que cuidaba a Charlotte Molly y Jacques Arthur Weasley Delacour, así como a la pequeña Juliette Ginevra Weasley Hart, cuando sus padres los dejaban con ella, la “gran y maternal abuela”, como le decían con cariño.

“ _Remus Lupin, a sus cuarenta y un años, es muy feliz con su esposa Nymphadora Tonks de veintisiete años y su pequeño Ted de dos años. Fue una gran alegría, en medio de la guerra, que los jóvenes Luna y Neville hubiesen conseguido la cura definitiva de la licantropía con aquella extraña criatura y la planta exótica, además de la incuestionable habilidad del joven con las pociones. Algo que muy pocos hubiesen esperado de él visto su desenvolvimiento en el área mientras Snape fue su profesor, según lo que me contaba Ron.”_

“ _Fue así como Nymph logró persuadirlo de tener familia. Pero luego del nacimiento de Ted en plena batalla, con la prolongada recuperación de los chicos, decidieron esperar un poco antes de tener otro pequeño, lo cual sospecho será pronto”_. Sonrió acariciándole con cariño una mejilla al pequeño, cuyo pelo en ese momento era azul cielo, como siempre que estaba dormidito o jugando con la metamórfaga, de quien había heredado su habilidad.

Ella siempre había estado de acuerdo con esa pareja a pesar de la diferencia de edad que tanto atemorizaba al ex licántropo. _“Pero Remus le lleva a Nymph trece años, no los veintiuno que le lleva Sirius a mi Ginny… ¡Veintiuno!... Eso es demasiado”_.

Y sin embargo allí estaba él, subiendo con el otro Merodeador a sus tres hijos varones a sus cuartos cuando se quedaban en esa casa según podía oír a través de la puerta entreabierta. También escuchaba como en voz muy baja le pedía a su hija que se fuese a descansar de inmediato, con voz llena de cariño y preocupación por ella. Igualmente le solicitaba que le avisase por lechuza en la mañana si la poción para la resaca que le había dejado para los hermanos no era suficiente para despabilarlos, aunque él pasaría por los dos negocios principales para ver que todo estuviese bien mientras los gemelos llegaban.

Escuchó las risas de Remus y las burlas de Nymph, así como su conversación.

—¿También irás a la práctica por Ron, primito?

—Mmm… Tal vez sea bueno que me lleve unos cabellos de él y use la poción multijugos que…

—Oh, no exageres Sirius. Si fueron tan hombres para tomar hasta llegar a ese estado que lo sean para cumplir mañana con sus responsabilidades.

—Yo sé que quieres ayudarlos, mi amor, pero Hermione tiene razón. Nosotros cuatro no bebimos hasta quedar en sus condiciones.

—Sí, pero ustedes no entienden chicas. Esas dos rubias los desafiaron a beber igual que ellas y la otra las apoyó.

—Y los seis están ahora en un estado deplorable. Es una suerte que el taxista amigo de Dean sea de confianza para enviar a las locas esas con él.

—Lo que no entiendo es porqué insististe en que nosotros lleváramos a Nataly a su casa, en vez de dejar que él la llevara a ella también.

—No me mires así, mi pelirroja hermosa, sabes bien que sólo tus pecas iluminan mi vida. Lo hice porque cuando ella quiso detenerse las otras no la dejaron y tenía que asegurarme de darle la poción esa diminuta para que estuviese bien para su guardia. Sabes que trabaja en algo similar a la profesión que ejercerá pronto el sol que me ilumina, tú.

—Lo que le diste se llama “pastilla” y tienes razón en que es equivalente a una poción. Las hay para diferentes fines, pero la que le diste tiene un efecto similar a lo que me has dado para mis hermanitos —Escuchó en seguida la risa alegre de su hija—. No me miren así, lo estamos estudiando en Enfermedades y Tratamientos Muggles. ¡Te quiero tanto! Sólo tú puedes ser tan caballeroso de pensar en el trabajo de una chica que has visto solamente dos veces.

—Eso no es cierto. Harry también lo hubiese hecho.

—Tienes mucha razón, Hermione, mi ahijado también la hubiese ayudado. ¿Estás segura que está bien de su brazo? Me preocupa que no se nos haya unido.

—El medimago de la Academia le dijo que debía guardar reposo, luciendo preocupado, después de cansarse de insistirle para que se quedase en el ala de enfermería hoy y mañana aprovechando que es fin de semana.

—La única forma que Harry se hubiese quedado allí es que estuviese inconsciente. —escuchó Molly que decía Remus.

—Sí, lo sé. —oyó replicar a la castaña.

—Entraré a ver cómo está Teddy. —distinguió la voz de la metamórfaga.

—Espero que no le haya dado muchos problemas a Molly. —escuchó de nuevo la voz del ex licántropo.

—No lo creo, mi amor. Tiene tu carácter.

Fingió rápidamente estar dormida en la silla, cerca de la camita del pequeño. No quería que supiesen que había estado escuchando su conversación en el pasillo.

—¡Oh Molly! —exclamó preocupada Nymph.

—Debe haberse quedado dormida esperando a que trajésemos a los chicos —opinó Remus preocupado mientras se le acercaba, revisando rápidamente su pulso—. Sí, está dormida. Baja con Teddy y…

—No. Ya sabes que se enoja si nos lo llevamos dormidito.

—Tienes razón, lo vendremos a buscar en unas horas. Voy a llevarla a su cuarto —Le apuntó a la silla móvil con su varita—. Dile a Sirius que me espere abajo con las chicas, no quiero que Ginny vea a su mamá y se preocupe.

—En seguida, mi amor. Recuerda silenciar a Arthur cuando entres al cuarto, para que no los asuste su grito cuando te vea llegar con ella. Sabes tan bien como yo que debe estar despierto esperando a que Molly vuelva. —Le guiñó un ojo, le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeño y salió.

—Sirius tenía razón cuando nos dijo hace un par de horas que volviésemos —comentó Remus con voz arrepentida—. No debimos dejar que los chicos nos convencieran de quedarnos tanto tiempo. Si lo vieras, Molly, la forma en que protege a los chicos y como quiere a tu hija —Suspiró audiblemente—. Es increíble el cambio que ha dado por ella, porque yo que lo conozco tanto sé que es por Ginny que por fin maduró. Ni siquiera el gran afecto que siente por Harry logró que cambiase tanto —le aseguró mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras—. Te aprecia muchísimo, Molly, pero no puede contenerse para hacerte enojar ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú lo regañas de forma afectuosa, como jamás lo hizo Walburga.

»Aunque ahora sea todo un hombre, el niño que habita en él siempre extrañará el afecto maternal que tú sabes darnos a todos, pero que él nunca conoció con su familia y recibió sólo unos meses de Dorea Potter —Llegó junto a la habitación que sabía ocupaba el matrimonio, abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido y rápidamente silenció al señor Weasley con su varita—. Ella está bien, Arthur. Se quedó dormida junto a la camita de Teddy —le explicó mientras lo veía acercarse rápidamente a su esposa, asustado. Sonrió suavemente al ver que le señalaba enojado su garganta, devolviéndole en seguida la voz—. Perdona, Nymph me sugirió que lo hiciera para que tu grito no asustara a Ginny.

—¿Tan tomados están los chicos que tuvieron que bajarlos Sirius y tú de la camioneta? —le preguntó el hombre casi totalmente calvo a Remus en voz baja, mientras él le ayudaba a acostar a su esposa con cuidado.

—Hicieron una apuesta con unas chicas muggles que nos encontramos en el pub al que fuimos y los seis están totalmente ebrios. Pero no te preocupes, ya Sirius les dejó con Ginny poción para la resaca. Además que estuvimos al pendiente que no les diesen nada adicional con los tragos. El que los preparaba era amigo de Dean y Sirius también habló con él.

—Tengo que agradecerle a Sirius y al joven Thomas. Bajaré y…

—Tranquilo, lo hacen con gusto, sabes que los aprecian mucho y jamás permitirán que les hagan daño si lo pueden evitar.

—Gracias, Remus. Tú también los cuidas mucho.

—Nos vemos en unas horas. Sé que es casi imposible, pero intenta que duerma hasta tarde. Debe descansar.

—Lo sé, pero la conoces. No se quedará quieta después que haya amanecido.

—Ya veo que no dejó las cortinas gruesas que le puso Sirius al cuarto.

—No le cuentes, pero dijo literalmente: “Ese perrito entrometido no va a mantenerme en cama cuando el Sol ya ha salido. La estrella radiante es mi fiel reloj para saber que es hora de ocuparme de mi familia”.

—No le diré nada a Sirius, pero Molly debe descansar. Y tú también, Arthur —le recordó con afecto y le palmeó suavemente la espalda—. Debo irme ya o tu perspicaz hija sospechará de mi tardanza en el baño, pero cuando vuelva hablaremos sobre la sanadora que ha estado investigando Sirius.

—¿Hay buenas noticias? —preguntó el hombre alto, con escaso pelo rojo, esperanzado.

—Las mejores —le respondió Remus con una leve sonrisa—. Pero si no logras que descanse ningún sanador podrá hacer que se recupere de aquello. —le recordó con tono levemente más firme.

—Dormirá hasta tarde, aunque tenga que desmayarla. —afirmó con convicción Arthur, arrancándole una sonrisa a su amigo. Los dos sabían que no se atrevería a tanto, pero que lograría mantenerla en cama ante la esperanza de verla curada. Al menos de su fortaleza, aunque jamás volvería a caminar.

Aquello fue lo último que escuchó Molly Weasley, con muchas ganas de reñir a su esposo pero hubiese delatado que estaba despierta. Además que el cansancio de su cuerpo la arrastró al mundo de los sueños, proporcionándole el profundo descanso que necesitaba.

******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* *******

Al ver avanzar con aquella gracia innata el cuerpo bien formado de la morena de ojos claros, con todas aquellas miradas masculinas posadas en ella, se sintió al mismo tiempo enojado porque ellos la mirasen así y orgulloso de saber que sería él quién estaría con ella, al menos lo que restaba de esa noche.

Sonrió y le ofreció su brazo izquierdo galantemente. Se mordió los labios cuando ella se sujetó justo por la herida, para evitar caerse cuando una pareja pasó a su lado corriendo. Logró evitar que se le escapase un grito por el dolor que sentía, pero un leve quejido escapó de sus labios sin que pudiese contenerlo.

—¿Qué te pasa, James? —le preguntó Katherine preocupada al oírlo, olvidando la fría distancia que había puesto entre ellos hasta ese momento esa noche.

—Nada serio. Una pequeña herida en el brazo. —le respondió él en voz baja, mientras lograba controlar de nuevo la sensación de dolor.

—Perdona que te lastimara —se disculpó la morena mirándolo preocupada, pues aunque era difícil estar segura con esa luz estaba casi segura que había palidecido—. Salgamos pronto antes que yo u otros te lastimemos de nuevo.

—Gracias. —le sonrió Harry sinceramente agradecido, saliendo con ella agarrada de su mano derecha para evitar que los separasen. Respiraba lenta y profundamente mientras tanto, concentrado en poner de nuevo bajo control el dolor en su brazo. Lo logró cuando ya habían avanzado unos pasos fuera del local.

—Te ves mal. Tal vez sea mejor que vayamos a un hospital a que te examinen esa herida. —le dijo preocupada, ahora segura de su palidez al observarlo bajo la luz del reflector cercano.

—No es nada, pero gracias por preocuparte —le aseguró él mientras se ampliaba su sonrisa. Se sentía muy bien de tenerla a su lado, sus barreras emotivas un poco bajas. No podía entenderlo, no cuando sólo había compartido con ella aquella charla unas noches atrás (cuando se conocieron), pero sentía que podía confiar en ella—. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo en moto? Me gustaría llevarte a otro lugar en que se puede comer a gusto y charlar sin interrupciones.

—¿Puedes manejar una moto con tu brazo herido? —le preguntó dudosa.

—Sin problema. —le aseguró él con una sonrisa agradecida.

—En ese caso me gustaría saber cómo se llama el lugar al que quieres llevarme —le dijo la morena con firmeza. Sintió por unos momentos que se perdía en su mirada esmeralda, tan abierta por primera vez desde que lo conocía, cálida y triste a un mismo tiempo. Casi siguió el impulso de rozar su rostro con su mano, teniendo que disimular rápidamente su movimiento involuntario de acercarse con acomodar la correa en su hombro de su pequeña cartera—. No pretenderás que con sólo haberte visto una vez me vaya contigo sin saber a dónde. —agregó con una voz que no sonó tan seria como hubiese querido.

—Hay un pequeño local en el Mall en Saint James donde venden unas pizzas muy buenas, todo tipo de comida rápida y algunas ensaladas con ricas salsas, también comida casera e incluso comida extranjera —le respondió el pelinegro con una amplia y comprensiva sonrisa—. Si quieres podemos llamar a un taxi para que te lleve allí, yo los sigo en la moto y allá nos reunimos a charlar un rato mientras comemos.

—No, eso no es necesario —respondió totalmente ruborizada—. Lamento comportarme así, pero…

—Shhh —la detuvo poniéndole sutilmente dos dedos sobre sus labios. Los separó al sentirlos tan suaves, deseando que no hubiese sido su mano sino su boca la que los tocara—. Los tiempos son peligrosos. Me gusta que cuides de ti misma, Katherine —le dijo en voz suave, sintiendo que se perdía en sus ojos azules. Respiró profundamente para recuperar su autocontrol. No entendía qué le estaba pasando con ella—. Aunque me gustaría mucho llevarte en mi moto, abrazada a mi cintura. —añadió con picardía.

—Eso sólo lo haré para evitar caerme, guapo. Solamente por eso. —le respondió la morena con una amplia sonrisa.

Se dejó llevar por él hasta el punto en que estaba la moto. Detalló sus hábiles movimientos para montarse y sonrió al ver que le tendía la mano, subiendo tras él. Se colocaron los cascos, riéndose al oírle decir que era un “fastidio necesario” pero que le prestaría un cepillo para que se arreglase el cabello al llegar a su destino.

Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo bajo la chaqueta negra un cuerpo fuerte y atlético. Sonrió tontamente al imaginarse por un momento que estaba abrazada a él de frente, perdida en su mirada esmeralda y sus labios… El arranque de la moto la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo cual agradeció internamente.

Mientras se desplazaban se sumergió de nuevo en ellos. Le gustaba mucho la forma en que manejaba la moto, con mucha seguridad, a la velocidad límite permitida, sin excederse en ningún momento, con movimientos tan suaves que por un momento le pareció que estaba volando abrazada a él, aunque sus ojos le mostraban que jamás habían despegado las ruedas del piso. _“¡¿Pero qué estás pensando Katy?! ¡Eso es imposible! Debe ser el viento contra mi rostro y la seguridad que emana de él lo que me provocó esa sensación. Sí, eso es”_ , pensó sacudiendo la cabeza levemente.

Harry se sentía libre cuando corría en su moto en el mundo muggle, casi tanto como cuando volaba en su escoba en el mágico. Tenía que contenerse para no ir más rápido que lo permitido. Además, el brazo si le molestaba un poco y no quería llevarse un susto si alguien manejando imprudentemente se les atravesaba en el camino. Sentía el agarre seguro de su copiloto en la cintura y veía su expresión contenta por los retrovisores, que miraba más de lo acostumbrado, sintiéndose alegre. Definitivamente había sido una buena idea salir de casa esa noche para verse con ella, aunque no se sintiese bien de su herida.

Cuando llegaron al lugar que Harry había seleccionado detuvo la moto con suavidad, contento al ver por el retrovisor la expresión alegre de su pasajera.

—¿Te ha gustado el paseo? —le preguntó sonriente, mientras le recibía el casco con la mano izquierda y le tendía el cepillo ofrecido con la derecha.

—Sí, lo he disfrutado mucho. Gracias. Manejas muy bien. —le respondió Katherine con sinceridad. Empezó a cepillarse el pelo mientras lo veía guardar los cascos y asegurar la moto con una gran sonrisa, que era acompañada por primera vez desde que lo conocía por sus ojos esmeraldas.

—Me alegra que lo disfrutaras tanto como yo. —comentó muy alegre, recibiéndole el cepillo y tendiéndole el brazo derecho caballerosamente.

Le tomó con cuidado del brazo, dejándose guiar por él hacia un local no muy grande pero sí muy acogedor, bien iluminado y con música suave de fondo. Se sentó en la silla que su acompañante le sostenía con gentileza y vio como se sentaba frente a ella con aquella expresión dichosa aún en su rostro. En seguida se les aproximó una mujer joven, seguramente una estudiante universitaria por su comportamiento y lenguaje, entregándole a cada uno un menú e indicándoles que la llamasen en cuanto estuviesen seguros sobre lo que querían.

—Tenías razón en que tienen mucha variedad en cuanto a la comida, pero también en cuanto a los precios. —le comentó a su acompañante luego de darle un rápido vistazo a las cuatro páginas, gratamente sorprendida.

—Puedes pedir lo que quieras. Yo invito. —afirmó Harry, contento al ver su expresión. “ _He acertado de lleno al traerla aquí. Tendré que agradecerle a Sirius el haberme dicho sobre este lugar para 'citas especiales'. Aún no tengo muy claro porqué la he traído aquí si sólo he compartido con ella en una oportunidad antes, no siendo la charla de aquella noche demasiado reveladora, pero ya pensaré en ello después”_.

—¿Lo que quiera? —preguntó Katherine con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Y si quiero esto? —señaló uno de los platos más caros del menú, mirándolo inquisitiva.

—Si quieres Bouillabaisse entonces eso tendrás, aunque… ¿Estás segura que no es muy pesado comer una sopa de pescados y mariscos a esta hora? —le preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa traviesa, seguro de que la chica no sabía de qué se trataba aquél plato. Estaba feliz de que Fleur le hubiese explicado qué era e incluso enseñado a prepararlo.

—¿Eso es? —preguntó la morena con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? —repreguntó entrecerrándolos, desconfiando de una broma.

—La esposa de un buen amigo es francesa. —le respondió él con sinceridad.

—¿Y si aún así lo quisiese? —quiso saber ella.

—Entonces eso pediremos —afirmó él, mirando de nuevo el menú, con tono tranquilo—. ¿Con qué lo quieres acompañar? —le preguntó sin mirarla.

—¿Has visto lo que cuesta? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí. Lo vi. —le aseguró, levantando su mirada para conseguir la de ella.

—¿Me he conseguido acaso con un chiquillo rico? ¿Dónde están tus guardaespaldas? —le preguntó la morena con el tono irónico que usaba cuando le planteaban algo absurdo.

Harry no pudo contener la risa, fresca y alegre, logrando dominarse luego de un par de minutos.

—No, no soy rico y mucho menos un chiquillo —le guiñó un ojo con picardía—. Simplemente puedo darme un gusto eventualmente con una mujer tan bonita como tú.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero… ¿En qué trabajas? —le preguntó sintiendo que la curiosidad por su enigmático acompañante iba creciendo a cada minuto.

—En seguridad. —respondió Harry con tranquilidad, mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa.

Le encantaba saber todo de ella y que no se diese lo contrario. El ser auror designado por el odioso Robards a trabajar en zona muggle, por considerarlo la mayoría en el Ministerio degradante, queriendo molestarlo con la forma en que casi todos lo miraban, le daba muchas ventajas para sus “cacerías nocturnas” con sus amigos además de permitirle averiguar “otras cositas”. Si su jefe lo supiera de seguro lo cambiaba, pero él fingía estar molesto por aquello.

—¿Eres policía? —le preguntó ella sabiendo que la respuesta era negativa, pues por su actitud la noche que se conocieron había sido su primer perfil a investigar.

—No exactamente. Trabajo con un grupo de seguridad privado que generalmente es contratado por niños ricos —le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios y picardía en la mirada—. Y esta noche me puedo dar el gusto de atenderte como quieras porque tuve éxito en mi último trabajo. —afirmó señalándole con una cabezadita su brazo herido.

—¿Fue hace mucho? —le preguntó la morena con tono serio, un poco por preocupación pero también porque era un dato importante para investigarlo.

—Hoy —le respondió él con sinceridad, empañándosele por un momento la alegría en su mirada al recordar lo ocurrido. _“Aquella situación ha sido tan similar a…”_ Sacudió la cabeza levemente y sonrió de nuevo—. No me mires así, te dije que no es serio. —le aseguró al ver que había fruncido el ceño. Era evidente que había notado algo en su mirada.

—¿Por qué no te acercaste entonces a tus amigos en el pub? —le preguntó retadora, sonriendo al verlo suspirar atrapado.

—¿Los viste? —le preguntó con un leve tono de resignación.

—La amiga de quien me tenía que despedir era Nataly, que estaba con ellos. —le explicó ella.

—¿Les dijiste que estaba allí? —le preguntó él, levemente nervioso. Había prácticamente huido del pub para evitar una situación difícil.

—No, algo me hizo sospechar que no querías que lo supieran. —le respondió la morena con sinceridad.

—Eres una excelente detective —le devolvió el golpe después de desubicarlo al preguntarle por ellos, sonriendo abiertamente al verla mirarlo sorprendida—. Tienes razón, no quería que supieran que salí esta noche. Se supone que estoy de reposo y no me iban a dejar en paz hasta dejarme en cama.

—Entonces es serio. —comentó preocupada.

—No, pero el médico que me vio fue un poco exagerado y ellos están preocupados. —le explicó Harry con sinceridad.

—¿Tu familia no se dio cuenta que te habías escapado estando herido? —le preguntó Katherine con una mezcla de preocupación por su salud y emoción por lo que estaba logrando averiguar.

—Vivo solo. Mis amigos son mi familia —le respondió él con un leve tono de melancolía, que no pudo evitar se le escapase—. ¿Y qué opinan tus papás de tu trabajo?

—No les gusta, para ser sincera —le respondió ella casi dos minutos más tarde, cuando logró reaccionar luego de lo dicho por él en aquél tono—. Hubiesen preferido que estudiase medicina como Nataly. Pero yo preferí hacer lo posible porque menos personas vayan a dar al hospital por los psicópatas y los que no entienden…

—… que una vida humana está por encima del dinero y de cualquier tipo de ideales —completó Harry la idea, sonriendo ampliamente al ver su expresión de desconcierto. Se veía tan linda así, con sus ojos muy abiertos—. Yo trabajo también en seguridad por la misma razón, aunque tal vez no lo parezca cuando nos toca cuidar a niños ricos —finalizó con una sonrisa al ver su expresión de desacuerdo—. Entonces para ti Bouillabaisse, tal vez con un buen vino. Para mí una pizza con un refresco. —dijo volviendo a mirar el menú.

—No, yo no quiero la Bullabesa o como se llame. —soltó rápidamente la morena, entrecerrando luego los ojos al ver la picardía y la risa contenida en el rostro de su acompañante. Suspiró derrotada al oírlo.

—Las mujeres hermosas tienen todo el derecho del mundo a cambiar de opinión —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa amable y un tono de voz halagador, seductora su mirada fija en ella, agregando en el mismo tono—. ¿Aceptaría la hermosa dama que me acompaña en esta agradable noche el que yo le sugiriese algo para comer?

—De tan galante caballero estaré honrada de recibir el que seguro será un sabio consejo. —le replicó ella con voz aterciopelada, siguiéndole el juego.

—Entonces, bella dama… —sonrió con malicia y después de un par de minutos llamó a la chica que atendía—. Por favor, joven, quisiéramos pedir la pizza especial de la casa y dos refrescos de frutilla —ordenó. Contuvo con dificultad la risa al ver a la morena soltar el aire que había retenido minutos antes, cuando le hizo creer por su expresión que la haría pasar un mal rato—. Por favor tráenos unos pastelitos mientras llega la orden.

—Con gusto. —respondió contenta la joven por el trato amable del guapo cliente. _“Si no tuviese novio y él no viniese tan bien acompañado… Pero mejor me dejo de soñar y llevo la orden a las cocinas”_.

—De verte tan hermosa me pregunto si no paralizarás a algunos de tus prisioneros con tu deslumbrante belleza. —le dijo Harry a su acompañante en un tono de voz levemente ronco.

—No, los detengo con mi pistola. Pero gracias por el cumplido —le sonrió zalamera—. Supongo que saldrás con muchas chicas a las cuales les contarás tus grandes aventuras. —le devolvió con voz suave y picardía en la mirada.

—No te negaré que me gusta salir a divertirme, pero yo de mi trabajo no hablo con nadie —le respondió con suavidad, sonriéndole—. La mayoría de las jóvenes con quienes he compartido prefieren beber, bailar y… —se detuvo un momento buscando la palabra adecuada— divertirse, a tener una buena conversación. No es que sea malo, pero me gusta más cuando conozco a alguien inteligente como tú.

En ese momento se acercó la joven con los pastelitos, dos vasos y una jarra de agua fría, guardando los dos silencio.

—¿Y crees conocerme lo suficiente para calificarme de “inteligente”? —lo interrogó Katherine con una sonrisa peligrosa, luego que se alejase la mesonera.

—En lo absoluto considero posible que pueda llegar a conocerte plenamente algún día. Pero al menos sé, por nuestra pequeña conversación del otro día, que eres una mujer despierta e intuitiva, que sabe mucho y dice poco —le respondió Harry con la misma sonrisa, mirándola fijamente. Pensaba cada una de sus palabras antes de decirlas, para no equivocarse con alguien tan especial como intuía que era ella. Eso parecía ratificado con sus averiguaciones—. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué cambiaste de opinión en el pub?

—Porque eres un hombre guapo y misterioso que ha despertado mi curiosidad. —le respondió la morena con sinceridad, mientras le sonreía con expresión traviesa.

—¿Sólo por tu curiosidad viniste hoy conmigo? —preguntó él con fingida decepción.

—No. También porque eres un muy agradable compañero de velada —replicó ella manteniendo su expresión, ampliándose su sonrisa al ver la suya—. ¿Te molestaría decirme tu verdadero nombre? —le soltó de improviso, estudiando su reacción. Se desconcertó por su sonrisa abierta y su mirada limpia.

—James Evans es mi verdadero nombre, preciosa. Sólo que no podrás averiguar nada sobre mí por muy buena detective que seas, debido al grupo con el que trabajo.

—¿Me estás retando? —le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos—. Te apuesto lo que quieras que en solamente tres días sabré más de ti que tú mismo.

—Muy bien —sonrió travieso—. Nos vemos la próxima semana aquí, a esta misma hora. Si tú has averiguado algo sobre mí, lo que sea, yo te convidaré las comidas que gustes esa noche y en tres ocasiones más —le propuso. Al verla sonreír segura de si misma amplió aún más su sonrisa pícara—. Pero si no has logrado averiguar nada permitirás que te lleve con los ojos vendados a un lugar, luego de comer aquí y pagar la cena, sin hacerme ni una sola pregunta. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Katherine dio gracias a Dios en silencio que justo en ese momento llegase la joven con el pedido, para tener al menos unos minutos para analizar su propuesta.

Ella tenía acceso a una amplia red de información oficial y no oficial. Además de la normal, a la que podía acceder como detective en jefe de la zona oeste de Londres, contaba con un tío que trabajaba en operaciones encubiertas del más alto nivel tanto de su país como internacionales. Éste le daba información sobre grupos secretos sin hacerle preguntas, pues sabía que sólo recurría a él cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

No estaba segura de que lo ameritase en este caso, pero la arrogante seguridad del hombre frente a ella al hacer la apuesta y el no haber conseguido averiguar nada de él desde que lo conoció le molestaban en su amor propio. _“Aunque ahora tengo un par de datos adicionales, tal vez no sea necesario recurrir a tío”_.

Justo en ese momento la mesonera se retiraba, después de dejar en la mesa una humeante y tentadora pizza además de los refrescos de su sabor preferido. _“¿Me habrá estado investigando como lo hice con él? Cuando dijo que soy detective pensé que se lo habría dicho Nataly la otra noche sin que me diese cuenta, pero… En esa cena él no pidió este refresco con la comida, que hubiese sido lo lógico si Naty hubiese hablado demás. Así que no es posible que mi amiga le haya dicho nada y, hasta dónde sé, ellos no han vuelto a hablar. ¿Me estaré volviendo paranoica como me reclama mi amiga?”_

Al parpadear notó que sus esmeraldas estaban fijas en ella mientras la sonrisa traviesa bailaba en su rostro y eso la hizo enojar. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos y él se había dado cuenta. Decidió enmendar su error.

—Las condiciones que propones no son justas —reclamó con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Si no te molesta me gustaría que fuese la misma para los dos. El perdedor paga la cena aquí y deja que el ganador lo lleve con los ojos vendados a donde el otro decida sin hacer preguntas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Me parece lo justo. —respondió Harry con expresión feliz, tendiéndole la mano y estrechándola con suavidad.

Tomó un trozo de pizza con los cubiertos que les habían llevado y le sirvió una porción, acercando luego otra para él. Empezó a comer sólo después de verla degustar el primer trozo y que su expresión era de agrado total. Otro acierto rotundo en esa noche que iba estupenda. Al verla tomar el refresco con expresión de niña mimada sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Te gusta lo que pedí? —le preguntó un par de minutos después.

—Sí, me gusta mucho. —le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Me alegra haber acertado en la comida —replicó contento—. Espero también hacerlo con… —hizo una pausa, mirándola con una sonrisa pícara, haciéndole señas al joven con las flores para que se acercase cuando vio que la curiosidad de su acompañante estaba tan alta que empezaría a mirar a los lados en cualquier momento— un pequeño detalle para la flor más hermosa. —le dijo con voz profunda, sonriendo al verla abrir enormes sus ojos azules ante el ramo de rosas rojas.

—Pero… No entiendo… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? No nos hemos separado en ningún momento.

—Cuando fuiste a despedirte de tu amiga llamé por teléfono para apartar la mesa y pedirlas. —confesó Harry con una gran sonrisa.

—Pero… Eso fue antes de… —Respiró profundamente para recuperar su control, al notar que no había dicho casi nada coherente desde que el chico se había acercado a ella sosteniendo aquellas flores. Tomó el ramo con manos temblorosas y le sonrió agradecida, mordiéndose los labios al ver al chico mirar a su acompañante con admiración—. Gracias, son hermosas.

—No. Tú eres hermosa, ellas sólo reflejan un mínimo de tu belleza. —le dijo Harry con tono galante y una amplia sonrisa, empezando de nuevo a comer al verla totalmente sonrojada.

Le agradeció en silencio que empezase a comer, demasiado nerviosa para decirle o preguntarle nada más. Comieron por casi veinte minutos en absoluto silencio, lanzándole miradas inquisitivas ella, respondiéndole con sonrisas él. Sin embargo notó un gesto de dolor contenido cuando intentó acercarle la jarra de agua con su mano izquierda y se preocupó de nuevo, notando que él disimulaba rápidamente sirviéndole el agua con la derecha.

—Ha estado todo muy rico y las flores son hermosas —le dijo con una sonrisa agradable, poniéndole un poco más de firmeza a su tono al decir lo siguiente—. Me has regalado un encuentro inolvidable y quisiera que ahora me hicieses caso en algo. Déjame ir ahora a casa en taxi y ve a reposar —Al ver que intentaría protestar frunció el ceño y lo regañó como hacía con su compañero cuando no se dejaba curar por los médicos—. Aunque has intentado disimularlo se nota que esa herida es más seria de lo que has dicho y te duele bastante —Al verlo bajar la mirada como niño pequeño atrapado en una travesura tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír—. ¿Me complacerás? —le preguntó con dulzura.

—Si me dejas llevarte a tu casa te prometo que me voy derechito a la mía a descansar, ya que no contaré con tu grata compañía. —le pidió con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien. Vamos. Me iré contigo —aceptó luego de denegar levemente. _“Esa expresión dulce e inocente que ha puesto… Sentí que no podía negarle nada”_ —. ¿Estás seguro de poder manejar? Te ves pálido aunque acabas de comer —le preguntó preocupada—. Podríamos irnos los dos en taxi y dejar la moto en el estacionamiento del local. Yo convenceré al dueño. —le planteó, mirándolo con una ligera sensación de ansiedad por su bienestar.

—Gracias por preocuparte y no te voy a negar que me siento un poco mal, pero puedo conducir y llevarte a tu casa si me lo permites. —le respondió, brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Hagamos algo. Yo conduzco la moto, te llevo a tu casa, me aseguro que te quedas descansando y me regreso en taxi a la mía. —le propuso con una cautivadora sonrisa.

—Chica lista, intentando averiguar mi dirección, pero eso no puede ser. —denegó con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, sonriendo de manera traviesa. Cambió seguidamente su expresión por una de estar sintiendo intenso dolor, al no lograr contenerse, por la intensa y rápida sensación de tensión quemante que le había atravesado desde el brazo izquierdo hacia su pecho. Llevó instintivamente su mano derecha hacia la herida para intentar aliviarse, al apretarla levemente.

—¿James? —le preguntó asustada.

—Ya, ya va a pasar. —le respondió en voz muy baja y un poco falta de aire, mientras lograba dominarse nuevamente.

—Ahora mismo te llevo a un hospital. —le dijo decidida, buscando su bolso.

—No, por favor, espera —le suplicó—. Sólo necesito reposo, más nada. Si me llevas al hospital tendré problemas.

—¿Le ocurre algo, señor? —preguntó la mesonera, que se había acercado rápidamente a la mesa con el chico de las flores.

—Nada serio joven, gracias —logró responderle con una tímida sonrisa, habiendo pasado ya lo más fuerte de su dolor—. Por favor me trae la cuenta. Debemos retirarnos a descansar.

—Claro. Enseguida. —le respondió solícita, desplazándose rápidamente hasta la barra del lugar en que el dueño miraba la escena con curiosidad.

—¿Por favor le humedeces los tallos a las flores con agua fría? Viajamos en moto. —le pidió al muchacho, deseando quedar a solas con ella al menos un minuto.

—Seguro. —Se llevó rápidamente el ramo de rosas, entendiendo lo que quería.

—¿Podrías llevarme al hotel cerca de tu casa? —le pidió a su acompañante—. No podré llegar a la mía.

—Te llevaré a mi apartamento para que descanses —le respondió rápidamente—. Pero ten presente dos cosas. Primero, estoy armada y se usar muy bien mi pistola. Segundo, si te veo muy mal haré que Naty o Jonathan te vean ese brazo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó resignado. _“Sé que no me dejará a solas sabiéndome mal. No, es muy parecida en su carácter a Hermione”_. Agradeció internamente que llegase la chica con la cuenta para no seguir pensando. Pagó y salió abrazado de la cintura de Katherine, que parecía querer reñirlo al sentirlo débil pero no atreverse—. Sé que sabes conducir muy bien motos y autos. Sólo no vayas muy rápido al principio, Blacky tiene mucha potencia.

—No te preocupes, te llevaré con cuidado. —le respondió mientras tomaba las llaves que él le entregaba.

Acomodó las flores en el manubrio como les había explicado el muchacho con el cordel que les dio para ello. Sacó el casco para él y se lo colocó, observándole preocupada las ojeras cada vez más marcadas. Se puso rápidamente el suyo y subió a la moto, encendiéndola cuando sintió que le tomaba por la cintura.

—Agárrate mejor o te caerás en la primera curva —le indicó al sentir que apenas si la tocaba—. ¿O no tienes fuerza para hacerlo? —preguntó asustada.

—No quería incomodarte, es todo —le respondió él suavemente, sujetándose ahora a su estrecha cintura con firmeza pero sin lastimarla—. Hueles a flores en botón. —le susurró al oído, sonriendo al sentir que se estremecía.

Por toda respuesta aceleró levemente la moto, dando gracias al cielo un segundo después por haberle hecho caso. ¡Vaya si era potente esa moto! Tendría que ir con cuidado y evitar dar curvas fuertes, estaba segura que su acompañante se marearía si lo hacía. Quince minutos más tarde se detenían en el estacionamiento de su edificio.

Lo vio bajarse de la moto y entró en pánico al detallar su rostro, que le había estado ocultando desde que salieron del restaurante no permitiéndole verlo por los retrovisores. Tenía un aspecto terrible, aunque la intentaba tranquilizar con una sonrisa. Al notar que intentaba quitarse el casco con una sola mano comprendió que no podía mover el brazo izquierdo. Sin decirle nada se aproximó hasta él, se lo quitó, se sacó el suyo, aseguró la moto y lo abrazó por la cintura, llevándolo despacio hasta el ascensor.

Cuando entraron al apartamento que compartía con su amiga notó que ella no había llegado, maldiciendo su suerte en silencio. Lo llevó a su cuarto y lo sentó en su cama. Cuando le iba a quitar la chaqueta él intentó oponerse, pero bastó que lo mirara con fiereza y cedió. Tragó saliva al ver sangre en el vendaje pero no le dijo nada y lo ayudó a acostarse, quitándole luego los zapatos.

Fue hacia el cuarto de su amiga y buscó lo que necesitaría para darle unos primeros auxilios. Según lo que viese le pediría ayuda a Jonathan. Algo le decía que el trabajo del cada vez más intrigante James Evans no le permitía asistir a un hospital. Regresó al cuarto y se sentó al lado de la cama.

—¿Qué crees que vas a hacer con eso? —le preguntó Harry intranquilo.

—Quitarte esas vendas llenas de sangre, limpiarte la herida y curártela si puedo, o pedir ayuda si no puedo. —le respondió con firmeza, frunciendo el ceño al ver que intentaba alejarse pero su debilidad no se lo permitía.

—No es necesario. De verdad. —intentó convencerla, pues si ella insistía no tendría fuerzas para oponerse.

—Quieto y callado o llamo a un equipo de paramédicos. —lo amenazó.

—¡¡No!! Por favor no lo hagas.

—Entonces te quedas quieto y dejas que yo me haga cargo.

—Está bien. —aceptó resignado.

Al terminar de quitarle los vendajes y aquél horrible ungüento verde se quedó por un instante paralizada al ver la magnitud de la herida en su brazo. _“¿Cómo ha podido estar tan tranquilo con esta horrorosa cortadura y quemadura? ¿Quién y cómo le han hecho esto?”_ , se preguntó mientras le curaba con mucho cuidado, intentando no lastimarlo. Le aplicó suavemente el desinfectante, mordiéndose el labio inferior al verlo morder la punta de la almohada para aguantar el dolor.

Le aplicó un desinflamante alrededor y la crema que su amiga le había prescrito antes para sus quemaduras por balazos, le cubrió con una gasa la herida y lo vendó de nuevo con mucho cuidado.

—Gracias —logró musitar Harry unos minutos después, con su rostro bañado en sudor y sus esmeraldas fijos en sus zafiros—. Hubieses sido tan buena doctora como eres una excelente investigadora. —le dijo con una suave sonrisa, sintiendo que los ojos se le cerraban.

Sabía que había sido una locura ir con ella allí, que debía haberle inventado una excusa, montado en un taxi y desaparecido. Pero su intuición le decía que podía confiar en ella y decidió obedecer a ese instinto. Nunca le había fallado. Sintió que le quitaba los lentes y le limpiaba el rostro con un paño húmedo.

—Toma esto —le ordenó acercándole a la boca una pastilla—. Te calmará el dolor —le explicó al ver la expresión de desconfianza con que miraba el contenido de su mano, agregando al ver su intención de protestar—: Mañana hablaremos. Ahora tómate esto y descansa. Lo necesitas.

Suspiró y le recibió la pastilla, bebiendo el agua que le daba con cuidado sosteniéndole la cabeza.

—Gracias Katherine. —le sonrió agradecido, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

La detective no aguantó la tentación de acariciarle con cariño la mejilla. Vio aquella extraña cicatriz y frunció el ceño. Suspiró, le acomodó la manta, sacó otra almohada y una manta del clóset, le cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió al más pequeño, dando gracias que su otra compañera estuviese fuera por vacaciones. Se quedó profundamente dormida soñando con esos ojos esmeraldas en una mujer pelirroja que blandía un palito de madera.


	3. Esperanzas y Controversias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly y su tratamiento. Harry se escapa por muy poco de ser descubierto. La curación de la herida de Harry.

A media mañana llegaron Nymph y Remus Lupin al #12 Grimmauld Place, tanto para buscar a su pequeño Ted John como para hablar con Molly y Arthur Weasley sobre las investigaciones del Merodeador de ojos grises.

—¿Por qué no vino Sirius a explicarnos esto si es él quién lo está investigando? —preguntó la matrona Weasley con tono exasperado cuando ninguno de los dos pudo pronunciar el nombre de la medimaga que él recomendaba.

—Molly, por favor. —le pidió Arthur.

—Porque en este momento está en el Ministerio haciendo el papeleo para conseguir un trasladador a Nueva Delhi para entrevistarse personalmente con… —Remus hizo un nuevo esfuerzo mental, concentrándose para recordar el difícil nombre— Bhela Charaka Ksharapani Sushruta.

Los Weasley miraron atónitos a Remus.

—¿Trasladador a Nueva Delhi siendo hoy sábado? —preguntó casi sin voz Molly.

—Sí. —le confirmó Nymph con una sonrisa.

—También está solicitando un traductor para que lo ayude allá —siguió Remus—, porque lo único que sabe es el nombre de la medimaga, además de decir “Miranam Sirius He” que significa “Mi nombre es Sirius” —Frunció el ceño, concentrándose para recordar—, “Dan’iabat” que significa “Gracias”, “Yi ha”, que significa “Sí”, “Yin’agi” que significa “No” y… —Entrecerró los ojos, suspiró y sonrió— “Nomas Te” que es una despedida.

Nymph, al ver las caras de sorpresa del matrimonio Weasley mirando a su esposo, se soltó a reír secundándola el pequeño Teddy que comía su desayuno en su regazo.

—Le he estado ayudando a practicarlas desde hace tres días, mientras su contacto en la India terminaba de prepararle todo. —se explicó el hombre de ojos miel, que asintió al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Arthur y ver bajar la cabeza a Molly.

A final de tarde, dos días antes, ella lo había reñido por no prestarle atención a sus negocios luego de oírlo discutir por la chimenea de Grimmauld con el administrador de las cuentas Black y Potter, el joven y talentoso para los negocios Terry Boot. Sirius la había escuchado en silencio con una sonrisa divertida apenas contenida, mientras sujetaba la mano de Ginny para que no le respondiese.

—Le han avisado ayer a última hora de la tarde que todo estaba listo allá, así que sólo tuvo tiempo de convencer a Padma Patil para que lo atendiese hoy en la mañana —siguió Remus—. Me dijo que si lo conseguía estuviésemos Nymph y yo al pendiente de los chicos porque se iba de inmediato.

—Ginny se comunicará con él por medio de los espejos si se presenta algo aquí de emergencia —comentó Nymph con picardía, sonriendo al ver suspirar a los padres de la chica—. Hermione le entregó anoche a Sirius, en un sobre, los pergaminos con la copia de los últimos diagnósticos y exámenes del Hospital San Mungo, con su traducción.

—Pero si los medimagos no nos han entregado ni los diagnósticos ni los exámenes. —replicó extrañado Arthur.

Nymph se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior mientras el ex licántropo dejaba caer la cabeza, después de haber denegado en dirección a su esposa levemente para que no dijese aquello. Pero ella no le había visto a tiempo.

—¿Remus? —preguntó la matrona Weasley con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Cuando Sirius habló con el Sanador Smethwyck sobre sus investigaciones, él no estaba de acuerdo con esto —empezó con tono suave, intentando tranquilizarla—. Les dijo a Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Harry y Sirius que él comprendía que estuviesen preocupados pero… Lo cierto es que Hermione evitó que tuviesen un altercado con el Sanador diciendo algo… Ellos tomaron prestado tu expediente del hospital, Molly.

—¡¿QUE ELLOS HICIERON QUÉ?! —estalló la matrona, con tanto enojo que sus tres acompañantes adultos estuvieron seguros que de haber podido levantarse estaría de pie con su pose amenazante característica.

Ted Lupin miraba asustado a la que consideraba su abuela, empezando a emitir pequeños hipidos para desatarse en seguida en llanto. Se giró a abrazar a su mamá demostrando la fuerza de sus pulmones, con su pelo de color morado oscuro y sus ojos lilas.

—Oh, pequeñito, perdona a esta vieja tonta. Ya, shhh, ya no estoy enojada, ya pasó. —lo empezó a mimar de inmediato Molly.

Le pidió a Nymph por señas que se lo pusiese en su regazo, dándole en seguida a comer del flan que tanto le gustaba aunque no había terminado con su ensalada. Sonrió al verlo tranquilo con su pelo y los ojitos azules, brillando estos alegres. La matrona empezó entonces a hablarles en un tono suave a sus acompañantes, para no asustar de nuevo al niño.

—Sirius debió evitar que los chicos hiciesen esa tontería. Pueden meterse en serios problemas por eso. Si el Sanador Smethwyck dice que no hay nada que hacer es que no lo hay. Él es un excelente medimago. El colmo sería que mi Ginny no pudiese continuar con su carrera en medimagia por un incidente tan vergonzoso como ése.

—Los expedientes están de regreso en su sitio, Molly —le respondió Remus con la mayor calma que lograba reunir para intentar no alterarla, a pesar de estar molesto con ella porque seguía siendo injusta con su amigo—. Y si algún día llegasen a investigar sólo Sirius, Hermione y Harry estuvieron involucrados directamente. Sirius logró convencer a tus hijos de no participar en otra cosa que no fuese la planeación.

—Tus seis hijos por sangre, los seis que te quieren como si lo fueran y mi primo jamás se darán por vencidos, Molly —agregó muy seria Nymph—. Arthur, Remus y yo tampoco. Por favor, no lo hagas tú.

—Hija. —susurró emocionada Molly atrayéndola en un abrazo, sonriendo las dos al unirse al abrazo el pequeño Teddy que decía:

—Mamá y abuela feliz.

—Bill y Charlie han estado ayudando a Sirius y los seis chicos a investigar, al igual que Fleur, Jessica, Luna, Neville y nosotros —explicó Remus—. Nos habíamos dividido las embajadas mágicas mundiales entre los quince. Hemos conseguido también a un medimago Francés y uno Mexicano a quienes les hemos pedido información con la copia de tu expediente médico traducidos por Hermione, vía lechuza. Pero sólo de la medimaga de la India tenemos referencias de haber tratado un caso similar al tuyo, Molly.

—Según nos dijeron Ginny y Hermione, de lo que lograron traducir, no es igual. Pero su éxito fue rotundo con el señor Gandhi, a quien los otros medimagos no le daban perspectivas positivas. —siguió con una sonrisa Nymph, tomando a su hijo en sus brazos.

—Es por eso que Sirius quiere ir a exponerle tu caso personalmente, Molly. Porque él tiene esperanzas en esa opción y dice que por muy bien explicada que vaya una carta el usar una lechuza es impersonal. Él desea convertir tu caso en algo de interés casi personal para la medimaga.

—Si es tan famosa a nivel internacional, sus honorarios… —empezó Molly preocupada.

—Ni se te ocurra insinuar algo así frente a Harry o Sirius —la cortó Nymph, sacando a relucir su sangre Black—. Tú tendrás la atención que necesitas para tu salud y es todo. Del costo nos ocupamos nosotros. Tú sólo tienes que ocuparte de hacer lo que te digan esos medimagos, lo que no has hecho con los de San Mungo.

Arthur miró a Nymph con las cejas arqueadas, lanzándole luego una mirada compasiva a Remus que la miraba inquieto. Muy pocas veces afloraba ese carácter firme, desafiante y seguro, pero cuando lo hacía era de temer.

—Yo no soy una niña para que me regañes as… —intentó protestar Molly.

—Pues a veces lo parece —la interrumpió la metamórfaga—. Y eso es dañino para tu salud, Molly, lo sabes. No puedes seguir descansando poco, preocupándote por tus hijos y todos los que sobrevivimos de La Orden del Fénix.

—Nymph. —intentó apaciguarla su esposo tomando a su hijo en sus brazos, quien le había tendido sus manitas para huir de las dos mujeres enojadas.

—No, Remus. Ella tiene que entender. La guerra terminó, Molly. Nos costó mucho pero terminó. Nosotros no estábamos luchando porque cesara la maldad en el mundo, eso es imposible. Alastor tenía mucha razón cuando nos enseñaba eso en la Academia —Al verla bajar el rostro al ella nombrar al viejo auror le levantó el rostro con cariño por el mentón—. Por lo que luchábamos era por detener a un demente y sus secuaces, diciéndole al mismo tiempo a todo el mundo que no permitiremos que nadie ponga en peligro el derecho a intentar ser felices de nuestros pequeños.

»Yo soy madre, Molly, te entiendo perfectamente. Pero tú y yo tenemos que aprender algo que no llegó a vivir Lily, ya que murió muy joven al dar su vida por Harry: Dejar crecer a nuestros hijos en un mundo imperfecto. El amor de madre es muy hermoso, Molly, tú nos lo has enseñado a todos. Ahora es tiempo que des el paso más difícil, el que mamá dio poco antes de morir, dejar que tus hijos cuiden de ti.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron llorando mientras el niño miraba a su padre interrogante.

—Tu mamá y tu abuelita están bien, Teddy. Sólo es emoción femenina, no te asustes.

—No lloren. —les pidió el niño tendiéndoles los brazos, sonriendo al verlas secarse el rostro, tomarlo en brazos su mamá y abrazarlo para luego pasarlo a los brazos de quien quería y consideraba su abuela.

—Prometo portarme bien desde hoy, tomar todas esas odiosas pociones y descansar más. Pero, ese viaje de Sirius a la India… Tal vez no sea necesario. Tal vez si guardo más reposo… —intentó convencerlos Molly, siendo interrumpida por una voz desde la sala.

—¡BUENOS DÍAS FAMILIA! —entró gritando feliz Sirius apenas salir de la chimenea—. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS MÁS ALEGRES AMIGOS QUE UNO PUEDA TENER?

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te volviste loco que llegas gritando? —le reclamó Remus, que se desplazó rápidamente de la cocina a la sala seguido por los otros.

—¡TÍO CANUTO! —gritó el niño y abandonó los brazos de Molly, corriendo a los del adulto más alegre de su familia. En seguida estaba riendo a carcajadas al ser levantado en el aire por él, que le daba vueltas y lo miraba feliz.

—Sirius Orión Black Black, deja de darle vueltas al niño que acaba de comer. —lo regañó Molly.

—Recuerda que no soy buena para los hechizos de limpieza, primo —insistió burlona Nymph—. No me hago responsable de cómo quede tu pelo.

—Sí, Lunático, estoy loco de la alegría —le respondió a su amigo, con el niño colocado sobre sus hombros (tras su cabeza) luego de bajarlo al oír a las mujeres—. El lunes a primera hora Charlie y yo viajaremos a Nueva Delhi a entrevistarnos directamente con los medimagos en el hospital y… —al ver la expresión interrogante de su suegra se detuvo y miró acusador a su amigo y su prima—. ¿Aún no le habían dicho? Se suponía que ustedes le explicarían lo que hemos estado investigando.

—Ellos me lo explicaron, Sirius. También los medios de los que se han valido para investigar —le dijo Molly muy seria y con expresión severa, suavizándola al verlo tragar saliva y poner cara de niño capturado en una travesura. Había recordado lo que había dicho el de ojos miel en la madrugada, cuando la creía dormida—. Lo que no entiendo es que Remus me había hablado hasta ahora de “una medimaga” y tú acabas de decir “los medimagos”.

—¡Ah! —respiró un poco más tranquilo porque no había explotado a reñirlo, aunque le extrañó. Pero sin saber qué le habían dicho exactamente su prima “mete-la-pata” y su amigo “la-honestidad-es-lo-mejor”, era preferible que desviase rápidamente la atención de su suegra—. Eso es muy fácil de explicar. Bhela Charaka Ksharapani Sushruta no es una medimaga. En realidad son Bhela Charaka la medimaga y Ksharapani Sushruta su esposo, también medimago. Sólo que las investigaciones siempre las han hecho en conjunto y allá se han acostumbrado a nombrarlos seguido. Por eso siempre conseguimos los informes con Bhela Charaka Ksharapani Sushruta y una firma doble enlazada.

—¡Ah! —exclamaron a coro Nymph, Remus y Arthur.

—Sirius, yo te agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero ese viaje ha de ser muy costoso y posiblemente inútil. —intentó convencerlo Molly, mirando enojada a su esposo y los otros dos al oírlos suspirar.

—Dobby —llamó Sirius—. Lleva a mi sobrino al cuarto de juegos y quédate con él hasta que Nymph vaya a buscarlo, por favor.

—En seguida Dobby lo hace, señor Sirius. —le respondió el elfo respetuoso con su voz chillona. Le tomó la mano al niño apenas el hombre lo puso de pie a su lado, desapareciendo con él mientras el niño se despedía agitando la manita.

Una vez que vio al pequeño desaparecer Sirius dejó de sonreír, suspiró y se sentó. Por las expresiones de sus compañeros ellos la habían intentado convencer, sin surtir efecto. _“¿Cómo la voy a convencer precisamente yo?”_. Suspiró de nuevo. Tenía que intentarlo.

—Molly —se decidió a hablarle con voz suave y pausada, como había visto que lo hacía Harry con Hermione cuando quería convencerla de algo—, quince personas que te queremos mucho hemos estado investigando a nivel mundial un tratamiento para que recuperes tu salud. Estoy seguro que ellos te dijeron eso, también que no te contaron que estuvimos investigando incluso en el mundo muggle —aseguró al recordar su molestia con el esposo cuando un sanador intentó curarle al modo muggle la mordedura de Nagini. Al ver la cara de asombro de su suegra suspiró—. No dejaremos de buscar una forma de curarte, Molly. Removeremos cielo y tierra para conseguirla.

—Yo les agradezco mucho sus buenas intenciones, Sirius, pero…

—Por favor déjame terminar, Molly. Lo último que dijo Harry el día de la batalla, antes de quedar inconsciente en mis brazos, fue pedirme que cuidase de Ginny, de Hermione, de Ron, de Remus y de ti. Se lo prometí, Molly. Cuando creí que se me moría en los brazos se lo prometí —Tragó saliva al ver las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro—. Aunque logres convencer a los otros de no insistir, aunque todos los medimagos y médicos del mundo que traigamos digan que no hay un tratamiento para ti, yo voy a seguir buscando hasta encontrarlo.

»No me importa el costo ni en tiempo ni en dinero. Lo que sí me importa es que tú entiendas que soy muy necio y testarudo, que no voy a dejar de traer a quien haga falta para que mejores. Así que tal vez si colaboras un poco con los medimagos que traiga tal vez mejores antes y no te tengas que enredar mucho con los distintos idiomas. —finalizó guiñándole un ojo y tendiéndole su pañuelo.

—Yo… Gracias hijo. —respondió Molly emocionada.

—En nuestra última reunión decidimos que Charlie me acompañaría en mi primer viaje, luego de un amistoso sorteo entre ellos catorce —agregó Sirius sonriente, luego de dirigirle una rápida mirada de alegría a su amigo al oír como le había dicho—. Ya le he avisado por lechuza que debe estar el lunes a primera hora en el Ministerio, así que debe estar aprovechando estos dos días para despedirse apropiadamente de Jessica y tal vez dejar el pedido al Ave del Paraíso de tu próximo nieto.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó la señora Weasley mientras los demás se reían.

—Perdón Molly —se disculpó apenas logró contener de nuevo su risa como ladridos—. Según nos informaron los del Ministerio de Magia de la India la pareja de medimagos que te va a atender tiene cinco hijos —continuó sabiendo lo que ella diría a su planteamiento. Con eso la atraparía—. Mi casa en Nottingham es grande y…

—De ninguna manera, Sirius. Esta casa es enorme. Ellos vendrán aquí —Al ver la amplia sonrisa de victoria del pelinegro de ojos grises suspiró y denegó. Acababa de aceptar que trajeran a los medimagos—. Reacomodaré a los chicos en los cuartos, así habrá suficiente espacio para ellos y sus hijos. —finalizó resignada.

—Fred, George y Ron pueden venir a quedarse a mi casa, Molly —le propuso en voz suave—. Así también evitaremos que los esperes despierta hasta tarde incumpliendo con tu reposo —añadió con picardía, sonriendo al verla asentir enfurruñada—. Ginny aprenderá mucho de esos medimagos y seguirá cuidando de ti aquí. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Si te digo que no, ¿dejarás de traer a esos medimagos?

—No. Igual los traeré.

—Entonces estoy de acuerdo.

—Bien. Voy a buscar a Ron al campo de Quidditch y acompañarlo al Valle un rato. Si ustedes dan su consentimiento me gustaría que Ginny nos acompañase.

—¿Qué tiene Harry? —preguntó Molly poniéndose en guardia, suponiendo que le habían ocultado algo serio… acertadamente.

—Nada, Molly. Ayer nos hizo una broma en casa y tu hija quiere devolverle el favor. —le respondió Sirius con una sonrisa y aire casual.

—Si Harry está bien como dices entonces no habrá problemas en que venga con ustedes a almorzar. —lo desafió la matrona.

—Le diremos. Estoy casi seguro que no ha hecho planes para el día. —sonrió Sirius, pensando que su “futura” novia tendría que ayudar a su ahijado a ocultarle la herida del brazo a su suegra.

—Muy bien —aceptó Molly, suspirando aliviada al pensar que se había equivocado al creer que le había pasado algo serio al pelinegro, aunque sabía que estaba herido en un brazo por la conversación que les escuchó a escondidas en la madrugada—. Winky —llamó a la elfina—. Por favor dile a Ginny que baje lista para salir con Sirius y a Dobby que baje ya con el niño. —le pidió apenas aparecer.

—En seguida Winky les dice, señora. —le respondió con su voz chillona, desapareciendo de inmediato.

******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* *******

Sintió un peso sobre su pecho y abrió los ojos pesadamente, sobresaltándose al ver los ojos verdes como pelotas de tenis mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Dobby! ¡Me asustaste!

—Dobby lamenta haber asustado al señor Harry Potter, pero la señora Lily Potter le dijo a Dobby que el señor ya debería estar de regreso con voz nerviosa y Dobby ha venido a buscarlo —le explicó—. Dobby está preocupado porque consiguió al señor con fiebre alta.

Harry buscó los lentes al bajarse el elfo, sonriendo agradecido al ponérselos la pequeña criatura en las manos. Miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que en pocos minutos amanecería. Recordó lo ocurrido en la noche y suspiró. De no ser por su herida la velada con esa chica tal vez hubiese finalizado de otra manera.

—Dobby, necesito que… —se detuvo petrificado al oír voces.

_“No, no puede ser”_. Se acercó con cautela a la puerta del cuarto en que se había quedado dormido y la entreabrió, apenas lo suficiente para ver por una rendija a su padrino cargando a Nataly que cantaba a todo pulmón algo en evidente estado de ebriedad. Nymph y Remus iban tras ellos muertos de la risa buscando una pastilla que darle en el cuarto de la chica, según oía, para ayudarla con el malestar por haber bebido tanto. Mientras tanto le recordaban al primero que si no se daban prisa la pelirroja se enojaría y se iría en la camioneta con la castaña y los hermanos.

Al escuchar a Katherine preguntarles qué hacían allí y ayudarles a buscar la pastilla para su amiga abrió los ojos como platos. Pensando que ahora le sería casi imposible escaparse de allí, no sin hablar con la morena de ojos claros, se removió inquieto.

Esperó a escuchar que su padrino y sus tíos se fuesen, se concentró en ella y le envió la sugestión de ir a recostarse un rato más. Esperaba de corazón que funcionase. No quería tener que desmemorizarla, no después de lo que había averiguado sobre su infancia. _“¿Por qué salió mal lo que intentaron hacerle olvidar? Hasta donde he averiguado y visto no hay secuelas, pero…”_

Al escuchar que regresaba al otro cuarto, refunfuñando sobre reñirlos a los dos luego de descansar un rato y preparar el desayuno antes de ir a trabajar, suspiró aliviado. Bajó más tranquilo la varita que tenía lista para desmayarla.

—Dobby, necesito que busques el vendaje que me cambió anoche la joven muggle y las gasas que usó para curarme, pero no los medicamentos, en silencio. —le pidió en voz baja, señalándole su brazo.

Al ver asentir al elfo salió con cautela del cuarto, llevando la chaqueta medio acomodada sobre su hombro derecho y la varita lista en su mano. Miró la pequeña salita que había al final del pasillo en que estaban los cuartos, separada de un pequeño comedor por la barra, luego la puerta por la que debería salir y dudó por un momento.

Con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios avanzó en silencio hacia lo que suponía era la cocina. Al entrar vio un ambiente pequeño pero muy agradable, ordenado aunque no limpio de forma obsesiva como lo había sido la de su tía. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordarlos a ellos tampoco. Vio en el fregadero lo que seguramente eran los platos de un aperitivo rápido antes de salir y sonrió.

Con un movimiento de su varita insonorizó la puerta. Dejó la chaqueta sobre una de las banquetas que había junto a una mesa plegable a la pared y puso manos a la obra. Mientras hacía que los platos se lavaran y secaran solos por magia les preparaba a la detective y la médico recién graduada un pequeño desayuno, el cual dejó servido en la barra con un par de rosas del ramo de la noche anterior junto a cada plato, dejando las otras en un jarrón en el centro de la mesa del comedor, luego de quitarles las espinas con la varita a todas.

Dobby lo había ayudado a servir los platos con el ceño fruncido, denegando pero sin decirle nada. Se le hacía tan gracioso ver al elfo con aquella expresión de regaño contenido. Salió silenciosamente con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. En el ascensor, cuando el pequeño elfo sintió que empezaba a moverse hacia abajo se abrazó a su pierna aterrado.

—Tranquilo, Dobby, todo está bien —Al verlo denegar sonrió comprensivo, pues se movía muy lento comparado con los mágicos—. Dame lo que te pedí que buscaras y me esperas en casa, estaré ahí en unos minutos.

El elfo le entregó rápidamente lo que le pedía y desapareció.

Harry miró las vendas y gasas con una sonrisa, recordando con cuanto cuidado lo había curado la chica. Miró su brazo y suspiró. Él tendría que cambiarse ese vendaje para evitar preguntas sobre el ungüento muggle. Se miró al espejo y suspiró nuevamente. Las ojeras y el aspecto demacrado le auguraban regaño de la castaña y la menuda pelirroja, que estaba seguro irían ese día a su casa. Con un movimiento de su varita convirtió en cenizas lo que tenía en las manos, guardó su arma mágica y se acomodó la chaqueta antes de salir del ascensor, dando gracias silenciosamente por no haberse cruzado con nadie hasta ese momento. Cuando subió a su moto vio acercarse al oficial de seguridad del edificio y suspiró.

—Buenos días joven.

—Buenos días señor.

—Ha madrugado usted.

—Sí, un poco. Debo llegar temprano a casa de mis padres.

—Entiendo. Anoche le vi llegar con la señorita Stewart y parecía que ella lo ayudaba a caminar —le comentó mientras lo miraba fijamente, agregando al notar su incomodidad por su comentario—: Justo ahora se ve usted bastante demacrado. Si lo desea puedo pedirle un taxi para que lo lleve y hacerle llegar la moto, o cuidársela hasta que usted vuelva por ella.

—Se lo agradezco pero no es necesario, puedo manejarla —le respondió, agregando al ver la cara de incredulidad del hombre—: Con un buen desayuno en casa y algo más de reposo sin angustiar a los míos estaré como nuevo.

—Tiene razón, no hay nada como desayunar en el calor hogareño para mejorar. Cuídese mucho, joven. Espero que cuando le vuelva a ver esté usted bien de salud.

—Gracias. —le agradeció con sinceridad Harry, pues deducía de sus palabras que pensaba que volvería por allí con la detective, como estaba seguro que haría.

Puso la moto en marcha y se alejó del edificio con una sonrisa en los labios al imaginarse las expresiones de la detective, primero al no encontrarlo allí y luego al entrar a la cocina y conseguir los desayunos. Sí. Estaba seguro que volvería a ese apartamento en un día no tan lejano. Él sabía bien que Katherine Stewart solamente había llevado a tres hombres a ese apartamento, a su padre, al novio que asesinaron una semana antes de la boda que habían planeado los dos y a él.

Sacudió la cabeza al entrar en el callejón que había acondicionado con sus amigos y desapareció rumbo al Valle de Godric. Apenas aparecer activó de nuevo el modo silencioso en su moto y tomó la vía larga para llegar a su casa. Cuando guardó la moto en su garaje y entró a su salita se aproximó a la ventana, viendo despedirse a su padrino, su tío y la metamórfaga de su amiga castaña. Suspiró con alivio al saber que se había salvado por muy poco de encontrárselos en el camino. Saludó con cariño a sus padres, les pidió que no le dijesen a nadie que había estado fuera, repitiéndoselo a Dobby mientras subía con él al otro piso.

Seguidamente le pidió que le acercase lo que le había dado el medimago para cuidar de su herida, mientras lo examinaba el lunes con calma, y se sentó en la cama. Mordiendo un lápiz muggle envuelto en un pañuelo procedió a curarse, evitando el hechizo impermeabilizador que le puso a los lentes que se empañasen con su transpiración y lágrimas mientras lo hacía. Se concentró durante casi quince minutos en disminuir la sensación de dolor. Limpió el vendaje usado por la detective con su varita y lo dobló cuidadosamente.

Atrajo con un hechizo la cajita de madera, invisible para todos, en que guardaba sus secretos desde la época de la guerra y guardó las vendas. Sonrió al ver la expresión de curiosidad del elfo que, estaba seguro, no entendía lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Mejor dicho, el que dejasen de mostrarle el vendaje luego de haber fallado aparentemente el hechizo silencioso con su varita. Devolvió la cajita sellada a su lugar con otro hechizo.

—Voy a recostarme un rato, Dobby. Me gustaría que regresaras ya con los Weasley.

—El señor Harry Potter debería desayunar antes de recostarse para que se recupere. Si le permite a Dobby decirlo, el señor está bastante delgado y demacrado. —lo regañó el elfo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Ufff, te está afectando el trabajar para Molly Weasley. Está bien, ya no me mires así. Bajaré a buscar algo. ¿Contento?

—El señor Harry Potter se quedará en cama y se comerá lo que Dobby le traerá —le dijo señalándole con su mano los almohadones que acomodó rápidamente con su magia para que se pudiese recostar al cabecero de la cama, saliendo refunfuñando luego de verlo recostarse—. Sí, claro, bajar a buscar algo. Seguramente las cosas esas poco saludables…

Harry ya no pudo seguir escuchándolo pero se podía imaginar con facilidad lo que seguía. Sonrió ampliamente y se quedó con la vista perdida, recordando cada detalle de su cena el día antes. Unos minutos después fue regresado a la realidad por el elfo que le traía en una bandeja con patas laterales la comida, acomodándola sobre sus piernas.

—Muchísimas gracias, Dobby —le agradeció con sinceridad, devorando la avena, las tortillas con su jalea favorita y el jugo de calabaza que le había llevado el elfo. Al terminar de comer sintió que le pesaban de nuevo los párpados con el cansancio—. Gracias de nuevo, Dobby. Eres un excelente elfo y uno de mis mejores amigos. —afirmó sonriente al ver que le recibía la bandeja, le cambiaba con magia su ropa por su pijama, le quitaba con cuidado los lentes y le cubría con la manta luego de él acomodarse en la cama, quedándose profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en los labios al escuchar su réplica.

—Es para el elfo libre Dobby un placer servirlo y un honor inmerecido el que lo considere un amigo. Siempre ha sido y siempre será Harry Potter el mejor mago que haya conocido.

Dobby sonrió al verlo quedarse dormido con aquella expresión pacífica que tenía tanto tiempo sin verle, ordenó rápidamente con magia la habitación y salió con la bandeja hacia la cocina, pensando que tal vez esa joven muggle le traería un gran cambio a la vida de su ídolo y amigo. Esperaba que fuese para bien. Limpió rápidamente y desapareció rumbo a la casa de los Weasley.

 

Había dormido profundamente durante cuatro horas, sin pesadillas ni sueños molestos, lo cual no era lo normal en él. Sintió algo que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y apartó el rostro levemente. Al sentir de nuevo aquello gruñó e intentó esquivar de nuevo lo que le molestaba. Oyó risitas y gruñó nuevamente al sentir unas cuantas gotas de agua en su rostro. Entreabrió los ojos y le pareció distinguir algo rojizo, cerrándolos nuevamente con fuerza.

—Ron, déjame en paz. Quiero dormir hasta tarde. —protestó con tono de enojo.

—Lo siento pero eso no va a poder ser —replicó con voz firme la pelirroja, sonriendo con malicia al verlo abrir los ojos asustado—. Tengo tres razones muy buenas para no permitírtelo —añadió con un tono de voz peligroso—. La primera es que tenemos pendiente la broma que nos hiciste ayer a Sirius y a mí —Sonrió con malicia al verlo tragar saliva y tantear hacia la mesita de noche buscando sus lentes—. La segunda es que voy a revisarte la herida en el brazo —Al ver que intentaba protestar, entrecerró los ojos y lo amenazó—. No te atrevas a siquiera insinuar que te negarás Harry James Potter Evans —Al verlo cerrar la boca y mirarla con temor agregó con una sonrisa malévola—: La tercera es que mamá te quiere en su casa para almorzar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en voz muy baja, asustado. Les pidió con la mirada a Hermione, Ron y Sirius, que la acompañaban, que le dijesen que eso no era cierto.

—Lo siento, ahijado, pero es la verdad. Me pidió personalmente que te lo dijera.

—Pero yo no puedo ir este fin de semana a Grimmauld —denegó asustado—. Si mamá Molly me ve así se preocupará.

—Se suponía que habiendo descansado anoche y casi toda la mañana no estarías con esa cara, ahijado. —le respondió Sirius, con sus ojos grises mirándolo preocupado.

—Su cara sólo está reflejando lo mal que está. —refunfuñó Ginny que lo estaba examinando con su varita, empezando a quitarle el vendaje de su brazo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ginny? —preguntó alarmada Hermione, que estaba sentada al otro lado de la cama, mientras Ron y Sirius se acercaban rápidamente preocupados.

Pero no hizo falta que ella respondiese, al ver el brazo del joven todos entendieron a qué se refería.

Harry se había aplicado el ungüento para la quemadura, al igual que el que le dio el medimago para el efecto de la maldición cortante, pero no el hechizo que activaba este último ni tampoco había recordado tomar con el desayuno la poción que le recomendara. Por eso su brazo estaba amoratado, inflamado, la herida sin rastros de quemadura pero abierta y él con fiebre.

—¿Te cambiaste tú solo el vendaje? —le preguntó con enojo contenido la pelirroja.

—Yo… —Tragó saliva, no tenía escapatoria—. Me dio frío cerca del amanecer y me di un baño con agua caliente. Estaba muy adormilado y se me mojó el vendaje —Al ver las pecas de la pelirroja brillando y las expresiones exasperadas de sus acompañantes bajó el rostro—. Creí que lo había hecho bien, pero… creo que olvide el hechizo para cerrar la herida y no estoy seguro de haber tomado la poción que debía beber al cambiarlo. —finalizó el pelinegro en voz baja.

—Harry Potter, jamás dejarás de ser un necio. Te dije que me llamaras a cualquier hora si necesitabas que te cambiaran el vendaje. —estalló Ginny.

—Lo siento, yo no quise molest…

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE NO QUERÍAS MOLESTARME! —lo interrumpió a gritos.

Harry cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza mandíbula y puños al sentir un fuerte dolor viajar, como si fuese corriente eléctrica, de la herida hacia su pecho.

Hermione, Ron y Sirius lo miraron muy asustados, girándose de inmediato interrogantes hacia la pelirroja. Lo conocían muy bien y su cambio no era reacción a que su amiga le gritase, sino que se estaba conteniendo para no expresar un dolor insoportable.

—Ron, abre la ventana; Hermione, necesito agua helada; Sirius, sostenlo con fuerza mientras le hago unos hechizos especiales —los organizó rápidamente Ginny—. Tranquilo, Harry, yo te voy a ayudar. —le aseguró con dulzura.

—No es necesario padrino. Yo… —musitó Harry al sentir que lo sujetaba ubicado tras él, aún con los ojos cerrados por el dolor intenso que sentía.

—Tranquilo ahijado. —lo interrumpió Sirius, asintiendo en dirección a Ginny.

Cuando la menuda pelirroja empezó a aplicarle el primer hechizo se tensó todo su cuerpo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para soportar el dolor sin moverse, con los dientes apretados para no gritar. Con el segundo hechizo intentó zafarse del agarre apretado de su padrino para huir, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Ron tuvo que sostenerle las piernas para evitar que golpease a su hermana. Con el tercero un grito desgarrador se escapó de su garganta y se desmadejó en brazos de Sirius.

En condiciones normales hubiese resistido aquello sin ayuda y casi sin quejarse, pero la fiebre que había tenido desde que le atacase por primera vez el dolor en el restaurante lo había debilitado mucho. Hermione sollozaba al verlo así. A Ron y a Sirius se les habían escapado las lágrimas al oírlo gritar de aquella manera.

Ginny se mordía los labios mientras le rodeaba el brazo con el paño que había sumergido en el agua helada. Lo veía temblar mientras del paño salía algo de vapor por la alta temperatura a la que se encontraba el brazo del pelinegro en ese momento, repitiendo el procedimiento la pelirroja en tres oportunidades más hasta que la temperatura en el brazo llegó a ser casi normal.

—Hemos venido justo a tiempo para evitar que la maldición venciese la resistencia de Harry y se extendiese —les aclaró la pelirroja mientras le aplicaba un cuarto hechizo que generó una nube de vapor negra que salió del brazo y se disipó—. El medimago no intentó hacer esto ayer porque tenía miedo que la gran fuerza mágica de Harry lo enviase a una camilla en un fuerte coma, intentando defenderse de él.

Vio las expresiones de miedo y tristeza combinadas en los rostros de sus tres acompañantes, mientras Sirius acomodaba a Harry acostado en los almohadones, y con una débil sonrisa se explicó un poco más.

—Con nosotros cuatro no existía ese riesgo, por los lazos de afecto que nos unen con él. Si no lo intenté ayer fue porque lo vi muy agotado y quería que recuperara fuerzas con el descanso de anoche. Si no se hubiese cambiado el vendaje de manera incorrecta no habría sido tan… —no pudo finalizar. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza mientras una lágrima se le escapaba.

—Tienes razón —le dijo Sirius con cariño, atrapando la lágrima que se le escapaba y abrazándola—. Es una suerte que haya tenido justo a tiempo a su lado a una medimaga tan talentosa como tú, a sus dos mejores amigos y a su fuerte padrino —finalizó haciendo énfasis en la penúltima palabra, sonriendo al oírlos a todos reírse levemente—. Bueno castaña, como Molly no puede verlo así tú tendrás que escuchar el vociferador que te enviará cuando sepa que retuviste a Harry por una promesa que te había hecho de… —se detuvo intentando pensar una buena excusa.

—De ir a visitar la que fue la casa de mis padres —completó Hermione mirando a Harry preocupada—. Me insistió demasiado estos últimos meses y no podía suspender la cita con la mujer de la inmobiliaria por segunda vez, no cuando dejó en claro que no habría una tercera oportunidad —Miró interrogante a sus tres compañeros—. ¿Suficientemente creíble para mamá Molly?

—Sí —afirmó Ron—. Mamá ya los ha oído con eso y ustedes nunca han dicho cuando es la cita con ella.

—Es mañana, pero con gusto perderé esa cita si se trata de la salud de Harry —aclaró preocupada pero decidida—. Dime exactamente qué debo hacer para que se recupere, Ginny.

 

Una hora después la menuda pelirroja, el menor de sus hermanos y su novio miraban la puerta de entrada a Grimmauld y suspiraban, aquello no iba a ser nada fácil. Estaban más tranquilos en cuanto a Harry, después de haberlo dejado despierto y con mejor semblante que cuando llegaron, recibiéndole la comida a Hermione con algo de reticencia y sus ojos verdes sin esa frialdad que tanto los asustaba, aunque sin la calidez que extrañaban de sus esmeraldas.

Comieron hablando mucho sobre todas las investigaciones que habían hecho hasta ese día, intentando esquivar las enojosas preguntas de Molly sobre Hermione y Harry. Se esforzaron en distraerla, sin darle tiempo de insistir demasiado e intentando que no se notase que la esquivaban. Fred y George los ayudaron aunque no entendían lo que ocurría, al igual que Nymph y Remus. Los siete huyeron con el niño rumbo a la tienda de los gemelos, en el callejón Diagon, apenas terminó el almuerzo.

—Arthur, quiero que vayas al Valle y averigües qué pasa con Harry. —sentenció Molly apenas ver desaparecer el último por la puerta.

—Pero cariño, si ellos dijeron que Harry está con Hermione en…

—¡Oh vamos! ¡No me vas a decir que les creíste eso! —lo cortó ella. Al ver que su esposo intentaría afirmar que le habían dicho la verdad no le dio tiempo de hablar—. Me han estado esquivando durante toda la comida. Yo sé que le ha pasado algo serio. Si no vas tú iré yo. —amenazó dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea.

—No mi amor, espera —se interpuso Arthur. Arrodillándose le tomó las manos con cariño—. Yo iré al Valle si eso te hace sentir más tranquila, pero por favor no uses la red flú, por favor. Si algo le pasa a Harry yo te llevaré en el auto.

—Gracias cariño. —lo abrazó, sonrojándose al recibir el beso cariñoso de su esposo.

—Seguro que no es nada. Vuelvo en cuanto lo haya visto. Iré a buscarlo no sólo al Valle sino a casa de los Granger también. —le dijo cambiándose con su varita la ropa por uno de los trajes que le había dado por su cumpleaños Harry, para cuando fuese a algún lugar en el mundo muggle.

—Ten cuidado.

Apenas salir de la chimenea en El Valle de Godric supo que su esposa tenía razón. Harry estaba recostado en el mueble de tres puestos de la sala, con los ojos cerrados bordeados por ojeras, pálido y con su brazo izquierdo vendado, mientras a su lado Hermione le leía una novela muggle de detectives.

—¿Arthur? —preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos.

—Hola Harry —lo saludó sonriente el hombre alto y casi completamente calvo, sentándose cerca del mueble, junto a los pies de Harry—. Molly no tiene la capacidad de sentir la magia de otros como tú, pero sí la de detectar las evasivas y mentiras. El criar a los gemelos la hizo una experta. Supuso que si no habías ido a comer debías estar realmente mal y veo que tenía razón.

—No es serio, Arthur —Al oír gruñir inconforme a la castaña suspiró—. Tampoco es tan simple como quisiera aparentar. Hasta mañana a final de tarde no tendré un aspecto medianamente saludable y es posible que tenga que pedir permiso en el trabajo por al menos dos días más.

—Yo me ocupo de eso y también de Molly. No te preocupes y descansa —le dijo mientras le palmeaba suavemente en la pierna izquierda en un gesto paternal—. Hermione, si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, no dudes en avisarnos con Dobby. Lo enviaré aquí.

—Pero mamá Molly…

—Tranquilo Harry. Yo hablaré con ella y Winky se quedará conmigo para ayudarla en lo que ella pueda necesitar.

—Gracias Arthur. —le sonrió Harry, adormilándose nuevamente sin poder evitarlo.

Al notarlo el hombre interrogó a Hermione con la mirada, que le hizo señas que no dijese nada y la siguiese a la cocina. La insonorizó y le contó todo lo que ella sabía de lo ocurrido con el pelinegro, también lo dicho por Ginny sobre su recuperación.

Arthur denegó y suspiró. Odiaba las prácticas que les había impuesto Gawain Robards a los aurores. Pero ni siquiera Kingsley como nuevo ministro podía erradicarlas o suavizarlas, no con los Mortífagos que habían quedado sueltos y hacían tan terribles ataques.

—Le diré una verdad a medias a Molly: Lo hirieron en el brazo izquierdo durante una práctica en el Ministerio; no es serio pero el medimago ordenó reposo y ustedes lo están obligando a dormir con poción, para que se recupere un poco de una semana intensa de trabajo y prácticas; tú te estás quedando con él a vigilar que cumpla con el tratamiento y los demás no querían que se preocupase.

—Esa es una muy buena forma de decirle algo sobre la verdad a mamá Molly. Gracias, Arthur. Yo les diré a los demás sobre la nueva estrategia.

—No, jovencita, gracias a ti.

Se despidieron. Hermione quitó el hechizo de insonorizar y regresó junto a Harry, que dormía intranquilo. Empezó a leerle de nuevo pues había notado que eso lo calmaba. Tenía que esperar al menos seis horas antes de poder darle realmente la poción de dormir sin soñar. Al verlo más tranquilo y ver llegar al elfo lo dejó con él, viajando a la tienda para hablar con los otros. Regresó rápidamente al Valle de Godric a cuidarlo.

Arthur viajó por la chimenea de regreso a Grimmauld, le contó a su esposa lo acordado y aceptó feliz su proposición de enviarles a uno de los elfos para que ayudasen a la castaña, de modo que tuviese más libertad de cuidar al pelinegro. Envió a Dobby y la llevó al cuarto a descansar, logrando tranquilizarla en cuanto a reñir con los otros por mentirle. Sonrió al verla tomarse las tres pociones que le correspondían sin protestar y quedarse dormida.


	4. Memorias Tristes de una Guerra Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una fuerte crisis de salud de Harry. El peor día de Molly.

A final de tarde Harry empezó a murmurar en sueños, pues la fiebre había ganado de nuevo terreno en su cuerpo debilitado. Se removía intranquilo en la cama a dónde lo habían subido minutos antes, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente tras los párpados cerrados, sus manos moviéndose como si en la derecha tuviese su varita y con la izquierda intentase ocultar a alguien tras él.

Hermione lo miraba inquieta mientras le pasaba un paño frío por el rostro, deseando de todo corazón que Dobby llegase pronto con Ginny y los otros. Se suponía que él mejoraría hasta que la fiebre desapareciese totalmente a final de tarde, pero en lugar de eso la temperatura del cuerpo de Harry había subido paulatinamente desde una hora antes, no cediendo con la poción que le había dejado la pelirroja para que le diese si le intentaba subir la fiebre un poco. La castaña sospechaba que su amigo había estado abusando de su resistencia física y mágica, por lo que al estar agotado y debilitado no respondía adecuadamente al tratamiento.

—A ella no la lastimará nadie… —empezó a delirar Harry—. La quiero mamá… No puedo porque él la quiere… No lo lastimaré papá… El mejor amigo… Daría mi vida por ella… No puedo decirle que la amo… —Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos cerrados—. Hermione…

La castaña, que lo había estado escuchando pensando triste que se refería a Ginny y a Sirius, se quedó paralizada con el paño frío a centímetros de su rostro cuando la nombró a ella. _“No, no puede ser. Eso no es cierto. Debo haber entendido mal”_ , pensó rápidamente. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y procedió seguidamente a limpiarle el rostro al joven de pelo negro.

—Por favor no… Yo no puedo vivir sin ella… —Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir en libertad desde los ojos cerrados—. Hermione… Hermione… Herm… yo te…

La castaña se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, paralizada por lo que oía mientras su corazón latía desbocado, su mente atenta a las palabras que de la boca de él escapaban mientras armaba y desarmaba rompecabezas con lo que escuchaba. Al verlo detenerse y no oírlo más se aterró.

—Harry, por favor resiste, ya viene la ayuda. Por favor, tienes que recuperarte. —le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándose a él luego de comprobar que sólo había entrado en una etapa más profunda de la inconsciencia.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? —preguntó muy asustada Ginny, que venía entrando en ese momento al cuarto con Ron, Sirius y los gemelos tras ella.

—La fiebre se le ha disparado sin que la poción lo ayudase y ha estado delirando. —le respondió atropelladamente, separándose de él para darle espacio a su amiga que había abierto mucho los ojos al oírla y ya estaba sacando su varita.

—No… Yo debí evitar esto… —empezó de nuevo a agitarse y delirar Harry—. Maldito Greyback… Lo destrozaré… Sólo un niño… Bellatrix y… Él sólo quería proteg… Eres un auror deb… Él sólo fue otra víctima… La verdadera bestia eres tú…

Ginny le había aplicado ya dos hechizos para aliviarlo, pero la magia de Harry era muy poderosa y estaba descontrolada, además que las frases que el pelinegro estaba dejando escapar la afectaban y le costaba mucho concentrarse en lo que hacía. Intentó agitar por tercera vez su varita pero al oír las dos últimas empezó a sollozar.

—Ginny, mi amor. —La abrazó Sirius desde atrás con cariño, mordiéndose los labios al verla girarse y aferrarse a él llorando.

Hermione lloraba abiertamente, siendo abrazada de inmediato por Ron que estaba tan rojo como su pelo e intentaba infructuosamente contener las lágrimas. Fred y George se recostaron a la pared abatidos, sintiendo que se hundían en los recuerdos de aquél terrible día en que habían muerto Colin y Dennis Creevey.

 

El más pequeño había fallecido en horas de la madrugada, víctima de su hermano a quien Greyback había convertido en licántropo. Bellatrix los había encerrado a los dos esa noche de luna llena en una celda del sótano de la guarida de los Mortífagos, luego que lo transformase el mortífago, disfrutando del espectáculo. Había reído macabramente al amanecer mientras abría la reja con su varita, para luego decirle al mayor que ya habiendo cenado apropiadamente era libre para unirse a la manada de Fenrir Greyback y servir a su amo.

En ese momento habían entrado los miembros del E.D., algunos profesores, casi todos los miembros de La Orden del Fénix y una cuadrilla de aurores a la casa, en busca de rescatar a los veinte chicos capturados en Honeydukes de las manos de los Mortífagos enfrentándose a ellos. Bellatrix se había apresurado a dirigir la defensa, pero el número de sus hombres era menor al de los que venían al rescate. La mortífaga había sonreído maliciosamente y ordenado a sus hombres el replegarse lenta y disimuladamente hacia el sótano, conduciendo allí a todos para que viesen “su obra de arte”: Colin abrazaba desconsolado el cuerpo destrozado de Dennis, aullando de dolor, con su cuerpo mostrando los rastros de la transformación todavía.

De la varita de un auror enfurecido había salido una maldición cortante que chocó con una quemante de la mortífaga en dirección al jefe de los aurores, quien los esquivó con habilidad, dando de lleno las dos en el corazón de Colin. El joven Creevey, después de quince minutos de dolorosa agonía, había muerto mientras sus desesperados compañeros y profesores de colegio intentaban llegar a él para llevarlo a San Mungo. Los aurores no los ayudaron, pues Robards les había ordenado concentrarse en los Mortífagos.

Habían pasado diez minutos del impacto de las maldiciones en el cuerpo del adolescente cuando Bellatrix desapareció de la casa. Los otros no habían podido escapar de los aurores, pues los que habían estado combatiendo a la peligrosa mortífaga habían hecho un escudo antiaparición al verla desaparecer.

—Perdóname hermano, ellos me obligaron a lastimarte. Nos vamos juntos, unidos para siempre. —fue lo último que dijo el joven fotógrafo antes de morir, con la mano del más pequeño entre las suyas.

Los chicos se habían revuelto furiosos contra Dawlish cuando, ya atrapados todos los Mortífagos, había mirado con desprecio el cuerpo del joven fallecido por la mezcla de la maldición que salió de su varita y la de la mortífaga y dicho:

—Ha sido lo mejor. Es un licántropo menos.

Los profesores habían evitado que los chicos se le fuesen encima, quitándoles las varitas rápidamente, mientras Robards le ordenaba a Dawlish retirarse. Éste había gritado antes de irse:

—Es la verdad y lo sabes, Gawain. Ese mocoso se había convertido en una bestia y probado su propia sangre.

Al día siguiente la noticia en El Profeta había sido:

Murieron los jóvenes Colin y Dennis Creevey, dos jóvenes magos hijos de muggles, víctimas de los Mortífagos a pesar de los esfuerzos del mejor grupo de aurores del Ministerio. Sin embargo los defensores de la paz mágica consiguieron atrapar a todos los culpables (a excepción de la peligrosa prófuga Bellatrix Lestrange) y rescatar a los otros dieciocho jóvenes, por lo que serán condecorados hoy en el Ministerio de Magia.

Aquello había sido un golpe muy fuerte para los chicos. Sabían que nadie debía saber que ellos, los profesores y los de La Orden del Fénix habían estado presentes en el doloroso rescate, pero que Dawlish fuese condecorado… fue demasiado para ellos.

Hermione había visto a todos llorar y gritar maldiciones, a todos menos a Harry que leyó la noticia oscureciéndosele la mirada, posándose por primera vez en aquellas esmeraldas la fría expresión que jamás le volvió a abandonar durante la guerra. La castaña lo vio levantarse y dirigirse hacia la posición en que una muy afligida directora los miraba.

—Profesora McGonagall, el E.D. necesitará seguir usando la Sala Especial de Combates y el pasillo de transporte especial entre Grimmauld y el colegio —le había dicho con voz fría e impersonal Harry a la directora, que lo miraba pasmada—. Necesitaré también una sala privada para que Hermione, Ron y yo practiquemos además algunas cosas especiales, con los libros que tomaremos de la Sección Prohibida y la ayuda de Remus Lupin.

»Así mismo le informo que nosotros tres comenzaremos a viajar fuera del colegio en tres días, sin decir nuestro destino ni cuanto tardaremos a nadie, mientras tanto Fred y George Weasley deberán poder seguir ingresando al colegio sin inconvenientes. Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom dirigirán al E.D. durante nuestras ausencias.

La directora había seguido mirando un par de minutos después el espacio vacío dejado por Harry. Al igual que casi todos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde se habían reunido luego de dormir rescatadores y rescatados en el colegio. No había logrado reaccionar después de verle hablar con aquella frialdad.

Sólo Hermione había salido tras él, siguiéndolo. Había retenido el aliento cuando él se detuvo en medio de la estantería de la Sección Prohibida, haciendo caso omiso de Madam Pince que le exigía le devolviese su varita y saliese con la castaña de allí.

—Necesito que conozcas la teoría y empieces a practicar conmigo en dos horas —le había dicho con el mismo tono frío mientras ponía en sus manos dos libros sobre Occlumancia—. La directora le informará en unos minutos que todos los miembros del E.D. tenemos acceso irrestricto a esta sección, Madam Pince. —agregó luego inexpresivamente dirigiéndose a la bibliotecaria, entregándole su varita y saliendo de allí con tres libros bajo su brazo.

—¿Ese era Harry Potter? —le había preguntado desconcertada la bibliotecaria a Hermione, asustándose al oír la respuesta de la castaña.

—Ese es el mago que derrotará a Voldemort, Harry Potter, el hombre que la comunidad mágica quiere que la defienda. Pero el pequeño Harry James Potter Evans, el-niño-que-vivió, el que usted y yo conocíamos, fue asesinado por un auror, una mortífaga y el Ministerio.

Hermione nunca logró saber de dónde había salido esa respuesta. Sabía que sus labios la habían expresado, pero un escalofrío le había recorrido la columna vertebral al finalizar de decirla, palideciendo, cayéndose los libros de sus manos, teniendo que sujetarla rápidamente la bibliotecaria para que no fuese a dar al piso.

Un par de minutos después había reaccionado y salido corriendo a buscarlo, con Madam Pince tras ella, encontrándose en el camino con la directora, los otros miembros del E.D. y los de La Orden del Fénix que los habían acompañado. Pero Harry sólo había aparecido dos horas después, en la sala que les había facilitado la directora para practicar.

Nunca les dijo dónde había estado pero todos lo sospecharon meses después, cuando supieron que los padres de los Creevey, la niña de once años recién cumplidos y los gemelitos de ocho años, hermanitos menores de los chicos, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro en ese lapso de tiempo, a pesar de la vigilancia de un grupo especial de aurores sobre ellos.

Harry había despertado el 31 de julio de 1997, no sólo como un mago mayor de edad, sino con un potencial mágico enorme, el equivalente al de tres magos adultos, con una gran facilidad además para asimilar teorías, aprender hechizos nuevos e incluso generar algunos novedosos con poco esfuerzo.

Se había ido el día antes de su cumpleaños de Privet Drive, luego de decirle a su tía que lo mejor para ellos tres era que se fuesen de allí, por una desaparición conjunta con Hermione. Se habían escapado los dos a Grimmauld de los miembros de La Orden del Fénix que le buscarían una hora más tarde. Allí se habían conseguido con Ron, Fred y George, que habían reforzado los conjuros especiales que había establecido Moody (el día después de fallecer Dumbledore) bajo la guía de la castaña. Sólo ellos cinco habían podido ingresar desde ese momento al Cuartel de La Orden del Fénix, valiéndose de un poderoso hechizo antiguo y que la propiedad le perteneciese a Harry, hasta que les fueron permitiendo el acceso a otros.

Ginny, Luna y Neville se les habían unido dos días después, pues el profesor Dumbledore le había dejado al pelinegro con el fénix una nota para que él decidiese quién podía ingresar al cuartel, la espada de Gryffindor, el pensadero, unos libros avanzados de magia que contenían desde los conocimientos más antiguos sobre el manejo de las fuerzas más puras hasta los más terribles hechizos de magia oscura, así como también su varita.

Meses después de estarlo entrenando Remus le había dicho un día que le parecía haber estado practicando con Lily y James juntos, desconcertándose todos al oír a Harry responderle:

—Has estado practicando con los tres, tío, con nosotros tres.

Dicho lo cual le había palmeado el hombro a un muy desconcertado licántropo y salido luego de la sala.

Hermione y Harry habían aprendido Occlumancia y Legilimancia en tiempo extremadamente corto, sintiendo la castaña muchas veces que el pelinegro la ayudaba a ella a avanzar al ritmo de él, sin que pudiese explicarlo. Ron y los demás también habían aprendido, pero más lento, sin aquella conexión tan extraña que se formaba entre los dos primeros cuando practicaban algo. El pelirrojo le había preguntado varias veces a la castaña a qué se debía aquello pero ella no sabía explicarlo.

Harry no volvió a responder preguntas ni a ellos dos ni a nadie. Se había limitado a asistir a clase, entrenar con el E.D. en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, buscar los horcruxes con sus dos mejores amigos para destruirlos y participar en batallas cuando no estaba fuera por la búsqueda de los objetos malditos. Fawkes le había informado puntualmente de los enfrentamientos, sin que nadie supiese cómo se enteraba el fénix, ni dónde se quedaba mientras Harry estaba con los demás.

La profesora McGonagall, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin y los demás miembros de La Orden del Fénix se habían visto de pronto siguiendo al joven y frío líder, dejándole actuar con libertad, ayudándolo en la medida de sus posibilidades. El Harry que había desaparecido con Hermione y Ron después de la boda de Fleur y Bill los había sorprendido por su expresión ausente. El que regresó tres meses después, con dos acompañantes sumidos en una profunda tristeza y sufriendo pesadillas, los asustó. Era frío, exigente, calculador, dedicado totalmente en cuerpo, mente y alma a vencer en la guerra.

Ginny, Molly, Arthur y Remus se habían estrellado contra su silencio y su mirada indiferente cuando intentaron acercarse a él, hablarle, recuperar al niño-que-vivió. El chico se había limitado a escucharlos, sin mostrar ninguna reacción ante ninguno de ellos.

Luego había convocado una reunión de La Orden del Fénix y el E.D. en conjunto, dándoles con sus mejores amigos la información para traer a Sirius de vuelta del Velo de la Muerte y también la posición de dos de las guaridas más frecuentadas por Voldemort, exponiendo un plan de ataque que evidentemente había estructurado con ayuda de la castaña y el pelirrojo, diciéndoles que tenían un lapso de cinco semanas para hacer aquello antes que ellos tres tuviesen que partir de nuevo y perder el contacto.

Aquellos habían sido días terribles con Harry Potter, el mago a quien no conocían, a quien aprendieron a respetar y apreciar pero siempre añorando los más íntimos al joven que ya no era más. Habían perdido las esperanzas de recuperarlo cuando luego de rescatar a Sirius, sabiéndolo aún en peligro de muerte cuando se cumplió el plazo que había dado, se fue con sus dos amigos luego de despedirse a solas de su padrino.

 

—Ginny, mi amor, sé que es duro pero tienes que sacar de tu mente aquello y ayudar a Harry. —le dijo Sirius con firmeza, mirando a su ahijado agitado por la fiebre.

Harry estaba pidiéndoles perdón a los pequeños hermanos por no haber llegado la noche antes de la luna llena y haber evitado lo ocurrido, según lo que se entendía de las frases inconexas que decía en su delirio.

La pelirroja se aferró fuertemente a su pareja, tomó aire profundamente y pasados unos segundos asintió. Se giró hacia el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

—Fred y George, necesitaremos poción revitalizante para nosotros cinco y que monten una buena distracción allá abajo —Al ver la mirada interrogante de los gemelos se explicó—. Vamos a darle un choque mágico para sacarlo de la crisis y no necesitamos que el jefe de Harry lo interrogue luego sobre “su control de su alto e inusitado poder mágico”.

—Haremos pruebas especiales…

—… en la sala ahora mismo.

—Hermione, Ron, Sirius, necesito que le apunten a Harry y lo ataquen con el _Stupefy Petrificus Cordis_ más fuerte e intenso que puedan convocar.

Los aludidos la miraron asustados, sabiendo que era una maldición compleja creada por Harry para desmayar y paralizar el corazón de sus enemigos, pero asintieron. Sabían que jamás haría nada que dañase a Harry.

Ginny le apuntó con su propia varita al pelinegro, tomó aire profundamente y asintió, lanzando un _Rennervate_ simultáneamente a los otros tres hechizos sobre él. Salieron los cuatro expelidos por los aires hacia atrás ante la defensa que un inconsciente y sin varita Harry arrojó sobre ellos, pero sin golpearse con nada al ser detenidos flotando por la propia magia del pelinegro que los depositó a los cuatro inconscientes en el piso.

Los gemelos vieron bajo la puerta el estallido de luz, percibiendo la ola de poder desatado aún tras la puerta. Tragaron saliva y entraron un minuto después, les dieron a los cinco los vasos con poción revitalizante con ayuda de un muy asustado Dobby, los dejaron con el elfo y bajaron a la sala a montar la distracción.

Ginny, luego que la reanimasen sus hermanos, tardó un par de minutos más para lograr entender y recordar lo ocurrido. Examinó en seguida a Harry, sonriendo aliviada al verificar que había funcionado.

—Está totalmente estable y fuera de peligro —les dijo con una sonrisa a los otros, que la miraban expectantes—. Su magia estaba muy irregular, por eso no se recuperaba, pero ha liberado tensión con nosotros y está bien ahora. ¿Cómo se sienten ustedes?

—Como si un Colacuerno Húngaro me hubiese golpeado —respondió Ron, suspirando luego de mirar a su mejor amigo con preocupación—. Atontado pero bien.

—Un gigante no lo golpea a uno tan fuerte como la magia de Harry —dijo con sinceridad Hermione, mientras verificaba con su mano izquierda que el pelinegro ya no tuviese fiebre—. Pero estoy feliz de sentirme un poco débil si con eso él mejora.

—Yo necesito una buena comida, dormir un poco y corretear luego como animago por un parque para sentirme como nuevo, pero si mi ahijado está mejor yo estoy feliz. —comentó Sirius, abrazando a su “futura novia” por detrás, mirando con una sonrisa a la castaña y el pelinegro, feliz al verla sonreír con alivio.

—Vamos a quedarnos con él un rato mientras se van los que están allí abajo y él despierta. Ya luego nos iremos a descansar. —decidió Ginny sonriente, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos estaría tranquilo hasta verlo abrir los ojos y que hablasen con él.

Todos se quedaron en la habitación sentados, pensativos, mirándolo, sumidos cada uno en sus propios recuerdos, emociones y reflexiones.

 

Molly miraba a través de la ventana los matices de colores que la luz del sol generaba en las nubes dispersas, en aquél final de otoño, con el frío propio del inicio del invierno en el aire. Suspiró al recordar otra fría tarde de inicios de invierno, la más terrible que había vivido hasta ahora en sus cincuenta y un años de existencia, una que hubiese deseado no existiese, aquella en que había visto morir al tercero de sus hijos.

_“Ese fue el día más terrible no sólo para mí y para mi familia, también para Harry y todos los que junto a él luchamos en aquella terrible batalla”_. Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos castaños como ocurría siempre que recordaba aquello, estando a solas en su casa en las pocas oportunidades que lograba esto ocurriera.

Le había pedido a Arthur que fuese a visitar a Harry para saber cómo había amanecido aquél domingo, pues su corazón de madre le decía que el supuesto experimento de los gemelos en las últimas horas de la tarde del día anterior, por el que habían acudido presurosos su esposo, Kingsley y Remus al Valle de Godric, había sido sólo una bien montada cubierta para distraer al Ministerio de un problema con el pelinegro.

Suspiró una vez más, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el recuerdo que la embargaba en ese momento, despertado por el problema de salud suyo y el del chico a quien siempre había querido como un hijo. No tenía muchas esperanzas de recuperarse, a pesar de las buenas intenciones del hombre de pelo negro azulado y ojos grises.

“ _Sirius… Él estuvo allí, protegió con su propio cuerpo a mi hija e intentó protegerme a mí también, invocando un fuerte escudo protector que evitó que Bellatrix me matase cuando no logré defenderme, pues mi mente y mi corazón adolorido de madre no querían hacerlo, no después de lo que acababa de vivir”_. Sus sollozos se incrementaron, sus recuerdos dominándola sin que pudiese evitarlo.

Sólo unos minutos antes de aquella batalla se habían reunido todos en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts para salir a defender el castillo, luego que Voldemort derribase sus defensas. Se había valido de una Maldición Imperius sobre la madre de una pequeña e inocente niña de once años, obligándola a asesinar a su propia hija en la reja de entrada en medio de los cerdos alados.

Únicamente en ese momento se reunieron de nuevo sus siete hijos con ella después que sus tres hijos mayores se fuesen de casa, los dos mayores por sus trabajos y el tercero por la desavenencia familiar. Percy había llegado allí en ese momento con muchos aurores, decididos a defender el colegio sin esperar a que sus superiores les diesen la orden de hacerlo o no.

Fue un momento de mucha tensión para los nueve integrantes de la familia Weasley. El chico de lentes se había acercado a ellos lentamente, cabizbajo, pidiéndoles perdón en voz alta para que todos los presentes en el lugar lo escuchasen, reconociendo que había cometido un grave error con ellos. Ella fue la primera en abrazarlo, seguida de su esposo y luego los hermanos del arrepentido, todos diciéndole que callase, que todo estaría bien mientras se dejase de tonterías.

Durante los breves minutos entre ese reencuentro y la preparación de todos frente al colegio los siete chicos se habían hecho bromas entre ellos, asombrándose todos al oír al de gafas hacerlas. Jamás podría olvidar aquello, como tampoco lo ocurrido un par de horas después. Cuando Percy vio a Fenrir Greyback avanzando hacia su hermana menor con sadismo en su expresión, sin que la joven pelirroja pudiese verlo por estar enfrascada en fiero combate con Rodolphus Lestrange, se había interpuesto.

Ella también vio el grave peligro que se cernía sobre su pequeña, pero se estaba enfrentando con Bellatrix Lestrange. Se vio desarmada y paralizada por la mortífaga cuando se descuidó levemente, desesperada por ir a evitar la desgracia. Petrificada por el hechizo de la malvada mortífaga vio a un herido y desarmado Percy interponerse entre el monstruo y su hermanita, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el desalmado licántropo, siendo destrozado lenta y dolorosamente por aquél monstruo sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, oyendo la risa enloquecedora de la mortífaga que se burlaba de su dolor al ver como asesinaban a su hijo de aquella manera tan cruel.

Estaba agonizando Percy cuando vio a Remus lograr acercarse allí, enfrentándose a Fenrir, evitando que fuese por su pequeña. Neville también había llegado y la había liberado de su inmovilidad, enfrentándose a Bellatrix y Amycus simultáneamente. El joven Longbottom se había esforzado mucho para detenerlos mientras llegaba allí Sirius a ayudarles, que corría desesperado hacia su posición luego que muriese Rabastan Lestrange por una maldición mezclada de Hermione y Ron.

Pero justo antes que llegase él allí, después que Percy se despidiese de ella y falleciese, vio que Neville caía herido por el mortífago y la cruel mortífaga dirigía su varita hacia la espalda de Ginny. No lo pensó, se impulsó a interponerse en el curso de la Maldición Asesina que estaba pronunciando Bellatrix, deseando de todo corazón que sus otros seis hijos sobreviviesen. Había sentido el impacto de algo terrible y cerró los ojos, un dolor muy intenso se extendió desde su espalda a la altura de la cintura hacia el resto de su cuerpo, mientras otro cuerpo la abrazaba cayendo junto a ella.

Había escuchado claramente la Maldición Asesina, también el escudo conjurado por Sirius que estaba a su lado, abrazándola, respirando terriblemente mal, con una expresión de dolor intenso en su rostro. En ese momento no había entendido porqué seguía viva, sólo supo que el pelinegro de ojos grises la miró asombrado, sacudió levemente la cabeza y miró de inmediato a la joven pelirroja, susurrándole en seguida:

—Ginny está bien y tú también lo estarás. Sólo sigue viva, por tus hijos, pero finge que estás muerta.

Luego el Merodeador se había incorporado a luchar con su prima, codo a codo con Neville, los dos gravemente heridos pero deseosos de detener definitivamente a la mortífaga. Bellatrix Lestrange cayó muerta por una mezcla de maldiciones de los dos al mismo tiempo que Remus mataba a Greyback, para salvar a su mujer embarazada, y Harry soltaba todo su poder, acabando con el mago más terrible de todos los tiempos.

Por lo que ahora sabían el pelinegro de ojos esmeralda había soltado parte de su poder minutos antes, para evitar que Hermione muriese casi frente a él, mezclándose con el escudo que Sirius había invocado y las Maldiciones Asesinas de Bellatrix y Lucius su intervención. Esto había evitado que Molly muriese pero generó su extraña enfermedad y sospechaban que también el primer brote de inestabilidad en la magia del chico. Pero aquello era imposible de saber luego que soltase todo su poder sólo unos minutos después para detener a Voldemort, quedando al borde de la muerte.

Había visto a Sirius y Ginny llegar junto al cuerpo casi sin vida de Harry, gateando él al igual que la castaña, corriendo su hija, oyó los gritos de desesperación de los tres luego que el chico se despidiese de ellos y perdiese el conocimiento. Luego sobrevino la agonía del hospital para todos ellos, luchando muchos de ellos por sus vidas, otros como ella peleando con su dolor por quienes habían perdido irremisiblemente.

—¡Oh Molly! —exclamó con pesar Arthur al encontrarla en aquél estado de depresión, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

La abrazó seguidamente, intentando con ese gesto transmitirle algo de calma. Sabía lo que estaría pasando por su mente. Con su varita atrajo de la mesa de noche un frasco con poción tranquilizante y otro con poción para dormir sin soñar, aterrado por el efecto tan perjudicial de aquél estado de nervios en la salud tan delicada de su mujer. Hacía esfuerzos para no dejarse arrastrar por el pánico que le causaba la posibilidad de perderla.

Luego de dejarla en la cama, profundamente dormida, dio rienda suelta a su llanto, sin poder contenerse ni un minuto más. Se quedó dormido junto a ella. Estaba agotado física y anímicamente, aferrándose desesperadamente a la esperanza que para su familia significaba el viaje al día siguiente del segundo de sus hijos y el hombre que sabía llegaría a ser su yerno.

 

Hermione se había visto sumida en un mar de confusiones terrible desde la tarde anterior, cuando escuchó al pelinegro delirar. _“Estaba hablando de sus sentimientos por… ¿Por mí? ¿Por Ginny?”_. Eso era lo que la atormentaba, pues no podía terminar de definirlo, mucho menos la borrasca de sentimientos que eso había despertado en su interior.

Intentó una vez más dilucidar qué había querido decir el pelinegro en su delirio, las palabras de él grabadas a fuego en su mente. _“'Por favor no… Yo no puedo vivir sin ella… Hermione… Hermione… Herm… yo te… A ella no la lastimará nadie… La quiero mamá… No puedo porque él la quiere… No lo lastimaré papá… El mejor amigo… Daría mi vida por ella… No puedo decirle que la amo… Hermione…' Me nombró a mí, jamás a nuestra amiga pelirroja, pero… Desde que despertó nos ha mirado a las dos con la fría indiferencia que ha adoptado desde el día en que leyó aquello en El Profeta, sin dar muestras de sentir algo especial por ninguna de las dos”_.

Con mucha dificultad contuvo un suspiro para no alertar a su acompañante de la confusión que la atormentaba. _“Las palabras de Harry se pueden interpretar como: Amo a Ginny, no permitiré que nadie la lastime, no puedo vivir sin ella pero no puedo decirle lo que siento porque lastimaría a Sirius, el mejor amigo de mi papá. Necesito el apoyo de Hermione. Pero también podría ser: Amo a Hermione, no permitiré que nadie la lastime, no puedo vivir sin ella pero no puedo decirle lo que siento porque lastimaría a Ron, mi mejor amigo._

_¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de intentar dilucidar a quién se refería Harry cuando deliraba? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte y rápido cuando él está en mi entorno físico, mis pensamientos o mis sentimientos? ¿Mis sentimientos?”_ Denegó levemente sin darse cuenta. _“¿Cómo pretendo entender a Harry si no me entiendo yo misma?”_. Estaba muy confundida desde hacía meses, pero el abrazo de Ron el día anterior, luego de oír a Harry delirando, la habían sumido en un caos afectivo y mental.

“ _He intentado ya analizar los sentimientos de Ginny y Sirius, aparentemente felices y muy enamorados, queriendo mucho a Harry pero decididos a ser felices juntos. Sé que no harían nada para lastimarlo, pero… ¿Acaso la aparente conformidad de Harry con su unión y sus propios sentimientos les impiden ver que lo lastiman con su relación? ¿Será cierto que Harry ya no ama a Ginny?_

_Por otro lado está Ron. Su mejor amigo, mi ex novio. Casi mi esposo si no nos hubiese separado definitivamente lo ocurrido en la batalla final contra Voldemort, pues nos prometimos esperar a terminar con él antes de casarnos y luego… ¿Qué de todo lo ocurrido aquél día, el peor de nuestras vidas, nos separó? ¿Será realmente irremediable? Así parece, pero… Estoy tan confundida con mis sentimientos por él”_.

—¿Hermione? —le preguntó suavemente Harry, frunciendo el ceño al verla sobresaltarse y mirarlo asustada—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Todo y nada. —le respondió sin pensar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el pelinegro totalmente desconcertado por su respuesta.

—Estoy muy preocupada por lo ocurrido durante la práctica del viernes, tu salud tan deteriorada, tu magia tan alterada y que no nos dijeras que estás mal, Harry. —le dijo en tono de regaño Hermione, ahora si enfocada en dónde estaba y con quién hablaba, ocultando rápidamente tras su expresión de reñirlo su terrible confusión.

—No tienes porque preocuparte Herm —le aseguró con afecto, tomándole de la mano. Sus barreras afectivas estaban en mínimos sin que lograse levantarlas. Al sentir que se estremecía bajo su toque y oír el diminutivo cariñoso que se le había escapado pensó que debía alejarse rápidamente, pero en cambio se formó una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, sus esmeraldas brillaron con ilusión y su corazón se aceleró, diciéndole con suavidad—. Estaré bien siempre que estés junto a mí.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se disparaba, mientras su mente se ponía en blanco, su mano derecha dejaba caer el libro que tenía en ella y su cuerpo se giraba hacia el pelinegro sentado a su lado en el mueble de tres puestos, cerró los ojos y unió sus labios a los de él, sintiendo el brazo derecho de él abrazarla por la cintura.

Se separaron levemente cuando sintieron que el aire empezaba a faltar, pero sin abrir ninguno de los dos los ojos. Se empezaron a rozar mutuamente los rostros con los labios, con las respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones bombeando muy rápido, hasta que Harry abrió los ojos al máximo, asustado, separándola con su mano derecha de él.

Hermione iba a protestar y abrió los ojos para mirarlo, pero al ver su expresión de pánico, una que tenía años sin ver, se extrañó. La comprendió de inmediato al oír la voz de Ron desde la chimenea.

—Te digo que está bien, mamá, pero ya voy para allá y te los traigo a los dos.

Con agilidad Harry giró levemente su cuerpo de tal manera que su brazo herido quedó frente a la castaña, que en seguida fingió revisarle el vendaje mientras lo reñía, aunque su voz dejaba traslucir su agitación.

—Sí, está bien ahora, pero no debiste cambiártelo tú sólo.

—¿Pasa algo con tu brazo, amigo? —preguntó Ron, acercándose rápidamente a ellos.

—No —le contestó Harry con un deje de fastidio en el tono de voz que acompañaba perfectamente la expresión que puso en su rostro. Había logrado poner sus sentimientos bajo llave y su organismo en un mediano control. Dispuesto a distraer un rato al pelirrojo mientras la castaña se estabilizaba empezó a hablar rápido, sin detenerse—. Pero Hermione no quiere entenderlo.

»Desde que me ha despertado esta mañana para que desayunara y me tomase las pociones me ha estado regañando, diciéndome que no tengo cuidado con mi salud, que soy un irresponsable, que debí decirles que me molestaba la herida, que ella se hubiese quedado a cuidarme anteanoche. En fin, que lleva horas regañándome y le estaba mostrando que el vendaje no tiene una gota de sangre. ¿Por favor podrías ayudarme para que me deje respirar sin oír que me regañen? Sólo unos minutos.

Hermione se había separado de él, con la expresión de regaño aún en su rostro, usando su entrenamiento con Harry en la Academia para teatralizar la situación mientras regulaba su ritmo respiratorio y se forzaba a mantener su mente atenta a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Lo siento compañero. Te aprecio muchísimo pero aún quiero más a mis tímpanos y no quiero convertirme en su próximo blanco.

—¡Oye! —protestaron al mismo tiempo la castaña y el pelinegro, conteniendo durante un par de segundos la respiración luego de la coincidencia.

—Pero mamá te salva, amigo —dijo en tono divertido Ron, que no se percató de la situación—. Te quiere en casa en unos minutos para comprobar que no estás grave y nosotros ocultándole tu enfermedad —explicó ante su expresión interrogante, agregando al verlo denegar rápidamente—: Lo siento amigo pero tendrás que ir. Nos ha desarmado a todos en la casa y está varita en mano diciéndonos que se viene para acá si tú no te presentas allá. —finalizó mostrándole que su varita no estaba en el cinturón, en el lugar que solía guardarla.

—Vamos a Grimmauld entonces —aceptó con resignación el pelinegro, que hubiese deseado quedarse solo con la castaña para que hablasen—. Dobby —llamó a su pequeño amigo, pidiéndole al verlo aparecer—. Por favor tráeme mi chaqueta de cuero de dragón.

—En seguida Dobby la trae.

—Voy a la cocina por las galletas que preparé temprano para llevarlas, así mamá Molly sabrá que sí te estoy cuidando y que no es mi culpa que estés tan flaco. —fingió protestar Hermione rumbo a la cocina, necesitando estar lejos de los dos al menos unos minutos.

—Hoy en la mañana he terminado con Susan. —le reveló Ron a Harry.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —le preguntó desconcertado el pelinegro.

—Sí, bueno, lo que pasa es que… —Miró a su amigo a los ojos y supo que no podría mentirle, pues él nunca había puesto sus sentimientos bajo llave como su mejor amigo, no con él. Al resto del mundo podía engañarlo, pero al pelinegro y a la castaña no—. Yo sé que Hermione y yo terminamos hace casi dos años, pero… He estado haciendo lo imposible por olvidarla, Harry, pero simplemente no puedo.

»Ayer estuviste muy mal en la tarde, con fiebre altísima, empezaste a delirar y dijiste algunas frases inconexas sobre lo de Dennis y Colin —Al ver a su amigo cerrar los ojos luego de palidecer y retener el aire se arrepintió de haberle dicho aquello—. Lo siento Harry, yo no debí… —Al verlo denegar comprendió que mejor no seguía por allí y decidió terminar de hablarle sobre lo otro—. Lo cierto es que en un momento dado abracé a Hermione y comprendí que así debió ser siempre, que ese fue mi error y que debía enmendarlo.

—No entiendo. —dijo en voz baja Harry, su corazón negándose a saber.

—Tú siempre la protegiste, Harry, pero también la abrazaste y le diste consuelo cuando vivíamos lo más terrible. Eso debería haberlo hecho yo, pero me dejaba abatir —se explicó en tono de lamento Ron—. Pero ya lo he comprendido y no quiero perderla. La quiero y voy a luchar por volver con ella. No sé si se ha enamorado de otro hombre, pero no ha dado señales de ello y sé que sintió algo por mí. Confío en que tú la protegerás en la Academia y en los enfrentamientos con los Mortífagos como su mejor amigo, pero quiero que ella sepa que en mí conseguirá abrigo, consuelo, afecto y comprensión. Espero que ella me pueda perdonar y que logremos revivir lo nuestro.

—Yo deseo que mis dos mejores amigos alcancen la felicidad. Sea unidos o separados pero que puedan formar hogar y ser felices. —afirmó con una sonrisa Harry, sus barreras afectivas y mentales al máximo, sus ojos insondables e inexpresivos, su corazón destrozado.

Jamás se interpondría entre ellos dos, aunque una vez más se sintiese morir. _“¿Es que acaso me está negado el derecho a la felicidad? Primero huérfano, una infancia al lado de personas que me temían y maltrataban, una adolescencia irregular entre dos mundos que no me comprendían y con un loco asesino persiguiéndome, mi juventud entregada a detenerlo en una guerra cruel y dolorosa, durante el transcurso de la cual perdí al primer amor de mi vida, a Ginny, pues me alejé de ella no queriendo dañarla, dejándole luego el camino libre a padrino con ella. Y ahora, que al fin sé lo que siento por Hermione, llega Ron, mi mejor amigo, a decirme que luchará por ella”_.

—Nosotros también esperamos que tú puedas formar un hogar y ser feliz, Harry. —le dijo con cariño y preocupación Ron, que siempre se había sentido incómodo con aquél velo que cubría la mirada de su amigo.

—Lo sé y… No se lo vayas a decir a nadie, pero he conocido a alguien especial —Tomó una decisión el pelinegro basándose en lo que había sentido el viernes en la noche—. No, no pongas esa expresión, aún no es seguro. Sólo sé que por primera vez quiero volverla a ver.

—Eso es un buen comienzo, amigo. —aseguró con una gran sonrisa cómplice el pelirrojo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que, tras la puerta de la cocina, Hermione había escuchado todo con su corazón fragmentado en miles de pedazos.

La castaña había comprendido de lo ocurrido antes que llegase Ron que Harry a quien amaba era a ella, pero también sabía que después de lo dicho y hecho por el pelirrojo se alejaría irremisiblemente de los dos. _“Pero yo lo amo a él, no a Ron”_ gritaba su mente, desesperada. Pues aunque sentía un gran afecto por el que había creído era el amor de su vida, ahora sabía que su corazón le pertenecía al pelinegro.

“ _¡Rayos! Las dudas que tanto me habían atormentado han quedado resueltas, pero sólo un segundo después, sin darme el destino una oportunidad de hablarlo con él, viene y nos destroza la posibilidad de ser felices metiendo en medio a la única persona que ninguno de los dos lastimaría, a Ron”_.

Sabía que podía negarse a volver a ser su novia pero que el pelinegro no se acercaría a ella, no después de la confesión que acababa de hacerle el pelirrojo. _“Además… además Harry le ha dicho a Ron que ha conocido a 'alguien especial'. ¿Será cierto?”_. Sintió que el monstruo de los celos rugía burlón frente a ella. Tomó aire profundamente y huyó de él, atravesando la puerta hacia la sala con las galletas en la mano.

“ _Dejaré transcurrir el tiempo y los hechos, esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir y buscar mi propia felicidad”_. Ella había entendido que las cosas se presentaban en su justo momento, no antes. El destino era sutil y certero, no era fácil enfrentarlo.

Los tres viajaron a través de la chimenea al #12 Grimmauld Place, donde los esperaba angustiada Molly Weasley. El pelinegro se quitó la chaqueta y le mostró el brazo, recibiendo con pose de niño pequeño el regaño de quien le había dado desde que lo conociera cariño maternal, prometiéndole que se cuidaría y descansaría más.

Le pidió zalamero que le diese de las galletas que ella cocinaba pues “las que cocina Hermione no son tan ricas como las suyas”. Ese comentario le valió un golpecito en la cabeza cortesía de la castaña, que le dijo no le volvería a preparar más nunca ni una sola galleta. La matrona Weasley intercedió de inmediato a favor del pelinegro, diciéndole a la castaña que Harry sólo había dicho aquello para congraciarse con ella (lo cual era cierto), pero que ya le había oído quejarse quince días atrás porque la castaña no lo había consentido de nuevo con galletitas. El pelinegro se sonrojó de inmediato, lo que hizo reír a todos los presentes incluyendo a Hermione.

Molly arrastró a Harry hacia la cocina, exigiéndole que le llevase la silla y le contase exactamente cómo había sido herido en el brazo. El pelinegro fue con ella dócilmente, tanto para tranquilizarla como para huir de sus dos mejores amigos.

Durante el almuerzo Ginny y Sirius miraban intranquilos como Ron se comportaba galantemente con Hermione después de romper con Susan. Notaron además que Harry se mostraba muy atento a Molly, hablando con ella sobre los medimagos, involucrando a Charlie y Sirius en la conversación, esquivando en todo momento hablar con sus dos mejores amigos.

Al final de la comida Harry se quedó hablando con la matrona, despidiendo a todos para que fuesen a divertirse un rato, pidiéndoles que llevasen a Arthur con ellos para que se distrajese y él poder preguntarle algo a Molly.

—¿Qué querías preguntarme hijo? —interrogó la matrona curiosa a Harry cuando todos se fueron.

—Yo… yo he conocido a… —carraspeó y respiró profundo. No lograba hacerlo. Si le decía aquello a la mujer que quería como una madre sería hacerlo oficial.

—¿Has conocido a una chica que te gusta? —preguntó Molly cariñosa.

—Sí. —sólo pudo dejar escapar el monosílabo, nervioso, apenado, triste.

—Sabes que para mí eres un hijo más, que te quiero mucho —le dijo con afecto maternal Molly—. Siempre creí que mi Ginny sería tu esposa y que los dos me darían nietos —Interrumpió la segura defensa que el chico haría de su padrino con una señal de su mano—. He aceptado con mucho esfuerzo que no será así. Aunque no estoy lista para admitirlo aún ante ellos dos, he comprendido también que Ginny y Sirius se aman y que mis nietos serán Blacks y no Potters. Pero necesito tiempo antes de hablarlo con ellos —se adelantó a la sonrisa triunfal del pelinegro—. Lo que quiero decirte es que me alegra mucho que hayas conocido a alguien especial y que me lo hayas dicho.

—Para mí hablar de esto contigo es como hablarlo con mi mamá y hacerlo con Sirius y Remus es como hacerlo con papá —le confió Harry con cariño sincero—. Yo no estoy seguro aún de nada. Sólo nos hemos visto un par de veces, pero… No sé como explicarlo, sólo sé que ella es especial y… —Sabía que decir lo siguiente era hacerlo real, pero después de la confesión de Ron… Debía hacerlo, tenía que alejarse de Hermione—. Me gustaría presentártela si veo que es algo serio. Quisiera tu opinión, pero ella es muggle.

—Por eso no te preocupes, cariño, arreglaremos todo para yo poder conocerla y que ella no sospeche nada hasta que sea algo formal. —le aseguró Molly con una gran sonrisa maternal. Se le escapó una lágrima sin que pudiese evitarlo cuando unos segundos después él la abrazó, arrodillado frente a ella.

—Gracias mamá Molly —le agradeció Harry, secándole con su pañuelo con cariño el rostro—. Por favor no les digas nada a los demás. No quiero que lo sepan hasta estar más seguro de lo que siento. Sólo le he insinuado algo a Ron, pero nada más.

—No te preocupes, por mí nadie lo sabrá. ¿Cómo se llama ella?

—Katherine Stewart.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando sobre los nietos de Molly, la pareja Ginny y Sirius, las sospechas que tenían ambos sobre otro niño en puerta en la familia Lupin y los medimagos de la India.


	5. Un Gran Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pensamientos y recuerdos de Sirius y Ginny sobre el surgimiento y establecimiento de la relación entre ellos.

La mente de Sirius volaba mientras bailaba alegremente con su “futura novia”. Recordaba el día que la conoció, llegando a Grimmauld con sus padres y sus hermanos. Fue su amigo Remus quien lo presentó con cada uno de los pelirrojos, luego de contarles a quienes se suponía no sabían la verdad sobre su inocencia todo lo ocurrido casi un año atrás en La Casa de Los Gritos.

Sin embargo él había visto en esos ojos castaños una sonrisa, un brillo especial. Recordaba también el extraño cosquilleo que había invadido todo su cuerpo cuando le tomó caballerosamente de la mano al ser presentados, dándole un suave beso en el dorso. Le había sonreído con lo que en su momento pensó era el cariño a una jovencita que, por lo que sabía, se sentía atraída por su ahijado.

Durante las siguientes semanas cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos, la sala y la cocina de aquella casa que él tanto odiaba, su corazón latía con mayor intensidad. Esto lo había hecho pensar en que tenía un serio problema de abstinencia luego de doce años en Azkaban y dos más huyendo.

Con Molly no le ocurría aquello, pero le había parecido lógico puesto que la veía más como una madre, hasta una hermana mayor, que como una posible pareja. Con Nymph tampoco sentía nada especial, pero lo había achacado a que había notado la atracción entre ella y Remus. Arabella, que en esa época todavía estaba viva y frecuentaba el cuartel, tenía edad suficiente para ser su abuela. Pero lo que en ese entonces le había atormentado era: ¿por qué no se sentía así con Emmeline o con Hestia? Las cosas empeoraron cuando llegó Hermione, que a pesar de parecerle guapa y simpática no despertaba en él esas “sensaciones” que despertaba la joven pelirroja.

Había pensado que enloquecería si no lo solucionaba, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. El viejo lo había encerrado en esa casa “por su propia seguridad”, así que le era imposible “salir de cacería”. Le había dado vergüenza contarle a Remus, además que no se le ocurría como podía ayudarlo el licántropo a resolver su problema.

Recordaba claramente su debate consigo mismo una tarde mirando a su amigo llegar desde una ventana de la casa: _“Tal vez si le cuento y salgo con poción multijugos… El problema es el límite de tiempo que tendría y el alto riesgo que implica el que me llegase a descubrir la joven con que saliese, al no tomar la reposición de la poción a tiempo por estar 'ocupado'. Tampoco es solución ir al mundo muggle porque allí también soy buscado… AAAAAAAAAAA”_. En ese momento hubiese querido poder dejar escapar de su boca el grito que se había formado en su mente.

Había empezado a esconderse de todos para no cruzarse con ella, sin levantar sospechas sobre lo que le ocurría. Cuando Remus se había sentado con él a preguntarle si aquello se debía a su estadía en Azkaban asintió sin muchas ganas, pues en parte tenía razón, o al menos eso pensaba en ese momento.

Días después el castaño le había comentado que pronto llevarían a Harry allí, ante lo cual había sonreído con alivio. Había esperado que al ver el cruce de miradas y gestos enamorados de los dos jóvenes su “ansiedad” desaparecería. Craso error. El verlos tan cerca y tan lejos el uno del otro, comportándose más como amigos que como enamorados, lo único que generó en él fue más inquietud.

Había hecho entonces esfuerzos enormes por concentrar todas sus energías en su ahijado y en la guerra, pero aquello no funcionó con él limitado en aquella odiosa casa. Su consuelo fue que en el mismo momento en que se alejaba Harry de él también lo hacía la menuda pelirroja, al ir los dos al colegio. _“Lástima que mis sueños no dejaron de verse invadidos por una pelirroja, pecosa y menuda joven de ojos castaños que siempre me miraba con simpatía, sonreía y… ufff… Siempre tomaba duchas muy frías en la mañana_.

_Faltando sólo unos días para la navidad el retrato del tatarabuelo me avisó, por órdenes del viejo, que los jóvenes Weasley y mi ahijado serían enviados a Grimmauld de emergencia, apareciendo allí minutos después. Recuerdo que hice todo lo posible por ayudarlos con la grave crisis que representaba para los pelirrojos el que su padre fuese atacado mientras cumplía su misión con La Orden del Fénix, preocupado además por mi ahijado y lo que me reveló en confianza esa noche._

_Deseaba además consolar de forma más efectiva y cercana a la menuda pelirroja que me estaba volviendo loco. Estaba desesperado en ese momento porque creía que lo que sentía por ella era un desequilibrio mental debido a lo que viví en Azkaban. Intentando convencerme de eso para no sentirme tan culpable, decidí que mejor la consolaba de lejos o el lío que armaría sería descomunal._

_Fueron mis primeras navidades felices después de muchos años. Recuerdo que un día tomando café, estando solo en la cocina, pensaba: 'Es maravilloso el tenerlo aquí cerca, al joven tan idéntico a James en su físico aunque igual a Lily en su carácter, la otra pelirroja, tan parecida en lo independiente e indómita a… ¡¿Por qué todos mis pensamientos desembocan en ella?! ¡Rayos! Menos mal que la presencia de Harry sirve para ocultar el verdadero motivo de mi alegría en estas fiestas'. Y nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera Hermione y Remus que son tan observadores”_.

Cuando fue tiempo de llevarlos de nuevo al colegio él había querido acompañarlos como “hocicos” hasta la estación pero no se lo permitieron. Le preocupaba mucho en ese momento Harry, con Albus empeñado en que “el grasiento Quejicus” (como lo habían apodado él y James cuando estudiaban) le diese clase de Occlumancia. Aunque prefería eso y no que Voldemort jugase con la mente de su ahijado. Por otro lado la odiosa Umbridge les estaba haciendo la vida imposible a los chicos en el colegio.

“ _Mientras Molly me regañaba para que cesase en mi empeño de acompañarlos me conseguí pensando preocupado '¿Cómo protegeré a mi ahijado y a mi pelirr…? Y dale con lo mismo. A quien debo proteger es a mi ahijado, a ella la protegerán sus padres'. Accedí a no ir sólo para evitar cometer alguna imprudencia que los pusiese en peligro a los dos”_.

Cuando a través de la chimenea su ahijado y los dos mejores amigos de éste le habían hablado sobre el grupo rebelde que pensaban conformar, para aprender por su cuenta lo que la mujer sapo no les enseñaba, sintió que su pecho se llenaba de orgullo. Harry era un joven admirable del cual se sentiría siempre muy orgulloso. Él y Remus le regalaron entonces una colección de libros para que se entrenase.

“ _Esa noche que hablamos, tomando vino en la biblioteca, recuerdo claramente que pensaba: 'Estoy muy contento al saber que mi ahijado cuenta con el apoyo de la castaña, el pelirrojo, mi pelirroja y los otr… ¿Mi pelirroja? Si Molly y Arthur pudiesen leer mi mente me despellejarían vivo'. Empecé a meditar cómo pedirle al viejo que llevase a un medimago a Grimmauld para que me ayudase con las secuelas de mi estancia en Azkaban, pero no me atreví porque no quería distraer su atención de mi ahijado por mis problemas”_.

Meses más tarde el viejo elfo loco le había dicho que el hipogrifo que consideraba su mascota y amigo estaba herido. Subió a curarlo sin saber que le estaban tendiendo una trampa muy bien tejida a su impulsivo ahijado. _“Cuando la serpiente de dos caras dio la alarma que Harry y un grupo de amigos se dirigían al Ministerio de Magia a rescatarme de Voldemort lo comprendí todo de golpe. No podía permitir que nadie dañase a ninguno de los dos jóvenes, mi única razón para seguir viviendo a pesar de todo lo que estaba soportando”_.

No hizo caso esa vez de las advertencias de nadie. Había estado seguro que la menuda pelirroja también estaba allá, en peligro, se lo decía su corazón. Luchó con su mejor esfuerzo para que los seis chicos que consiguieron allí saliesen a salvo, pero su prima lo arrojó a través de aquella tela macabra a un infierno aún peor al que había soportado por doce años, del que le fue imposible escapar por si mismo a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por volver junto a ellos.

Cuando los seis chicos lo habían rescatado, con ayuda de los otros miembros de La Orden del Fénix y los gemelos pelirrojos, se encontraba muy grave por lo que apenas si se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. _“Pero el ver a mi ahijado y la hermosa pelirroja vivos y sanos me representó un gran alivio, cruzando por un momento en mi mente el pensamiento 'Ya puedo morir en paz. Ellos están bien', el cual aparté por el regaño que cada uno de ellos me dio por separado”_.

Su ahijado le había dicho claramente, en uno de sus momentos de lucidez:

—Ni se te ocurra dejar de luchar por sanarte, porque no te permito el que me dejes solo. Les prometiste a mis padres que cuidarías de mí y para eso debes sanar. Aún estamos en guerra con ese loco que me persigue. Te necesito sano y fuerte, apoyándome. Mañana, antes del amanecer, me voy con Hermione y Ron a hacer algo para detener a ese psicópata. Mientras tanto tú te vas a esforzar en recuperarte. ¿Me oíste? Cuando regrese quiero ver a mi padrino de pie, con una sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro, recibiéndonos con los brazos abiertos.

Él se lo había prometido, conmovido, dejando a un lado su idea de darse por vencido, pues antes que el pelinegro le sermoneara de aquella manera ella ya lo había hecho.

La menuda pelirroja le empezó a cuidar desde el primer momento, apenas llegaron con él a Grimmauld. En sus breves lapsos de conciencia de las primeras semanas ella le había repetido una y otra vez:

—Tú puedes recuperarte, Sirius, sólo tienes que poner de tu parte. Por favor, no te des por vencido nunca. Harry te necesita.

Aquello le hizo querer luchar por su vida, claro, pero lo que le dio mayor fuerza para lograrlo era el percibir el cariño con que lo cuidaba, lo curaba, le daba las pociones, le leía, lo acompañaba… el tenerla a su lado.

El día siguiente a la partida de su ahijado se le había elevado súbitamente la fiebre. Instintivamente, cuando ella quiso salir de la habitación para ir por ayuda, él la había retenido por la mano mirándola suplicante, sin fuerzas para hablar. Había sonreído tontamente cuando ella le dijo claramente:

—No te dejes vencer entonces. Lucha. Hazlo por mí.

La somnolencia del malestar de su organismo lo adormiló y salvó la situación del momento. Él empezó a recuperarse lentamente pero en forma segura, de una manera que asombró a todos en la casa.

Ninguno de los dos había hecho ningún comentario luego, cuando él recuperó de nuevo el conocimiento, fingiendo los dos que debido a la mala salud de él no recordaba nada. Fue un acuerdo mudo para no confrontar una situación difícil de asimilar para ambos.

Él se enteró por un monólogo de Molly (que lo acompañaba una noche mientras su hija descansaba, suponiendo todos que él estaba profundamente dormido) del breve noviazgo de su ahijado y la pelirroja, el cambio en Harry, la tristeza que Ginny había intentado ocultar luego del rompimiento entre ellos y el cambio que la perspicaz y confundida madre había notado en la pecosa y menuda joven desde que lo rescataron a él. Su corazón había brincado de alegría al oír aquello, mientras su mente se había hundido en un mar de confusiones. Había tenido que fingir el estar inmerso en una pesadilla cuando la señora Weasley lo examinó al verlo inquieto.

Los siguientes días habían sido una terrible confusión de sentimientos, emociones, pensamientos, culpas, miedos e inseguridades. Él, que había sido un conquistador nato durante sus días de colegio y luego de graduarse antes que la pesadilla de Halloween 1981 se cerniera sobre él, en ese entonces había parecido un jovenzuelo inexperto y asustado. Le gustaba muchísimo, eso no se lo había podido seguir negando a si mismo.

Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la tenía cerca; le alegraba el saber que ella se preocupaba por él; ansiaba su llegada a su habitación; la obedecía ciegamente en todo; se sentía feliz cuando la veía sonreír; sabía que lo habían declarado inocente y no podía dejar de imaginarse un futuro junto a ella, pero… Le llevaba veintiún años, podía ser su hija y, aunque nunca hubiese pasado por su cabeza antes que eso fuese un impedimento, en ese momento que ahora recordaba lo había vivido con angustia y preguntándose si estaría solamente confundido.

Muchas veces se había repetido a si mismo en esa época: “Sí, tiene que ser eso, estoy deslumbrado por ella, nada más”. Ahora, mientras bailaba con ella entre sus brazos, sabía que no era cierto aquello que tantas veces se repitió durante esos días que estaba recordando.

Cuando por primera vez se había levantado de la cama apoyado en Remus, guiado por ella, se sintió mareado. Pero no por su organismo débil como pensó su amigo, sino por el aroma embriagador de ella que caminaba frente a él, hipnotizándolo con su rítmico andar. Aquello le había disparado el pulso, generándole el mareo.

Dos semanas más tarde sus continuas miradas embelesadas a la menuda pelirroja, cuando creía que sólo ella lo veía, fueron notadas por su amigo castaño que se encerró a hablar con él a solas en la habitación una hora después del almuerzo.

Nunca le había sido tan difícil comenzar a hablar con Remus sobre algo que lo preocupaba como aquél día, pero luego que comenzó no pudo detenerse ya, desahogándose sobre aquello que lo estaba torturando desde que la conociera, despertando sin querer los temores de su amigo. Jamás olvidaría esa conversación.

—Sirius, quiero que hables conmigo con sinceridad sobre lo que sientes por Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett. —le dijo el castaño muy serio, frunciendo el ceño al ver a su amigo atorarse con el agua que estaba tomando.

—¿Sobre lo que siento por Ginny? —preguntó Sirius con un hilo de voz, asustado.

—Eso dije. ¿Qué sientes por ella? —lo interrogó rápidamente, no queriendo darle oportunidad de inventar alguna excusa para escaparse de hablarlo.

—Yo… ¿Qué crees que puedo estar sintiendo por ella?

—Eso es lo que quiero que me digas. —le replicó rápidamente.

—Pues… Lo lógico. —intentó zafarse.

—¿Y qué es lo lógico según tú?

—Cariño, agradecimiento, admiración, respeto. Es una joven muy amable y que me ha cuidado muy bien. —sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿Sólo eso? —insistió Remus.

—Bueno, sí —Al ver las cejas de su amigo arquearse expresando incredulidad tragó saliva—. No… No realmente… Yo… No puedo Lunático… No puedo. —casi sollozó.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes? —insistió el castaño.

—Sentir lo que siento por ella.

—¿Y eso es…?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó exasperado y asustado—. No lo sé. —admitió seguidamente, derrotado.

—¿Qué es lo que crees sentir, Sirius? —presionó una vez más Remus, que sabía por experiencia propia el terrible dilema en que se encontraba su amigo, pues aunque él le llevaba menos años a la metamórfaga su “problema peludo” aún lo hacía dudar mucho.

—Yo… Ella… No, ella no, yo… —Suspiró. Conocía esa mirada penetrante de su amigo. No lo dejaría en paz hasta sacarle la verdad—. Yo no sé lo que estoy sintiendo por ella, Lunático. Yo sólo sé que el pulso se me desboca si la veo, que su presencia es mi mejor poción curativa, que si sonríe yo soy feliz, que si está triste mi día se llena de oscuridad, que su pelo rojo es fuego en chimenea calentando mi corazón helado, que sus pecas iluminan esta habitación como si fuesen estrellas, que sus ojos castaños… —Se detuvo aterrado, con sus orbes grises abiertas al máximo—. ¡No puede ser! Remus, yo… ¡Estoy enamorado de Ginny!

—Y por lo que veo sólo hasta ahora lo comprendes. —comentó desanimado el castaño, suspirando audiblemente.

—Pero es que yo no puedo estar… ¡Ella podría ser mi hija!

—Podría, sí, pero no lo es.

—Remus, yo soy muy viejo para ella.

—Me dijiste que eso no importaba cuando me acerque a Nymph. —le recordó el castaño dolido, mirándolo fijamente.

—Sí, pero… No, yo no puedo estar enamorado de ella. No puedo. —Bajó la mirada con expresión derrotada.

—Tal vez sólo estás confundido —le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva el castaño—. Has estado solo por mucho tiempo cuando siempre tuviste compañía femenina a tu lado. —Al verlo levantar la cabeza hacia él, suplicándole con la mirada para que lo ayudase a encontrar una salida al terrible dilema en que se encontraba, no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura como siempre hacía ante las miradas de pequeño extraviado de su amigo. Siempre había sido así, por eso él había sido el “Merodeador generador de ideas”.

»Como ya estás bastante recuperado iremos mañana en la mañana al Ministerio con un par de abogados muy buenos que se han unido hace poco a La Orden del Fénix, arreglaremos todo lo concerniente a tu regreso, tu inocencia, luego iremos a Gringotts a arreglar lo de tus cuentas y… —hizo una pausa, pues su amigo había estado con expresión fastidiada mientras él le enumeraba lo que tenían pendiente por hacer, sonriendo al ver que lo miraba con expectación— luego iremos de cacería los dos.

—Gracias amigo. —Se movió rápidamente Sirius y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, mareándose un poco por la brusquedad de su movimiento pero reteniendo en el abrazo al castaño para que no lo notase. Tenía que salir de esa casa y alejarse un poco de ella. Era indispensable que siguiese el plan de su amigo.

Nymph había subido a final de tarde al cuarto. Selló e insonorizó la habitación y lo amenazó con lanzarlo de nuevo a través de El Velo de la Muerte si no hacía que Remus se retractase de separarse de ella. Había salido luego de allí hecha una furia de pelo rojo, lo cual lo hizo tragar saliva y ponerse aún más nervioso que la amenaza que la enojada metamórfaga le dijese.

Le había tomado tres días convencer a su amigo que no se alejase de Nymph, saboteándole las salidas al compararle a cada joven con su prima, entristeciéndose cuando él intentaba lo mismo. Pero no había funcionado porque la diferencia de edad entre ellos no era tan notoria como lo era la que él le llevaba a su linda pelirroja.

Finalmente Sirius le había confesado a la enojada metamórfaga lo que ocurría y le pidió que saliese con Remus y con él, pero que no lo dejasen solo. No le avisó a Remus y Nymph había fingido que los acompañaría a los bares para buscar compañía masculina, despertando los celos del licántropo que finalmente volvió a ser su pareja luego de discutir con ella y golpear a un mago que intentaba llevársela del lugar en el que estaban a “pasear un rato”.

Sirius se había alegrado mucho al verlos de nuevo unidos y felices, pero entristecido porque él no tenía generalmente éxito con las chicas al salir. Inconscientemente decía siempre algo que las alejaba cuando estaba a punto de lograr algo con ellas. Pero eso no había sido lo peor, es más de una manera extraña y retorcida eso lo había hecho sentirse satisfecho. No, lo peor había sido ver las miradas de los ojos castaños que lo traían loco cuando volvía, mezcla de tristeza, enojo y reproche contenido.

Sólo con unas cuentas “cabeza hueca” había logrado algo, satisfaciendo sus necesidades como hombre pero sintiendo una terrible sensación de vacío a la mañana siguiente. De modo que, poco a poco, sin proponérselo, había empezado a salir más a distraerse de la casa y la guerra que de cacería. La situación tampoco favorecía en ese entonces el que hiciese otra cosa y cuando estuvo totalmente recuperado su vida dio otro giro inesperado para él.

Minerva había logrado mantener el colegio abierto, siendo Kingsley el profesor “oficial” de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque se turnaba con Nymph y Remus las clases, pues los dos primeros seguían trabajando como aurores en el Ministerio. En realidad las clases las daba el tercero cuando podía, siendo cubierto por los otros dos cuando se ausentaba por su “problema peludo”.

El alumnado había recibido a Remus bien en general, sin importarle que él fuese licántropo (aún lo era en ese momento). Sólo algunos de Slytherin no habían estado de acuerdo, pero la ausencia de Draco los había dejado sin un líder que seguir en sus protestas internas y los padres no se habían atrevido a protestar por todo el lío que suponía estando inmersos en una guerra, donde la mayoría de ellos eran catalogados de “Mortífagos enemigos de la paz”, por lo que los pocos que no lo eran permanecieron callados.

Los padres de los otros alumnos no habían protestado porque La Orden del Fénix había dejado de ser secreta luego del ataque en que falleciesen los pequeños Creevey. Esto había ocurrido porque Harry, Hermione, Ron y los miembros del E.D. mayores de edad habían empezado a aparecer en las batallas sin cubrir sus rostros, llamando a los magos que intentaban huir a enfrentar a sus enemigos con ellos y enseñándoles cómo mientras lo hacían.

Aquello había animado a Remus a dejarse ver para ayudarlos y luego a los otros, aún sin un líder visible en La Orden del Fénix, que simplemente había seguido ofreciendo resistencia hasta ese momento. El revuelo en el Ministerio de Magia fue descomunal luego de la primera batalla, pero todos los chicos que participaron eran mayores de edad y Remus había salvado a Gawain Robards.

Esto fue justo antes del inicio de clases y Rufus Scrimgeour se reunió a solas con Minerva McGonagall por cerca de media hora. Luego ante el Wizengamot en pleno, en una reunión totalmente inusual, el Ministro anunció que los jóvenes presentes asistirían al colegio y tendrían además entrenamiento especial directo con Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien aparecería legalmente como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero que se dedicaría a preparar un grupo especial de jóvenes que incluía a Harry Potter. Mientras tanto las clases serían impartidas por Remus Lupin, siendo sus ausencias cubiertas por Nymphadora Tonks y el propio Kingsley, dos aurores capacitados.

Claro está que el precio era que La Orden del Fénix perdía su anonimato sin que el Ministerio los pudiese proteger, al contar con pocos hombres, además que debían avisarse mutuamente sobre posibles ataques. Pero no sólo se vio beneficiado Hogwarts y los alumnos al poder reabrir, sino que se unieron muchos nuevos miembros a La Orden del Fénix, brujas y magos dispuestos a pelear por la paz que veían amenazada. Todos habían seguido al extraño líder que surgió sin proponérselo ni que le nombrasen inicialmente, Harry Potter.

Umbridge había seguido siendo un estorbo en el Ministerio por algún tiempo, pero Gawain Robards la había mantenido vigilada por órdenes secretas de Rufus Scrimgeour. La había arrestado finalmente a ella y a un grupo de brujas y magos infiltrados en el Ministerio, institución que fue saneada rápida y eficazmente por el equipo de aurores de los que respaldaban las ideas de Voldemort. Algunos no habían sido realmente mortífagos, pero su forma de pensar y actuar abrían brechas de seguridad para los que sí lo eran.

Kingsley le enseñó a todos los que trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia a resistirse a la Maldición Imperius, siendo sometido diariamente a interrogatorios todo aquél que perteneciese al personal y no hubiese podido aprender a hacerlo. El mismo procedimiento fue seguido en el Hospital San Mungo meses después de aparecer Sirius.

También habían sido trasladados a celdas especiales los que fueron arrestados por delitos menores y aquellos que actuaron bajo la Maldición Imperius cuando no podían liberarlos de ella por ser de mentes manipulables.

Los nuevos guardianes de la prisión era gigantes convencidos por Hagrid y su medio hermano de alejarse de Voldemort, trabajando en conjunto con hadas de las montañas conseguidas por Luna durante el viaje con su papá a Suiza y convencidas por la rubia (que era una de las pocas personas que lograba comunicarse con ellas) de ayudarlos.

El viejo león se reunió un par de veces con el cambiado Harry Potter, dos líderes natos que firmaron una tregua mientras era derrotado definitivamente Voldemort. Las condiciones de la tregua fueron vigiladas y garantizadas por Robards, Shacklebolt, McGonagall y Lupin.

El Ministro no usaría la imagen de Harry para sus fines (relegando a Cornelius Fudge de ser consejero a ser enlace con el Ministro Muggle, que era ahora protegido por Dawlish), ordenó la investigación tanto del caso de Sirius como de otros similares (siendo trabajo del Wizengamot durante el tiempo que durase la guerra el analizar exhaustivamente cada caso y dictar sentencia definitiva) y controlaba lo publicado tanto en El Profeta como en otros periódicos de manera sutil, sólo para evitar que los Mortífagos o periodistas como Skeeter diesen informaciones falsas.

Por su parte Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y sus amigos irían a Hogwarts, se entrenarían con Robards, Shacklebolt, Tonks y Lupin, los tres primeros podrían salir del colegio con libertad sin que les siguieran pero deberían avisar para crear distracciones (que fue el punto más álgido para que Harry aceptase) y se reuniría con el Ministro cuando regresasen para hablar de un asunto de tanta relevancia para la comunidad mágica como la guerra.

¿A qué venía el que él recordase todo aquello? Sencillo. Él fue parte de ese acuerdo al reaparecer ante el mundo mágico. No quiso regresar a trabajar con los aurores, tanto por el rechazo que sentía por el Ministerio aún como por la petición de la pelirroja para que aceptase la propuesta de la directora. Le costó mucho tiempo entender el porqué Minerva McGonagall le había pedido que se le uniese a Remus en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el colegio. Sólo al reunirse con Harry, luego que éste destruyera el penúltimo horcrux, comprendió lo que ocurría.

Él era el único con quien el pelinegro hablaba sinceramente sobre lo que iba a hacer con sus amigos cuando desaparecía y, aunque siempre respetó su secreto, tanto el Ministro como los miembros de La Orden del Fénix lo querían a él en el colegio para que “El Elegido” fuese allí aún después de graduado, pues cada vez lo veían menos al ser sus desapariciones en cada oportunidad más prolongadas y peligrosas, por como llegaban él y sus dos inseparables acompañantes.

Remus había intentado inicialmente disuadirlo de aceptar aquello, sabiendo el martirio que representaría para su amigo el estar casi encerrado en el castillo con la menuda pelirroja siendo ella aún una alumna. Pero él no sólo aceptó la propuesta de la directora, sino que logró aprender de Remus el trato respetuoso y distante tanto con Ginny como con los otros alumnos.

Recordaba perfectamente el día que rió a carcajadas cuando su amigo castaño se había encerrado a solas con él, luego de la primera semana en el colegio. Durante cinco horas estuvo hablándole de todas las travesuras que habían hecho juntos en el colegio, pues el castaño creía que él no era él. Suponía que alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por el pelinegro de ojos grises con poción multijugos o que estaba bajo la Maldición Imperius. Lo primero quedó descartado luego de hora y media, lo segundo después del relato pormenorizado de tres de las “hazañas” que ni siquiera Pettigrew llegó a conocer, por involucrar a la chica que al traidor le gustaba.

Al final Sirius le confesó a Remus que había aceptado aquello por sus dos amores, Ginny y Harry. Los dos le habían pedido que accediese y él no era capaz de negarles nada. De ahí también su cambio. Quiso aprender de Remus lo que su aislamiento del contacto humano durante tantos años le negó, el cómo relacionarse con otros de acuerdo a su edad física.

Le había planteado que cada vez que hubiese una batalla los dos irían, pero si uno salía herido el otro desaparecería con él hacia Grimmauld y de allí viajarían al colegio, no sólo por los alumnos sino porque se prometieron esa noche que no podían dejar a Harry sin el apoyo de al menos uno de los Merodeadores, no hasta que Voldemort fuese detenido definitivamente.

Para Sirius fueron meses confusos, angustiado por su ahijado, tan cerca y tan lejos de su pelirroja, peleando fieramente en la guerra para detener no sólo al desquiciado que perseguía a su ahijado, sino a los que lo seguían como su prima Bellatrix.

Poco a poco se fue afianzando en él la confianza en que sus sentimientos por la menuda pelirroja eran los mismos que habían hecho en su día que James desistiese de la soltería, también por una pelirroja. Sonrió ante este pensamiento, besando en la boca a Ginny mientras seguía bailando con ella, siendo correspondido con intensidad.

Justo unos meses después de graduarse la menuda pelirroja sucedió la batalla final contra Voldemort y lo ocurrido fue demasiado duro para todos. Él hizo todo lo posible por levantarles el ánimo, pues su pelirroja le había enseñado durante su convalecencia que era primordial para una buena y pronta recuperación. Los dos se movilizaban entre todas las habitaciones, consiguiéndose varias veces en los pasillos del hospital, intercambiando sonrisas y palabras de aliento.

Cuando Harry recuperó el conocimiento Sirius hizo todo lo posible porque Ginny quedase a solas con su ahijado en la habitación, pues suponía que Harry se había alejado de ella por temor a no sobrevivir al encuentro definitivo con Voldemort. Había querido que los dos chicos hablasen y se reconciliasen si eso era lo que querían.

Le dolía en el alma el alejarse de ella, pero aún más el interponerse en el camino de las dos personas a quienes tanto quería. Cuando media hora más tarde Ginny lo buscó y le pidió que la acompañase a la habitación puso en su rostro una sonrisa alegre, aunque por dentro sentía que se moría. Lo que no se había esperado fue lo que ocurrió allí.

******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* *******

Se sentía tan feliz bailando entre los brazos del hombre que amaba, que le parecía que volaba con él entre nubes, sin escoba, con música propia del canto de Fawkes de fondo. Lo veía tan feliz, sano y amoroso que su mente voló al día en que se conocieron.

Ella estaba bastante nerviosa por conocerlo, aunque no era temor lo que sentía pues Hermione ya le había contado con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido casi un año atrás en la Casa de los Gritos. Lo que la tenía con los nervios de punta era saber que iba a conocer al hombre que era la figura paternal del pelinegro de ojos verdes, de quien siempre se había sentido enamorada. Cuando los presentó Remus, ella le tendió la mano con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro, pero aún ahora recordaba el baile de mariposas que sintió en la boca del estómago ante su gesto galante, besándole la mano como hacían los caballeros medievales. La cautivó.

Los días siguientes fueron para ella un mar de confusiones en su corazón y una gran turbación en su mente, pues no podía dejar de notar que las mariposas se instalaban en su estómago cada vez que estaba cerca del atractivo Merodeador, el cual lucía cada vez más guapo aunque ella estaba casi segura ahora que él en esa época no se dio cuenta que se arreglaba mucho, al igual que ella.

Cuando llegó Hermione a Grimmauld sólo hubo una cosa que ella no le contó a su mejor amiga, las extrañas sensaciones que despertaba en ella el hombre de pelo negro azulado y ojos grises. La razón era muy sencilla, no podía explicárselo ni siquiera a si misma. Por otro lado suponía que la castaña se alarmaría porque ella sintiese eso por un hombre que apenas era diez años menor a su padre… Aquél pensamiento le había provocado pesadillas.

Sirius había empezado a aislarse de todos en la casa una semana antes que los miembros de La Orden del Fénix fuesen a buscar a Harry en Privet Drive, haciendo que sus preocupaciones se incrementaran. Se había sentido al mismo tiempo aliviada por no cruzárselo y que se despertasen en su interior aquellas sensaciones, pero también muy triste por sus ausencias. Había hecho lo posible por concentrarse en los esfuerzos que ella, la castaña y sus tres hermanos menores, desplegaban para enterarse de lo que ocurría en las secretas reuniones de La Orden del Fénix.

La llegada de Harry al cuartel había producido muchos cambios, tanto por enterarse del percance con los dementores sufrido por el pelinegro y el primo de éste como por el carácter irascible con que Harry había llegado a Grimmauld. Al transcurrir los días, mientras el joven pelinegro se les unía a la “limpieza de la casa”, se había sentido una vez más decepcionada porque las esmeraldas la siguiesen mirando sólo como “la hermanita de mi mejor amigo”, pero la había alegrado mucho ver el cambio en el ánimo del anfitrión.

Lo que sí la había tenido asustada era que desde ese momento en sus sueños ella se veía en un gran cuarto de baile, deslizándose con maestría en los brazos de Sirius, mientras Harry se despedía de ambos con un movimiento cariñoso de la mano y se alejaba. Siempre que soñaba aquello se despertaba muy asustada, corriendo al baño a lavarse la cara y a denegar frente al espejo.

El día que fueron al colegio Sirius los acompañó bajo su forma animaga, lo cual les alegró mucho a Harry y a ella, a pesar de la tensión evidente entre los adultos por aquello temerosos de que lo reconocieran.

Ella llegó con los gemelos en el tercer grupo, sentándose Harry con ella y Neville en el compartimiento en que se encontraba Luna, al estar todos los otros compartimientos ocupados, mientras Hermione y Ron se iban al de los prefectos. Se había sentido contenta de viajar por primera vez con Harry en el Expreso de Hogwarts y muy orgullosa como bruja cuando eliminó del compartimiento y sus ocupantes lo arrojado por la Mimbulus Mimbletonia de Neville, aunque bastante incómoda por las reacciones de Harry ante la aparición de Cho.

Cuando Draco Malfoy le dijo a Harry “voy a seguir todos tus pasos como si fuera UN PERRO” había sentido que el corazón se le paralizaba, aterrada. Tuvo que repetirse a si misma varias veces que sólo era una coincidencia, que no habían descubierto a Sirius, para recuperar un poco la calma. Aunque el nerviosismo del chico de ojos esmeralda no la ayudó mucho.

Una vez en el colegio, lejos de Sirius y cerca de Harry, se habían alejado de su mente y su corazón sus dudas sobre el Merodeador. Aceptó ser novia de Michael Corner por consejo de Hermione, decidida a intentar olvidar a Harry.

Todo estuvo medianamente tranquilo en su mente y en su corazón hasta que le escuchó decir a Harry que Voldemort estaba torturando a Sirius en el Ministerio de Magia. Con toda la fuerza de su carácter supo que ayudaría a Harry a rescatar al Merodeador de las garras de ese monstruo, sin detenerse ni por un instante a pensar en sus motivos para ello. En ese momento lo importante no había sido si lo hacía por Harry o por Sirius, lo importante era rescatarlo. Se opuso fieramente a quedarse en Hogwarts cuando hablaban en los linderos del Bosque Prohibido, agradeciéndole de corazón a Luna que plantease la solución con los Thestrals.

Con el profundo dolor que le produjo la “muerte” de Sirius al caer tras El Velo de la Muerte, además de la tristeza de Harry que se aislaba de todos, explotó un día airadamente con Michael. Terminó su noviazgo con él, aceptando unos días después ser novia de Dean Thomas deseosa de calmar la tormenta que azotaba su interior.

Cuando al comienzo del siguiente curso Harry le consultó sobre buscar un compartimiento para los dos y ella se negó porque había quedado con Dean se había sentido contenta, por primera vez el pelinegro de ojos esmeralda había hecho un movimiento voluntario para acercarse a ella. Ginny se sintió algo incómoda con el “club Slug” pero al mismo tiempo un poco atraída a seguir en él porque Harry también estaba.

El día que Harry y Ron la consiguieron besándose en el pasillo con Dean se sentía dolida con el primero y desafiante con el segundo. Había creído notar algo en las esmeraldas que la miraban muy similar a los celos, pero no estuvo segura. Era demasiado joven, no podía comprender la confusión de sentimientos que a veces la embargaba y explotó contra los dos, asegurándole a su hermano que Hermione se había besado con Viktor Krum, de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde cuando le contó a la castaña lo ocurrido.

En las navidades se había dedicado con mucho esmero a decorar la sala de estar en La Madriguera, recordando a cada momento cómo había arreglado un año antes Sirius a Grimmauld para esas fechas, con una extraña melancolía pesándole en el corazón. Disfrutó mucho sin embargo el pasar esas fiestas con Harry en su casa lanzándole eventualmente miradas que la emocionaban. Al regresar al colegio siguió viéndose con Dean, aunque se le había hecho cada vez más difícil simular que sentía algo por él.

Cuando envenenaron a Ron debatió de forma casi obsesiva con Harry sobre cómo había sido envenenado. El día del partido de Quidditch en que McLaggen arrojó hacia Harry la bludger, fracturándole el cráneo, se había sentido furiosa y preocupada, pero también le había parecido que de nuevo un fuerte vacío se instalaba en su interior, el cual se sacudió gritándose mentalmente _“Pero Harry está vivo y sanará, él no está muerto como Sirius”_.

Aquella comparación la había aturdido un par de minutos, pero no siguió pensando en ello pues justo en ese momento le permitió la enfermera que visitara a Harry. Después se peleó con Dean, por burlarse de que McLaggen le hubiese arrojado la bludger al pelinegro. No terminaron con el noviazgo porque el chico la esquivó con habilidad. Desde ese día ella estuvo muy irascible con Dean, hasta que finalmente consiguió su oportunidad de terminar con aquella relación que la había estado desquiciando.

Cuando Harry les contó a la castaña, su hermano y ella el cruce de maldiciones con Draco en el baño y el consecuente castigo de Snape, se sintió muy triste por las miradas desoladas en las esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban, viniéndose a su mente una vez más durante unos segundos unos ojos grises con una mirada similar. Había sacudido la cabeza extrañada y seguido mirando al chico que toda la vida le había gustado, intentando trasmitirle tranquilidad, defendiéndolo de los regaños de Hermione por haber usado el hechizo del libro de El Príncipe Mestizo.

Había jugado ese último partido de Quidditch de ese año con su mayor concentración y esfuerzo, deseosa de ganar aún más que por su casa por Harry que no había podido participar por el castigo de Snape. Cuando triunfaron se sintió muy emocionada, especialmente cuando corrió hacia Harry apenas él atravesar el cuadro que daba acceso a la Sala Común, pero el beso que el pelinegro le dio la hizo olvidarse de todo y de todos.

Su sueño más ansiado desde que era una niña se había hecho realidad finalmente. Durante la caminata por los jardines él le pidió que fuese su novia y ella aceptó feliz. Muy adentro, en el fondo de su alma, algo la inquietaba, sólo que no podía definirlo. Era algo brumoso, lejano, difuso, la misma sensación que se tiene cuando se ha olvidado algo importante. Pero comparado con ser la pareja del chico que le gustó desde que tenía uso de razón aquello le había parecido insignificante y lo olvidó.

Cuando la castaña y su hermano le dijeron que bebiera un trago del Felix Felicis, que Harry estaba con Dumbledore fuera del colegio y que alertarían a todo el E.D., sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Había tenido un mal presentimiento desde temprano, similar al que había sentido casi un año atrás cuando fueron al Ministerio, y deseó de todo corazón equivocarse. Siempre que tenía esa sensación desagradable alguien a quien ella quería mucho salía gravemente herido… o muerto. Combatió fieramente con los Mortífagos esa noche. Había sentido que su corazón se empequeñecía más tarde al ver a Bill, el hermano al que quería tanto, herido tan cruelmente y al director que admiraba muerto.

A pesar de todo hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse fuerte como un roble. Buscó a Harry, lo separó del cuerpo inerte del anciano y lo llevó hasta la enfermería. Ayudó a contar lo ocurrido esa noche, permaneciendo luego allí con su familia mientras Harry era conducido por la directora lejos de ella. Pasó los siguientes días junto a su novio, su hermano y su mejor amiga, visitando a su hermano mayor en la enfermería, esperando el momento en que el pelinegro le comunicase la decisión que había intuido tomaría. Estuvo muy atenta a indicarle todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor desde que llegaron al comedor, el día del funeral de Dumbledore, queriendo compartirlo todo con él, negándose a lo que sabía ocurriría.

Cuando finalizó la despedida respetuosa de los centauros a Dumbledore secó su rostro y se llenó de decisión, reflejando en su mirada su valor y fuerza de carácter. Sabía lo que ocurriría. Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por evitar la ruptura que él proponía, pero de antemano sabía que era inútil. Le expresó con sinceridad lo que venía pensando desde días atrás, luego lo vio levantarse, darle la espalda y alejarse. Miró de nuevo la tumba del director y cerró los ojos. Algo le decía en su corazón que aquella ruptura era definitiva, aunque en su mente intentaba inútilmente consolarse diciéndose a si misma que no era así, que volverían.

Cuando el E.D. fue convocado por Harry para ir a rescatar a los chicos secuestrados en Hogsmeade ella fue una de las primeras en acudir, peleando fieramente, llenándose de dolor y rencor por lo ocurrido. Notó el cambio en las esmeraldas al leer el periódico, doliéndole profundamente pero manteniéndose lejos de él. Su continuo alejamiento desde que lo buscaran en casa de los Dursley le dolía mucho, llorando a escondidas. Muchas veces se consiguió comparándose con Sirius, al sentirse prisionera en La Madriguera como seguramente él se había sentido en Grimmauld. Aquél pensamiento de una manera extraña le había representado un consuelo.

Cuando el Harry Potter de miradas inexpresivas regresó, meses después de su huida con sus dos inseparables amigos, ella había tenido que asumir finalmente de sus fríos rechazos que lo que existió alguna vez entre ellos había muerto y no renacería. Sufrió mucho, pero finalmente una mañana se despertó con una sensación extraña llenándole el pecho, sólo que no era un mal presentimiento. Parecía ser todo lo opuesto pero no podía estar segura.

En horas de la noche fueron convocados a una reunión en Grimmauld todos los miembros del E.D., en la cual escuchó asombrada que Sirius estaba probablemente vivo y que irían a rescatarlo. Nuevamente había sentido la boca de su estómago llenarse de mariposas y a su corazón latir de manera irregular, como si estuviese efectuando un baile extraño que la desconcertaba.

Hermione le explicó el que se suponía era un hechizo complicadísimo para poder ir al lugar en que se encontraba el Merodeador a rescatarlo, sin embargo a ella se le hizo extraordinariamente fácil el aprenderlo y, llegado el momento, ejecutarlo. No flaqueó ni un instante en su determinación de ir a buscarlo, a pesar de la fuerte oposición de su mamá.

Fueron Harry y ella quienes guiaron a los otros en aquél lugar inhóspito, mientras combatían para llegar a él. Remus y Neville lo sacaron, mientras el trío dorado y ella los cubrían. La primera vez que lo vio sintió que se le desgarraba el alma, sin embargo no mostró nada en su rostro. Tal vez ella no usase la frialdad de Harry, pero había aprendido a no reflejar con facilidad en sus expresiones lo que pensaba o sentía.

Se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a cuidarlo, curarlo, acompañarlo, pero especialmente a recordarle una y otra vez que debía luchar por recuperarse. A medida que pasaban los días junto a su lecho de enfermo, contemplándolo, cuidándolo, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por él, especialmente el día después que Harry desapareciese y a él se le disparase la fiebre. En su angustia de pensar que podía llegar a perderlo nuevamente se escapó de sus labios: “No te dejes vencer entonces, lucha, hazlo por mí”. Un segundo después de decirlo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, paralizada en el resto de su cuerpo, con la mano de ella aún retenida por la de él, viendo como sonreía levemente y se adormecía.

Cuando logró reaccionar se acercó muy nerviosa a él, tocándole la frente con su mano, notando que empezaba a disminuir la fiebre y que estaba profundamente dormido. Se quedó a su lado mirándolo fijamente, detallando cada rasgo de su rostro, de su cuerpo bien formado aunque muy lastimado todavía. Esa fue la primera vez que no se sintió una niña encandilada ni una adolescente ilusionada, sino una mujer enamorada que contemplaba al hombre al que pertenecía su corazón.

Sintió que Sirius se acercaba a su rostro mientras bailaban y cerró los ojos, correspondiendo con toda la intensidad propia de ella a aquél beso, que inició dulce y continuó apasionado, sonriendo una vez que se separaron sus rostros al pensar cuanto había deseado en aquél momento que estaba recordando el que él se despertase para besarlo así.

Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió. No señor. Cuando él despertó la miró nervioso y ella fingió que no había ocurrido nada. Era lo mejor hasta que Sirius se recuperase, puesto que era indispensable su tranquilidad psicológica y emotiva para que sanase. Se dedicó aún con mayor pasión que antes a atenderlo ahora que sabía con certeza lo que él era para ella: su verdadero amor, su gran amor.

Tiempo después, con él casi restablecido, sintiéndose ella feliz al haber notado la forma en que él la miraba, Remus se reunió a solas con él en su cuarto. Al día siguiente, después de ser muy dichosa porque hacían lo necesario para que Sirius se reintegrase al mundo de los vivos, se sintió desdichada, enojada y celosa al extremo pues vio como los dos Merodeadores empezaban a desaparecer de Grimmauld a final del día, regresando tarde en la noche o al amanecer del día siguiente.

No pudiendo soportar más al monstruo de los celos que la estaba carcomiendo se había decidido luego de una de aquellas “salidas con su amigo” a hablar muy seriamente con él, diciéndole con mucha firmeza al asombrado Merodeador:

—Puesto que ya estás totalmente restablecido para salir con Remus, beber licor y salir con mujeres, mi presencia en tu casa ya no es necesaria, así que desde mañana no volveré. Fue un placer ayudarte en la medida de mis posibilidades y gracias, porque ahora sé que al graduarme estudiaré para medimaga. Espero que disfrutes tu vida de mago libre de falsas acusaciones y soltero. Buenas noches.

Sin darle tiempo a responder (cosa que parecía imposible por su expresión de estupefacción), había salido de la biblioteca y corrido hacia la sala. Viajó mediante los polvos flú a su Sala Común en el colegio y subió corriendo a su cuarto para echarse en su cama a llorar con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

Pasaron un par de semanas antes que se enterase por Harry que la directora le ofrecía a Sirius que diese clase con Remus, pero que el Merodeador no había respondido aún. Con dificultad se tragó sus celos y su vergüenza por la forma en que le habló la última vez, viajando a Grimmauld.

Allí se intentó disculpar con él, que no lo permitió, para luego pedirle que aceptase el puesto en el colegio. Se había explayado seguida y rápidamente a contarle sobre los profesores que habían tenido en la materia, haciéndole notar que sólo habían aprendido de una manera sana con Remus. El falso Moody y Snape les habían enseñado, sí, pero de manera tortuosa como los Mortífagos que eran. Recordaba no haberse dado casi tiempo de respirar y haber esquivado el mirar a esos ojos grises todo el tiempo, pues estaba segura que se perdería en ellos y olvidaría lo que había planeado tan cuidadosamente decirle.

Finalizó su exposición diciéndole que siempre habían dicho que él era un mago extraordinario, por lo cual ella quería aprender de él. Al callarse y no oír ni una palabra proveniente de él levantó su rostro para mirarlo, instintivamente, sin pensarlo, perdiéndose en su mirada plateada como había temido, mientras las mariposas en la boca de su estómago aleteaban furiosamente haciéndole sentir que la elevaban levemente de la silla en que se encontraba, mientras su corazón parecía bailar con un ritmo similar al más acelerado que le había escuchado a Las Brujas de Macbeth.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor cuando él le sonrió de aquella manera tan dulce, varonil y seductora que se sentía mantequilla en sartén, derritiéndose, acelerándose su respiración cuando él se levantó y se acercó a ella, reteniendo el aliento al verlo frenarse y cerrar los ojos, tan cerca de ella que si se hubiese levantado habrían quedado a punto de rozarse. Entonces lo había visto tomar aire profundamente, girarse y alejarse rápidamente hacia la ventana. Fue en ese momento que soltó el aire retenido.

Lo escuchó darle las gracias con su voz varonil, tanto por haberlo cuidado durante su recuperación como por haber ido allí a hablar con él sobre aquello. Lo vio mirar pensativo a través de la ventana hacia fuera y temió que el estar encerrado en el castillo no le pareciese una oferta atractiva, así que de nuevo empezó a hablar, atropelladamente, recordándole que él podría ir a Hogsmeade cuantas veces quisiera, pues los profesores no estaban atados a las salidas programadas como los alumnos, pudiendo desplazarse desde allí a cualquier lugar que quisiese por medios mágicos al estar el pueblo fuera de los límites de las barreras del colegio.

Hubiese dicho algo más si no se hubiese quedado paralizada al girarse él a mirarla de nuevo con aquella sonrisa en su rostro. Notó un brillo alegre en sus ojos grises que jamás había visto y se levantó sin darse cuenta de la silla, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, cuando él dijo:

—Aceptaré Ginny.

Había asentido seguidamente como la niña obediente que casi nunca era cuando él agregó:

—Por favor, no le digas a nadie aún lo que he decidido.

Los siguientes fueron minutos largos, de un tenso silencio, los dos mirándose fijamente con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Aquella situación se rompió cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta pidiendo paso les hicieron reaccionar. Él se giró rápidamente a mirar por la ventana dando la bienvenida a quien tocaba, mientras ella se sentaba en la silla, sintiendo que sus piernas no la sostendrían ni un segundo más en pie.

Al ver entrar al generalmente inexpresivo Harry preguntándole con la mirada si había hablado con el Merodeador, ella se giró hacia Sirius. Vio la amplia espalda del hombre que le gustaba mostrar un leve estado de tensión. Recordó lo que acababa de pedirle y se despidió con tono afable de Sirius y un poco más seco de Harry, diciendo que debía volver de inmediato al colegio. Mantuvo su rostro impasible ante la mirada de extrañeza del chico que había querido, sonriendo interiormente al ver al hombre de ojos grises girarse a mirarlos con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación. Salió de allí sin dejar traslucir nada en su rostro.

Unos días más tarde su corazón se llenaría de alegría al ver a Remus presentar a Sirius a su clase. Sin embargo, en un acuerdo tácito, los dos evitaron el mirarse en el colegio, siendo entre los dos el trato normal de alumna a profesor con sólo esa excepción, jamás se miraban a los ojos.

El primer fin de semana que Sirius estuvo allí ella supuso que él iría al pueblo, como le había sugerido, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca a estudiar y hacer los deberes. Le faltó poco para brincar en su asiento cuando olió la colonia de él y sintió los pasos de dos hombres adultos tras ella, conversando en voz baja. Un par de minutos después él dejó a su lado algo sin decirle nada y avanzó con Remus hacia otra mesa, viéndolos ella con el rabillo del ojo sin atreverse a moverse.

Se giró a mirar el libro cuando los vio lejos y sonrió agradecida. Era justo el que necesitaba para el trabajo que estaba haciendo, sólo que no lo había bajado por estar en un estante muy alto y ser bastante pesado, ya que su varita le estaba dando problemas desde el último ataque en que casi se había fracturado totalmente y no quiso arriesgarse.

Al día siguiente le llegó una lechuza a su habitación en horas del amanecer. Abrió la ventana rápidamente para que no despertase a sus compañeras de cuarto, pues desde que había cuidado de Sirius ella se había vuelto muy madrugadora. Le soltó la nota que traía atada a la pata y abrió mucho los ojos al leerla. Rápidamente se arregló y bajó al comedor. Desayunó bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos profesores, que conversaban en voz baja, acercándoseles cuando terminó de comer. El rostro generalmente amable de Remus estaba bastante serio, mientras una sonrisa traviesa bailaba en el de Sirius, que le entregó una cajita larga y delgada diciéndole simplemente:

—Que nadie se entere que yo te la he dado.

Ella asintió y abrió rápidamente la caja, sacando una varita nueva, de madera de abeto, 33 cm de longitud, flexible, con una pluma de fénix en su núcleo, todo esto indicado en una nota escrita por el señor Ollivander que venía junto a la cajita. Era la varita que la había escogido en la tienda del señor Ollivander en el Callejón Diagon hacía poco, muy distinta a la que había comprado allí mismo con once años. Miró interrogante a Sirius y él le guiño un ojo con complicidad mientras se llevaba los dedos a los labios en señal que guardase silencio.

—Gracias. —susurró de modo que sólo ellos dos pudiesen oírla luego de asentir y se alejó rápidamente.

Esa tarde les informó Harry a todos los miembros del E.D. que los miembros de La Orden del Fénix habían rescatado exitosamente al señor Ollivander, que las pruebas con varitas que habían hecho dos días atrás en la tienda del anciano habían sido con su consentimiento y que quien necesitase adquirir una varita nueva, por haber sufrido la suya algún daño durante las batallas, se dirigiese a él para comprarla con el fondo de guerra del grupo, del cual obviamente él era quien más dinero había aportado para fundarlo.

Ginny sonrió con picardía al oír aquello, comprendiendo que Sirius se le había adelantado a su ahijado queriendo obsequiarle él la varita. Cuando Luna la vio en la siguiente clase con su varita nueva no hizo ni una sola pregunta, sólo le sonrió con alegría, encubriéndola luego con los demás miembros del E.D. al decir que ella había acompañado a la pelirroja a buscarla.

La rubia ya le había dicho que le alegraba mucho que hubiese encontrado de nuevo el amor, en un paseo que dieron las dos junto al lago. Se había reído alegremente de su cara sorprendida, soltándole seguidamente que ella lo había conseguido en Neville, que eran novios aunque aún nadie lo sabía y que tenían un plan secreto a futuro. Luego le había sonreído y se alejó a buscar al chico castaño que ya no era tan torpe, dejándola a ella aún muda y paralizada de pie junto a una haya.

Pasaron los meses con los dos manteniendo el trato distante y respetuoso, recibiendo ella todos los sábados al amanecer una nota con una rosa roja y un bombón de chocolate relleno de crema con sabor a licor. Siempre decía lo mismo el trozo de pergamino:

Una flor para otra flor. El frío invierno no mata el rosal, sólo lo deja hibernar hasta que es tiempo de primavera. El chocolate no sólo te reconforta sino que te lleva el dulce que has hecho brotar en mi alma, rellenos con sabor a lo que te está permitido disfrutar con mesura, pues ya eres una mujer.

Nunca iban firmadas, ni tampoco hacía falta.

Nymph le pasó una nota un par de meses después de manera que nadie se diese cuenta, en medio del fragor de una batalla. Aguardó hasta llegar al colegio, se dirigió con paso seguro a la cabaña de Hagrid y entró en ella, sabiendo que el semigigante no volvería hasta un par de horas después pues le había visto conversando con Madam Maxime luego del ataque. Leyó la nota con los ojos muy abiertos, una sonrisa enamorada en su boca, sus mejillas teñidas de rubor, feliz como tenía meses de no estarlo. Le hizo llegar la respuesta de la misma manera, siendo desde ese día más que amigas, cómplices.

A la castaña le había contado la verdad de sus sentimientos al poco de él llegar al colegio, haciéndola prometer bajo juramento de bruja que jamás diría nada de eso a nadie hasta que ella la liberase del secreto. Hermione le había advertido que podía estar confundida en sus sentimientos, la llenó de consejos y finalmente la abrazó diciéndole que era su mejor amiga, por lo que deseaba que fuese feliz con la pareja que escogiese.

Por último la castaña le había revelado que Ron y ella ya habían estado juntos, como hombre y mujer, contándole la mayor parte de lo ocurrido. Ella había deducido de lo no dicho y las expresiones de su amiga que su hermano no había sabido comprenderla y había cometido errores, pero no comentó nada respetando el silencio de la castaña. Sonrió cuando Hermione le preguntó si ella ya había estado con otra persona de esa manera, respondiéndole con la verdad, diciéndole lo que pensaba al respecto.

El día de su graduación se sentía radiante y feliz, pues él estaba entre la plantilla de profesores cuando la directora le entregó el título, felicitándola cada uno de ellos cuando pasó al frente de la mesa de los profesores en el Gran Comedor. Su emoción se disparó al máximo cuando él le estrechó la mano con delicadeza, diciéndole que era una gran bruja. Pero lo que tenía a su corazón estallando de felicidad era que por primera vez desde que él llegase allí se veían a los ojos, brillando los plateados de él de una manera muy especial que jamás olvidaría.

Fue ahora ella quien acercó el rostro de él al de ella, mientras bailaban, con aquél recuerdo en su memoria. Con un movimiento suave pero firme de su mano derecha en la nuca de él unieron los dos de nuevo sus labios, entregándole en ese beso la pasión que disfrutó por primera vez en brazos de él aquella noche de verano.

A aquello lo condujo con sensualidad y firmeza, a pesar de sus propios nervios y la renuencia asustada de él, que le insistía de manera atropellada que volviesen junto a los otros a la celebración en el castillo. Le había enumerado cada una de las razones lógicas por las cuales ellos no debían estar juntos, callándole ella la boca con un beso muy similar al que le estaba dando ahora, que lo dejó sin respiración ni capacidad para replicar más. Se habían dejado llevar los dos por lo que sentían en sus corazones, aquello con lo que tenían luchando poco más de año y medio por acallar.

Él fue dulce, suave, tierno, romántico, preocupado en todo momento por lo que ella sentía, necesitaba y quería, conteniéndose de ir muy rápido para no asustarla ni lastimarla. Aquella noche junto a la pequeña cascada, sobre la grama verde y fresca al lado de la pequeña laguna, él la hizo su mujer por primera vez, de una forma maravillosa. Disfrutaron los dos al máximo pues ella le fue haciendo entender poco a poco que quería que él también lo disfrutase. Se sumergieron en la laguna para calmar el calor de sus cuerpos, pero ella quería seguir explorando y él aceptó feliz. Se quedaron dormidos cerca del amanecer, abrazados, vistiendo los dos sólo su amor incondicional.

Al despertar lo vio mirándola con dulzura, ensoñación y preocupación, posó sus dedos en sus labios para evitar que dijese nada antes de ella poder decirle:

—Gracias Sirius, por ser el hombre maravilloso a quien amo. Sólo a ti me quería entregar plenamente. Por eso esperé siempre y estoy muy feliz de haber venido contigo a ver la luna llena desde este paraje hermoso, porque pude hacer realidad mi más preciado anhelo.

Luego se acercó a él y lo besó, sonriendo dentro del beso cuando sintió que le correspondía con alegría.

Regresaron un par de horas más tarde al castillo, felices pero separados. Ella se desplazó primero hasta allí, caminando con tranquilidad como si hubiese salido a caminar unos minutos antes. Él se movilizó después, pasó saludándola amigablemente y siguió de largo.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo después de vestirse: se seguirían viendo a escondidas mientras terminase la guerra, para no añadirle preocupaciones a sus vidas ni a las de los familiares de ella. Sólo después que terminase todo, si seguían vivos los dos, decidirían si aquello continuaría o si moriría. Fue ella quien lo propuso, luego que él le plantease sus dudas sobre el sentimiento que alguna vez la unió a ella con su ahijado, con tal seriedad y madurez que él aceptó sin hacer ningún comentario.

Se rió al recordar aquél pensamiento de ella. Continuó riéndose con más ganas cuando lo vio mirarla interrogante y perder el paso del baile, seguramente por la expresión pícara que sentía estaba posada en su propio rostro. Lo arrastró fuera de la pista de baile hacia la mesa y allí se abrazó a él, riéndose todavía. Ahora sabía con certeza que él casi nunca la contradecía y, en general, hacía lo que ella quisiese, al igual que le pasaba a ella con él. Cuando él se acercó a preguntarle al oído la causa de su risa, ella le dijo con picardía que había recordado su rostro cuando habían hablado a solas Harry y ella con él, luego que el pelinegro de ojos verdes recobrase el conocimiento.

Al ver roja como un tomate la cara del hombre que amaba, murmurando incoherentemente algo sobre ir a seguir bailando, rió de buena gana, divertida. Seguidamente le dio un beso en la boca de esos que dejan sin aliento. Luego le susurró al oído, abrazada a él mientras le acariciaba su pecho con ternura:

—Siempre serás el cachorrito que más ame esta leoncita. —emitiendo luego pequeños gruñiditos, riéndose nuevamente cuando Sirius le suplicó al oído:

—No me hagas esto mi amor, tengo que llevarlos a todos a casa. Si sigues así…

Un nuevo gruñidito de ella y las llaves de la camioneta fueron a dar a las manos de un desconcertado Remus, que bailaba con Nymph, desapareciendo Ginny y Sirius del lugar.

Cerca del amanecer aparecieron los dos muy felices frente a la casa del ex licántropo, que les arrojó entre gruñidos las llaves de la camioneta desde una ventana.

******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* *******

Harry recordaba, mientras miraba a través de la ventana del cuarto en que lo había obligado Molly a quedarse durmiendo con la excusa de que la acompañase. Él se había asegurado que ella tomase todas sus pociones y se acostase. Había ayudado a un agradecido Arthur a meterla en la cama, mientras le prometía que lo vería en su mesa a la hora del desayuno, que dormiría allí en la habitación de los invitados como ella le había pedido.

Estaba triste por la decisión que había tenido que tomar, luego que Ron le dijese aquello. La situación era similar a una que él vivió tiempo atrás, pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente. Ginny fue su amor de adolescente, el único, pues Cho fue simplemente el primer despertar de su adolescencia masculina. Pero ese amor que sintió por la pelirroja lo mató él mismo, firmemente convencido que moriría al enfrentarse a Voldemort, con las dos armas más crueles y letales: su fría indiferencia y la distancia.

Luego que rescatasen a su padrino, cuando regresó del viaje que tuvo que hacer sin que Sirius estuviese fuera de peligro aún, había notado el sentimiento que en ese momento afloraba en la pelirroja por el pelinegro de ojos grises y el que intentaba él ocultar que sentía por ella. Se había entristecido pero, extrañamente, también se había sentido dichoso. Le había dolido haber logrado matar el sentimiento en ella, cuando en él no lo había logrado todavía, pero le había alegrado que fuese Sirius el hombre del que la pelirroja se había enamorado, olvidándole para siempre.

Había mantenido su frialdad e indiferencia con ella, pero con él nunca había logrado mantener sus barreras arriba demasiado tiempo. Por eso había optado por hablar con él con sinceridad de todo lo referente a la guerra y a su no acercamiento a ninguna chica hasta que ésta acabase. Le había insistido que lo que había sentido alguna vez por una joven en particular había muerto ya. Esa fue una de las contadas mentiras que en su vida le había dicho a su padrino, pero lo había hecho para tranquilizarlo y ayudarse a si mismo a terminar de aniquilar ese sentimiento.

En su siguiente viaje había vivido cosas terribles, aislándose aún más en ese refugio interior aislado de todos que había creado. Ahí la única que tenía acceso, cuando él estaba listo para permitirlo, era Hermione. Sacudió la cabeza y pensó _“Ahora no será ella quien tenga acceso allí. La llave de mi corazón la tendrá algún día Katherine. Por ahora mi refugio quedará cerrado y sellado, hasta que Katherine u otra chica llegue allí, consiga la llave y entre”_. Suspiró nuevamente.

Vio la luna llena a través de su ventana y sonrió por dos razones muy fuertes y agradables para él, por haberles traído dicha a los dos mejores amigos de sus padres. La primera era la alegría que le había llenado cuando las excentricidades de Luna y el amor de Neville por ella, además de su facilidad para la herbología, le habían permitido al castaño fabricar la poción que curaba definitivamente la licantropía. Había sido una sorpresa para muchos el descubrir que el Gryffindor, unido a la Ravenclaw, se volvía un pocionista excepcional. Claro que también ayudaba que no estuviese tras su nuca Severus Snape.

La otra causa de su alegría se la reveló Ginny cuando le contó, luego de él despertar en el hospital de su larga inconsciencia tras la batalla, dos secretos que había guardado muy bien hasta ese momento. En ese entonces éstos sólo los había conocido su padrino, por haberlos vivido con ella el 28 de junio de 1999 (la noche en que ella se graduó). La decidida pelirroja había aprendido por su cuenta animagia (convirtiéndose en una leona) y se lo había demostrado al Merodeador en un sitio oculto a los ojos de cualquier humano, bajo la mirada complaciente de la madre naturaleza, luego que ella se le entregase como mujer.

Recordaba haberse quedado mirándola sorprendido porque ella le dijese aquello, pero la impetuosa pelirroja lo obligó a reaccionar al decirle:

—Tú y yo fuimos felices con nuestro amor de adolescentes, pero ese sentimiento murió ya en los dos. Mi amor de mujer es de Sirius, como sé muy bien que tu amor de hombre le pertenece a… No seré yo quien te diga lo que aún no ves, pero no es a mí a quien quieres. Todos, incluido Sirius, creen que tú y yo volveremos porque Voldemort está muerto…

—… pero eso no es cierto. Tú y yo no podemos volver a ser algo más que amigos. —finalizó él la oración, aún aturdido por todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

—Sirius está en la Sala de Espera de este piso esperando a que le llamemos luego de hablar a solas para que le digamos lo que hemos decidido. ¿Te gustaría que entre los dos le dijésemos al experto y maduro Merodeador el resultado de nuestra charla? —finalizó ella con una gran sonrisa.

La picardía en la mirada de la pelirroja había sido muy tentadora. Él se había dejado arrastrar por su intrépida amiga en la pequeña broma que le jugaron a su padrino minutos después de ponerse de acuerdo. Recordaba aquello sin lograr contener la risa.

—Me ha dicho Ginny que ustedes dos querían hablar conmigo.

—Así es, padrino. Siéntate aquí al lado de mi cama, por favor. —le había dicho con expresión seria, mientras por dentro se reía al ver la sonrisa forzada en el rostro de su padrino, que se sentó mansamente en la silla que el chico le indicó.

»Hace un par de años te dije que todo lo que había sentido por una joven en particular había muerto y me temo que en ese momento te mentí —Al ver a su padrino tragar saliva y asentir lamentó hacerle pasar ese mal trago, aunque estaba seguro que en unos minutos él se sentiría de una manera muy diferente—. El problema es padrino que yo estaba muy confundido por toda la responsabilidad que pesaba sobre mis hombros, así que creí que diciéndote eso lo haría realidad.

—Entiendo, ahijado. Supongo que ahora que ha terminado la guerra, estando más tranquilo, volverás al lado de esa joven. —le dijo Sirius con el tono más sereno que logró mantener, sabiendo Harry por lo que veía en su mirada que en realidad sentía que su corazón se rompía lenta y dolorosamente.

—Sí, así es. De hecho Ginny y yo hemos retomado el sentimiento que nos unía en ese momento y que jamás murió.

En aquél momento, al ver a su padrino cerrar los ojos con expresión de resignación, había mirado a Ginny pidiéndole ayuda. Pero ella había denegado y le había hecho señas que continuase. Harry a duras penas se había contenido de suspirar al girarse de nuevo a mirarlo y verlo con sus ojos aún cerrados.

—Es por eso que te quiero reclamar algo —le dijo con tono serio. Al verlo abrir los ojos asustado clavó sus esmeraldas fijamente en los grises, sabiendo que con ello evitaba que mirase a la pelirroja—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre asustar con tus ladridos a la leoncita en luna llena por ser animaga a espaldas de todos? —Al ver que abría la boca y balbucía intentando decir algo coherente agregó—: Especialmente cuando ella te dio la sorpresa como muestra de confianza total luego de haberse entregado a ti como mujer —Al verlo palidecer bruscamente temió que le diese algo al corazón, por lo que agregó rápidamente—: Mi amiga te ama, padrino, puedes estar seguro que todo lo que haga lo hará por amor a ti.

»Además ella es una excelente bruja, la mejor después de Hermione que yo haya conocido —agregó sonriente al verlo recuperar el color de su rostro y mirarlo interrogante—. Me alegra mucho que estén juntos, que se amen y cuentan con mi apoyo. Pero eso sí, antes de salir de este cuarto me contarás cómo lograste asustar a Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett. ¡Eso es toda una hazaña!

—¡Harry James Potter Evans! —exclamó exasperada la pelirroja, haciendo sobresaltar a los dos hombres.

—Por favor, dime el secreto. No me gusta tenerle miedo a mi amiga. —le pidió rápidamente Harry en voz baja, supuestamente confidencial.

—Para eso tendrías que ser un perrito atrevido que jugase con ciertas partes privadas de una leoncita —comentó con picardía la pelirroja haciendo sonrojar totalmente al Merodeador, que miró de reojo a su ahijado, que también estaba bastante rojo mirando sorprendido a Ginny—. Aunque debes saber bien que yo le clavaría mis garras a cualquier otro que lo intentase, pues sólo soy una gatita ronroneadora para mi cachorrito.

Todo el rostro de Sirius había tomado un color rojo encendido, mientras Harry se quejaba sosteniéndose el pecho y el estómago, riéndose estruendosamente de la expresión avergonzada de su padrino y la pícara de la pelirroja.

La medimaga que había llegado en ese momento al cuarto los había hecho salir a ellos dos, retándolos por haber “alterado al paciente cuando recién empezaba a recuperarse”.

Cuando se había estado quedando adormilado, luego de tomar las pociones que le diese entre regaños la medimaga asistente, había entrado Remus con Sirius. El segundo le había suplicado con la mirada que no comentase nada, mientras el primero le había preguntado qué había ocurrido para que su padrino accediese a dejarlo solo con la medimaga. Ésta de inmediato había dicho que había tenido que sacarlos de la habitación por alterar al paciente.

Antes de quedarse dormido, luego que saliese la sanadora, le había dicho al ex licántropo que su padrino le había contado algo muy gracioso de su juventud que le provocó un ataque de risa, lo cual había enojado a la gruñona medimaga. Sirius rápidamente había relatado “de nuevo” la historia, mientras él se quedaba adormilado.

Mirando una última vez por la ventana a la luna llena que le había traído esos dos buenos recuerdos, desde el cuarto de invitados de Molly y Arthur Weasley, sonrió y se acostó a dormir. Estaba deseando encontrar pronto lo que Sirius encontró en Ginny.


	6. El Fantasma Esmeralda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversando sobre pareja con una madre. Robards revisa sus datos y conceptos. Un encuentro distinto al planeado. Intercambio de verdades parciales.

Se despertó con la sensación de haber dormido meses y esto lo asustó. Después de su larga estadía en San Mungo, luego de la batalla final, lo aterraba el despertarse así. Recordaba que su primer pensamiento había sido: _“Se suponía que no me dolería nada físico y que no sufriría más luego de morir, así que… Estoy vivo… ¿Quiénes más sobrevivieron? ¿Qué otra muerte tendré que llorar desde hoy? ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?”_

Sacudió la cabeza. _“Ya sé las respuestas a las dos primeras preguntas y la tercera… ¿La habré respondido ayer al decirle aquello a mamá Molly?”_. Suspiró profundamente y se levantó. Luego de asearse y ponerse la muda de ropa que le había llevado Dobby bajó a desayunar.

—Buenos días. —saludó con una gran sonrisa a Ginny, Molly y Arthur, que se estaban sentando a la mesa a desayunar.

Todos se habían levantado muy temprano por las noticias que se esperaban ese día en cuanto al viaje de Sirius y Charlie a la India. Por eso estaban ya allí, aunque sólo eran las siete y quince minutos de la mañana.

—Buenos días. —le respondieron los tres a coro.

Justo en ese momento brilló levemente el espejo que la pelirroja portaba en su mano y se escuchó una voz fuerte y varonil.

—Ginny. Hola. Charlie y yo salimos a las siete y media en punto de la mañana, hora de Londres, llegando a la una en punto, hora de Nueva Delhi —saludó y explicó Sirius a su novia con voz alegre, conteniéndose de ser más cariñoso al estar seguro que sus suegros estarían con ella—. Así que hemos cambiado el desayuno inglés por un almuerzo hindú. Esperamos salir ganando con el cambio —Ginny, Harry y Arthur sonrieron al oír su broma—. Me comunicaré de nuevo en cuanto tenga novedades. No olvides tomarte tus pociones y descansar, Harry, aunque ya te sientas bien.

—Sí, padrino. —le respondió el aludido con tono de fastidio.

—Lo mismo tú, Molly. Les voy a decir a esos medimagos que eres muy cumplidora de los tratamientos, así que intenta no hacerme quedar mal.

—Sí, Sirius. —replicó la matrona también con tono de fastidio, mientras denegaba.

Ginny sonrió al ver que su “futuro novio” aprovechaba un descuido de su acompañante, que saludaba a un madrugador Ministro Shacklebolt, para enviarle un beso y guiñarle un ojo.

—Me comunicaré con los que se quedan en casa por el espejo de Harry.

—Hora de irnos, Sirius —se oyó la voz gruesa de Charlie—. Nos reportaremos de nuevo en cuanto haya algo, familia.

—Topacios y Rubí titilantes. —finalizó la conexión el pelinegro de ojos grises.

—¿Topacios y Rubí titilantes? —preguntó Harry, arrepintiéndose un segundo después al ver a la pelirroja ponerse roja como un tomate.

—Mis ojos y mi pelo. —musitó avergonzada.

Arthur y Harry de inmediato miraron de reojo a Molly, que empezó a comer fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.

Ésto asombró al esposo de la matrona, pero no hizo ningún comentario. A él tampoco le agradaba que “su pequeñita” se hubiese enamorado del último de los Black. No porque tuviese algo específico en su contra, sino porque era a “su niñita” a quien pretendía. Sin embargo él sabía el riesgo mortal en que se había puesto Sirius para salvar a su esposa y su hija en aquella terrible batalla. También era el único que sabía el problema de salud que el animago acarreaba desde ese día, pues le había hecho prometerle bajo palabra de mago que más nadie lo sabría. Eso lo había llevado a comprender que aquél hombre la amaba más que la vida misma y la haría feliz, en cuanto su esposa les permitiese el estar juntos.

Deseaba de todo corazón que para ese momento el pelinegro de ojos grises ya hubiese sanado totalmente de aquél problema. _“Aunque… Algo me dice que eso sólo ocurrirá cuando los otros cuatro involucrados sanen también. Pero sólo Molly, Harry y Sirius han mostrado síntomas hasta ahora”_. Suspiró. _“¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?”_.

—Estoy seguro que Robards enviará al sanador de la academia para examinarme si no me presento hoy. Tal vez sería mejor que yo les dejase el espejo y… —intentó escaparse el pelinegro de ojos verdes de la vigilancia de Molly.

—Olvídalo, Harry. Tú de aquí no te vas —lo interrumpió Molly—. Aquí puede examinarte ese sanador o el propio Robards si quiere y se atreve a venir —afirmó decidida, agregando con gesto fiero—: Gawain sabe perfectamente que quiero tener una charla con él desde el primer fin de semana que te quedaste hospitalizado luego de entrar a la Academia de Aurores. Yo le envié personalmente un mensaje con Tami (la lechuza que Harry le había regalado) invitándolo a tomar té mientras hablábamos del tema, sólo que “ha tenido muchas ocupaciones” y jamás ha podido venir.

Sus tres acompañantes tragaron saliva y permanecieron en silencio. Ella había hablado con el jefe de aurores luego de perder a su hijo Percy, con tal ferocidad y autoridad de madre desgarrada por el dolor que el auror no le replicó nada. La había escuchado, mirándola pálido y desencajado, limitándose a asentir. Había bajado la cabeza respetuosamente cuando ella finalizó, dirigiéndole seguidamente el Saludo de Merlín para luego decirle:

—Sus siete hijos, su esposo y usted pelearon mejor que muchos de mis hombres. Perdone usted las torpezas cometidas por este mago hasta ahora y las que seguro cometeré, pues sólo soy un hombre que ha dominado bien la varita pero no la sabiduría que usted les ha transmitido a los miembros de su familia. Le agradeceré sus sabios consejos y que me haga ver mis errores desde hoy a tiempo, para evitar males mayores.

Pero hizo lo posible por evitarla para no generarle una recaída, luego que quince molestas personas le reclamasen un severo estado de angustia que le generó una de sus cartas a la matrona Weasley. Sólo que eso ella no lo sabía y ninguno de ellos era tan tonto para decirle.

—Mamá Molly. Yo estoy bien ya y… —hizo Harry un nuevo y débil intento.

—Nada de eso. He dicho que te quedas aquí hoy y mañana, hasta que se te quite lo pálido al menos. —lo interrumpió la aludida con firmeza.

—Sí, mamá Molly. —aceptó finalmente con resignación.

Ginny apenas si podía contener la risa. Ella le había pedido a su mamá que la ayudase a retenerlo en casa, pues estaba segura que si se iba a El Valle de Godric lo menos que haría sería guardar reposo.

Harry siguió comiendo mientras su mente divagaba acerca de sus sentimientos, sus barreras arriba. _“Ya una vez logré enterrar mis sentimientos, matándolos lentamente a favor de dos personas que quiero mucho para que pudiesen ser felices juntos. Es hora de hacerlo una vez más. Antes me dedique en cuerpo, mente y alma a la guerra. Ahora… ahora me concentraré en dos objetivos inmediatos y uno a mediano plazo._

_Mi graduación en la Academia de Aurores es inminente y mi asimilación a los Inefables está prácticamente asegurada, al igual que la de Hermione”_. No sólo eran los mejores de su promoción, sino de todas las promociones desde que estuvieran allí sus padres y tíos por afecto. Aquello los favorecía, además de su desempeño tanto en la guerra como en los enfrentamientos con Mortífagos remanentes luego de ésta.

_“Mi problema es mi detestada popularidad. Pero el odioso Gawain Robards nos ha ofrecido a los dos una buena solución a ese problema y una excelente oportunidad para lograr lo que quiero, tanto a corto como a mediano plazo”_. El viernes, antes de la práctica en que había salido herido Harry, el jefe de los aurores los había llamado a su oficina para decirles la respuesta del ministerio a su petición de unirse al Departamento de Misterios. Tendrían que trabajar medio tiempo con los Inefables y medio tiempo con los Aurores, siendo este último su “trabajo oficial de tiempo completo”. De esta manera su trabajo con el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica cubriría sus desapariciones con el Departamento de Misterios como “trabajo encubierto”, quitándoles a muchos “curiosos” de encima.

_“Sé perfectamente que la idea es seguirnos teniendo bajo sus órdenes, pues aunque no nos llevamos bien Robards nos respeta como profesionales. De no ser por lo ocurrido cuando fallecieron Dennis y Colin tal vez hubiésemos llegado a congeniar”_. Pero ninguno de los miembros del E.D. les podían perdonar al fallecido Scrimgeour y al jefe de los aurores las órdenes dadas el día que murieron los hermanos Creevey, prefiriendo atrapar Mortífagos que salvar la vida de Colin. El que condecorasen a Dawlish, luego del comentario que hizo sobre el pequeño, tampoco había sido aceptable para ellos.

Estando en un enfrentamiento con Mortífagos, Hermione y él se enteraron que Robards había actuado así aquél día, años atrás, porque recibió esas órdenes de Scrimgeour, al protestar Dawlish una orden dada por su jefe dando prioridad a rescatar las víctimas sobre atrapar a los Mortífagos. El auror había comparado con desprecio al actual Ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, respecto al anterior. El jefe de aurores había sido tajante al decirle:

—Le recuerdo que el propio Scrimgeour cambió de opinión a mediados de la guerra, cuando dejó de escucharle a usted y a Umbridge. También que está aquí sólo porque las averiguaciones que sobre sus actuaciones sigue el Wizengamot no han finalizado. Pero no me dé pie con sus palabras para dar por sentada su insubordinación y enviarlo a Azkaban de inmediato.

Sólo unos minutos más tarde el auror lo había desobedecido, Robards lo había dejado inconsciente y le había puesto un trasladador directo a las celdas de detención preventiva del Ministerio. La decisión posterior del Wizengamot ratificó la decisión del jefe de aurores, despojando de su cargo a Dawlish.

_“Gawain Robards es odioso, rudo, temerario y luchador, pero también respetuoso y honorable. Nunca ataca por la espalda, ni física, ni mágica, ni verbalmente. Es recto en su proceder y lucha día a día por exterminar los últimos rastros de Mortífagos. Su problema se limita a uno solo, el mismo que tuvo Severus Snape: me desprecia por mi notoriedad, según él inmerecida, pues piensa que soy famoso por cosas que jamás he hecho solo._

_Si tan sólo él supiera… Pero no, mejor así. Snape comprendió su error cerca del final, disculpándose conmigo durante su agonía luego de salvarme la vida. Tal vez con Robards suceda algo similar cuando se entere de algunas cosas, lo cual será inevitable una vez que me aproxime a mi objetivo a mediano plazo. Pero para eso aún falta algún tiempo, pues debo precisar mis investigaciones con Hermione antes de intentar algo._

_Y aquí está de nuevo en mis pensamientos. Es imposible para mí alejarla de mi mente el tiempo suficiente para matar mis sentimientos compartiendo tantas cosas. Con Ginny la distancia física me ayudó, pero con Hermione no puedo contar con eso. Es urgente que me dedique a mi segundo objetivo a corto plazo. Enamorar y enamorarme de Katherine Stewart._

_Comenzaré justo después de desayunar con lo necesario con el fin de lograrlo, pero para ello debo perfilar cuidadosa y minuciosamente el plan de acción a seguir. Tengo que ser muy cuidadoso, pues ella es muy lista”_. No quería cometer ningún error con Katherine y eso lo ponía muy nervioso, aunque no dejase traslucir nada a nadie.

_“Padrino me aconsejó cómo conquistar a chicas para pasar el rato y divertirme. Tío Remus cómo manejar las situaciones para no darles falsas esperanzas. Los dos me hablaron sobre lo que habían sentido y vivido cuando reconocieron sus verdaderos amores; también lo que compartieron con papá tanto en el colegio como después de graduarse enamorado de mamá. Pero ninguno de los tres intentó conquistar a una muggle._

_Hermione nos enseñó a Ron y a mí durante la guerra a desenvolvernos entre los muggles, pues mi vivencia con los Dursley no era de ayuda. 'Para que nadie se diese cuenta de mi anormalidad' ellos siempre me aislaron”_. Suspiró mentalmente al pensar en ellos. _“No los quería porque ellos siempre me trataron mal, pero tampoco deseé nunca que muriesen de la forma tan cruel en que fueron asesinados durante la guerra”_. Frunció el ceño y con dificultad se contuvo de denegar.

_“No había vuelto a pensar en ellos desde que ocurrió aquello, a pesar de tener que desenvolverme entre muggles por el entrenamiento que tenemos en la Academia bajo la tutela de Stevenson”_. Este auror lo había tomado en su grupo por órdenes de Robards, siendo muy feliz por ello pues a Hermione y a él no les había tenido que enseñar nada.

Pero ahora que quería conquistar a una chica muggle todo lo que sabía sobre ese mundo le parecía insuficiente. Por eso había recordado su vivencia con los Dursley. _“Tal vez si me hubiese acogido otra familia vinculada con mamá por sangre hubiese sabido mejor como proceder ahora, pero no es así._

_Sé como comprar cosas en el mundo muggle, vestirme como ellos, hacer las preguntas adecuadas en el momento preciso, desenvolverme bien con las máquinas y los equipos electrónicos de los muggles como los teléfonos celulares. De hecho me sé desenvolver con una computadora y el Internet mejor que muchos muggles. No es eso lo que me preocupa…_

_Está claro también que no tengo problemas en cómo tratar a una chica muggle cuando de salidas nocturnas a divertirnos se trata”_. De hecho tenía casi tanto éxito entre ellas como entre las brujas, aunque estas últimas lo perseguían por ser héroe de guerra mientras que las primeras no conocían esa faceta de él. _“Pero siendo mi intención el establecer con Katherine una relación afectiva… ¿Será suficiente lo que sé sobre muggles y mujeres para alcanzar mi objetivo?”_

—Acompáñame un rato al saloncito, Harry. Me gustaría charlar contigo. —escuchó que le decía Molly, sacándolo de su abstracción. Se dio cuenta que todos habían acabado de comer y lo miraban inquisitivos.

—Claro, mamá Molly. —le sonrió, notando que sus tres acompañantes se destensaban.

Siempre había sido así desde que él regresase por primera vez a La Madriguera, luego que sufriese su transformación de el-niño-que-vivió a el-guerrero-que-venció. Esta había sido primero instintiva y luego totalmente voluntaria, intensa y completa, una vez que consiguió dominar totalmente no sólo la Oclumancia sino también sus barreras mentales y afectivas.

Sabía que quienes lo querían simplemente por ser Harry Potter habían esperado y deseado que él saliese de su aislamiento afectivo una vez vencido Voldemort. _“Pero aún no puedo hacerlo. No hasta que finiquite la última de las tareas inherentes a detener al peor de los magos de todos los tiempos. Pero de aquello no puedo hablar ni siquiera con Hermione y Ron, mis inseparables compañeros de lucha; ni con Sirius, mi padrino, hermano y amigo; ni con Remus, mi tío, consejero y confidente. No debo hacerlo hasta que esté listo para afrontar ese último desafío”._

—Realmente te debe gustar mucho esa joven. —le soltó Molly apenas entraron al cuartito en el que ella tejía.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba pensando en ella? —la interrogó Harry asombrado.

—Desde que me hablaste ayer a final de tarde de esa joven has estado como un cervatillo. —le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Como un cervatillo? —le preguntó preocupado. Temía que sus barreras para que nadie viese sus pensamientos y estados de ánimo estuviesen fallando.

—Tu rostro es inescrutable como lo ha sido siempre desde que se casó mi hijo mayor, aún para quienes te queremos —le dijo ella con tristeza, sonriéndole con ternura al verlo bajar la cabeza—. Pero yo tengo experiencia como madre de seis hijos varones. He visto a los tres mayores enamorarse, dos de ellos ya casados. También he visto a los tres menores seguir los consejos de Sirius y Remus al igual que a ti, mi séptimo hijo varón por afecto, porque ustedes cuatro no se han enamorado todavía. Aunque Ron está tan confundido como lo estás tú.

Harry se removió levemente en la silla, inquieto por lo último que había dicho ella. Su amigo no era precisamente la persona más segura del mundo. _“¿Estará realmente Ron confundido en sus sentimientos por Hermione? Ella me correspondió al beso y… No. No puedo permitir que la duda me haga flaquear en mi decisión”_.

—Yo no sé como acercarme a Katy para que entienda que quiero algo serio con ella, pero sin asustarla. —le confesó finalmente.

—En realidad ya has dado los dos primeros pasos, hijo, los dos más difíciles —afirmó Molly con cariño, sonriendo al ver su expresión de extrañeza y aquella mirada de inocencia que tenía años sin ver y tanto añoraba—. El primero es aceptar que estás interesado en tener con esa joven una relación seria —aseveró, ampliándose su sonrisa al verlo ruborizarse levemente—. El segundo ha sido comprender que no puedes acercarte a ella como has hecho hasta ahora, según los consejos de tus tíos, porque entonces no querrá nada serio contigo. —lo miró con dulzura al verlo sonrojarse más.

»Oye mi consejo, hijo, olvida tu máscara de frialdad con ella y háblale de corazón. No importa si es bruja o muggle, ante todo es una mujer. Nosotras vemos la sinceridad de los sentimientos en las miradas y las acciones del hombre que nos pretende. Ante todo escucha a tu corazón y olvida el usar los trucos que te enseñaron Sirius y Remus para acercarte a las chicas.

—Gracias mamá Molly. —le agradeció sinceramente el consejo, abrazándola con cariño.

Justo en ese momento los interrumpió Dobby avisándoles que el jefe de los aurores, Gawain Robards, pedía permiso por la chimenea para visitar al señor Harry Potter en compañía del medimago del cuerpo de aurores.

El pelinegro asintió desganado. Al ver de reojo la sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de la matrona suspiró. Su jefe las tendría difíciles en unos minutos y, por lo tanto, él estaría en dificultades un par de semanas.

Al medimago le tomó sólo veinte minutos examinar a Harry y dictaminarle dos días de reposo absoluto, además de ordenarle el tomar un par de pociones de aspecto desagradable y la de dormir sin soñar durante toda la semana. Aunque también le dijo que estaba asombrado que estuviese tan recuperado de lo ocurrido el viernes anterior. Después le empezó a aplicar una serie de hechizos sanadores, complementarios a los que le había aplicado Ginny antes.

Al estar satisfecho con la nueva evaluación se sentó con pluma y pergamino a escribir su informe. Recomendó que el joven permaneciese en trabajo de escritorio al menos esa semana, algo a lo que el pelinegro intentó negarse pero el firme carácter del medimago no le permitió protestar demasiado. Luego se dedicó a regañarlo por no cuidarse y dejarse agotar al extremo en que se encontraba, algo que también asentó en su informe.

Cuando Robards se acercó a ellos cuarenta y cinco minutos después de haber llegado, con expresión abatida y haciendo flotar con su varita la silla mágica de una triunfal Molly Weasley, tragó saliva al ver el ceño fruncido del medimago y oír a la matrona pedirle el diagnóstico sobre el joven estudiante para auror. Hubiese querido denegar para que el medimago no hablase, pero notó que la matrona estaba muy atenta a él y asintió, autorizando que respondiese. Harry hubiese querido negarse, pero ni siquiera lo intentó por la misma razón.

El medimago notó la actitud de los dos frente a la matrona, tan anormal en ellos, y decidió aprovechar al máximo la situación. Leyó el informe con detalle y le recordó además a su jefe que la joven Granger y el joven Macmillan también requerían reposo del trabajo de calle, al igual que el resto de estudiantes próximos a graduarse en la Academia de Aurores. Sabía que los días siguientes serían difíciles con los dos, pero también que tendría menos pacientes si lograba lo que quería.

—Así será —respondió lacónicamente Robards, adelantándose rápidamente a la explosión de furia que veía surgir en el rostro de la enojada matrona—. Dígales a John Stevenson y a Nymphadora Lupin que todos los integrantes de las dos últimas promociones tienen entrenamiento en informes correctos y en investigación desde las oficinas durante esta semana.

El jefe de los aurores respiró levemente más tranquilo al ver de reojo a la mujer asentir. Se despidió con cariño y respeto de la matrona Weasley, que lo miraba satisfecha y con expresión de triunfo luego de reñirlo. Luego se dirigió a Harry Potter con tono formal, aunque al joven le pareció extraño que también había una nota de preocupación.

—Lo espero en la Sala de Reuniones de la Academia el miércoles a primera hora. Tendré una reunión con todos los miembros de su promoción sobre las actividades que desarrollarán durante las semanas que restan hasta su graduación y luego de ésta. Haga caso esta vez de la prescripción de reposo del medimago, o me veré forzado a retenerle la varita y encerrarlo en una habitación en San Mungo hasta que los medimagos le den de alta.

—Sí señor. —masculló Harry, enojado por la amenaza.

—No se preocupe por eso, joven Robards. Harry no saldrá de mi casa hasta que esté totalmente recuperado. Yo me ocuparé personalmente de que tome sus pociones y guarde el reposo que le han ordenado. —aseguró Molly con tono de reprimenda maternal, mirando al pelinegro.

Harry, de no haber puesto rápidamente su máscara de frialdad nuevamente, hubiese entrecerrado levemente los ojos al oír a quien consideraba su segunda madre. Ella no seguía precisamente las instrucciones de los medimagos. Sin embargo se limitó a asentir leve y respetuosamente en dirección a ella.

Robards no sabía qué pensar ahora del joven subordinado que pronto sería auror. Lo que le había dicho la matrona sobre lo poco que sabía de lo sufrido por el trío de oro durante la guerra coincidía bastante con lo que él investigó, generándole escalofríos y pesadillas cuando vio aquellas fotografías muggles y mágicas. Pero las frías actitudes de Potter lo habían hecho dudar, creyendo que sólo había asumido esa pose para hacerse el interesante al crear un aura de misterio a su alrededor.

No concebía que aquél chico tan joven, con el que combatió hombro a hombro en la guerra, hubiese pasado por tantas cosas durante su infancia y juventud. _“Si todo lo que me ha dicho la señora Weasley es cierto se ha formado solo con ayuda de sus amigos como el gran e imperturbable guerrero que conocí, tragándose mucho dolor y sufrimiento”_.

Él, que era huérfano desde los doce años, al menos había alcanzado a conocer unos padres amorosos. La vida había sido dura con él, siendo un Gryffindor estudioso y perseverante que había luchado mucho para llegar a ser lo que era. Había aprendido a soportar una Maldición Cruciatus y a resistirse a una Maldición Imperius, a ser un excelente estratega y luchador, además de un experto oclumente y legilimente. También sabía que Hermione y Harry dominaban esas dos difíciles artes antiguas.

_“Hasta ahora había creído que siempre fue un niño mimado y entrenado por quienes lo rodeaban para su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, cuando fuese mayor de edad, por lo que su actitud fría la había confundido con arrogancia. Pero ahora… Ahora sí puedo comprender la gran magia que Potter invocó aquél día para destruir a Voldemort”_. Tragó saliva al pensar que frente a él estaba un joven que estaba vivo sólo porque su poder era mayor de lo que nadie podía prever.

Viajó a través de los polvos flú al Ministerio y allí se encerró en su despacho, casi sin saludar a nadie en su camino. Le había ordenado a Tom Harris que resolviese cualquier situación que se presentase, pues él no estaría para nadie durante las próximas horas. Sacó de su archivo, oculto con un encantamiento especial, los expedientes que había recabado desde la época de la guerra sobre El Trío Dorado, La Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore. Se perdió en aquellos pergaminos y fotografías durante horas, reordenándolos y tomando algunas notas en un pergamino aparte.

_“Sí, no hay duda, todo encaja. Pero… ¿Por qué Hermione Granger y Harry Potter han querido entrar en la Academia de Aurores? Lo lógico es que hubiesen hecho lo mismo que Ron Weasley después de todo lo vivido: huir lo más posible de Mortífagos, batallas y el olor de la muerte. ¿Por qué Potter mantiene aún esa pose distante que, según la matrona Weasley, adoptó incluso con sus seres queridos para poder sobrevivir? Yo sé que eso también es cierto, pues lo he visto varias veces cuando he espiado los movimientos del chico con sus amigos”_.

El recuerdo del interrogatorio a un mortífago semanas atrás lo asaltó, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. No le gustaba cuando algo como eso ocurría pues siempre presagiaba problemas.

******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* *******

—No me has contado cómo conociste a la joven que te tiene tan nervioso. —le dijo Molly con suavidad apenas desaparecer Robards y el medimago Snow, queriendo hacerle olvidar la amenaza del jefe de aurores al que consideraba su séptimo hijo varón.

Harry entrecerró los ojos mirándola fijamente, queriendo saber qué le había dicho a su jefe para que hubiese cambiado su actitud con él como había notado. No se atrevería jamás a utilizar Legilimancia con ella y supuso que no le contaría voluntariamente. Denegó levemente y suspiró ante la sonrisa inocente con que lo miraba. Le sonrió a su vez, habiendo decidido dejar a un lado sus máscaras con ella mientras no fuesen necesarias para no preocuparla. Se le acercó con cuidado, se agachó frente a ella y la abrazó, dándole las gracias en silencio por haber estado siempre allí para él como una madre amorosa, respetándole su aislamiento pero no dejándolo solo jamás.

Molly correspondió al abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos, feliz no sólo por el gesto del hombre joven sino porque había podido ver una vez más en sus esmeraldas el brillo de los afectos.

Harry se separó de ella con cuidado. Usó su pañuelo para secar, con cariño, las lágrimas del rostro de la matrona. Le dio un beso en la frente y se incorporó. Se ubicó tras la silla y la guió con su varita de regreso al cuartito de tejidos mientras le empezaba a responder.

—Hace dos semanas tuvimos un fin de semana libre y salimos los Nuevos Merodeadores con Nymph, Ginny, Remus y Sirius a un pub muggle, del cual nos fuimos al rato a otro en la calle Phoenix. Este último es el más famoso y concurrido actualmente en Londres. Allí Dean es amigo del dueño y también del que sirve los tragos, así que estamos seguros de poder disfrutar sin tener que estar demasiado alertas por la posibilidad que alguien nos ponga algo en las bebidas mientras bailamos.

—¿Tan peligroso es eso en esos sitios muggles nocturnos? —le preguntó Molly preocupada.

—Sí, al igual que en varios mágicos. Muchos chicos han resultado seriamente intoxicados, e incluso han llegado a morir, porque les mezclan en las bebidas pastillas o pociones, en varios casos sin que los que bebían aquello lo supiesen. Lo primero que nos advirtieron Remus y Sirius a todos, incluido Dean, es que si nos levantamos a bailar al regresar a la mesa descartemos las bebidas y pidamos algo en vasos nuevos. También siempre hablar con el que sirva los tragos con algunos billetes… dinero muggle por delante para evitar “sorpresas”.

—Me alegra muchísimo que ellos dos los cuiden tanto a todos. —afirmó la matrona con tono preocupado y agradecido.

—Ese sábado en la noche conocimos a Katherine Stewart, Nataly Harvey y Jonathan Medawar. Katy es de piel morena clara, pelo negro y ojos azules, estatura media y buen cuerpo, mirada profunda y penetrante. No nos dijo mucho de si misma esa noche, a diferencia de su amiga, pero yo he averiguado que es detective… policía… mmm… auror para los muggles. Naty es blanca, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes claros, estudia para médico… mmm… medimaga para los muggles. Jonathan es de pelo y ojos castaños, piel trigueña clara, alto, estudia para médico con Nataly.

Molly tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, viendo al joven pelinegro contándole aquello con la mirada perdida.

—Generalmente las chicas que van a esos sitios quieren no sólo bailar, beber algo y charlar sino que también buscan… mmm… —se ruborizó levemente, incómodo por hablar de aquello con ella, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería su ayuda.

—Ellas van en busca de pareja. —lo ayudó Molly con una suave sonrisa.

—No, no exactamente. Ellas… —se detuvo incómodo. _“¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Si mamá estuviese viva se me haría tan difícil? Sí, estoy seguro que sí”_ —. Ellas buscan generalmente compañía masculina para la noche.

La matrona se atoró con su propia saliva, mirando con los ojos desorbitados al joven.

—Sí, mamá Molly, las cosas son así actualmente. Es cierto que los Nuevos Merodeadores seguimos los consejos de los Merodeadores, pero… bueno… La mayoría de las chicas hoy en día facilitan el “arte de la cacería”, lo cual muchas veces es decepcionante aunque como hombres disfrutemos los resultados. Algunas veces se nos acercan unas chicas que apenas si han dejado de ser niñas. Es muy triste el pensar que tienen hermanos y padres que no las aconsejan al respecto.

—¿En qué estarán pensando las madres de esas chicas cuando no hablan con ellas? —gruñó Molly enojada—. Yo hablé con Ginny cuando cumplió los trece años y aproveché que Hermione estaba aquí para que escuchase, aunque ella me dijo que su mamá ya le había hablado al respecto.

—No todas las muggles ni todas las brujas son así, mamá Molly, pero sí la gran mayoría. —le replicó Harry con expresión apesadumbrada.

—Tengo la impresión que la joven rubia tal vez es así, pero la morena que te gusta no. —afirmó la matrona mirándolo inquisitivamente, sonriendo al verlo sonrojarse de nuevo con una chispa de ilusión en la mirada.

—No, ninguna de las dos es así. Naty es extrovertida y un poco inocente para algunas cosas. Le gusta salir y divertirse, pero no va buscando pareja. Katy es bastante seria y de carácter fuerte, muy cautelosa y de temer si piensa que hay peligro de algún tipo para ella o los que la acompañan, aunque cuando se tranquiliza sobre las personas que la rodean es alegre. La mayoría de las veces va a esos sitios a acompañar a su mejor amiga en plan de hermana mayor, lo que no le agrada mucho a Naty.

Molly sonrió ampliamente. Empezaba a entender lo que él había visto en aquella muggle. Esa joven lo tenía cautivado, eso era evidente.

—Esa noche se habían acercado a nuestro grupo, apenas llegamos al primer pub, unas trillizas rubias y una morena. Las cuatro son un poco… —Se puso rojo como un tomate al recordar el apuro en que lo habían puesto. _“De no ser por Ron y los gemelos… No quiero ni imaginarme lo que habría pasado, las creo capaces de cualquier cosa”_ —. Lo cierto es que nos fuimos de allí y llegamos al de la calle Phoenix, donde ellas dos estaban con su amigo en una mesa.

»Aparentemente habían llegado poco antes. Nosotros nos sentamos en la mesa cercana, que estaba vacía y coincidimos nuevamente en la pista de baile. Naty se quedó sola un momento porque Katy estaba bailando con Jonathan y Fred la sacó a bailar. Si hubieras visto la expresión de enojo con que la miró su amiga. Yo estaba bailando con una trigueña cerca de Katy y Jonathan, así que escuché cuando ella le ordenó a él ir de inmediato a rescatar a Naty.

—Pues, aunque Fred sea mi hijo, esa joven llevaba mucha razón en que su amiga necesitaba ser rescatada. —afirmó la matrona, sonriendo alegre al escuchar la abierta carcajada del pelinegro.

—Jonathan rápidamente fue al rescate mientras una enojada morena pasaba a mi lado rumbo a su mesa. Eso me despertó la curiosidad y le cedí mi pareja de baile a Fred para ir hacia nuestra mesa a beber algo e intentar acercarme a ella —sonrió ampliamente con expresión de niño travieso al recordarlo—. Me ubiqué de tal manera que ella me echó su trago encima, al pasar corriendo cerca una pareja de jovencitos, aprovechando sus disculpas para presentarme con mi nombre muggle y que ella me dijese el suyo.

—¿Tu nombre muggle? —le preguntó la matrona desconcertada.

—Para evitarnos problemas como aurores, todos los de la Academia hemos establecido como norma que cuando nos movemos en el mundo muggle nos llamamos por nuestros segundos nombres y apellidos. A nuestros compañeros de salida les ha parecido buena idea y siempre nos desenvolvemos así. Yo soy James Evans para Katy, Naty, Jonathan y cualquier muggle.

—Esa es una excelente idea, así nadie te relacionará nunca tampoco con el chico que esos muggles odiosos tuvieron en su casa —comentó Molly pensativa. Se arrepintió un segundo después de haber insinuado a los Dursley en su conversación, al ver las esmeraldas de su acompañante llenarse de una mezcla de emociones y luego pasar a ser dos piedras verdes opacas, sin ningún brillo. De inmediato buscó la manera de regresar a la charla anterior—. ¿La morena no se dio cuenta que le habías tendido una trampa?

—Sí, y me lo hizo saber también —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, sus ojos brillando de nuevo—. Con una suave sonrisa y voz dulce me dijo, casi sin detenerse a respirar:

—Lamento mucho haber derramado mi trago sobre tu persona, pero fue inevitable que perdiese mi bebida cuando te ubicaste para que yo tropezara contigo. Mi nombre es Katherine Stewart, no vengo buscando pareja y no soy blanco de cacería de ningún tonto. Te aconsejo que tú y tus amigos no se metan conmigo y mis amigos o lo podrían llegar a lamentar.

—Así que el cazador se encontró con una presa que no quería participar en la cacería —Molly no pudo evitar reírse levemente mientras le decía esto—. ¿Qué le respondiste?

—Mi respuesta fue:

—Mi nombre es James Evans, yo he venido a pasar un rato agradable bailando y charlando si consigo a alguien que le guste conversar. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo o charlar??

»Aunque creo que se tardó unos minutos mientras mi mente asimilaba lo que me había dicho —le contó Harry sonriente—. Ella me preguntó:

—¿De qué podríamos charlar tú y yo?

»Cuando le respondí que sus amigos deberían botar los tragos que estaban sobre la mesa y pedir nuevos, ella detuvo el que Naty se llevaba descuidada a la boca e hizo lo que yo le había dicho. Luego de pedir una ronda nueva para las dos mesas con el amigo de Dean hablamos sobre aquello. Se nos habían unido Ginny y Sirius, que se habían sentado a descansar de bailar. Luego de un rato Nymph y Remus se quedaron a cuidar de tus tres chicos y sus parejas, mientras Ginny y Sirius me acompañaban a un local cercano para invitar a nuestros nuevos amigos a comer.

—Me imagino que no te hizo gracia la compañía de ellos dos, por tu expresión. —le dijo la matrona con tono de regaño contenido.

—Fue difícil convencer a Katy que no teníamos malas intenciones y a Sirius que ellos tres no eran Mortífagos encubiertos, todo sin que el uno descubriera lo que le decía al otro —se justificó Harry—. Nunca pensé que tendría que usar toda mi agilidad mental y estrategias sólo para salir de un pub a un sitio de comida rápida y disfrutar un rato con una chica con cerebro despierto. —se quejó con tono lastimero, recordando que el dolor de cabeza le había durado un rato largo.

—Ésa es una definición interesante: “una chica con cerebro despierto” —simuló las comillas con sus manos—. Asumo entonces que te gusta alguien con quien poder hablar.

—Fred y George dicen que Hermione nos ocasionó esa enfermedad incurable a Ron y a mí, por ser nuestra amiga desde nuestro primer año la chica más lista que ha pisado Hogwarts en mucho tiempo —le respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa, ampliándose ésta aún más al ver a la matrona denegar y murmurar “no sé qué hice mal con ese par”—. No sé si tengan razón en eso, pero lo cierto es que me encanta poder conversar con la chica con quien estoy; lo cual es un poco difícil hoy en día. Pero Katy es distinta. Ella es muy inteligente e intuitiva. Fue bastante precavida en lo que nos decía y se podría decir que estaba tan atenta a todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, de forma bien disimulada, que parecía un auror entrenado por Moody.

—Así que por eso la investigaste —afirmó la matrona, sonriendo al verlo asentir apenado—. ¿Y qué conseguiste? —le preguntó llena de curiosidad.

—Es detective de muy alto rango, inteligente y ágil, hábil con sus armas muggles como el mejor auror con una varita, de muy alta estima entre sus compañeros y jefes. Su papá es de Irlanda del Norte y su mamá de Gales. Hace dos años estuvo a punto de casarse, pero asesinaron al novio una semana antes. Su hermana menor estudia en Italia algo sobre Arte Moderno y su hermano en Grecia algo sobre Lenguas Muertas. Le gustan las pizzas siempre y cuando no tengan pimientos, anchoas, salami ni aceitunas. Le encantan las gaseosas de frutilla, pues le recuerdan su niñez, así como también el jugo de naranja y el de melón. También le gustan mucho los helados. Es buena cocinera pero por su trabajo casi no tiene tiempo de comer en casa. Cuando logra estar allí prepara unos platillos muy buenos, según pude averiguar.

Harry enumeró todo aquello con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y la mirada perdida, el recuerdo de la apuesta que habían cruzado flotando en su mente. Hizo trampa y lo sabía. Ella no podría averiguar nada de él mientras que él sabía todo sobre ella, incluso… Frunció el ceño pensativo, suspirando luego de decidirse a contarle a la matrona Weasley.

—Durante la primera guerra contra Voldemort ella intentó proteger durante un ataque a su mamá, que estaba embarazada de su hermanito, mientras el padre estaba inconsciente en el piso. Pero ella era muy pequeña, tan solo tenía dos añitos. Alguien los ayudó y los desmemorizó, sólo que hubo algún problema con ella y al parecer quedó recordando algo. Por lo menos eso dice el informe al que logré acceder, pero… —Se detuvo a mirar a la matrona con expresión culpable, al notar la forma en que ella lo interrogaba con sus ojos clavados en él.

—¿Cómo lograste acceder a ese informe del cuerpo de seguridad mágica? —le preguntó Molly con aire acusador, denegando al verlo bajar la cabeza—. ¿Dices que ella recuerda algo? —cambió la dirección de su cuestionamiento con la intención de distraerlo, aunque aún se podía oír en su voz que no estaba de acuerdo con que él hubiese obtenido ilegalmente aquél informe.

—No logré leer completo el informe, pero eso fue lo que logré entender —le respondió cabizbajo y con la culpa notándose en su voz—. Quienes estuvieron allí eran mis papás, mamá Molly. —agregó casi en un susurro, luego de varios minutos de silencio.

Había abierto el informe sólo para averiguar porqué hubo problemas con el hechizo para hacerle olvidar lo ocurrido, pues sabía que con eso no excedía demasiado sus límites legales, pero al ver los nombres de sus padres allí lo había desubicado por completo. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión ya habían pasado varios minutos y no lo pudo leer con tanta profundidad como hubiese querido, pero sí con más de la que había planeado inicialmente.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó ella asustada y desconcertada.

—Sí. Mamá estaba en los primeros meses de su embarazo y aún no se ocultaban de Voldemort mis padres. Por lo que pude entender de ese informe fueron mis papás quienes lograron ponerlos a salvo. Fue mi papá quien desmemorizó a Katy y su papá mientras mamá lo hacía con la señora, que estaba muy asustada y avanzada en el embarazo. Al parecer el susto del ataque le adelantó a ella el parto. Mamá la llevó por aparición al hospital muggle más cercano, papá al señor y a la entonces pequeña Katy en la escoba.

»Al llegar allí los intentaron desmemorizar, pero con la señora dando a luz fue un poco complicado. El señor no recordaba nada luego, cuando los del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas lo visitaron. Aparentemente la mamá lo confundía todo con alucinaciones por los dolores del parto. Pero con la niña nunca estuvieron seguros si papá la había hecho olvidar realmente —Se quedó unos instantes con la mirada perdida y luego se encogió de hombros—. Yo no he detectado nada raro ni en la investigación que hice de ella entre los muggles ni cuando cené con ella.

—¿Cuándo cenaste con esa joven a solas? —lo interrogó Molly rápidamente.

—¿Cómo sabes que cené con Katy a solas? —le devolvió Harry, asombrado.

—Por la forma en que lo dijiste y no me evadas. ¿Cuándo? Dices que la conociste hace dos semanas, el siguiente fin de semana estuvieron en prácticas especiales por lo que me dijo Robards y se supone que desde el viernes has estado de reposo por lo de tu brazo —sentenció la matrona con el ceño fruncido, entrecerrando los ojos al verlo bajar la cabeza—. El sábado en la noche sé que estuviste en cama aunque me hayan dicho mil mentiras y anoche estuviste aquí, así que sólo me queda el viernes en la noche —al verlo asentir levemente, cabizbajo, como niño atrapado en una travesura, se le mezcló el enojo con la ternura—. Cuéntame con lujo de detalles lo que pasó el viernes en la noche o te delato con Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Sirius y Remus.

—No mamá Molly, por favor. —le suplicó Harry.

—Empieza entonces a decirme tanto la verdad de esa herida, como lo que hiciste el viernes en la noche. —sentenció Molly enérgica.

Harry la miró con expresión suplicante, bajando la cabeza de nuevo al ver la firmeza de su amenaza. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria posible. Comenzó explicándole lo ocurrido el viernes en la Academia, suavizándole todo lo posible lo referente a la herida en el brazo. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos cuando la matrona le contradijo, pues le había ya sacado la verdad de la herida a Robards. Sólo que el jefe de los aurores no sabía las consecuencias en él y eso se lo tuvo que contar a quien quería como una madre, que le sacó la verdad poco a poco con preguntas certeras. Luego le contó la velada en el restaurante, cómo terminó durmiendo en el apartamento de la chica después que ella lo curase y que le había dejado un desayuno preparado a ella y la estudiante de medicina antes de huir de allí.

—Entonces le debes una disculpa por huir así de su casa y una explicación creíble sobre la herida de tu brazo —comentó Molly pensativa—. Y, aunque me parece que hiciste trampa con la apuesta, creo que te favorece el ganarla ya que podrás llevarla a una noche inolvidable. Pero antes debes hablar con ella por el aparatito ése y disculparte —le señaló el bolsillo en el que normalmente Harry tenía el teléfono celular—. Le planteas volver a verla sólo que de día, en un sitio público y que sea bonito. Tienes que contarle una mentira muy cercana a la verdad, para que cuando le digas sobre nuestro mundo tus razones para no decirle ahora lo real sea ésa y ninguna otra. Las relaciones de amor que perduran en el tiempo se construyen sobre la sinceridad y el respeto mutuo.

—Gracias, mamá Molly —la abrazó Harry con afecto—. No sé que haría sin tu consejo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, cariño. Bien sabes que siempre te he querido como un hijo más —le replicó ella con una cálida sonrisa—. Vamos a la cocina. Quiero enseñarles a los elfos un platillo hoy y me gustaría que tú también lo aprendieras. Podría ayudarte a la hora de conquistar a la morena que tanto te gusta.

—Sí. —le sonrió el pelinegro muy contento.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Arthur, Kingsley y su esposa Amy, que estaban invitados a almorzar, vieron asombrados a un sonriente Harry charlando animadamente con Molly de la comida. Se lanzaron miradas interrogantes entre ellos, haciendo esfuerzos por disimular su asombro al ver por primera vez al pelinegro de ojos verdes sin aquella frialdad que tanto les preocupaba en él.

La primera estaba además muy triste, pues supuso acertadamente que aquello tendría que ver con una conversación entre el hombre que ella amaba y la matrona sobre esa chica, la que él le había mencionado al pelirrojo.

Ron se preocupó al notar la tristeza de la castaña pensando que, al igual que él, recordaba la época antes de la guerra en que el pelinegro había sido abierto y alegre, como en ese momento. Pero él quería que ella fuese feliz, así que se esforzó en alegrarla contando anécdotas sobre sus últimas prácticas de quidditch. Todos se rieron con entusiasmo y él se sintió dichoso al verla sonreír a ella, la que consideraba dueña de sus sentimientos.

Estaban a punto de despedirse todos, luego de elogiar y agradecer el almuerzo, cuando Sirius y Charlie se comunicaron por medio del espejo de Harry dándoles la buena noticia que los medimagos hindúes habían sido muy receptivos con ellos. Les dijeron que estaban casi seguros de poder convencerlos al día siguiente de ir a Inglaterra, pero que si era así les tomaría al menos dos días más el ayudarlos a organizarse para poder llevarlos lo antes posible a Grimmauld Place. La mayoría aplaudió feliz y felicitó a Charlie y Sirius por las buenas nuevas que estaban dando. Sólo Molly denegó levemente y suspiró, dándoles finalmente las gracias a los dos por sus esfuerzos. Pero les pidió que no se demorasen tanto lejos de casa, asegurándoles que ella estaría bien aún si esos medimagos no podían ir.

—Claro que estarás bien, Molly, porque te vas a tomar todas tus pociones, guardarás reposo, disfrutarás la visita de los Charaka Sushruta y me aceptarás como yerno definitivamente —le replicó Sirius con una gran sonrisa y picardía en la mirada, pues Harry le había dado el espejo a ella para que hablase con los dos—. Cuida mucho a mi suegra, Harry. Cervatillo rugidor. —finalizó la conexión antes que Molly lo regañase.

—Lo de “Cervatillo” me imagino que es porque a tu papá le decía “Cornamenta”, pero ¿por qué “rugidor”? —le preguntó la matrona a Harry, queriendo aliviar la tensión que todos tenían luego de lo dicho por el atrevido pelinegro de ojos grises.

—Porque mi forma animaga es una pantera negra de ojos verdes. —le respondió Harry con sinceridad, luego de dudar por un momento.

—Así que eres un animago no registrado. —afirmó Kingsley, girándose a mirar interrogante a la castaña y el menor de los pelirrojos.

—Culpable. Un león de pelaje rojizo. —declaró Ron.

—Culpable también. Una zorrilla de pelaje castaño claro. —se confesó Hermione.

—Comprendo que no se declarasen ante el Ministerio durante la guerra, pero no el porqué no lo hicieron luego que terminó todo. —les dijo Kingsley con sus brazos cruzados al frente, en espera de una explicación satisfactoria

—Yo les pedí a Hermione y Ron que no lo hiciesen aún, hasta que terminemos con algo que está pendiente desde entonces. —rompió Harry el pesado silencio, de nuevo con sus barreras y su Oclumancia arriba.

—¿Qué tienes pendiente, Harry? —le preguntó el hombre moreno preocupado.

—En verdad lo lamento mucho, señor Ministro, pero esa es una pregunta que no le puedo responder. —le replicó muy serio el pelinegro, con la frialdad posada en sus esmeraldas.

—No te lo estoy preguntando como Ministro sino como Kingsley, miembro de La Orden del Fénix y tu amigo incondicional. —le aclaró él, aún más preocupado.

—Lo siento, Kingsley, pero ni siquiera a ellos dos he podido decírselos —le respondió Harry con tono más suave pero aún serio, señalando a sus dos mejores amigos—. Si yo hubiese muerto al matar a Voldemort aquello habría terminado allí, pero no fue así. Tengo que profundizar en mi investigación antes de poder hablar de eso con alguien.

—¿Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que necesites? —le preguntó el hombre con su voz profunda, suspirando al verlo asentir—. Entonces sólo los que estamos aquí, y aquellos a quienes quieras revelarles esto, lo sabrán. Nadie te presionará para que le digas nada y estaremos listos para ayudarte cuando llegue el momento. —aseveró con seguridad, siendo seguidas sus palabras por un asentimiento de todos.

—Gracias. —aceptó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que ninguno de ellos lo traicionaría.

—Nosotros debemos irnos ya, Molly —se despidió Kingsley respetuosamente de ella—. Por favor reposa y tómate todas las pociones de la tarde como hiciste con las que te tocaban con el almuerzo. Una cosa más. Ya he hablado con el Ministro de la India y, si esos medimagos acceden a venir, los dos ministerios los apoyaremos en todo lo necesario para sus investigaciones ya que las consideramos de suma importancia para nuestros pueblos. Así que no te quiero volver a oír protestar por su venida.

—Está bien. —aceptó como niña regañada, apenas recuperarse de la sorpresa que le produjeron sus palabras.

Luego de quedar solos Harry subió a Molly a su cuarto y la ayudó a movilizarse hasta la cama, en la medida que ella se lo permitió para que no se lastimase el brazo. Después bajó a la habitación en que se quedaba en la casa y se recostó contra el espaldar de la cama con la intención de leer un rato. Se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos, en buena parte por estar bastante agotado por las últimas semanas de trabajo intenso. Dos horas más tarde, cuando despertó, salió asustado de su cuarto rumbo al de Molly que lo recibió sonriendo con alegría. Eso lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos, sospechando de una trampa de la matrona.

—Lo siento mucho hijo, pero debes descansar y no quería que te me escaparas mientras yo dormía mi siesta. —le confesó con una sonrisa.

—¡Mamá Molly! —exclamó el pelinegro exasperado.

—Perdóname, Harry, por favor. Sólo quiero ver que te recuperas a mi lado, como sucedía siempre que lograba que vinieses a terminar tus vacaciones escolares en mi casa.

El hombre joven suspiró y denegó al oír su defensa, antes de decirle:

—Yo me voy a cuidar y no me escaparé mientras reposas, mamá Molly. Pero no me vuelvas a dar poción para dormir en el día, por favor. Si ocurriese algo y yo no te pudiese proteger me moriría de dolor.

—Nada ocurrirá, hijo. Los dos estaremos bien. Winky y Dobby siempre cuidan que todo esté bien mientras duermo —Al ver al pelinegro fruncir el ceño suspiró y accedió—. Igual te prometo que desde ahora no te haré tomar ninguna poción aparte de las que te prescribió el medimago que trajo Robards.

Harry suspiró y asintió, bajando con ella al cuarto de tejidos. No tuvieron oportunidad de hablar, ya que a los pocos minutos se les unieron Ron y Arthur. El primero había terminado temprano con su práctica y el segundo tenía un horario bastante flexible en el Ministerio, debido tanto a la salud de Molly como a su buen desempeño, pues sus subordinados le entendían muy bien y cumplían su trabajo con eficacia.

El pelinegro aprovechó que la matrona distrajo a los dos pelirrojos, después de mirar el bolsillo en que él guardaba su celular significativamente, y se escabulló hacia la biblioteca para desde allí llamar a la morena.

—¿Hola? —preguntó Katherine intrigada al no reconocer el número. Había hablado con su tío y con el agente encubierto poco antes, los únicos con teléfonos variantes con quienes se suponía hablaría en cualquier momento.

—Hola. Soy James Evans. —se identificó Harry con tono suave.

—¿James Evans? ¿Quién es James Evans? ¿Acaso eres un fantasma que viene y va que conocí hace poco? —lo interrogó la detective con tono sarcástico y enojado.

—Katherine, por favor perdóname —le suplicó Harry—. ¿Podríamos vernos para disculparme y explicarme?

—Lo siento, señor fantasma, pero tengo trabajo todas las noches esta semana. —le replicó ella mordaz.

—Podríamos vernos mañana al mediodía en el restaurante cerca de tu oficina —insistió él en tono suave y zalamero—. Por favor. —añadió en tono de súplica.

—No sabía que los fantasmas apareciesen de día. —replicó ella enojada todavía.

—No te lo puedo explicar por teléfono, Katy, pero no podía quedarme. Estoy muy interesado en hablar contigo. Por favor.

—Te podría traer problemas hablar conmigo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó la detective en tono serio y preocupado.

—No tienes idea cuántos problemas me puede traer, pero aún así quiero y necesito hablar contigo. —le respondió él con serenidad y seriedad.

Después de tres minutos de tenso silencio se escuchó la voz reposada de ella, cuando ya Harry estaba a punto de colapsar.

—Espérame en el restaurante del Mall donde nos vimos la otra noche, en una de las mesitas del fondo. Yo estaré ahí entre la una y las dos de la tarde. Si no llego vete, yo te ubicaré.

Harry escuchó desconcertado como ella cortaba la llamada sin darle tiempo a replicar. Parpadeó varias veces mientras su cerebro procesaba lo ocurrido, posándose seguidamente en su rostro una sonrisa de triunfo con una ligera sombra de extrañeza. _“Ha aceptado verme mañana, pero… ¿Qué está pensando ella de mí?”_

De pronto se puso serio y frunció el ceño. _“El no conseguir información mía, la herida de mi brazo, mi brusca desaparición sin explicaciones… Ha dicho 'Te podría traer problemas hablar conmigo'… La cita tan extraña que me ha dado… Claro, ella está pensando que yo…”_. Por un momento se sintió enojado, pero seguidamente una expresión traviesa se instaló en su rostro. Hasta un poco antes no sabía qué y cómo explicarle, pero con lo que le había dicho aquella noche y las sospechas de ella… Una risita traviesa se escapó de sus labios.

_“Me mantendré en lo que le he dicho, pues esa es una versión muggle bastante cercana a la verdad. Sólo que le hablaré sobre mi 'período de formación como especialista en el área de seguridad' y de mi 'problemático jefe en cuanto a mi desenvolvimiento cuando no estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo'. También le diré sobre mi problema de salud serio con la herida, mi recaída, el cuidado al que me sometió mi amiga y el reposo obligatorio dictaminado por el 'médico' de mi unidad. Todo muy cercano a la realidad pero que, al no poder constatarlo Katy, la hará afianzarse en sus teorías e investigaciones sobre mi. Eso la hará acercarse más 'para averiguar de primera mano', lo que me permitirá enamorarla durante la semana antes de ganar la apuesta y regalarle una noche inolvidable”._

Arthur y Ron lo miraron desconcertados cuando regresó junto a los otros, mientras Molly sonrió contenta. La expresión radiante del pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas hubiese iluminado la estancia aunque todas las velas estuviesen apagadas. La matrona los distrajo a todos con “sus nervios sobre lo que decidirían los medimagos al día siguiente”, excusa poco creíble por su expresión alegre pero ninguno la contradijo.

Ginny llegó poco después y le dio las pociones a su mamá. Todos se fueron a dormir después de charlar un rato con Jessica, que había ido de visita con su pequeña Juliette, al igual que Fleur y Bill con Charlotte y Jacques. El día siguiente sería muy importante para los Weasley y, aunque sólo él lo supiese en ese momento entre los habitantes de esa casa, también para Harry Potter.

A la hora del desayuno se comunicaron Charlie y Sirius por medio del espejo de Ginny, interrumpiéndose mutuamente cada tres palabras de tan nerviosos y dichosos que estaban. Los medimagos irían a Londres en sólo una semana. No sólo estaban muy interesados en el caso, sino que la coordinación entre los Ministerios les había facilitado el papeleo que en otro caso hubiese sido muy engorroso al tener cinco niños pequeños.

Molly intentó preguntar por el costo del traslado, pero las miradas amenazantes de sus compañeros de mesa y el pequeño rugido, similar al de un dragón, de su segundo hijo la hizo desistir, enojándola.

Suspiró al oír bromear a Sirius sobre el problema de trasladar un Occamy, como mascota de los niños, para que no extrañasen su país. Denegó cuando escuchó que Charlie le respondía que los llevaría a ver a los dragones para distraerlos y así no tendrían que pedir los permisos para llevar la criatura. Fred y George sugirieron que igual la llevasen, para “investigar posibles usos mágicos de los huevos”, lo que les valió de inmediato una reprimenda de Molly que fue cortada por la risa de todos. Comprendió de las expresiones de los gemelos que sólo bromeaban, por lo que suspiró y denegó una vez más.

Charlie preguntó por Jessica y Juliette con tono ansioso y tuvo que soportar las burlas de su acompañante y sus hermanos sobre su capacidad de estar lejos de las dueñas de su corazón y razón por cualquier cantidad de tiempo. Después de varios minutos de ésto, fue finalmente su mamá quien le dio razón de su esposa y su hija.

Una hora más tarde se quedaban Harry y Molly solos en la casa, contándole el pelinegro a quien quería como una madre que al mediodía se vería con la morena. Le entregó el espejo, le enseñó a comunicarse con él y le prometió varias veces que no haría ningún esfuerzo ni físico ni mágico. Le explicó que se trasladaría al modo muggle, pero que llevaría su varita a mano. Le prometió también que en caso de conseguir algo sospechoso no actuaría, sino que daría aviso y que volvería a Grimmauld de inmediato.

También le tuvo que prometer que no se burlaría de la chica, que sólo le ocultaría lo referente a la magia y que, en caso de comprender en algún momento que no estaba realmente interesado en ella, se lo haría saber con sutileza para no crearle falsas esperanzas.

Harry finalmente pudo salir de la mansión, vestido totalmente como muggle: con botas de cuero altas, un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta negra gruesa, bien abrigada, que decía al frente en letras verde esmeralda “The New Marauders” y en la parte posterior en el mismo tono “Sleeping Dragon”. Caminó hasta King’s Cross y allí tomó un taxi hacia su punto de encuentro, con su fría máscara de indiferencia a todo y su Oclumancia arriba. Iba con todos sus sentidos alertas y su varita en el aditamento especial en el cinturón, en el que la ocultaba de miradas indiscretas pero del cual era muy sencillo extraerla con agilidad.

Llegó sin contratiempos al restaurante en el Mall, en Saint James, le pagó al taxista y se internó en el local. Se ubicó en una de las mesas del fondo, como le había indicado la detective. Vio extrañado que el propio dueño del lugar lo atendía, pero su máscara de frialdad no permitió que el buen hombre percibiese nada. Pidió un café capuchino para entrar en calor y esperar a su acompañante. Su desconcierto aumentó cuando el hombre le ofreció cigarros, lo cual rechazó de forma amable, aceptando en cambio pastelitos como entremés para esperar a su acompañante.

Al quedarse solo no pudo evitar que una parte de su mente divagara hacia el recuerdo de las noches en que Hermione, Ron y él tuvieron que fumar, de las cajetillas de cigarros que les regaló aquél muggle de barba cerrada como agradecimiento por salvarle la vida. El desconocido les había enseñado a hacerlo, venciendo la resistencia de la castaña al explicarles que los ayudaría a desahogar su ansiedad y olvidarse temporalmente de la falta de alimentos. Les advirtió que no los fumasen muy seguido para evitar volverse adictos, pues podían llegar a enfermar gravemente de los pulmones.

Sólo fumaron durante aquellos tres días de terribles nevadas, prisioneros en aquella cueva. Por la cercanía de los gigantes no se podían movilizar ni hacer casi ruido. No habían podido desaparecer para no alertar los detectores de magia de los Mortífagos que los perseguían, además de la barrera anti-aparición y la presencia del muggle. Una vez que sus mortales enemigos los consideraron muertos por el frío y la falta de alimentos, se alejaron y quitaron la barrera. Fue entonces que pudieron desaparecer rumbo a un bosque conocido con su acompañante. Al hombre lo desmemorizó la castaña luego de comer, de manera precisa, y luego lo dejaron dormido en el granero de su granja, de la que les había hablado durante su aislamiento.

El mal genio de Ron desapareció una vez que pudieron alimentarse, al igual que la irritabilidad de la castaña y se atenuó su dolor de cabeza. Sólo un par de veces más fumaron cigarrillos durante la guerra, en condiciones graves, pero nunca más lo repitieron luego de la batalla final. No les había agradado la experiencia y la castaña tenía un mal recuerdo de un tío fumador muy enfermo de su sistema respiratorio, que falleció mientras ella estudiaba segundo año en el colegio. Ron comentó que era muchísimo mejor disfrutar de una buena comida y él que el volar en su escoba era mejor remedio para sus nervios, haciendo sonreír feliz a la castaña.

La entrada de tres hombres al lugar lo hizo ponerse en alerta de posible peligro, aunque no lo demostrara al no tensarse su cuerpo y sólo moverse sus ojos con rapidez sobre todo el lugar. Se tranquilizó al ver que le pedían comida al mesero sin siquiera mirar la carta, con la normalidad que da el ser cliente asiduo de un lugar. Leyéndole los labios a uno de ellos, habilidad aprendida durante la guerra, comprendió que era una reunión de negocios. Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando de personas, casi todos de vestimenta muggle ejecutiva y un grupito de estudiantes universitarios. Mientras tanto él comía su aperitivo muy atento a todo cuanto le rodeaba. Tenía la sensación que alguien lo observaba desde lejos y eso no le agradaba, aunque no percibía una amenaza en eso y esto le extrañaba.

Cuando su reloj señaló las dos y media de la tarde en punto suspiró. Llamó al dueño para pedir la cuenta y retirarse, no habiendo ya más nadie en el lugar. Estaba muy atento a lo que ocurría fuera del local desde que llegó, por lo que notó que el auto aparcado en la acera opuesta a la del local se desplazaba para ubicarse casi al frente del mismo. Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada aquello. Tampoco que el pequeño chivatoscopio en el bolsillo interno derecho de su chaqueta hubiese empezado a emitir un leve zumbido.

—Su celular, señor. —le indicó servicial el hombre de bigote y aspecto bonachón.

—Cierre de inmediato en lo que yo salga y no vuelva a abrir pase lo que pase. —le respondió Harry en voz baja, mientras le entregaba unas cuantas libras esterlinas que estaba seguro cubrían el monto de lo consumido y un poco más.

Harry supo que habían problemas y apreciaba al dueño. El hombre siempre fue atento con él desde que empezó a ir a su restaurante, tanto por medio de sus empleados como personalmente ese día. Lo había investigado tiempo atrás y sabía que una familia lo esperaba a sólo dos cuadras de allí. Se levantó y se dirigió presuroso a la salida, sintiendo los pasos del buen hombre tras él, nerviosos. _“¿Sabría acaso Katy que ocurriría esto y por eso me había dicho que me fuese de aquí media hora antes?”_. Esperaba poder averiguarlo luego.

Todo se desarrolló muy rápido apenas salió del local y el hombre cerró, ayudándolo Harry a bajar la reja. Se vio obligado a alejarse rápidamente al oír los primeros disparos, por lo que apenas tuvo oportunidad de ver que el padre de familia había logrado cerrar la puerta de vidrios blindados y correr dentro del local.

Con la habilidad adquirida en la guerra para escabullirse, sabiendo en carne propia lo dolorosa que era una herida provocada por un arma de fuego muggle, logró ponerse a salvo en el parque cercano escondido tras unos árboles, agitado.

Estaba totalmente alerta. Además del enfrentamiento entre los policías y los hombres que, ahora sabía, acechaban el local vecino a aquél en que él se encontraba poco antes, también percibía que había estado muy cerca de alguien que usaba con asiduidad magia oscura. No sólo por el chivatoscopio que había tenido que silenciar con un hechizo no verbal, su varita en su mano derecha ahora oculta en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, sino por aquella capacidad suya para detectar la magia de cualquier persona que estuviese a menos de un kilómetro de él. Ésta se había presentado con su mayoría de edad y él la había afinado durante la guerra.

Antes de entrar al parque había logrado ver la silueta de un hombre. Éste lo había seguido de cerca, seguramente buscando el mejor momento para atacarlo. Estaba casi seguro que él había sido reconocido y masculló entre dientes una maldición. Recordó todas las promesas hechas a la mujer que lo quería y cuidaba como una madre, mirando alrededor en búsqueda de un sitio seguro desde el cuaVio con horror que un hombre le apuntaba por la espalda a la morena que él había estado esperando durante horas en el restaurante. Sólo tenía segundos para decidir qué hacer, pues sabía que si intervenía la salvaría a ella pero sería un blanco fácil para su perseguidor.

Decidido se arrojó en dirección del atacante de la chica, haciéndolo girar durante la caída. Al hacerlo así lo usó de escudo contra el mortífago que le había lanzado una maldición quemante al verlo moverse, la cual se cruzó en el aire con una bala disparada del arma del hombre que intentaba inmovilizar además de alcanzar el arma. La explosión de la pólvora dejó temporalmente ciego y sordo al atacante muggle, además de quemar levemente sus manos. Éste había arrojado por instinto el arma, al ver algo rojo avanzar hacia él. Harry logró conservar su visión porque cerró los ojos a tiempo, pero no podía oír tampoco.

Cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos vio a través de la humareda al mortífago acercarse, hacer un movimiento evasivo rápido hacia la derecha y desaparecer. Eso lo hizo guardar rápido la varita en su cinturón, que apenas acababa de sacar para defenderse y al atacante muggle que tenía prisionero con su otro brazo. Lo siguiente que supo era que tenía una pistola en su sien y otra frente a él, Katherine y un hombre le preguntaban algo que él no podía oír, pero de lo ocurrido y al leerle los labios al que estaba junto a la morena entendió algo.

—No puedo oírles —casi gritó sin saberlo, aún atontado y sordo por la explosión del arma de largo alcance que tenía poco antes el hombre que retenía—. Lo hice caer para que no activase el arma, pero mientras lo hacía algo pasó… Una explosión.

Katherine le indicó por señas que soltase al hombre y retrocediera, a lo que él obedeció en seguida. Se mareó al moverse, teniendo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente para estabilizarse. Ella mientras tanto le puso las esposas al atacante muggle, con expresión fastidiada al escucharlo quejarse de que no veía ni oía nada y que lo dejase en paz.

Harry se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro, abriendo mucho sus esmeraldas. Las entrecerró en seguida al oír unos pitidos en sus oídos, llevando sus manos a estos para taparlos. Empezaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza punzante y creciente. Sintió que alguien le separaba con cuidado las manos de los oídos y pudo escuchar una voz familiar pero un poco lejana.

—¿Puedes oírme ahora?

—Sí, aunque lejos pero sí. —le respondió a la detective que lo miraba asustada.

—¿Puedes ver bien?

—Sí, eso sí. Mis ojos estaban cerrados justo cuando el arma explotó —le respondió él, preguntándole seguidamente preocupado—: ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Alcanzaron a herirte?

—No te preocupes, yo estoy bien. —le respondió ella seria.

—Necesitamos su identificación, señor. —le pidió autoritario el detective Jerry Fleming, amigo de Katherine, ex compañero suyo y mano derecha desde que ella ascendiese como jefe de los detectives de la zona oeste de Londres.

—Seguro. —le respondió Harry tranquilo. La sacó con lentitud y cuidado del bolsillo interno izquierdo de su chaqueta e intentó entregársela, cayéndosele de las manos al marearse nuevamente. Escuchó que el hombre exclamaba:

—¡Quieto ahí!

Pero él sólo pudo apoyarse en la grama y concentrarse en su respiración con los ojos cerrados. Sintió seguidamente que lo ayudaban a recostarse boca arriba en la hierba y que el mismo hombre que un momento antes le había ordenado no moverse, le decía:

—Tranquilo. Pronto estarán aquí los paramédicos para atenderle la herida.

—¿Herida? —preguntó desconcertado, entreabriendo los ojos.

—Su brazo izquierdo sangra profusamente, señor Evans —le respondió el detective, que tenía la identificación muggle de Harry en su mano—. El que respaldaba al atacante de la detective Stewart alcanzó a herirlo mientras el atacante libre se les acercaba.

—Rayos. No lo siento porque me dio justo en el mismo lugar. —murmuró el pelinegro más para sí que para sus acompañantes. Tomó una respiración profunda y se sentó apoyándose en su brazo derecho, mientras el detective lo ayudaba pero le indicaba que no era prudente.

—Es mejor que esté recostado. Los paramédicos llegarán pronto y le darán las primeras atenciones mientras lo trasladamos al hospital.

Harry tanteó con cuidado su brazo izquierdo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se quitó la chaqueta con cuidado, a pesar del frío que le rodeaba y los intentos del detective por detenerle. Tenía su ceño fruncido y su mirada inexpresiva mientras en su mente intentaba buscar una salida a la situación, sin tener que usar un hechizo desmemorizante sobre ninguno de sus acompañantes. Especialmente la morena. Con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo del pantalón se hizo un torniquete más arriba de la herida. Les dijo con voz tranquila:

—No puedo ir a ningún hospital o estaré en serios problemas. Les agradezco que quieran ayudarme y los acompañaré a donde ustedes indiquen para responder las preguntas que pueda. Pero justo ahora debo salir de aquí, con su ayuda o sin ustedes.

—Esa herida es relativamente seria y ha perdido bastante sangre. Necesita atención médica. —le replicó desconcertado el detective.

—¿Puedo llamar a una amiga y avisarle? —les preguntó Harry.

—Dígame el número. —le replicó desconfiado el detective.

Harry miró a la morena de reojo, notando que ella denegaba levemente en su dirección. Iba a darle una evasiva al hombre cuando sintió la esclava en su mano izquierda calentarse, comprendiendo que ya era tarde. Su celular repicó un par de segundos después.

—Responda. —le ordenó Jerry al ver que no lo hacía.

—Hola Jane —respondió Harry resignado, aunque su rostro inexpresivo y su tono de voz neutral no lo demostrasen—. Sí, en Saint James… Yo… —dudó por un momento, bajando levemente la cabeza al oír a la castaña reñirlo—. Me alcanzó una bala en el brazo izquierdo… Sí, pero… Lo sé, pero… ¿Cuándo…? ¿No puedes evitar que…? Jane, escúchame por favor. No pude evitarlo. Estoy herido y necesito tu ayuda de amiga, no tus regaños. Sólo evítame el problema con el jefe y… ¿Pueden cubrirme mientras resuelvo aquí?... Sí, uno… No dijo nada, sólo… ¿No es suficiente con tu regaño?… De acuerdo, dile a Molly, pero que mamá Molly no se entere. —una vez que Hermione finalizó la llamada miró a sus acompañantes que lo interrogaban con la mirada. No pudo evitar un estremecimiento, por el frío sin su chaqueta y la debilidad que le había ocasionado la pérdida de sangre.

—Llevémoslo a tu coche, Jerry. —ordenó Katherine preocupada.

El aludido asintió y ayudó a Harry a incorporarse, la morena lo abrigó con la chaqueta sobre los hombros y el detective le sirvió de apoyo hasta el auto. No era un procedimiento normal y eso lo molestaba, pero había notado la familiaridad con que el hombre herido le había hablado a su amiga y su preocupación por la posibilidad que la hubiesen herido.

—Llegaron los paramédicos. —les avisó un policía desde lejos.

—No puedo aparecer en ningún informe médico, por favor —les dijo Harry en voz baja—. Molly me curará en cuanto llegue y… —cerró los ojos y se detuvo, nuevamente mareado.

Katherine y Jerry se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Era cierto que Harry había arriesgado su vida para salvarla a ella, también que era extraño que no portase ningún arma, pero ellos no debían saltarse los procedimientos regulares y su insistencia en no ser atendido médicamente… Estaba bastante mal, eso era evidente de la falta de color en su rostro desde que el detective lo había recostado en la hierba. El torniquete que se había hecho detuvo la hemorragia, pero estaba débil.

—Maggie y Laurence. —le dijo el detective en voz baja a su compañera, señalando con una cabezadita a dos paramédicos que se movilizaban entre los heridos cercanos.

—Estás de suerte, James —le dijo Katherine al pelinegro que aún estaba con los ojos cerrados, recostado en el asiento derecho delantero del auto de su amigo—. Hazles señas para que vengan aquí, Jerry, pero que todos crean que es a ti a quien atenderán.

—Enseguida. —se apresuró el detective, ahora seguro que su amiga conocía al sujeto. Se alejó levemente de los dos, apoyándose en la puerta como si él estuviese herido.

—No quiero ocasionar problemas. —intentó Harry en tono levemente más alto a un susurro.

—Debiste irte cuando te lo indiqué. —lo regañó ella en voz muy baja, aprovechando que estaban prácticamente solos.

—Quería verte. —se disculpó él, sus esmeraldas entreabiertos mirando los zafiros de ella.

—Bueno, ahora tú y yo necesitaremos que nuestros amigos nos ayuden a salir del aprieto en el que estamos, luego darles explicaciones que tú tendrás que primero darme a mí, y finalmente hablar sobre cierta apuesta —le enumeró ella con tono bajo levemente enojado. Sonrió al ver su expresión de niño regañado, alegrándose al saber que con ella desaparecía su máscara de frialdad—. Gracias por salvarme la vida. —le susurró sin que él tuviese oportunidad de responderle, pues una trigueña de pelo y ojos negros, de cuerpo menudo, le pedía que se desplazase para atenderlo, mientras su acompañante, alto, castaño y de ojos verdes claros, le daba la vuelta al auto.

—Parece que tienes pintada una diana en ese brazo, amigo —bromeó la paramédico al ver el vendaje salpicado de sangre, tomándole el pulso mientras tanto. Le lanzó una mirada preocupada a su compañero y sacó de su maletín con rapidez una jeringuilla y medicamento—. Te voy a inyectar algo que te ayudará con la fuerte descompensación que estás presentando y luego te pondré un calmante.

—Eso no es necesario. No siento la herida del brazo. —le respondió Harry en voz baja. Odiaba las inyecciones desde que era muy pequeño y le pusieron las vacunas en la escuela muggle, pero vio con extrañeza y agradecimiento que la chica lograba pincharle directo en la vena de su brazo derecho sintiendo apenas una mínima molestia.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el paramédico al ver el ungüento color ocre, al retirarle el vendaje.

—Medicina china —le respondió Harry automáticamente. Eran años de práctica con Hermione mintiendo sobre las pociones y ungüentos ante muggles—. No sé cómo se llama.

Los dos paramédicos denegaron con evidente enojo. Abrieron mucho los ojos luego que el paramédico retirase el ungüento, al ver la herida alargada que había empezado a cicatrizar y sido reabierta al ser atravesada por la bala.

—James —llegó agitada Ginny a unos metros del auto, escoltada por un policía. Éste se retiró y la dejó acercarse ante un gesto de la detective a cargo de la operación—. ¿Cómo es que te hirieron si se suponía que estabas en casa con mamá cumpliendo tu reposo?

—Esperaba reunirme a almorzar con alguien en el restaurante del Mall, pero ella no llegó y luego todo se complicó. —le respondió Harry con expresión de disculpa, Cerró fuertemente los ojos y encajó la mandíbula cuando el paramédico le removió una pequeña esquirla de la herida, que le tenía presionado un nervio. Había empezado a sentir el dolor con intensidad.

—Lo siento amigo. —se disculpó de inmediato al notar el gesto y que retenía la respiración, aplicándole rápidamente un calmante local él y uno intravenoso la compañera.

—Gracias… Bracknell, gracias Dahl. —les agradeció Harry en voz baja, luego que le hicieron efecto los calmantes, al ver las identificaciones bordadas en los uniformes de los paramédicos.

—La bala atravesó limpiamente, pero te alcanzó una esquirla de… otro tipo, justo en la herida. —le explicó el paramédico mirando interrogante la pieza metálica que le había extraído y luego a sus amigos detectives. Entendió de sus miradas que hablarían luego y les entregó la evidencia en una bolsita plástica cerrada.

—Lo que te dije inicialmente. Parece que tuvieses una diana pintada en ese brazo. —le dijo con una sonrisa la paramédico limpiándole el sudor del rostro.

—Sí, así parece señorita Bracknell. —le sonrió Harry agradecido.

—Dime Maggie.

—Gracias Maggie. Llámame James.

—¿Qué ponemos en el reporte? —preguntó el paramédico.

—Eso lo sabremos cuando el señor Evans nos explique porqué no quería atención médica por temor a un reporte. —dijo inquisitivo y muy serio el detective.

—No puedo aparecer en ningún reporte médico porque tendré graves problemas en mi trabajo, además que igual esos informes desaparecerán trabajando ustedes en vano. —les respondió Harry serio, luego de cruzar miradas con Ginny.

—¿Es por eso que esa herida tan seria estaba cubierta con algo chino? —lo interrogó preocupado el paramédico.

—Sí, señor Dahl. —confirmó Harry, deseando poder zafarse sin tener que dar más explicaciones ni desmemorizarlos, pero cada vez lo veía más difícil.

Sabía que en caso de ser necesario Ginny lo ayudaría inicialmente y luego Hermione terminaría de encubrirlo, pero eso lo alejaría definitivamente de Katherine. Además que no quería lastimarla a ella con otra desmemorización si la primera no había sido exitosa.

—Llámame Laurence ya que voy a ayudar a encubrirte. Ven para vendarte tu brazo, Jerry, ya que supongo que tú serás el herido. Será mejor que busques la bala, Katherine. —organizó rápido la mentira que dirían.

—Gracias Laurence, Jerry, Maggie, Katherine. —les dijo con sinceridad Harry, sonriendo levemente al verlos asentir.

—¿Eres médico? —le preguntó la trigueña a la pelirroja, al ver que le miraba al pelinegro la parte interior de los párpados y le examinaba luego las uñas del brazo lastimado.

—Estudiante de medicina y amiga suya. —le respondió ella.

—¿Por qué permites que usen con él esa pasta china en una herida tan seria? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—James es muy necio y su jefe un tirano —gruñó enojada la pelirroja, armando rápidamente una excusa creíble mientras le tomaba el pulso y la temperatura. Estaba preocupada por la recaída a causa de la pérdida de sangre. También estaba enojada por no poder sacar su varita y la poción rellena-sangre que llevaba oculta en su maletín—. Hago lo que puedo aprendiendo, además de lo que nos enseñan en el hospital, medicina china para ayudar al anciano que cura a los de su grupo. También les doy medicinas adecuadas cuando él no se da cuenta.

—Supongo que sabes que puedo reportarte por eso. —le dijo la paramédico inquieta.

—Sí, pero más que perjudicarme a mí le quitarías la atención médica que necesitan a catorce personas. ¿Lo harás? —le preguntó la menuda pelirroja mirándola frontalmente.

—Llámanos a Laurence y a mí cuando necesites ayuda con cualquiera de ellos. —fue la respuesta de la trigueña, tendiéndole una pequeña tarjeta en que estaban los nombres y los números de celular de los dos.

—Gracias —le sonrió Ginny ampliamente—. En lo que pueda ayudarles con gusto lo haré también. —le ofreció y le entregó a su vez una pequeña tarjeta, con su nombre muggle y el número del celular que usaba entre ellos.

Harry arqueó una ceja, intrigado. No sabía que la menor de los Weasley estaba tan habituada a manejarse entre médicos muggles, aunque él sabía que ella cursaba materias que consideraban “extravagantes” en la escuela de medimagia.

—Aquí está la bala. —les mostró Katherine una bolsita plástica.

—Jerry está listo —reportó el paramédico—. Movamos rápido a James al asiento del copiloto, Maggie y yo debemos irnos —le dijo al detective, el cual lo ayudó de inmediato—. Toma dos cada cuatro horas. Esto te ayudará a recuperarte. Guarda reposo completo al menos durante tres horas si quieres poder levantarte mañana —le recomendó a Harry, entregándole unas tabletas—. Si lo llevaran a un hospital lo dejarían internado —le dijo a la detective para que entendiese lo delicado del estado de salud del hombre que acababa de atender—. Reposa James, te hace falta.

—Gracias. —asintió Harry, viendo de reojo a Ginny entrecerrar los ojos castaños.

—Sube al auto atrás, Jerry. Usted también, Molly. He girado instrucciones para que Jeremy Mill se haga cargo mientras llevamos a estos dos testigos a presentar declaración. —les dijo Katherine con tono autoritario.

Ginny miró a Harry interrogante, denegando levemente al verlo asentir. Obedeció a la detective, sentándose en el asiento tras su amigo.

—Muy bien, ahora quiero que me empieces a decir verdades, James Evans, empezando por tu nombre real. —le dijo enojada la jefe de detectives, conduciendo el auto de su amigo fuera de la zona de seguridad.

—Mi nombre es James Evans. Sólo que no lograrás conseguir nada de mí, como ya te había dicho. —le respondió Harry con tono suave.

—Por el grupo con el que trabajas. Pero eso no explica que tampoco consiga información de Molly Prewett, o de alguno de los otros del grupo que te acompañaba en el pub hace quince días. —replicó ella.

—Sí lo explica, porque todos trabajamos indirectamente con ese grupo —le respondió Ginny ante el silencio del pelinegro, acercándose hacia delante preocupada. Notó que su acompañante se tensaba y le apuntaba con un arma muggle, pero no le prestó atención habiéndose esperado una reacción así de cualquiera de los dos ante su movimiento—. ¿James?

—Mareado. —musitó Harry.

Katherine de inmediato bajó la velocidad y miró rápidamente a su acompañante en el asiento delantero. Frunció el ceño al ver que estaba con los ojos cerrados, bastante pálido y desencajado de nuevo.

—Mi apartamento. —le sugirió el detective, ayudando a la pelirroja a reclinar el asiento en que iba Harry hacia atrás.

—James, ¿comiste algo mientras esperabas? —le preguntó Ginny preocupada.

—Unos pastelitos y un café capuchino.

—¿Comiste algo después del desayuno en casa de mamá antes de venir al restaurante? —insistió la pelirroja.

—No. —le respondió en voz baja el pelinegro esperando su explosión, que no tardó en llegar.

—Te había dicho expresamente que no podías saltarte ninguna comida ni salir de casa hasta mañana. Mucho menos hacer esfuerzos físicos o… —se contuvo apenas al sentir que el detective junto a ella la retenía, recordando que estaban con dos muggles justo a tiempo.

—Calma, pelirroja. Él no está en condiciones de atender tu regaño. —la intentó tranquilizar Jerry mientras la sujetaba, para que no golpease al pelinegro semiinconsciente. Miró de reojo a Katherine pensando que si esas dos mujeres se llegaban a hacer amigas los dejarían sordos a los dos con sus gritos.

—Pero en unas horas sabrás lo que es bueno, porque le diré a mamá…

—No, por favor. —la interrumpió Harry en tono de súplica.

—Sólo porque ella está enferma no lo haré. Pero puedes estar seguro que los demás, incluido Orión, sabrán de esto. —lo amenazó enojadísima.

Harry miró con expresión de cachorrito apaleado a la pelirroja, pero supo de su mirada que no se salvaría. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, haciendo esfuerzos enormes por mantenerse consciente.

—¿James? —preguntó preocupada la detective al verlo de reojo, asustándose al no responder el pelinegro—. ¿Qué le pasa, Molly?

—Perdió demasiada sangre y él ya estaba débil por lo del viernes —le respondió Ginny, luego de comprobarle el pulso y la temperatura—. El sólo hecho de correr más de tres cuadras fue mucho esfuerzo para su debilitado organismo, pero la hemorragia fue lo peor. Sus amigos paramédicos lo estabilizaron, pero está mal —les explicó preocupada. Sacó de su maletín la poción rellena-sangre mientras pensaba cómo explicarles lo que le daría—. James, bebe esto y no te atrevas a protestar ni un poco. Tal vez ese viejo loco prepare cosas de mal sabor, pero ya hemos comprobado antes que esta cosa te ayuda bastante.

Harry entreabrió sus esmeraldas y bebió la poción con expresión de desagrado, habiéndose estacionado ya Katherine en el sótano del edificio en que vivía el detective.

—Li Tieguai se va a enojar cuando sepa que tienes contigo de su bebedizo horroroso. —le dijo Harry en tono supuestamente confidencial, luego de beberla. Lo hizo tanto por ayudarla con la mentira que había inventado, como por dejarle ver que él también podía hacer que la regañase el medimago que tanto la mimaba como su aprendiz predilecta.

—No si sabe que te ayudé con esto —le replicó ella con una sonrisa de alivio al ver que empezaba a recuperar el color del rostro y tenía ánimos para bromear—. Ya sabes que eres su consentido del grupo.

Harry asintió sonriente. El anciano medimago chino le había tomado mucho cariño desde que lo atendió en San Mungo, consintiéndole muchas veces pequeños caprichos pero regañándolo también cuando no ponía de su parte para recuperarse.

—Entonces el viernes en la noche, cuando nos vimos en el pub, sí tenían razón tus amigos en que debías estar guardando reposo. Por eso terminamos la velada en mi apartamento, curándote yo ese brazo lo mejor que pude. —comentó Katherine con falsa inocencia.

—¿Saliste el viernes en la noche? —le preguntó Ginny al pelinegro con furia apenas contenida, que se incrementó al verlo cerrar los ojos y asentir levemente—. La crisis con que te conseguimos el sábado en la mañana fue por eso, ¿verdad? —masculló la pelirroja las palabras.

—Sí. —aceptó Harry cabizbajo, entrecerrando los ojos y encogiéndose en espera de la siguiente explosión Weasley.

—¿Y luego que logramos que te recuperases un poco te saltas tu reposo para verte con ella? Ja. Felicitaciones Katherine Stewart, has enamorado a James Evans eliminándole el mínimo de sentido común que le quedaba en su atrofiado cerebro. A ver cómo logras mantenerlo vivo el tiempo suficiente para que lleguen al menos a casarse. —soltó sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

Harry denegó rápidamente para que no siguiera por ahí. Había recordado que al investigar a la morena había descubierto que el novio fue asesinado una semana antes de la boda, en un operativo. Jerry también denegó con fiereza, mientras Katherine palidecía mirando a la impulsiva pecosa que le acababa de remover muchos recuerdos y sentimientos.

—Llevemos a James a mi apartamento para que repose un poco mientras tú nos respondes algunas cosas. —le dijo el detective a la pelirroja, ayudando al pelinegro a salir del auto. Quería distraerlos a todos de lo dicho por la impulsiva joven. Si él no estuviese tan enamorado de Kathleen Middleton tal vez le hubiese callado la boca a la impulsiva pecosa con un beso, para que no lastimase a su compañera de esa manera.

Katherine los siguió en silencio, mientras sepultaba de nuevo lo ocurrido aquél día y caía en cuenta de lo otro que había dicho la pelirroja: “has enamorado a James Evans”. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, borrándola rápidamente al girarse sus tres acompañantes ya en el ascensor esperando a que ella subiese. Subió y marcó sin mirar el botón del piso correspondiente, mientras con expresión seria miraba al pelinegro y la pelirroja.

Él estaba mirándola inicialmente preocupado, esquivándole seguidamente la mirada con nerviosismo. Ella la había mirado con curiosidad y el ceño fruncido, desviando la mirada hacia él cuando notó que la observaba.

En cuanto llegaron al apartamento, compartido evidentemente por tres hombres por los distintos uniformes en la desordenada sala, Jerry ayudó a Harry a llegar a su cuarto. Lo recostó en la cama que había sido vaciada rápidamente por la detective.

—¿Cómo se llama el grupo para el que trabajan? —les soltó la morena, nuevamente en su papel de investigadora.

—AUROR. —le respondió Harry.

—¿Para qué gobierno trabajan? —siguió ella, pues no le sonaba el nombre entre los que conocía por su tío.

—Ninguno. —siguió el pelinegro.

—Tengo con quien investigar en la INTERPOL. —amenazó Katherine.

—Ni el MI5, ni el MI6, ni la CIA, ni el FBI, ni el MOSSAD, ni la CNI, ni el INTERPOL o cualquier otra agencia de investigación y espionaje internacional, tiene información de nosotros —le replicó el pelinegro—. Somos un grupo especial que nos dedicamos a frenar a un determinado tipo de terroristas que funciona a nivel internacional.

—No estabas armado hoy. —hizo el detective la observación, tan intrigado como su compañera por lo que le decía aquél hombre. Él también tenía un buen contacto. Sólo Katherine era más rápida que él para averiguar sobre personajes sospechosos que no tenían perfil policíaco fácil de ubicar.

—Estoy de reposo y se suponía que sólo me vería con una amiga, para disculparme por el mal rato que le hice pasar el viernes en la noche. —respondió el pelinegro con sus ojos fijos en la morena, sonriendo levemente al verla ruborizarse y sus ojos brillar.

—¿Tú trabajas en qué específicamente con ellos? —repreguntó Jerry que notó el cruce de miradas y supuso que su compañera estaba un poco… desubicada.

—Aún estoy en la parte de formación del personal que se encarga de investigar y detener a esos asesinos —le respondió Harry con cuidado—. En un par de semanas me graduaré y entraré de lleno en el cuerpo de aurores, encargado de detenerlos.

—¿Y tú, Molly? —preguntó Katherine, recuperada su frialdad de detective.

—Estoy en formación como médico adjunta al grupo. —le respondió, levemente nerviosa por las preguntas que sabía seguían.

—¿Qué hay de Orión, Rómulo, Remo, Leonel, Dorea, John y Jane? —insistió la morena.

—Jane está en mi grupo. Los demás están en otros y no podemos decirles más sobre AUROR. —respondió Harry serio y tenso.

—¿A qué grupo terrorista persiguen? —presionó Jerry.

—MORTÍFAGOS. —respondió Ginny con repulsión y odio.

Los dos pelirrojos y el pelinegro notaron que la morena palidecía y se le oscurecía la mirada, su expresión totalmente ida luego de oír la respuesta.

—¿Te suena ese nombre, Katherine? —le preguntó el hombre pelirrojo.

—¿Estás bien, Katherine? —le preguntó preocupada la pelirroja, alarmándose al ver que no les respondía a ninguno de los dos.

—Tranquila, Katy. Sólo respira profundo y escucha mi voz —se le acercó Harry con cuidado. Estaba usando, sin saberlo, las mismas palabras y tono de voz que había usado su padre con ella mientras la mamá daba a luz—. Todo está bien, tranquila.

—Mamá necesita ayuda… —murmuró la detective antes de tambalearse mareada, siendo sujetada rápidamente por su compañero que la miraba asustadísimo.

—Tranquila —se le acercó Harry preocupado, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía. Estaba pálido y desencajado al saber lo que había recordado—. Tú y tu familia están bien.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro los dos pelirrojos, totalmente desconcertados.

Harry miraba nervioso alrededor, buscando con sus ojos algo para ayudarla y al mismo tiempo con su mente cómo evadir el tema.

—La colonia, Molly. —le indicó con un gesto de cabeza.

—Excelente idea. —le replicó ella reaccionando.

Jerry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—El grupo ése tuvo una época de actividad fuerte hace varios años, cuando nosotros estábamos muy pequeños o no habíamos nacido aún —explicó Harry—. Desaparecieron por casi trece años y desde hace aproximadamente siete años han vuelto a reunirse. Dieron serios problemas hace tres años. El grupo AUROR logró detener a su líder, pero aún quedan remanentes fuertes y peligrosos. Supuse, de la reacción de Katy a su nombre, que tuvo algún roce con ellos siendo una niña. —hablaba en dirección a Jerry, pero la explicación en realidad iba dirigida a la pelirroja.

Ginny frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que estaban metidos en un lío peor de lo que se había imaginado. _“Desearía poder desmemorizarlos y desaparecerme con Harry. Pero el que él no lo haya siquiera insinuado y les esté dando tanta información camuflada… Rayos, de verdad está interesado en esta morena. ¿Habrá mi indeciso hermano menor separado definitivamente a Hermione y Harry? Eso no es justo. Ellos se aman mientras que Ron sólo está confundido. Justo como ahora veo a Harry con Katherine”_.

—El día que nació Kenneth —confirmó la morena mirando al pelinegro de ojos verdes con asombro—. ¿Qué más averiguaste de mí?

—Desde tus abuelos hasta lo que hiciste incluso el viernes en la tarde, pasando por tus gustos, tu carácter y tu perfil psicológico. —confesó Harry cabizbajo.

—Pero eso es imposible, mi información está bloqueada por… —Se detuvo justo a tiempo de nombrar su fuente, totalmente desconcertada por lo dicho por él—. No es cierto. Estás presumiendo de algo que no sabes. —lo retó, ocultando tras supuesto enojo su miedo.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras de ti. —la desafió Harry.

Jerry lo ayudó a acomodarse parcialmente recostado en almohadones. Lo dejó luego bajo el cuidado de Ginny, mientras le traía un té calmante a la morena. Se sentaron luego los dos pelirrojos a escuchar, durante más de media hora, desde las preguntas y respuestas más inocentes hasta las más insólitas.

—Es imposible. —balbuceó desconcertada la pelinegro. Harry le acababa de describir con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido el día en que falleció su novio, para disgusto de él que intentó evadir el responderle hasta que ella lo presionó al límite.

Ginny miraba con ojos desorbitados a los dos. Ahora comprendía porqué los dos hombres habían denegado con ferocidad ante su comentario, cuando recién se estacionaban en el sótano.

Jerry había tragado saliva en varias oportunidades, sin poder creer lo que oía, pero eso en especial lo tenía boquiabierto. Él personalmente había intentado averiguar luego expedientes sobre lo ocurrido ese día y se había encontrado con: “Ese incidente no existe. El joven murió de un paro cardíaco en su casa”. Fue la primera y única vez que su contacto le había fallado.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Quién…? —Katherine no lograba armar una pregunta coherente. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, recuperando su ecuanimidad—. ¿Por qué te quedaste hoy en el restaurante hasta que se presentaron ésos?

—Ya te lo dije… Te esperaba porque… quería disculparme.

—Te había dicho que si no llegaba a las dos en punto te fueses. —le recordó contrariada.

—No quería irme… sin verte. Por eso… te intenté llamar… dos veces. —le respondió cabizbajo, nuevamente mareado.

—¿Sabías lo que pasaría?

—No. —le respondió con sinceridad, mirándola desconcertado.

—El atacante independiente que se desplazaba hacia el que me apuntaba y hacia ti, que se desvió al vernos a Jerry y a mí, ¿pertenece al grupo que mencionaste?

—Posible…mente.

—¿Qué provocó la explosión del arma luego que el delincuente disparase? —inquirió Jerry.

—No… lo… sé. —respondió Harry despacio, luchando con el malestar. La debilidad de su cuerpo estaba ganándole, luego de la tensión nerviosa vivida desde que empezó el tiroteo.

—¿James? —preguntó inquieta Katherine.

—Molly… y yo… debem… debemos… irn… —no lograba mantenerse despierto y alerta.

Ginny se le aproximó rápidamente y le tomó el pulso, suspirando con alivio al notar que no era irregular. Notó sin embargo que de nuevo tenía fiebre alta.

—Llamaré a Jane para que nos busque en la camioneta de Orión y nos lleve con mamá —decidió la pelirroja, preocupada por él—. Ya hemos respondido sus preguntas más allá de lo permitido por nuestros superiores. Pero si James no reposa la cubierta que le hemos preparado sus amigos, para que no tenga problemas con su jefe, no servirá —les pidió a los detectives, añadiendo al ver su indecisión—: Por favor, permítanme llevármelo. No sólo peligra su salud, también la de mamá que debe estar preocupada por James, pues lo quiere como un hijo y está de reposo en casa.

—¿Eres su novia? —le preguntó Jerry sorpresivamente.

—No, claro que no. —le respondió ella desconcertada.

—Pero lo fuiste. —aseveró el detective.

—Durante unos meses, hace un par de años. Antes de yo encontrar a mi verdadero amor. —les confesó ella.

—¿Tu verdadero amor es Orión Black? —le preguntó ahora Katherine.

—Sí. —confirmó la pelirroja.

—Será mejor que le des las pastillas que le indicaron Maggie y Laurence, lo dejemos descansar un poco y luego yo mismo los llevaré —dijo Jerry muy serio, agregando al ver el intento de protesta de la pelirroja—: ¿No crees que el movilizarlo ahora será peor para su salud?

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Era cierto. Harry se agravaría si lo desplazaban al modo muggle a menos que usasen camilla y una ambulancia, lo cual era imposible. Estando con ellos no podían usar medios mágicos y, aunque lo hiciese para luego desmemorizarlos, una desaparición conjunta igual era difícil para el pelinegro en su estado.

Con ayuda del detective le hizo tomar las pastillas a un semiinconsciente pelinegro. Lo acomodaron luego en la cama los dos detectives mientras ella escondía en el sector oculto de su maletín la redoma, ahora vacía, de la poción rellena-sangre. Buscó también una pastilla muggle para bajarle la fiebre, dándosela luego de pasados unos minutos. Se sentó junto a la cama a esperar como había dicho el pelirrojo, nerviosa.

—Llama a Jane y avísale dónde y con quién están. —le sugirió Katherine luego de un par de minutos, señalándole el bolsillo de la chaqueta negra en que sabía estaba el celular de James.

Ginny se sobresaltó en la silla y la miró con los ojos desorbitados. _“¿Es que acaso esta muggle puede saber lo que otras personas están pensando?”_. Asintió rápidamente al verla arquear una ceja interrogante y buscó el celular para llamar.

—James y yo estamos con los detectives Stewart y Fleming… Justo ahora no podemos reunirnos con ustedes porque… No puedo movilizarlo. Está muy débil… Sí, Jane, pero… ¡DÉJAME HABLAR! —le gritó exasperada—. James perdió mucha sangre. Ya lo he atendido pero teníamos que resolver la situación aquí y ahora él está demasiado agotado para moverlo. Esperaremos un par de horas y luego el detective Fleming nos llevará hasta la casa de mamá… Lo sé, pero tú tendrás que resolver eso… No, no pude evitarlo, ya sabes como es James… No, no estará en condiciones pero igual irá, lo sabes… Pídele a Leonel que te ayude a tranquilizar a mamá… No lo sé pero ustedes dos tendrán que inventar algo convincente, sabes que no puede angustiarse… Sí, él nos llevará… Yo estoy resolviendo aquí lo mejor que puedo, tú tendrás que ver eso… Gracias Jane.

Katherine y Jerry comprendían, de lo que habían escuchado cuando ellos dos habían hablado por ese celular en la oportunidad anterior y ahora, que “Jane” estaba intentando sacar al pelinegro y la pelirroja de su campo de acción rápidamente. Probablemente no sólo para ayudarlos con el jefe del grupo con el que trabajaban, sino también para que no les diesen más pistas con las cuales investigarlos más a fondo.

Jerry una vez más verificó que ninguno de los dos llevase armas, notando por primera vez el palito de madera que Harry tenía oculto en el cinturón.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó a la pelirroja, notando que tanto ella como su compañera miraban el objeto con rostros pálidos.

—Es un recuerdo de sus padres. Dice que si lo lleva encima es como si ellos lo protegieran. —inventó Ginny rápidamente.

—¿Una especie de amuleto? —preguntó intrigado, examinando la varita con cuidado. Vio que tenía diversas marcas y rasguños, pero ninguna inscripción especial. Aunque se notaba pulida—. ¿Sus padres están de acuerdo en que él cargue esto para sentirlos junto a él?

—James quedó huérfano con un año de edad —le respondió la pelirroja seria—. Los tíos que lo cuidaron desde entonces no fueron precisamente cariñosos con él, así que eso que usted tiene en sus manos tiene un valor incalculable para mi amigo.

—Entiendo. Yo… Lo siento, sólo se me hizo extraño. —se disculpó él, volviendo a colocar el palito de madera en el compartimiento oculto en el cinturón del pelinegro. Ubicó la correa junto a él y verificó que no tuviese nada que le dificultase la circulación, pues sabía que era lo mejor en su estado de salud luego de haber sido herido varias veces.

—Yo debo ir a la oficina para coordinar personalmente las investigaciones —les informó Katherine seria. Algunos detalles de lo ocurrido cuando era niña estaban aflorando a su memoria, aunque de manera difusa—. Jerry, en cuanto James esté mejor llámame para ir con ustedes a casa de la señora Prewett.

—Seguro. Dile a Jeremy que no celebre tanto mi ausencia, que mañana a primera hora me reincorporo al trabajo. —bromeó el detective pelirrojo, queriendo destensarla.

Katherine se limitó a asentir y salió del apartamento.

—Voy a asear un poco esto. —le dijo el detective a la pelirroja, al mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta del inmenso desorden existente.

—Por mí no se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada —le sonrió ella, aclarándole al ver su expresión de extrañeza—. Soy la menor de siete hermanos y la única mujer. Mamá hizo todo lo posible por evitar que sus cuartos luciesen así durante años, pero fue una batalla que perdió.

—¿Tiene mucho tiempo enferma tu mamá? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—Dos años. —le respondió ella con sinceridad.

—Supongo que ahora tus seis hermanos y tú la cuidan mucho. —siguió él mientras recogía el cuarto y organizaba un poco. Se ruborizó eventualmente al encontrar prendas femeninas mezcladas con su ropa, haciendo lo posible para que ella no las viese.

—Los dos mayores están casados y tienen ya familia, pero siguen muy pendientes de mis padres. El tercero murió. Los gemelos, Leonel y yo hacemos lo que está a nuestro alcance por cuidar de mis padres mientras avanzamos con nuestras vidas.

De la entonación y expresión de la pelirroja al mencionar la muerte de su tercer hermano dedujo que no había sido por causas naturales.

—Cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento… —dudó por un momento pero decidido continuó— dijiste que tu amigo estaba enamorado de Katy. ¿Lo dijiste sólo por molestarlo o realmente crees que él lo está?

—Si no lo está, cree estarlo… o quiere estarlo. —le respondió la pelirroja con expresión ausente. Estaba concentrada mirando el rostro de su amigo que dormía intranquilo por la fiebre, moviendo los labios pero sin que se llegase a escuchar lo que murmuraba.

—¿Por qué crees que “quiere estarlo”? —le preguntó intrigado el detective, detenido totalmente en su ir y venir mirándola fijamente.

—Jane, Leonel y James han sido amigos inseparables desde que se conocieron con once años de edad —le respondió la pelirroja luego de dudar un momento, comprendiendo que el pelirrojo estaba tan preocupado por la morena como ella lo estaba por Harry—. Los dos primeros fueron pareja durante algún tiempo pero ocurrió algo que no supieron manejar y se separaron.

»James siempre estuvo junto a los dos, respetando su relación, dándoles su espacio. Cuando ellos se distanciaron Jane y James entraron al grupo de entrenamiento AUROR para enfrentamientos directos, mientras que mi hermano tomó otro camino —dudó nuevamente, miró a su amigo que por la fiebre estaba intranquilo, suspiró y siguió—. Tengo la impresión que entre ellos dos existe un sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad, pero Leonel le ha pedido una nueva oportunidad a Jane y James se está alejando de ellos un poco. No estoy segura, podría estar equivocada, de hecho la forma en que se comporta con tu compañera me ha hecho dudar, pero creo que ellos se aman y por no lastimar a Leonel han decidido distanciarse.

—Si eso es cierto Katy podría resultar lastimada. —opinó con preocupación el detective, mirando con el ceño fruncido al pelinegro.

—No. James jamás hará nada para lastimar a Katy ni a nadie. Inclusive intentó salvarle la vida al psicópata que asesinó a sus padres —comentó mientras le limpiaba con un paño húmedo el rostro al pelinegro—. Estoy segura que siente algo especial por ella por la forma en que se ha estado arriesgando hoy. Lo que no sé es si está enamorado ya de tu amiga o si está aferrándose a lo que siente por ella para alejarse de Jane definitivamente.

»Ya una vez se alejó de mí cuando comprendió que Orión y yo nos amábamos, pensando que él no… —se le murió la voz en la garganta. Había sido muy duro para ella, para él y para Sirius aquello. Lo superaron, sí, pero su recuerdo eventualmente los atormentaba—. Pero ahora no estoy segura de lo que siente. Han sido años ocultando de todos lo que piensa y siente bajo esa apariencia de frialdad e indiferencia que supongo le has notado hoy.

—Sí, lo noté. —le respondió, perforándola con sus ojos castaños.

_“¿Qué es lo que ha dejado dicho a medias? ¿He entendido bien?”_. A cada minuto sentía más curiosidad por esos dos y el grupo al que pertenecían. Le extrañaba mucho que Katherine no hubiese logrado averiguar nada de ellos hasta ahora, aunque suponía que en la oficina no sabían ni sabrían nada de la morena ese día. Apostaría su sueldo de los próximos tres años que en ese momento tenía a su contacto buscando desde los subsuelos marinos hasta la punta más elevada del Everest información sobre ellos.

—Sólo unos niños… —murmuró Harry audiblemente en su agitación.

—Ya nadie los puede lastimar nunca más —le dijo con suavidad Ginny mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Ya no te culpes, por favor. No pudimos evitarlo.

El pelinegro dejó de agitarse y de sus párpados cerrados se escaparon unas lágrimas silenciosas que fueron enjugadas por la pelirroja con cariño.

Jerry frunció el ceño pero siguió ordenando. Fingió que no había oído ni visto nada, de espaldas a ellos, pero estaba detallándolo todo por el espejo cercano a él. Vio que el hombre finalmente parecía tranquilizarse, entrando en una etapa de descanso más profundo. _“¿Unos niños? ¿Alguien los había lastimado… hasta matarlos? ¿No pudieron evitarlo? ¿Quiénes rayos son y de qué hablan?”_

—Voy a arreglar un poco allá afuera y preparar un té. ¿Cómo lo quieres?

—Si quieres yo lo preparo. —le ofreció la pelirroja.

—Oye, no soy un buen cocinero pero al menos un buen té puedo ofrecerte. —le dijo él con fingida indignación.

—Estoy segura que sí. Con azúcar por favor. —le pidió ella con una suave sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos aún brillaban las lágrimas retenidas.

—Te lo traigo en unos minutos, en cuanto ordene un poco allá afuera. —le sonrió él y salió del cuarto. Se le borró la sonrisa mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la cocina, que era la parte del apartamento más alejada de su habitación. Llamó a su contacto para darle los datos que tenía y pedirle que los investigase.

—¿Por qué les dijiste tanto sobre nosotros? —cuestionó Ginny al inconsciente Harry, denegando levemente.

Se levantó con cautela de la silla, verificó que el detective no estuviese cerca, sacó su varita de su maletín y le aplicó unos hechizos sanadores a Harry. Sonrió triunfal al ver que le bajaba la fiebre y ahora estaba simplemente dormido. Guardó su varita de nuevo y se sentó junto a él más tranquila. Sabía que podía usar magia aún estando entre muggles, sin que el Ministerio se enterase, cuando Harry estaba presente y la protegía consciente o inconscientemente.

Quince minutos más tarde entró el pelirrojo al cuarto con una taza de té en las manos.

—Tiene mejor aspecto —le comentó a la joven mujer mientras le entregaba el té—. Espero que te guste, es de naranja, canela y miel.

Ginny lo probó y sonrió enseguida. Tenía muy buen gusto.

—Está muy rico, gracias —le sonrió, agregando en seguida por su otro comentario—. Parece que finalmente le hizo efecto el medicamento. Si sigue así en una hora aproximadamente podremos despertarlo e irnos.

—¿Por qué no llamas a tu mamá y le dices que James está contigo? Así estaría más tranquila. —le sugirió Jerry en tono casual. Quería retener más tiempo a esos dos en su apartamento, mientras su contacto o el de Katherine conseguían información sobre ellos.

—A ella no le gusta usar teléfonos y no ha aprendido a hacerlo. Dice que la ponen nerviosa. —denegó ella con una sonrisa, deseando salir lo antes posible de allí.

—Pero si Jane y Leonel están con ella entonces ellos podrían comunicarla. Además que así los ayudarás a ellos con la mentirita blanca que le están diciendo. —presionó él.

—Tienes razón. —forzó el mantener su sonrisa y llamó a la castaña desde su celular.

—Hola… ¿Estás con mamá?… No, aún no, pero él está mucho mejor. El detective Fleming me hizo ver que si yo hablo con mamá ella estará más tranquila y no recaerá de su enfermedad, por la preocupación… Eso será mejor que lo hablemos en persona estando presente James… ¿Puedes cubrirme con él?… ¿El jefe de James o su entrenador darán problemas?… Pásame a mamá, por favor…

»Hola mamá… Tranquila, yo estoy con James y no es nada serio… De verdad mamá, sólo está un poquito cansado por algo de ejercicio físico que hizo y… Lo sé mamá, pero tú lo conoces… ¿Tú sabías que él se había citado con alguien hoy? Eso es el colmo. Se suponía que tenías que evitar que faltase a su reposo… Ya me ocuparé personalmente de ustedes dos… Claro que me enojo, mamá. Si no se consintieran tanto mutuamente e hiciesen caso de lo que les digo… Hablaremos esta noche —finalizó enojadísima la llamada—. Esto es el colmo. Pero me van a oír los dos.

El celular de la chica sonó nuevamente y el detective retrocedió un paso instintivamente, sin darse cuenta.

—¿QUÉ QUIERES AHORA, MAMÁ?… PUES YO NO SOY UNA NIÑA… YA SÉ QUE TÚ TAMPOCO LO ERES DE EDAD, PERO TE COMPORTAS COMO UNA… —le respondió a gritos, furiosa. Respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse, mientras la escuchaba. Sus gritos habían despertado al pelinegro, que le sujetaba de una mano levemente y denegaba en su dirección—. Perdona, mamá, pero sabes que me enoja cuando le secundas una locura a James y… Tranquilízate, por favor, sabes que ponerte así te hace daño… De verdad no es serio. En un rato vamos allá… Le di algo para que durmiese un poco y recuperase fuerzas, por eso no vamos de inmediato… Sí, mamá, tranquila… Volveré a llamar cuando vayamos en camino… Yo también te quiero.

—No la regañes por mi culpa, Molly. Se suponía que almorzaría con Katy, mientras me disculpaba con ella, y volvería a casa. —le dijo Harry en voz baja, atontado por el medicamento.

—Está bien, tranquilo. Descansa para que recuperes fuerzas y ella no te vea así —le replicó con voz suave, agregando al ver su intención de insistir—: No los regañaré a ninguno de los dos porque sé que era imposible que previesen la situación que se suscitó. Sólo quédate tranquilo. Duerme y recupera fuerzas.

—Grac… —se quedó de nuevo adormilado mientras le replicaba.

Dos horas más tarde Harry se despertó bastante recuperado, levantándose de la cama y aseándose mientras Jerry llamaba a Katherine y Ginny a Hermione. Los detectives aún no habían logrado averiguar nada y eso los tenía exasperados, más aún a la morena que empezaba a sospechar tendría que pagar la apuesta que habían hecho.

Cuando llegaron al #12 de Grimmauld Place la pelirroja y el pelinegro tuvieron que disimular el asombro que les produjo el aspecto tan muggle que tenía la antigua mansión Black.

Si bien es cierto que desde que llegó el clan Weasley allí habían ido sustituyendo los detalles tenebrosos (como las manillas de las puertas y el paragüero de la entrada) por otros más agradables, su aspecto había seguido siendo evidentemente mágico. Harry había destruido las cabezas disecadas de los elfos y el cuadro de la matrona Black apenas cumplir la mayoría de edad y poner un pie en esa casa, lo cual le fue agradecido por Sirius luego que se recuperase de lo que le sucedió tras El Velo de la Muerte.

Pero ahora estaban en una sala muy acogedora, que podía pasar perfectamente por la de una familia muggle de nivel económico medio. Molly Weasley los esperaba en una silla de ruedas totalmente muggle. Hermione lucía radiante al ver las expresiones de los cuatro recién llegados, lo cual les hizo comprender a Ginny y Harry quién era la artífice de todo aquello. Especialmente porque Ron se veía nervioso y aprehensivo.

—Mamá Molly, quiero presentarte a los detectives Katherine Stewart y Jerry Fleming. Ella es la señora Molly Prewett, prácticamente una madre para mí. —los presentó Harry. De esta forma alertaba de los apellidos a la matrona Weasley, no sabiendo con certeza si ya lo habían hecho.

—Mucho gusto, señores —les tendió la mano respetuosa, estrechándosela los dos detectives con mucho cuidado con sonrisas suaves en sus rostros—. ¿Por qué llegan a casa acompañados de dos policías? —les preguntó Molly a la pelirroja y al pelinegro, tomándolos por sorpresa.

—Ya te lo explicamos, mamá. —denegó Ron exasperado.

—Pero lo que me dijeron no explica que mi hija me culpe porque él hiciese ejercicio físico y tuviese una recaída —protestó la matrona, aún dolida con Ginny por la discusión que habían tenido por el celular y segura de que le ocultaban algo nuevamente—. El que James estuviese en un restaurante frente al cual hubo problemas no explica que él esté tan pálido y desencajado, ni que Molly le tuviese que dar algo para que durmiese y se recuperase.

Ginny y Harry miraron interrogantes a Hermione y Ron, comprendiendo de sus miradas que no habían sido totalmente sinceros con la matrona. _“Estamos en problemas”_ pensaron con ansiedad simultáneamente.

—Perdone que me entrometa, señora, pero James me estaba esperando en un restaurante enfrente del cual se presentó un enfrentamiento entre mis hombres y dos grupos de pandilleros —intervino Katherine, notando que los cuatro se tensaban—. Él quiso alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible, corriendo hacia un parque cercano. Pero al ver que uno de esos me quería disparar por la espalda él se arriesgó para salvarme la vida, desarmando al agresor. Entre la carrera y el forcejeo con ese tipo terminó agotado y con la herida de su brazo izquierdo lastimada. No se preocupe, no es nada serio. Unos paramédicos lo curaron antes que llegase su hija y luego ella veló porque él reposase lo suficiente para recuperarse.

—Gracias por decirme la verdad, señorita Stewart —le sonrió efusivamente la matrona—. Jane, querida, ¿podrías por favor traerme té y galletas para atender a los detectives, mientras Molly y Leonel llevan a James a descansar? —dijo en tono de no admitir una negativa ni mucho menos una réplica.

—Claro, mamá Molly. —le respondió la castaña nerviosa.

—Mamá Molly, estoy bien, en serio. —le aseguró Harry en tono sumiso, entendiendo que lo estaba regañando disimuladamente.

—Ve a descansar y a terminar de recuperarte, querido. Hablaremos más tarde. —le respondió la matrona con tono de cariñoso reproche.

—Vuelvo enseguida, mamá. —le indicó la pelirroja, señalándole a su amigo que se alejasen de allí hacia las escaleras.

Ron los acompañó, tanto por no contradecir a su mamá como para ponerlos al tanto de las coartadas que habían ideado para cada uno de ellos ante sus jefes y ante su madre. Aunque… Nunca dejaría de asombrarlo su progenitora. No sólo se había comportado como una verdadera muggle y había recordado los nombres que usaban ellos en ese mundo, sino que había logrado averiguar la verdad casi exacta de lo ocurrido.

Una hora después Ginny, Hermione y Ron estaban convencidos que quien estaba con ellos tenía que ser Nymphadora Lupin, metamorfoseada en Molly Weasley, y no la matrona. Sólo un auror entrenado podía hacer lo que ella había hecho. Era increíble la manera en que había envuelto finamente a los dos detectives. No sólo les había dado una versión muggle de sus vidas bastante adecuada y aproximada a la verdad, con muy poca ayuda de ellos, sino que había hablado con la morena sobre el pelinegro como habla una madre con la joven que le gusta a su hijo, el cual por algún motivo ha cometido un error que lo distancia de la mujer de sus sueños.

Los dos detectives salieron de esa casa aún más confundidos de lo que estaban cuando llegaron. Jerry se dirigió a la pequeña casita en el portuario Gravesend, cerca de la iglesia San Jorge en cuyo cementerio está enterrada Pocahontas. La usaban para reunirse a solas los miembros de su equipo cuando necesitaban investigar algún asunto delicado y no oficial, avisándose entre ellos para no cruzarse si querían mantener el asunto que manejaban en privado. Se respetaban siempre su aislamiento si ése era el caso.

El grupo lo conformaban un grupo de siete hombres y cinco mujeres policías, además de dos hombres y dos mujeres con conocimientos médicos más sólidos de lo que dejaban traslucir normalmente. Los mejores policías de Londres, muy unidos y compenetrados, que se habían reunido por una situación terrible vivida tres años atrás el día 15 de agosto de 1998 por el atentado en Omagh, Irlanda. Los mejores detectives del Reino Unido habían sido convocados para investigar lo ocurrido allí. Su compenetración se había consolidado un año después, el 31 de octubre de 1999, cuando falleció el treceavo integrante policía de su grupo: Dani Wallace, el novio de Katherine.

Ella llamó a los otros diez para que se les uniesen allí lo antes posible. Ninguno de ellos sabía quien era la fuente del otro, pero los doce las tenían, sabían que eran confiables y hasta ahora las de los dos que iban en ese auto no les habían podido dar ningún dato. Eso no sólo les parecía inaudito, sino que lo ocurrido en esa casa los tenía al límite. Era todo demasiado perfecto. _“¿Con qué clase de personas nos hemos cruzado?”_. Eso los asustaba mucho después de todo lo que llevaban visto y vivido en sus vidas.


	7. Apuestas a Ganar y a Perder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pagando una Apuesta. El pasado se hace de nuevo presente._

Los allí reunidos consideraban que lo que estaba ocurriendo era absolutamente insólito. Viernes, ocho y media de la noche, los doce mejores detectives policiales de toda Inglaterra no habían podido averiguar nada del grupo AUROR, del grupo MORTÍFAGOS, James, Molly, Jane, Leonel, Rómulo, Remo, Dorea, John, o los amables señores Prewett. Sólo datos vagos sobre Orión.

Tenían miles de notas en sus libretas, luego que Katherine y Jerry almorzasen en el #12 de Grimmauld Place el miércoles, el jueves, e incluso ese día, por invitación expresa de la matrona en silla de ruedas. Obviamente luego de esas comidas ellos se habían reunido con sus diez amigos para entregarles “información fresca” y presionar los doce a sus ya ofuscados contactos, pues todos se seguían estrellando una y otra vez con la falta de información sobre ellos.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —estalló la morena de ojos azules, presa de los nervios—. No puede ser que no hayamos podido averiguar absolutamente nada de ellos.

—Tranquila, Katy. Ya pronto sabremos algo. —la intentó calmar una pelirroja de piel blanca y ojos azules.

—Tú no entiendes, Kathleen. No tengo ni siquiera un mísero dato sobre James que él no me haya dicho y quedé de verme con él en treinta minutos. —le replicó la morena clara de pelo negro y ojos azules casi llorando, con sus nervios a punto de estallar.

Sus once acompañantes tragaron saliva al oírla. Jamás la habían escuchado en ese estado de nervios. Pero nunca antes se habían enfrentado al dilema que ninguno de ellos obtuviese información sobre alguien a quien investigaban. Lo peor es que no era una, sino varias personas de las que querían obtener información y no podían. Eso hacía aquello más complicado y, hasta cierto punto, tenebroso.

Ya habían intentado convencer a su compañera que hablase con el pelinegro de ojos verdes y suspendiese la apuesta, pero ella no había querido acceder a eso. Era demasiado terca, orgullosa y valiente, no se daría por vencida. Las condiciones de la apuesta eran sencillas, directas y peligrosas. El perdedor debía pagar la cena, dejarse vendar los ojos por el ganador y permitir que lo llevase al lugar de su elección sin hacer ni una sola pregunta.

Eso no le gustaba a ninguno de los doce en absoluto, considerando que James Evans podía ser considerado un “fantasma” para cualquier entidad policial o de inteligencia a nivel internacional. De hecho a James lo habían apodado “el fantasma esmeralda” en el grupo, para hablar entre ellos sobre él.

Los amigos de la morena habían llevado esa tarde, como precaución en caso de no lograr saber nada de ese hombre, un rastreador de tecnología satelital, un micrófono y todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo un seguimiento estricto de su amiga. Ahora estaban ante el dilema de cómo tranquilizarla y al mismo tiempo hablarle de aquello.

Katherine bufó desesperada, se levantó de improviso y corrió hacia el baño de la casita, encerrándose allí. Los asustó a todos porque no les respondía, hasta que escucharon el agua correr. Luego de una ducha de agua fría se secó rápidamente el pelo con secador, se vistió y se arregló para su cena con el enigmático, guapo y dulce hombre pelinegro con los ojos como esmeraldas, que esperaba por ella en Saint James.

No aceptó llevar el rastreador ni el micrófono, pero sí el seguimiento al que los someterían sus amigos pues, aunque no quisiese admitirlo ni siquiera a si misma, estaba muy nerviosa. Montó en el auto de Kathleen, ya que tenía reparando el suyo, y se dirigió rápidamente al restaurante para la cita con su enigmático acompañante de esa noche. Estaba siendo seguida, de forma prácticamente invisible, por sus amigos.

Cuando llegó al lugar se estacionó en la acera frente al local, cerró los ojos por un minuto y tomó una respiración profunda, intentando calmarse. Se le escapó un gritito al sentir unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventanilla, abriendo los ojos de par en par cuando vio junto al auto al hombre más guapo de este mundo sonriéndole con una sonrisa encantadora… o al menos eso le pareció a su aturdido cerebro y a su alocado corazón.

—¿Me permite acompañarla esta noche, hermosa dama? —le preguntó Harry con una mezcla de dulzura y picardía, en cuanto ella logró atinar a bajar la ventanilla (luego de tocar la bocina y encender las luces por equivocación). Los nervios de la joven mujer a punto de hacerla colapsar.

—En realidad había quedado a verme con alguien —le respondió ella un par de minutos después, en cuanto logró poner sus nervios bajo control—. Es un hombre que dice llamarse James Evans. ¿Lo conoce usted? —agregó con picardía al ver su desconcierto.

—Me temo que él está en este momento ciego, por su deslumbrante belleza; sordo, porque escuchó voces distintas a la suya durante la tarde que le dañaron los tímpanos, pues luego de oír al mediodía esa música celestial que emana de su garganta los demás sonidos eran ruidos sin sentido; incapaz de moverse, pues sus músculos estaban agarrotados por el pánico ante la certeza de que tendría frente a él al más hermoso ser existente. Es por todo esto que James Evans no ha podido presentarse y es sólo este humilde forastero, que está frente a usted, quien le solicita que le permita acompañarla.

******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* *******

Los once amigos de la morena se miraron entre ellos en la camioneta. Las cuatro mujeres sonrieron abiertamente y susurraron:

—Mujeres 1 Hombres 0.

Se referían a la apuesta que habían cruzado entre ellos, a espaldas de Katherine.

Kathleen Middleton, Christine Lean, Dorothy Ford y Julie Powell decían que el pelinegro de ojos verdes encajaba perfectamente en un perfil psicológico definido: “Hombre joven perdidamente enamorado de una mujer, huérfano, sin haber recibido calor familiar, deseoso de formar su propia familia, dulce y tímido disfrazado de seductor para acercarse a las mujeres”. Por lo tanto, aseguraban, enamoraría esa noche a la mujer de hielo del grupo: Katherine.

Jerry Fleming, Harrison Simmons, Daryll Conrad, Madox Brown, Anthony Bennett, Andrew Forde y Michael Spencer opinaban en cambio que encajaba perfectamente en otro perfil psicológico muy distinto: “Hombre inmaduro, deseoso de aventuras, peligroso, frío, calculador, arrogante, preparado en el sutil arte de embaucar a mujeres”. Estaban seguros que sólo estaba empeñado en su amiga por lo difícil que ésta le había puesto el seducirla, pero que una vez cayese en sus redes la dejaría de lado al no tener ella dinero o lo que fuese que buscase en sus víctimas, algo que ellos no estaban dispuestos a permitir que ocurriese.

******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* *******

—¿Se presentará James Evans en algún momento esta noche? —le logró preguntar la morena al hombre frente a ella al cabo de un par de minutos.

—Sólo si usted lo pide en algún momento. Desde ahora las hadas sólo existen para iluminarla a usted, la más hermosa mujer que puede existir, pues todas las criaturas mágicas viven sólo para hacer realidad sus más insospechados deseos y, finalmente, este hombre que está frente a usted respira solamente para que sus sueños se hagan realidad, en el marco de una apuesta que usted y el señor Evans hicieron.

Katherine entrecerró sus ojos ante el final de tan hermoso discurso. Vio con desconfianza la tímida sonrisa pícara que el pelinegro tenía posada en el rostro, mientras sus esmeraldas brillaban con una luz tan especial que, sin poder evitarlo, suspiró levemente luego de posar su mirada en esos ojos. Le tendió la mano al hombre y se dejó conducir suavemente por él hasta el interior del restaurante. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver que estaban absolutamente solos en el local.

El lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado por velas dispersas por la estancia. Un candelabro de siete brazos estaba ubicado en la única mesa que estaba lista para recibir clientes, justo en el centro del local. El dueño, una chica y un chico estaban de pie junto a ésta. Los dos jóvenes eran los hijos del dueño, por lo que ella sabía.

Se dejó llevar por su acompañante hasta allí. Su corazón golpeó contra sus costillas con más fuerza al ver que alrededor de la blanca vajilla de bordes dorados, los vasos y copas de cristal, la jarra de agua y la botella de vino, el mantel estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosa. En el fondo se oía muy suavemente una música agradable, en la que pudo distinguir el canto de pajaritos.

El hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes le quitó con cuidado la chaqueta azul oscuro que llevaba, retiró caballerosamente una silla y la guió para que se sentase, acomodándola con suavidad. Luego ubicó en el espaldar el abrigo de la mujer. Estaba seguro que llevaba algún arma de defensa en sus bolsillos, aunque el peso no la delatase.

Se desplazó rápidamente hasta sentarse frente a ella, quitándose su chaqueta antes y dejándola en el espaldar de su propia silla. La miró con un leve toque de ansiedad, que fue sustituido por una gran sonrisa al detectar en su pareja sorpresa, agrado y nerviosismo. Se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido azul claro ceñido a su cuerpo en los lugares precisos, dejando ver poco pero insinuando bastante. Notó que sólo llevaba unos zarcillos azules y una pequeña gargantilla, lo que lo hizo sentir feliz de su elección.

Ella se sentía de una forma extraña segura y cálidamente protegida cuando estaba junto a él. Eso era algo que se había querido explicar a si misma como consecuencia de que le salvase la vida en el parque, pero… Ya se había sentido así antes. No sólo la noche en que cenaron allí con pizza, sino incluso el día que se conocieron.

Se veía tan guapo con esa camisa blanca con extraños dibujos, similares a runas mezcladas con símbolos alargados de curvas suaves, en tono verde esmeralda y su pantalón negro. Era evidente que había hecho lo posible por peinar su indómito cabello, logrando darle una forma que parecía despeinado por el viento.

—Hay un solo menú. —hizo ella la observación, luego de unos minutos de tenso silencio.

—Eso es porque esta noche la más hermosa dama selecciona la comida de los dos. —le explicó él con una suave sonrisa.

Katherine tomó entonces en su mano la cartilla, mirándola detenidamente. Notó que ésta era distinta a la que vio el otro día, teniendo al lado de cada plato un número uno y nada más, sin los precios. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba clara en que de acuerdo a las condiciones de la apuesta era ella quien pagaría la cena, sólo que no esperaba tener que escoger por los dos.

Él había arreglado que estuviesen solos en el lugar, atendidos solamente por el dueño y sus hijos, con tal multitud de detalles para que la velada fuese especial que se sintió levemente intimidada. Después de un par de minutos decidió que la comida también debía ser especial. _“Pagaré con la tarjeta de crédito y ya luego me las arreglaré”_ , pensó decidida.

—Quisiera langosta termidor con ensalada cesar acompañada de vino blanco —enumeró en tono seguro—. Igual para los dos.

—Enseguida, señorita. —le respondió respetuoso Julien Green, alejándose con sus hijos de la pareja.

Harry detallaba cada rasgo del rostro frente a él, mientras pensaba en la gran suerte que había tenido la noche que coincidió con ella y sus amigos. No sólo era una mujer muy atractiva, sino que tenía muy buenos principios, era inteligente, intuitiva, agradable, decidida, valiente, de carácter firme y al mismo tiempo dulce.

—Has hecho una excelente elección. —dijo en tono bajo y suave, con una sonrisa posada en sus labios, luego de notar que ella lo miraba inquisitiva y nerviosa.

—Gracias. —forzó una sonrisa.

—Te quisiera regalar algo esta noche, pero… —la miró fijamente a los ojos, indeciso, tan nervioso como sabía que estaba ella—. Por favor no te vayas a enojar.

—¿Por qué habría de enojarme? —le preguntó ella con curiosidad y miedo entremezclados.

Harry sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una cajita mediana, con mucho cuidado, moviéndose lentamente para no asustarla.

Katherine se tensó, todo su cuerpo listo para tomar el arma que tenía en el bolso. Vio como el hombre frente a ella se movía lentamente, su mano derecha introduciéndose en la chaqueta negra tras él. Era evidente que su acompañante buscaba algo que ella no lograba ver en el bolsillo interno, tras el extraño dibujo de un león y un ave envueltos en fuego.

Frunció el ceño al ver que sacaba algo rectangular y plano, un poco más grande que la palma de su mano. Abrió mucho los ojos y se destensó al ver con claridad que se trataba de una caja envuelta en pana azul oscuro, de las que se usan en las joyerías. Notó que su acompañante lucía bastante nervioso, girando hacia ella el lateral por el que se abría la caja y estirando sus manos hasta ubicarla cerca de ella.

—Espero que te guste. Pero si no es así por favor dímelo con sinceridad y… Yo no sabía si… Por favor no te vayas a molestar, yo sólo… —Tomó aire profundamente para tranquilizarse. Con mucho cuidado abrió la caja para que ella pudiese ver su contenido.

Katherine retuvo el aire al ver una hermosa pulsera dorada conformada por pequeños pajaritos finamente entretejidos uniéndose a una plaquita central. Sobre ésta una pantera, con dos pequeñas incrustaciones verdes en los ojos, saludaba con gracia felina a un delfín, con incrustaciones azules en los ojos. En medio de los dos había una piedra roja en forma de corazón. Las tres figuras estaban unidas por una plaquita con una inscripción grabada. Bajo la fina joya había un papel con el dibujo de la pantera negra de ojos verdes, el delfín gris con ojos azules, el corazón rojo y dos nombres entrelazados con el tallo de una rosa: Katherine & James.

Levantó la vista hacia las esmeraldas frente a ella, que esperaban con notoria ansiedad su veredicto. Sentía una mezcla enorme de sentimientos en su interior, pero predominaban el asombro y el dulce sabor del halago.

—Es bellísima, James, pero… —empezó la morena, deteniéndose al ver como su acompañante pasaba de la expectación a una inmensa alegría, a retener el aliento y mirarla con una mezcla de miedo y tristeza—. Debe ser muy costosa y no creo que…

—Por favor, Katy, no la rechaces por su valor monetario. —la interrumpió Harry, demasiado nervioso para contenerse.

La morena guardó silencio, mirándolo intensamente durante unos momentos. Bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia la prenda. Detalló las figuras centrales una vez más y se decidió a preguntarle.

—Cuando te interrogué sobre lo que sabías de mí sólo dejaste sin responder tres cosas porque, según me dijiste, no las sabías —le planteó mirándolo de nuevo. Notó que asentía y la miraba con extrañeza evidente—. ¿Cómo averiguaste entonces cuál es mi animal preferido? Sólo mamá y una amiga lo saben y estoy segura que no has hablado con ninguna de ellas.

—¿Es la pantera? —le preguntó Harry incrédulo, sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba. Abrió al máximo sus esmeraldas al verla denegar—. ¿Tu animal favorito es el delfín? —le preguntó con asombro absoluto.

—¿Si no lo sabías porque mandaste a hacer la pulsera con esos animales rodeando el corazón? —le preguntó, totalmente desconcertada por sus reacciones. O era un actor digno de un Oscar de la Academia, o era un hombre sinceramente sorprendido.

—La pantera es mi animal preferido y como no sabía el tuyo pedí que le pusiesen el que más le gustaba a mamá, según leí en su diario, esperando que al ser las dos mujeres te agradase —le respondió con sinceridad—. Yo… No sabía cuál… Cuando el hombre de la joyería me preguntó… —intentaba explicarse al no entender la forma en que lo estaba mirando.

—Tu mamá debió ser una mujer muy especial. —le dijo la morena con dulzura, sonriendo con cariño al ver una chispa de emoción en sus esmeraldas.

—Eso me han dicho Orión y John, que eran los mejores amigos de mis padres —le contó muy contento, tomando valor para preguntarle—. ¿Me permites ponértela?

Katherine dudó un momento, pero la sinceridad en la mirada esmeralda la convenció y asintió. Extendió su mano derecha en su dirección para facilitarle la tarea.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó. Con mucho cuidado sacó la pulsera del estuche y se la colocó en el brazo, haciéndolo de tal manera que ella viese lo fácil que era manipular el broche que pidió le pusieran. Sabía que le gustaban las cosas prácticas.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando él, luego de colocarle la pulsera, le retuvo levemente la mano y se la llevó a su boca para posar un cálido beso en el dorso de su mano.

******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* *******

Los once detectives se miraron entre ellos en la camioneta, luego de detallar con el equipo especial que llevaban la joya. Michael envió la foto y un resumen de los detalles a su contacto, para pedir información. Habían estado oyéndolo y viéndolo todo. Las cuatro mujeres habían retenido el aliento con su amiga ante el gesto de Harry y susurrado luego:

—Mujeres 2 Hombres 0.

Los hombres denegaron en señal de no estar de acuerdo con su apreciación.

—No. Mujeres 1 Hombres 1 —contradijo Anthony—. Hasta que no sepamos de dónde la sacó es posible que todo sea un cuento y sea robada.

Kathleen, Christine, Dorothy y Julie hicieron gesto de protestar, pero guardaron silencio ante una señal de Andrew para no perderse detalle de lo que hablaba la pareja.

******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* *******

Harry, mirando fijamente a Katherine, dejó fluir con tono suave y dulce lo que su corazón le dictaba a su mente.

Fue una noche mágica la que viví

Cuando yo a ti te conocí

Pues la vida presentó ante mí

Algo que nunca antes yo viví

 

Una hermosa visión se cruzó

Frente a mis desprevenidos ojos

Nublando por completo mi razón

Deseando besar tus labios rojos

 

Desde entonces he deseado

Aunque inicialmente no lo supiese

Ser por siempre tu amado

Que tu amor me perteneciese

Una morena sentada frente a él y once policías en una camioneta se quedaron petrificados oyéndolo. Vieron al hombre de pelo negro sacar de un bolsillo lateral, oculto en el mantel, una rosa blanca y una roja, atadas en sus tallos sin espinas con una cinta azul, para entregárselas a la mujer al finalizar el último verso con una suave sonrisa.

******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* *******

—¿Se te hace conocida? —se preguntaron entre ellos diez de los detectives en la camioneta, denegando todos, mientras Madox la copiaba rápidamente en el ordenador.

******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* *******

—Es hermosa esa poesía, James. —logró decirle Katherine después de tres minutos de silencio de sus bocas, porque sus ojos habían hablado en ese tiempo.

El señor Green se acercó con sus hijos a la mesa con lo que habían pedido, al ver que de nuevo estaban en silencio. Se retiraron luego los tres sonrientes. Habían notado que la pareja estaba a gusto, lanzándose miradas enamoradas mientras ellos les servían en los platos, vasos y copas.

Una vez más Harry esperó a que ella se comiese el primer bocado antes de él empezar a comer, dichoso al verla disfrutar la comida.

******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* *******

—Esto es increíble —dijo Michael diez minutos más tarde, sobresaltándolos a todos en la camioneta—. James Evans no sólo encargó la pulsera el martes en la noche, sino que pagó horas extras al orfebre y su ayudante para que estuviese lista hoy, además de encargarse personalmente de la seguridad del taller del joyero con tres amigos durante estas tres noches. La pagó y retiró hace dos horas, en efectivo.

—Mujeres 3 Hombres 0 —sentenció enseguida Dorothy—. La poesía no es de ningún autor conocido, ¿cierto Madox? —preguntó adelantándose a las protestas de la mayoría de los hombres que las acompañaban.

El hombre asintió, muy a su pesar.

******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* *******

Una vez que terminaron de comer Harry llamó al dueño, haciéndole señas que les trajese la cuenta. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de ella a lo que había hecho, pero esperaba de corazón que fuese de agrado.

Katherine tomó su bolso y sacó su tarjeta de crédito, pensando que nunca había estado tan feliz de cargarle un monto que seguramente sería elevado.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero sólo puedo recibirle efectivo. —le dijo el dueño del local en tono suave. Le hizo señas que se calmase y viese el monto al notar que se asustaba.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó la morena incrédula.

—Dos libras esterlinas, señorita. Por eso no puedo recibirle la tarjeta. —le respondió con tono amable, sonriente, comprendiendo su asombro.

—¿James Evans? —lo interrogó la morena con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estaba en el menú, Katherine. —le respondió él en tono de disculpa.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par al comprender el significado de los unos que había visto cuando lo revisó para seleccionar lo que comerían.

—Pero… Yo no sabía… Tú dijiste… La condición de la apuesta era… —No lograba hilvanar las ideas.

—La condición de la apuesta era que el perdedor pagaría la cena y eso es lo que te está cobrando el señor Green, Katherine. El reservado del restaurante, su decoración y el que fuese una noche especial para la más hermosa de las damas, corre por cuenta de un hombre enamorado que ha tenido la dicha de compartir una cena muy grata contigo.

******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* *******

—Mujeres 4 Hombres 0. —sentenció Christine con una gran sonrisa.

—Espero que puedan seguir celebrando dentro de unos minutos, cuando él quiera hacer efectiva la segunda parte de la apuesta. —replicó Andrew preocupadísimo.

—Activa el rastreador, Jerry. —le indicó Kathleen.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Daryll extrañado.

—Su celular. No creerías que íbamos a permitir que Katy quedase a merced del “fantasma esmeralda”. —le replicó el pelirrojo, haciendo lo que su pareja le había pedido.

******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* *******

—Gracias. —murmuró la morena aturdida, luego de varios minutos de silencio, sintiendo que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago mientras su corazón corría desbocado y se le hacía difícil respirar con regularidad.

Con muchísimos nervios buscó en su bolsito el billete para pagar el ridículo monto. Una vocecita en su cabeza le recordó que faltaba la segunda parte de la apuesta, poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

Harry se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a ella en cuanto el señor Green le entregó el cambio, retirándole caballerosamente la silla y ayudándola a ponerse la chaqueta azul. Se colocó luego la suya, que le entregaba el hijo del dueño mientras le guiñaba un ojo, al igual que la hermana, felicitándolo con ese gesto por la forma en que había agasajado a la morena con una cena tan especial.

Katherine aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía su acompañante, ruborizada y con los ojos brillantes. Se despidió de sus tres anfitriones, agradeciéndoles las atenciones que habían tenido con ellos.

—Hora de la segunda parte de la apuesta, Katy. —le dijo Harry con suavidad una vez que estuvieron fuera del restaurante, enseñándole un pañuelo negro.

—Yo… Estoy asustada. —le confesó la morena.

—Jamás te lastimaría, Katy —le dijo él con dulzura. Comprendió de su expresión que difícilmente se tranquilizaría—. Hagamos algo. Tú te lo pones por un par de minutos cuando yo te lo indique, luego que salgamos de la ciudad, y luego te lo quitas. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —le propuso con suavidad, tendiéndole el pañuelo.

—Gracias, James. —le sonrió ella, dándole rápidamente un beso en la mejilla. Se alejó al sentir la necesidad de unir sus labios a los de él.

—Vamos. —logró decirle Harry un minuto más tarde, mientras hacía esfuerzos enormes por contenerse y no besarla de inmediato. La guió hasta el Jaguar rojo que le prestaron los gemelos para la ocasión. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que se hubiese acomodado para cerrarla con suavidad. En seguida le dio rápidamente la vuelta al auto para subirse tras el volante.

—¿Es tuyo el auto? —le preguntó desconcertada la detective. A veces parecía que tuviese mucho dinero. Pero eso no encajaba con su brazo herido y el trabajo que se suponía tenía, según le había dicho.

—No. Me lo prestaron unos amigos para la ocasión —le respondió él con una sonrisa, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad—. No les pareció adecuada Blacky para tan magna ocasión.

—Unos muy buenos amigos. —le replicó ella admirando el auto.

—Sí. Rómulo y Remo son excelentes amigos, aunque bastante bromistas. Te recomiendo no curiosear sus cosas, te puedes llevar una sorpresa. —le advirtió Harry. Se rió un par de minutos más tarde cuando ella gritó asustada pues, al abrir la guantera, había sonado un rugido de jaguar y aparecido tras una nube de polvo gris un letrero fluorescente amarillo escrito con letras rojas que decía:

No busques sorpresas, Katherine, o prepárate a disfrutar su contenido.

—¿Prepararme a disfrutar su contenido? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Yo que tú no haría eso. —le advirtió una vez más el hombre de pelo negro, soltando otra carcajada alegre al oírla gritar de nuevo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó muy asustada, sus manos llenas de una sustancia pegajosa de muchos colores brillantes.

—Piel de Camaleón Borracho —le respondió Harry riéndose, tendiéndole un pañuelo—. Sólo podrás quitarte el excedente, pero al menos estarás menos incómoda mientras pasa el efecto. Me estoy preguntando dónde habrán puesto los chicos tu segundo regalo. —finalizó pensando en voz alta.

Katherine se limpió lo mejor que pudo con el pañuelo azul claro que le había entregado su acompañante, luego de mirarlo interrogante. Notó que la piel de sus manos seguían mutando entre diversos colores fosforescentes.

—Los gemelos han de ser brillantes en química. —comentó examinándose las manos con curiosidad.

Afloró seguidamente una expresión de niña traviesa en su rostro, metiendo de nuevo la mano derecha para investigar qué otras cosas guardaban en la guantera. Pegó otro gritito al sentir algo que se movía, sacando la mano rápidamente. Vio con asombro salir una pequeña gatita de pelaje blanco con leves manchitas grises. En la plaquita decía “Kitty” y en el moño rojo había una pequeña tarjetita. Agarró con cuidado a la pequeña felina. Notó que tenía pelaje suave y abundante, además de ser muy cariñosa y tener un aroma agradable que le recordaba algo, sólo que no lograba definir el qué. Se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y leyó la tarjeta.

—¿Qué?

—Así que ahí estaba. ¿No te gusta? —le preguntó Harry nervioso. La miró de reojo pero devolvió su vista rápidamente a la vía frente a él, sin comprender la expresión que le había visto. Vio por el espejo retrovisor la camioneta de sus seguidores, que dejaba bastante atrás. Se puso un poco nervioso cuando la de su padrino se ubicó tras él, pero tomó el desvío que tenía previsto en el plan que había tramado con los Merodeadores.

—Es muy linda y tierna —le respondió la morena, totalmente ajena a lo que él tramaba pues se había distraído con la broma de los gemelos pelirrojos y la gatita—. ¿De verdad es para mí? —preguntó con tono de niñita mimada.

—De verdad —le replicó Harry con una sonrisa. Sabía con certeza que ya había perdido a los compañeros de la morena. Entró a Saint Albans, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento del mejor hotel del lugar. Al girarse a mirarla se consiguió una expresión enojada—. Si le pasa algo al auto seré la víctima de pruebas de Rómulo y Remo por lo que me resta de vida. Por eso quiero dejar el auto aquí, ya que es el estacionamiento más seguro del lugar. —le explicó rápidamente.

—¿A qué vinimos aquí? —le preguntó extrañada cuando salieron del hotel.

Harry había entregado las llaves, luego que él reservase una habitación “para justificar que el jaguar se quedase allí”. Katherine caminaba agarrada del brazo de él, mimando la gatita entre sus brazos.

—Sin preguntas —le recordó Harry, sonriendo con ternura al verla hacer un puchero. Cuando estaban a unos pasos de la abadía se detuvo—. Dame a Kitty para que te pongas la venda —le dijo en voz baja—. Tranquila, sólo será un par de minutos y unos pequeños pasos. —la intentó calmar con tono cariñoso.

Era extraño. Debería estar aterrada pero se sentía segura. Pensó en dejar levemente flojo el pañuelo pero se arrepintió y lo puso correctamente, de tal manera que no podía ver nada. Sintió que él la abrazaba, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos y dándole un beso en la frente, la gatita ronroneando entre ellos. Escuchó claramente como él le susurraba:

—Toma aire profundamente y luego retenlo. Confía en mí.

Asintió levemente e hizo lo que le había pedido. Se asustó un poco al sentir que era comprimida por alguna fuerza extraña (que no eran los brazos de él) por al menos un minuto y luego era liberada. Tembló un poco, tranquilizándose al oír que le decía en voz muy baja:

—Tranquila, Katy, ya pasó. Conmigo siempre estás a salvo.

Sintió un beso cálido en su mejilla y se dejó llevar por él de la cintura un par de pasos. Notó extrañada que parecía estar pisando un césped bien cuidado. _“Pero eso es imposible, en donde estamos sólo hay alrededor asfalto y cemento. Aunque… tengo la impresión que el aire también huele diferente”_.

—Ya puedes quitarte la venda, Katy. Sólo recuerda que no puedes hacer preguntas. —le indicó Harry con suavidad mirándola fijamente, atento a su expresión cuando abriese los ojos.

—¿Qué clase de alucinógeno me has dado? —le preguntó asustada.

—No te he dado ningún… eso que dijiste. —le respondió él con suavidad.

—Pero tengo que estar alucinando. Esto… esto se parece a… ¿Cómo se supone que llegamos al Bosque de Sherwood? — lo interrogó nuevamente, su respiración muy agitada.

—Tranquila, Katy, cálmate. No te he dado nada. No voy a responder preguntas porque no puedes hacerlas según las condiciones de la apuesta —le dijo con suavidad, parado frente a ella pero sin tocarla, listo para detenerla si intentaba alejarse. Estaba intentando transmitirle calma con sus palabras, gestos y magia—. Pero como entiendo que te has de sentir intranquila te sugiero que llames a tus amigos. Ellos podrán confirmarte dónde estás.

—Por favor, dame un poco de privacidad para hablar con ellos. —le pidió ella luego de analizar su propuesta, llamando a Jerry en cuanto él se alejó unos pasos de ella.

»Hola, yo necesito… ¿Estás seguro que estoy en…? Pero… Les dije que no… De acuerdo, pero… ¡Ya cálmate! No sé cómo ocurrió… Lo último que supe es que nos registramos en un hotel en Saint Albans, salimos a caminar, me vendé los ojos por pocos minutos y ahora te estoy llamando desde Nottingham, según me acabas de confirmar… No puedo preguntarle nada. ¿Recuerdas?… No ha intentado en ningún momento lastimarme, amigo… Fue él quien me sugirió que los llamase… ¿En serio quieres que le pregunte?… Eso pensé… No, no vengan. Quédense allí y esperen mi llamada… Sí, estoy segura. Te llamaré de nuevo.

—¿Más tranquila? —le preguntó Harry al ella acercársele.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le repreguntó ella con expresión seria.

—No puedes preguntarme nada. Esa fue una de las condiciones de…

—… la apuesta —completó ella enojada—. Sólo planteaste esa apuesta así porque estabas seguro de ganar. ¿Estás acostumbrado a apostar sólo cuando sabes de antemano que ganarás?

Harry se paralizó ante su planteamiento. _“¿Qué habría sucedido si aquél día las cosas hubiesen salido como había pensado? Lo que averigüé luego…”_

—¿James? —le preguntó la morena intrigada por su reacción, luego de varios minutos de tenso silencio en que la mirada de él era la de alguien perdido en un recuerdo muy difícil de asimilar.

—Hace dos años hice una apuesta muy arriesgada —le respondió Harry con expresión ausente, lo ocurrido ese día repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez—. Se suponía que al final yo perdería pero todos los demás ganarían; sólo que un poco antes del final se presentó algo y… No podía permitir que ellos también perdiesen, así que aposte más fuerte pero ya no a ganar mi objetivo sino a que ellos cuatro no perdiesen… En cierta forma todos ganamos, pero nosotros cinco… Aún falta una ronda de cartas y que yo apueste de nuevo —Al ver sus ojos azules clavados en él y sentirla tan viva… No pudo contenerse y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla derecha—. El problema es que ahora yo no quisiera perder. —finalizó casi en un susurro.

Katherine intentaba entender a qué se podía estar refiriendo él mientras hablaba, asustada por lo que intuía quería decir. Cuando le rozó su rostro con la mano con tanta ternura y cariño sintió que un nudo se posaba en su garganta, especialmente al oír lo último que dijo. Sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y besarlo.

—No apuestes más nunca a perder, James. —se escapó de sus labios. Eliminó la pequeña distancia entre ellos, su mirada perdida en la de él hasta que cerró los ojos, sus labios acercándose lenta y decididamente a los de él hasta rozarlos.

Sus palabras, su acercamiento, sus labios… Sin pensarlo la abrazó y correspondió al beso, suavemente en un principio, profundizando seguidamente al sentir el sabor de sus labios en los suyos, explorando su boca con dulzura y pasión.

Pasados unos minutos tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire y al abrir los ojos se descubrieron sonrojados, con los ojos brillantes.

—Perdona, yo… —saltaron los dos al mismo tiempo, rompiendo a reír al oírse.

—Te amo, Katherine —declaró Harry con voz ronca y baja, con ella aún abrazada por la cintura. Sonrió al oír a la gatita ronronear—. Kitty me da permiso de cortejarte. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también. —le respondió la morena con una sonrisa atontada. Se sentía feliz por su declaración de amor, pero también porque no la presionaba para que le respondiese igual al pedirle “permiso para cortejarla”. Ella estaba enamorada de él, pero el no lograr averiguar nada sobre el hombre a quien deseaba entregarse completamente la asustaba.

—Gracias por permitirme tal honor, bella dama —replicó Harry galante y muy sonriente—. Caminemos un poco hacia allá. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Katherine asintió y siguió con sus ojos la dirección que él le indicaba con la mano. No podía estar segura al ser de noche, pero creyó reconocer…

—¿El Castillo de Nottingham? —le preguntó intrigada, suspirando al oír una risita a su lado.

—Sin preguntas, preciosa. —le recordó Harry, avanzando con ella hacia la antigua, y cerrada a esa hora, construcción.

Katherine lo había visitado con sus padres siendo una niña. Pero el entrar en un lugar turístico fuera totalmente de horario, en las penumbras de la noche, guiada y cuidada por un fuerte y amable acompañante, le dieron una visión totalmente nueva del lugar. Su espíritu de aventura acalló la voz de la conciencia que le gritaba que estaba violando muchísimas normas.

Retuvo el aliento cuando Harry la tomó de la cintura y le tapó la boca, pegándola a una pared, aprovechando las sombras de la noche para ocultarse de la ronda nocturna del guardia. Se rieron los dos calladamente cuando el guardia se alejó silbando. Se sentía una niña haciendo una travesura.

No sabía cómo se las ingeniaba su acompañante para abrir las puertas. Sólo lo veía dirigir su mano derecha hacia ella, sosteniendo el palito de madera recuerdo de sus padres, para luego atravesar la antes cerrada y sellada puerta. De esa forma avanzaron los dos sigilosamente hasta el techo.

Una vez allí no pudo contenerse, escapándosele una exclamación de sorpresa genuina. A pesar de haber estado allí de día le parecía que nunca hubiese conocido aquello antes. La vista nocturna era magnífica. No sólo podía ver toda la comarca de Nottingham, iluminada por las luces encendidas en las diversas casas y construcciones, sino que las estrellas parecían querer iluminar todo con un brillo especial a pesar de estar entrando ya al invierno.

La luna llena esa noche era completa. Iluminaba con una luz plateada casi mágica todo lo que tocaba. Jamás olvidaría su visita al Castillo de Nottingham un 30 de Noviembre del 2001 casi a medianoche, eso era seguro.

—¿Te gusta la vista? —le susurró Harry al oído, abrazándola por detrás. Sonrió al sentirla estremecerse. Sacó la pequeña gatita del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la puso en las manos, sin moverse de esa posición. Aspiró el aroma que de ella emanaba y una vez más se dejó llevar por su corazón, dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla y el cuello entre estrofa y estrofa.

Una hermosa luna llena

desde el cielo nos observa

iluminando a la más bella

de todas las princesas

 

A este desprevenido enamorado

le muestra con las estrellas

lo inmensamente afortunado

que es al estar con la más bella

 

Tus ojos azules como zafiros

son mar en que quiero navegar

Tus labios rojos me arrancan suspiros

En sus ondas rojas quiero naufragar

 

Todo lo que alcanzas a ver y más

eso quisiera yo darte mi bienamada

Más sólo a mí frente a ti hallarás

Todo mi ser te pertenece mi adorada

 

Sé que el no saber de mí te asusta

Tiempo te pido para ante ti revelarme

Te prometo que pronto sabrás lo que te angustia

Lo arriesgaré todo para que llegues a amarme

 

Permite mientras tanto a este hombre enamorado

con palabras y acciones demostrarte lo que siente

No alejes de tu lado a quien más te ha amado

Perdona mis torpezas y junto a mí permanece

La giró hacia él con cuidado, sus esmeraldas brillando con emoción al ver los zafiros de ella llenos de amor. Le acarició con ternura el rostro.

Katherine Ann Stewart Ward

El nombre del hombre que te ama es

Harry James Potter Evans

—¿Harry Potter? —preguntó la morena sin poder contenerse. Ese nombre le sonaba de algo.

—Para todos fuera de mi mundo soy James Evans, para los que están en él soy Harry Potter, para ti… Llámame como quieras pero no dejes de hacerlo —le respondió él mientras le seguía acariciando el rostro. Suspiró y levantó la vista hacia la luna, recordando los consejos de sus tíos y la mujer que le quería como una madre, especialmente los del ex licántropo—. Comprendo que querrás investigarme al saber mi nombre completo, pero tengo que pedirte dos favores —Se giró a mirarla nuevamente—. No me llames Harry Potter frente a nadie de mi mundo hasta que yo pueda resolver algunas cosas y tampoco lo hagas fuera del grupo “Los Halcones”.

—¿Cómo es que sabes de…? Olvídalo. ¿Por qué no debo llamarte por tu verdadero nombre?

—Me pediste que no volviese a apostar a perder —le recordó él, continuando al verla asentir—. Los MORTÍFAGOS tienen varios infiltrados en tu mundo. Si saben que me he revelado ante ti podrían intentar utilizarte a ti o a tus amigos para llegar a mí y… Ya te dije que no permitiré que nadie te haga daño nunca más, así que tendría que apostar a perder de nuevo si algo así ocurriese.

Katherine tragó saliva. Buscó en sus ojos un atisbo de engaño pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Acaso ellos no te relacionan con “James Evans”?

—Sí. Eso es inevitable. Mi papá se llamaba James y Evans es el apellido de soltera de mamá. El problema no es que ellos sepan que soy yo quien está cerca de ti, lo que jamás deben enterarse es que nuestra relación es tan cercana para que tú sepas el nombre por el que se me conoce en mi mundo. Eso les llevaría a pensar que sabes algo más y que… Ellos saben que sólo me revelaría ante alguien importante para mí. Por favor, Katy, ten mucho cuidado. No soportaría que alguien intentase lastimarte, mucho menos que lo hiciese.

—Soy policía, Harry. —le recordó ella.

—Y yo en una semana seré auror. Sé que no puedes evitar el estar en peligro, al igual que yo, pero… Sólo ten más cuidado que siempre.

—Te lo prometeré sólo si tú me prometes lo mismo. —le pidió ella, pues una extraña sensación de miedo por la seguridad de él se le había instalado en el pecho.

—Te prometo que me cuidaré más que siempre. —accedió él a comprometerse al notar en sus ojos su preocupación.

—Te prometo que me cuidaré más que siempre —repitió ella las palabras de él un poco más tranquila, comentando en seguida—. Me has enamorado, Harry James Potter Evans. Sólo así se explica que me hayas logrado hacer prometer algo que mis padres y Dani me pidieron y no accedí. No porque no los quisiese, sino porque…

Harry posó suavemente su mano sobre sus labios para acallarla. Se dejó llevar esta vez por el impulso de sustituir sus dedos por sus labios, besándola.

Cuando se separaron nuevamente él la miró con una mezcla de alegría y ansiedad. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo y lo sabía. La abrazó con una mezcla de amor y desesperación. Estaba tan feliz que le dio miedo que algo malo ocurriese, como siempre había sucedido cuando él había rozado la felicidad.

El tenerla tan cerca lo tentó fuertemente a besarla una vez más. Pero cuando acercaba de nuevo su rostro al de ella el repique del celular de la morena los sobresaltó a los dos, separándose rápidamente. Katherine con los nervios dejó caer su celular, apagándose al separarse la pila. Pero era tarde, los habían oído.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —escucharon la voz enérgica del guardián de seguridad, con la agitación propia de quien va corriendo, escuchándose también sus pasos.

—Kitty, cúbrenos por favor —le pidió Harry a la gatita en voz baja, que asintió y se lanzó de los brazos de la morena hacia unas cuerdas de seguridad cercanas con extremos de ganchos metálicos, para producir ruido—. Sin preguntas y en silencio. —le recordó Harry a la morena casi en susurros mientras sacaba su capa invisible de la chaqueta.

La envolvió con ella y la desplazó hacia la pared, ubicándose junto a ella mientras se lanzaba un hechizo desilusionador no verbal a si mismo. Logró hacerlo justo antes de entrar allí el guardia de seguridad, pistola en mano, mirando alrededor con movimientos rápidos y atentos, haciendo un registro visual de la zona. Harry sintió a la morena que tenía abrazada tensarse y retener el aliento cuando el guardia miró en dirección a ellos, apretando levemente el abrazo para transmitirle calma y seguridad.

Kitty se abalanzó frente al guardia cuando lo vio avanzar hacia ellos, maullando, moviéndose juguetona frente a él.

—Eres una pequeñita muy traviesa —dijo sonriendo el hombre moreno, después que con sus ojos negros examinase nuevamente la terraza. Se agachó y tomó con cuidado a la gatita, que se dejó hacer—. Hueles muy bien, pequeñita. Tu ama tiene buen gusto para la colonia. Por un momento creía que había alguna chica aquí arriba —comentaba despreocupadamente mientras le examinaba el moño y el collar. Los ojos de la morena estaban abiertos al máximo, cayendo en cuenta que el aroma que despedía la gatita era el mismo de su colonia, sólo que hasta ahora lo identificaba—. Así que te llamas Kitty y tu dueña Katherine. Vamos abajo, te daré leche. Ya mañana buscaremos como devolverte a tu dueña.

Harry guió a su acompañante para que saliesen poco después que el guardia, con la capa todavía sobre ella, en silencio.

Katherine estaba asustada, pues no podía verlo aunque lo sentía. Vio extrañada como las puertas parecían abrirse cuando estaban tras ellas. Notó que su acompañante se estremecía levemente y le quitaba la capa una vez que estuvieron fuera del Castillo de Nottingham. Harry le hizo señas de avanzar hacia el bosquecillo en silencio, mientras le guiñaba una de sus esmeraldas con picardía y le sonreía con expresión traviesa. La morena aún no recuperaba el aliento totalmente, una de sus manos apoyada a un árbol luego que los dos corriesen hacia allí, cuando vio llegar a la gatita junto a ellos. Su compañero de carrera estaba recostado al árbol vecino, también bastante agitado pero atento a ella.

—¿Kitty? —preguntó incrédula, agachándose a recogerla y mimarla—. Gracias pequeñita. Eres una gatita muy especial.

Harry las miraba con ternura y una gran sonrisa, pensando que la detective no tenía idea cuanta razón tenía al decir aquello. La gatita era en realidad una kneazle, resultado de haber cruzado los gemelos Weasley a uno de los que había pertenecido a la fallecida señora Figg con una gata siamés también kneazle.

—Sería bueno que llamaras a tus amigos. Deben estar asustados porque no les respondiste. —le recomendó con cariño un par de minutos después, acercándose a ella con expresión tranquila.

—Tienes razón —asintió ella y le entregó la gatita. Enseguida sacó las piezas de su celular, que había guardado rápidamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Menos mal que no se ha averiado —comentó rearmándolo ágilmente. Sonrió al oírlo repicar apenas lo encendió nuevamente y respondió—. Hola… Tranquilos, estoy bien. Es sólo que no podía responder y… En unos minutos estaremos allí… Sí, estoy segura… No, no nos encontrarían y… ¡Déjame hablar, Michael! No vengan aquí porque nosotros estaremos allá en unos minutos. Estoy bien. Se me cayó el celular, es todo. Yo estoy bien… Lo sé, amigo, y se los agradezco mucho… Nos vemos en unos minutos.

—Por favor, ponte de nuevo la venda en los ojos, toma aire, retenlo y confía en mí. —le indicó Harry con suavidad.

—¿Algún día me explicarás todo lo que hiciste hoy y sabré quién eres? —le preguntó la morena antes de hacer lo que él le indicaba.

—Te prometo que tan pronto me sea posible te diré más de mí y te explicaré muchas cosas. —le respondió el pelinegro de ojos verdes con expresión seria pero tono suave.

Katherine asintió y se vendó de nuevo los ojos. Sabía que podía ser considerado una locura, pero confiaba en él. Volvió a sentir que era apretada fuertemente durante casi un minuto, siendo luego conducida por su acompañante un par de pasos antes que él le sugiriese que se quitase la venda de los ojos. Al abrirlos vio sorprendida que estaban a sólo una cuadra del hotel, en Saint Albans. Al girarse a mirar a su acompañante notó que miraba con expresión preocupada algo. Comprendió lo que le sucedía al seguir la dirección de su mirada y ver la camioneta del pelinegro de ojos grises allí, el único del que habían obtenido algunos vagos datos.

—Vamos al hotel, Katy. Debo hablar con tus amigos sobre mi padrino.

—¿Sirius Orión Black Black es tu padrino? —le preguntó ella, la detective y la mujer dentro de ella batallando al notar que su acompañante la miraba angustiado, con el cuerpo muy tenso—. Es del único que hemos podido obtener algunos datos y no son nada halagadores, aunque sí muy confusos.

—Vamos. Te enterarás de lo concerniente a mi padrino al mismo tiempo que tus compañeros. Les responderé tanto como pueda a Los Halcones, pero… —dudó un momento.

Los que estaban en ese momento en el hotel habían aceptado ayudarlo sabiendo los riesgos. Habló con ellos en una reunión a la cual sólo no invitó a quienes siempre estuvieron con él: sus dos mejores amigos, los únicos que no podía involucrar en su plan para enamorar y enamorarse de la morena. Pero no podía revelar algunas cosas aún. Aunque sabía que algún día Los Halcones conocerían su secreto, como afirmó Ginny, luego de verlo asentir a una pregunta suya al respecto. Sabía que ellos podrían manejar esa situación, pero él todavía tenía algo pendiente.

—Katy, te amo, pero no puedo poner en riesgo las vidas de otros por nuestra relación. Les diré sólo lo que no ponga en peligro vidas.

La detective y la mujer en su interior seguían batallando, así que ella se limitó a fruncir el ceño y asentir, caminando luego junto a él.

Cuando Harry pidió las llaves de la habitación notó que el encargado se las entregaba mirándolo muy nervioso. Mantuvo su rostro impasible y se dirigió al ascensor con Katherine, a quien llevaba abrazada por los hombros. Una vez que puso el llavín en la puerta desplazó instintivamente a su acompañante tras él, haciendo caso omiso del ruidito de protesta que se escapó de los labios de ella. Entraron lentamente a la habitación, que estaba a oscuras. Manteniéndose frente a ella la movió hacia un costado y cerró la puerta, encendiendo seguidamente la luz.

—Aléjese de ella con mucho cuidado. —le ordenó Jerry. Estaba apuntándole al “fantasma esmeralda”, al igual que cuatro de sus acompañantes mientras los otros seis tenían sus pistolas en las sienes de Nymph, Remus, Fred, George, Ginny y Sirius.

Harry, luego de asegurarse que ninguno de los presentes era un mortífago disfrazado por la gatita y examinar tan lejos como podía con su magia, hizo lo que le indicaba y se desplazó lentamente hacia su izquierda. El que Kitty estuviese tranquila y juguetona en brazos de su ama le había dicho ya que todos los presentes en el cuarto eran de confiar, pero consideró prudente examinar los alrededores por la seguridad de todos.

—Chicos, yo estoy bien. Por favor bajen sus armas. —les pidió Katherine nerviosa. No le gustaba nada las expresiones de sus compañeros.

—Demuéstranos que eres Katherine Stewart. —le ordenó Julie en un tono seco.

—Dani Wallace y yo convinimos en no tener relaciones prematrimoniales, pero dos días antes que lo asesinaran rompimos nuestro pacto. —respondió Katherine furiosa.

—Perdona amiga. —se disculpó la castaña y apuntó su arma hacia el pelinegro de ojos grises, del que desconfiaban más.

—¿James? —preguntó Ginny.

—Sin problemas un kilómetro a la redonda —respondió Harry, mirando de reojo a la morena con un sentimiento de culpa molestándole. Ésa era la segunda de las tres preguntas que él no le había podido responder—. Lamento que tus amigos estén tan tensos, Katy —le dijo en voz baja—. Yo nunca quise que esta situación se diese.

—Ni yo tampoco. Pero es inevitable cuando no tenemos información sobre casi ninguno de ustedes y nos conseguimos con que tu padrino era un prófugo de la justicia hace ocho años. Aunque luego se haya pasado una nota sobre no seguirlo más por ser “inocente”, sin que sepamos de qué crimen o por qué juzgado. —replicó ella muy seria, habiendo ganado la detective momentáneamente la lucha dialéctica interna.

—Sirius Orión Black Black, mi padrino, fue encerrado injustamente cuando yo tenía un año de edad por los que entonces eran sus compañeros en el grupo AUROR —empezó a responder Harry, luego de ver el rostro de su padrino llenarse de tristeza y enojo mezclados—. Lo incriminó uno que se decía amigo de él y de mis padres, de haberlos traicionado provocándoles la muerte. Estuvo doce años pagando por un crimen que no cometió, escapando cuando supo que yo corría peligro grave al estar cerca de mí el verdadero traidor y recuperando fuerzas el que había sido el líder de los MORTÍFAGOS. Nos tomó casi cuatro años demostrar su inocencia. A ustedes sólo les llegó parte de la información por lo delicado y complicado de todo esto.

—¿Cómo podemos saber que lo que dices es cierto? —le preguntó Christine—. Del único que tenemos información fue buscado como un individuo de “alta peligrosidad”.

—Pero tienen la información sobre su inocencia. —le replicó Harry.

—Sin embargo ellos seis evitaron que los siguiésemos a ustedes dos, lo cual se puede considerar obstrucción de la justicia. ¿Cómo te trasladaste de aquí a Nottingham con Katy en sólo segundos? —preguntó Anthony, mostrándole un equipo pequeño que tenía en su mano.

—Eso no puedo respondérselos todavía —replicó Harry serio, suspirando luego al ver que seguían apuntándoles a sus amigos y a él mismo—. Ninguno de nosotros está armado ni intentó lastimar a nadie esta noche. Si ellos se interpusieron con la camioneta entre el jaguar y ustedes fue para darme unos minutos de ventaja y poder llevar a Katy a un sitio especial. Por favor, déjenlos ir. Ellos sólo me estaban ayudando para poder regalarle a la mujer que amo una noche especial. Yo me quedaré bajo arresto si es necesario.

—¿Qué ocurrió en Nottingham? —preguntó Madox, mirando con mal disimulada curiosidad la pequeña felina en brazos de su amiga.

—Irrumpimos en el Castillo y bajo la luna llena él me regaló una poesía, además de una hermosa vista. Casi nos descubren cuando sonó mi celular y luego regresamos. —resumió Katherine luego de un par de minutos, mientras se recuperaba del impacto emocional que le había ocasionado ver y oír a Harry.

—¿Irrumpieron en el Castillo de Nottingham por la vista y un poema? —preguntó Jerry en estado de shock.

Katherine y Harry se ruborizaron de inmediato, con expresión de pilluelos capturados en una travesura. Harry bajó la cabeza levemente al oír la risa como un ladrido de su padrino.

—¿Todo esto fue para eso, “cervatillo”? —le preguntó Sirius entre risas.

—Yo quería algo especial para finalizar la noche. —le contestó su ahijado incómodo.

—Y lo lograste. Fue algo muy especial. —se le escapó a la morena mirándolo, ganándole esta vez la mujer a la detective. Asintió sonriente al verlo girarse y mirarla interrogante. Se sintió dichosa al ver su expresión alegre.

Daryll carraspeó audiblemente, enojado por el cruce de miradas entre ellos. Era el mayor del grupo y protegía a los otros mucho, especialmente a las cinco mujeres. Se sentía con ellas como una especie de hermano mayor sobreprotector.

—Ya bajen las armas y vamos a que nos paguen la apuesta. —dictaminó Christine, que guardaba su arma al igual que Dorothy, Julie y Kathleen.

—¿Qué apuesta? —preguntó de inmediato Katherine, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos al ver a sus once amigos revolverse nerviosos.

—No… no te vayas a molestar, Katy… Pero verás… Nosotros… Pues… Tú eres… James no sabíamos… Pero esta semana… Nosotros… —la rubia de ojos grises había hablado antes con mucha seguridad a sus compañeros, aseverando que ellas cuatro habían ganado la apuesta al decirles a sus siete amigos que debían pagarles. Pero ahora no sabía ahora cómo responderle a su amiga.

—Creo entender que al no haber averiguado nada de James, y no habiendo tú tenido novio luego que falleció tu prometido, tus amigos cruzaron una apuesta sobre sus intenciones contigo esta noche. —resumió Ginny ante el silencio en que había caído la habitación.

—¿Ustedes hicieron eso? —preguntó Katherine furiosa, gruñendo al verlos bajar un poco la cabeza y asentir levemente—. Eso es… es… ¿En qué consistía exactamente la apuesta?

—¡¿Pero qué rayos?! —brincó Dorothy asustada, dejando caer una especie de moneda dorada que le estaba entregando a uno de los gemelos pelirrojos. Les estaban devolviendo sus pertenencias a los amigos del pelinegro de ojos verdes, que les habían ordenado entregarles al detenerlos, cuando sintió que se ponía muy caliente.

Ginny, Fred, George y Harry palidecieron ante esto. Conteniendo la respiración cuando sonó el celular del último.

—¿Qué pasó, Frank? —preguntó Harry asombrado de que el castaño lo llamase. Cambió su expresión a la fría e insondable que había adoptado en la guerra en cuanto le empezó a escuchar, el ceño fruncido. Puso su máscara de frialdad y sus pensamientos bajo control, conteniendo con dificultad sus emociones—. El E.D. actuará de inmediato. No te muevas de donde estás hasta que al menos uno de nosotros esté contigo. Te seguiremos y la recuperaremos… Sé que es difícil pero haz lo que te digo. —Colgó el teléfono.

»Atacaron en su casa. Los cuatro mayores están muertos y se llevaron a Juliet. El pequeño está a salvo con él —les informó rápidamente a sus compañeros—. Orión, necesito que actives la O.D.F. pero avísale al moreno de último, necesitamos un par de minutos de libertad de acción antes. Molly, ve por tu maletín antes de ir allí. Rómulo y Remo, háganle saber a Jane y Leonel lo ocurrido sin que mamá Molly se entere. Dorea y John, vengan conmigo, ya luego veremos las explicaciones.

—Sí. —respondieron todos al unísono.

Comprendieron que Harry era de nuevo el guerrero y los convocaba a actuar como había sido durante la guerra, lo cual los preocupaba mucho. Pero luego que recuperasen a Luna preguntarían, no antes.

—¿James? —preguntó la morena de ojos azules asustada.

—Sólo recuerda las dos cosas que te pedí. —le respondió muy serio, apretándole levemente la mano. Dio una cabezadita en dirección a sus amigos y salieron rápidamente del cuarto rumbo al ascensor.

—Esperen, iremos con ustedes. —aseveró Andrew.

—Adelántense. No esperen por mí —les ordenó Harry a sus compañeros, devolviéndose para detener a Los Halcones. Con dos movimientos rápidos desarmó a Madox y atrapó entre sus brazos a Katherine, apuntándole con el arma muggle—. ¡Quietos o tendré que lastimarla!

—¡James! —exclamó ella asombrada.

—Lo siento, pero la vida de una amiga embarazada peligra. No tengo tiempo de dar explicaciones y no puedo permitir que ninguno de ustedes vaya con nosotros. Entren todos de nuevo al cuarto. —ordenó con firmeza, sus ojos y voz fríos como hielo. Avanzó con ellos de regreso a la habitación y entró, con Katherine como escudo entre ellos, cerrando la puerta tras él. Tenía las armas de diez de ellos apuntándole. Se acercó al balcón y salió por él, con cuidado de no lastimar ni a la detective ni a la gatita—. Apenas ella esté a salvo me reuniré con ustedes a solas. —le aseguró a la morena, en voz baja, antes de entregarle el arma que le había quitado al castaño de ojos negros y saltar por el borde. Cayó en el asiento trasero del jaguar rojo.

—Rápido. No hay tiempo. —le escucharon los doce policías, luego de su quejido al golpearse. Vieron seguidamente como el auto salía rápido del estacionamiento. Uno de los gemelos pelirrojos estaba girado hacia el pelinegro intentando ayudarlo, o al menos eso parecía desde el tercer piso en que ellos se encontraban.

—La próxima vez que me tome de rehén no lo obedezcan. Jamás me hará daño. —aseveró Katherine a sus amigos. Le entregó el arma a Madox y salió corriendo del cuarto.

 

El amanecer consiguió a doce policías despiertos, en una camioneta van de carga Fotón azul oscuro, vigilando la entrada al #12 de Grimmauld. No habían logrado averiguar nada aún sobre el pelinegro de ojos esmeralda y sus misteriosos acompañantes.

Katherine acariciaba distraída la pulsera, la gatita durmiendo en su regazo. Dorothy miraba una vez más en la pantalla de la computadora portátil la transcripción que había hecho de la poesía que le había regalado a su amiga el “fantasma esmeralda”, luego que ella les contase con detalle todo lo ocurrido en Nottingham y se la dictase. Corrió el analizador de textos, aunque estaba casi segura que el resultado sería negativo.

—¡Por Dios! —se le escapó de los labios a la morena, alertando a sus acompañantes. Los doce vieron asombrados como el hombre castaño de ojos color miel ayudaba a bajar de la camioneta del pelinegro de ojos grises a una joven mujer rubia, con al menos ocho meses de embarazo, mientras la mujer de pelo color rosa chicle llevaba en sus brazos a un niño pequeño. Era evidente que el rostro de la embarazada había sido brutalmente golpeado, aún a la distancia, además de cojear notoriamente.

—La agredieron hace pocas horas. —confirmó Andrew, que había hecho un acercamiento con la cámara.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Kathleen a sus acompañantes.

Los doce se sobresaltaron al escuchar el celular de Katherine.

—¿Quién es…? Sí, somos… Totalmente de confianza mía… ¿No pueden llevarlo al hospital?… Estaré allí con ellos en unos minutos —En cuanto el pelinegro de ojos verdes colgó el teléfono Katherine miró a sus acompañantes inquieta—. No sólo saben que estamos aquí sino que James me ha pedido ayuda para su padrino. No pueden llevarlo al hospital y tampoco atenderlo el chino que normalmente los ayuda.

—Maggie y Laurence están de guardia, pero yo puedo… —empezó Jerry, deteniéndose al verla denegar, sin entender.

—Yo iré por ellos. —afirmó Kathleen rápidamente, pues había comprendido.

—En el estacionamiento de mi apartamento. —le indicó la morena.

La pelirroja de ojos castaños la miró extrañada pero asintió, bajándose de la camioneta y corriendo hacia su auto.

—Debemos dejarnos ver en nuestras rutinas normales para que no sospechen los MORTÍFAGOS—les indicó a sus compañeros la morena, explicándose al ver sus expresiones de extrañeza—. James me pidió anoche que tuviese mucho cuidado de no dejar traslucir la relación que tenemos. Según él pueden estar cerca infiltrados de ese grupo e intentar dañarme a mí o a ustedes. Si tiene razón, el no presentarnos los doce en nuestros ambientes habituales no sólo nos perjudicaría como el grupo especial que somos, sino que nos podría poner en el punto de mira de sus enemigos. Y esos son tan fantasmas como él y sus amigos.

—Sólo que si ellos le hicieron eso a la rubia… son muy peligrosos. —añadió Julie, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla en cuya mitad superior se veía el rostro golpeado de “Juliet”, mientras en la inferior se comparaba éste con bases de datos policiales.

—Kathleen y yo estaremos investigando el caso “silabario” con Katherine. —afirmó Jerry, asintiendo todos seguidamente. Daryll puso en seguida la camioneta en marcha.

Diez minutos más tarde Katherine y Jerry coincidían en el sótano del edificio con Kathleen, Nataly y Jonathan, acercándoseles rápidamente el vigilante.

—Señorita Stewart, los dejé subir porque su amigo me aseguró que usted le había dado su permiso para recostar aquí a su amigo enfermo, mientras la señorita Harvey le daba algo para que mejorase. Además el que está indispuesto la ayudó a ella el otro día, pensé que… —Se detuvo dudoso.

—No se preocupe Doe, hizo bien. Gracias. —lo tranquilizó la detective, avanzando los cinco rápido hacia el ascensor.

—¿Qué tan enfermo está? —preguntó Jonathan nervioso.

—Eso no lo sabemos. —le respondió la morena con sinceridad.

—Perdona, Katy. No quería involucrarte pero necesitamos ayuda con Orión. —le dijo Harry con expresión de súplica apenas la vio entrar, parcialmente recostado en la pared del pasillo.

—¡James! —exclamó asustada al verlo. Su rostro estaba lleno de lastimaduras y su ropa ensangrentada.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Nataly, entendiendo que atenderían a un herido y no a un enfermo.

—Allí. Molly está con él. —le respondió Harry, señalando con una cabezadita el cuarto de la morena.

La rubia y el castaño se desplazaron allí rápidamente, con Kathleen tras ellos.

—Yo debo irme de inmediato, pero volveré en cuanto pueda —les dijo Harry a Katherine y Jerry, moviéndose con cuidado de no agravar sus heridas pero intentando al mismo tiempo disimular su gravedad—. Por favor, no dejen que ninguno de los dos salga de aquí hasta que yo vuelva.

—Pero tú necesitas atención médica. —le replicó la morena preocupada. El tener tanto tiempo entre policías que intentaban ocultar su mal estado de salud, para evitar hospitales, la hacía estar segura de ello..

—Frank y Leonel están en una situación peligrosa. Debo ir con ellos y sacarlos de allí, Jane no podrá sola. Volveré en cuanto pueda. Por favor, reténganlos aquí a los dos. Confío en ustedes. —les pidió. Avanzó hacia la puerta cojeando levemente, sin poder evitarlo.

—¡James! Recuerda lo que me prometiste. —le insistió la morena.

—Aún no estoy apostando, mi amor. Sólo se están repartiendo las cartas. —le replicó él con expresión triste. Se le escapó un suspiro justo antes de salir.

—¿Katherine? —preguntó Jerry intrigado.

—Sólo sé que no debe apostar a perder. —le respondió ella, mirando aún la puerta de la entrada por la que el pelinegro de ojos color esmeralda había desaparecido.

El detective asintió, relacionando ahora aquél extraño intercambio con lo que les había contado su amiga.

—¡Déjame! Él me necesita. —escucharon protestar furiosa a la pelirroja baja y menuda. Ésta estaba siendo sacada del cuarto con dificultad por la pelirroja alta y robusta. Kathleen no quería lastimarle la fea herida en el brazo izquierdo ni la de la pierna derecha, lo que se le hacía difícil con lo agitada que estaba Ginny.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jerry, acercándoseles rápidamente.

—Naty y Jonathan me pidieron que la sacara. —le respondió su novia.

—Pero yo debo estar con él. Puedo ayudarlos —protestó Ginny, empezando a sollozar al ser retenida por el pelirrojo detective. Él estaba siendo cuidadoso pero era fuerte y ella estaba herida, no podría zafarse—. Por favor, él me necesita a su lado para que tenga el ánimo de luchar por sobrevivir, por favor.

—Cálmate y te llevo adentro. —le prometió Jerry con suavidad.

Ginny asintió rápidamente e hizo esfuerzos enormes por tranquilizarse.

—Lo siento, señorita Middleton, es sólo que jamás creí que lo vería tan mal de nuevo. —se disculpó con la detective que la había sacado del cuarto, apenas recuperar la calma.

—¿Cuándo estuvo tan mal? —le preguntó ella con tono suave.

—Hace cuatro años —le respondió Ginny con cautela—. Por favor, me necesita a su lado. Lo sé. Por favor. —les insistió.

—Vamos. Te llevaré con él. —accedió Jerry, entrando con ella al cuarto al igual que las dos detectives.

Katherine se tuvo que tapar la boca para no gritar, pues la herida que le estaban atendiendo sus amigos en el estómago al hombre lucía terrible.

Nataly y Jonathan miraron acusadores a Jerry al ver que entraba con la chica que habían pedido sacaran, pero rápidamente siguieron con las atenciones al herido. Se asombraron al ver a la menuda pelirroja empezar a ayudarlos silenciosamente y con habilidad. Era evidente no sólo que ya estaba más tranquila, sino que sabía lo que hacía.

—No dejes de luchar por tu vida, mi amor. No podría vivir si me faltas. —le suplicó Ginny a Sirius cuando su respiración comenzó a ser muy irregular, tranquilizándose al ver que se regularizaba un poco.

Media hora más tarde el herido descansaba en la cama bajo el efecto de un fuerte sedante, totalmente fuera de peligro. Su novia le apretaba levemente una de sus manos con una suya, mientras con la otra le acariciaba la frente. La explicación que Harry y ella habían obtenido de él antes que perdiese el conocimiento rondaba en su cabeza, al igual que las palabras del pelinegro de ojos esmeralda.

—No puedo tomar pociones ni nada que contenga magia. —se decidió a confesar Sirius, luego de no permitir que su adorada pelirroja le diese poción rellena sangre.

—Tú también fuiste afectado por la primera liberación ese día. —afirmó Harry, siendo confirmado por un asentimiento de él.

—En el hospital entonces… ¿Cómo te atendieron? —preguntó ella, temiendo la respuesta que sabía él le daría.

—Li Tieguai. —alcanzó a musitar Sirius antes de perder el conocimiento.

El medimago chino era el único en San Mungo dispuesto a atender a sus pacientes con medicina muggle de ser necesario. Pero justo ahora él estaba en una camilla siendo atendido por sus compañeros, luego que lo hiriesen mientras atendía a Luna.

Ginny casi había colapsado al verlo desmayarse, reaccionando cuando vio a Harry abrazarlo y tomarla a ella de una muñeca. Aparecieron en el pequeño auto que el pelinegro de ojos verdes le había comprado a Hermione, aunque decía que era de los dos, para desplazarse en el mundo muggle. Harry se movilizaba siempre en Blacky cuando estaba entre los no mágicos. Si había preferido el día antes pedirle el jaguar rojo a los gemelos que el pequeño sedan cuatro puertas azul a la castaña fue sólo por no decirle que lo quería para ir a cenar con la detective. Ginny había empezado a atender la herida más grave de su novio mientras Harry manejaba y los llevaba al apartamento de la detective. Él le aplicó un hechizo confundidor al guardia para que no se asustase por el estado de los tres y los dejase subir.

—Permite que te curemos —le indicó Nataly con tono suave, acariciándole el cabello, agregando al verla denegar—: Si recobra el conocimiento y te ve así se asustará, pudiendo recaer—. Sonrió al ver a la pecosa pelirroja acceder ante su razonamiento.

Los tres detectives se miraban intranquilos eventualmente. No entendían lo ocurrido, pues no tenían noticias de un ataque que pudiesen relacionar con aquello. A menos que fuese el extraño incidente ocurrido en las cercanías de Birmingham, pero… Tendrían que esperar un poco para saber más de aquello.

—¿Puedo pedirles que cuiden de Orión mientras regreso? —los sacó la menuda pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

—Cuidaremos de Orión y de ti, pues no vas a ninguna parte. —le replicó Jerry con tono firme.

—Pero yo debo ir a ayudar a… —intentó protestar Ginny.

—Lo siento, pero James nos pidió que los retuviésemos aquí a los dos. —la interrumpió Katherine con firmeza.

—Intenten detenerme. —amenazó la pecosa pelirroja furiosa.

—Lo siento, pero tú no estás en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte. —la retuvo Jerry, haciéndole una señal a Jonathan y su maletín.

Ginny intentó forcejear, quejándose al sentir un pinchazo.

—¿Qué me est…? —No pudo terminar. Sintió que perdía sus fuerzas y era incapaz de luchar. Notó que se le cerraban los ojos y no lograba concretar ideas, cayendo poco a poco pero inexorablemente en el mundo de los sueños.

—Sospecho que si James no está aquí cuando despierte tendremos serios problemas. —comentó Jerry, levantándola en brazos para llevarla a otro cuarto.

 

Media hora más tarde Katherine le abría la puerta a un muy malherido pelinegro de ojos verdes, que apenas si lograba sostenerse en pie.

—¡James! —lo atrapó en un abrazo la morena, asustadísima, impidiendo que cayese al piso.

—Parece que no puedo terminar una velada contigo de manera decente, sin que tengas que atenderme alguna herida —intentó bromear Harry, sonriendo levemente. Un minuto después se contrajo su rostro en una mueca de dolor. Jerry ayudó a Jonathan a llevarlo al tercer cuarto del apartamento, con Nataly y Katherine frente a ellos—. ¿Molly y Orión? —preguntó en tono apenas más alto a un susurro, en cuanto lo recostaron en la cama.

—Bien y durmiendo bajo sedantes —le respondió Katherine, agregando al ver su expresión interrogante—: Fue la única forma de retenerla sin que se lastimase.

—Gracias —murmuró Harry—. Yo no quiero meterlos en problemas, pero… Sólo necesito unos minutos para recuperar fuerzas y llevármelos de aquí. —les dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse consciente y sin quejarse, mientras lo empezaban a examinar para curarlo.

—Tranquilo, James. No te preocupes en este momento por los problemas de nuestros trabajos ni por nada más. Sólo deja que Naty y Jonathan te curen. —le pidió la morena con suavidad, sonriendo al verlo asentir.

 

—¿Cómo está? —se incorporó bruscamente la morena del mueble de la sala, apenas ver salir a sus dos amigos del cuarto en que los había dejado curando al “fantasma esmeralda”. Ahora estaba segura que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, luego del grado tan elevado de angustia en que había estado sumida los últimos veinte minutos.

—Está estable, pero muy débil. Lo hemos sedado porque estaba muy intranquilo, murmurando sobre tener que irse los tres. —le respondió Nataly.

—Es increíble que pudiese llegar aquí por si mismo en su estado. —completó Jonathan.

Katherine se sobresaltó al oír su celular, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver un número desconocido.

—¿Quién…? Están fuera de peligro los dos… Tuvimos que sedarla porque James nos había pedido que la retuviésemos y ella quería ir con ustedes… Los tres fueron atendidos y están dormidos por su propio bien… Pero no es conveniente para Orión moverlo… Entiendo. No se preocupe, Jane, yo me ocuparé de que ellos tres estén a salvo… ¿Puedo comunicarme con usted entonces?… Así lo haré, pero… No. Quiero ayudarlos… Así lo haré.

—¿Katy? —preguntó intrigada la médico rubia al verla finalizar la llamada.

—Están montando una distracción cerca. Tenemos cerca de quince minutos para sacarlos de aquí a los tres, poniéndonos a salvo todos.

—Pero no podemos trasladar a Orión sin poner en peligro su vida. —le replicó Nataly asustada.

—Es eso o enfrentarnos a los MORTÍFAGOS, de los cuales no sabemos nada. —replicó la detective angustiada.

—¿Pueden despertar a los otros dos? —preguntó Jerry.

—No estarán a plena capacidad, pero al menos podrán caminar —le respondió Jonathan, corriendo hacia el cuarto del que acababa de atender mientras le decía a su amiga—: Tú a la joven.

—Necesito la camioneta dos en el estacionamiento de Katy en cinco minutos. —le indicó Jerry rápidamente a Daryll por su celular.

Tres minutos más tarde, Ginny y Harry escuchaban las rápidas explicaciones de Katherine. Mientras tanto los otros movilizaban a Sirius en una camilla rumbo al ascensor. Los dos estaban muy mareados, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por movilizarse sin ayuda.

—Sólo hay una explicación: me siguieron. Debo alejarme de ustedes para darles una oportunidad de escapar. —afirmó Harry.

—Apenas si te puedes sostener en pie. —le replicó Ginny preocupada.

—Pero si consiguieron cómo… —intentó Harry.

—Eso no lo sabemos —lo interrumpió Ginny decidida—. Y aunque así sea estoy segura que Jane y los otros podrán alejarlos. Seguro Kingsley conseguirá la manera —Al ver flaquear la decisión de su amigo de alejarse insistió—. Estás muy débil, no podrás alejarte lo suficiente y los pondrías en peligro al dividir esfuerzos para ayudarte a ti y a nosotros al mismo tiempo.

—Arriba ustedes dos —les ordenó Jerry, empujándolos a la camioneta sin muchas contemplaciones—. Pueden seguir su disputa adentro. El tiempo se nos acaba.

Harry iba a protestar e intentar bajarse cuando sintió la mano de la morena en la suya.

—Quieto, James. No me obligues a dejarte inconsciente. —lo amenazó la detective.

—Tú no entiendes, Katy. —le replicó él con frustración.

—Jane me pidió que los mantuviese a los tres a salvo con la misma convicción que tú me pediste antes que lo hiciese con ellos dos. No sabemos exactamente de qué hablan, por todos sus secretos, pero ustedes tres están bajo nuestro cuidado aunque tengamos que arrestarlos o incluso dejarlos inconscientes para eso. —le dijo ella con firmeza, finalizando en un tono levemente amenazante.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos verdes relampaguearon desafiantes. El cruce de miradas entre esmeraldas y zafiros se vio interrumpido por un brusco movimiento de la camioneta. Harry cayó en los brazos de Katherine, Nataly y Jonathan mantuvieron la camilla de Sirius lo más estable posible sin caerse ellos y Jerry sostuvo a Ginny mientras le gritaba a su novia:

—¡TEN CUIDADO KATHLEEN! TENEMOS TRES HERIDOS AQUÍ.

—LO SÉ, PERO HAY OBSTÁCULOS EN LA VÍA. —le devolvió ella, dando otro giro rápido para alejarse del auto que había explotado a su derecha.

—¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! —fue el saludo de Katherine a quien la llamaba por el celular—. ¿Estás segura que no podrán seguirnos allí?… De acuerdo —Colgó el teléfono y le gritó a su amiga al volante—: POR BROMPTON ROAD, LUEGO KENSINGTON GORE Y HYDE PARK. ¿James? ¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó asustada al sentirlo desmadejarse en sus brazos.

—Confía en mí, Katy. —le susurró Harry. Se concentró con más fuerza aún, empezando a temblar levemente.

—¿ESTÁS SEGURO, JAMES? ESO HARÉ. —gritó la detective al volante.

—¿De qué habla Kathleen? —preguntó Jerry asustado.

Por toda respuesta sintieron otro cambio de dirección violento, logrando sostenerse a duras penas. Escucharon un par de minutos después que el ruido se calmaba y sintieron que la camioneta empezaba a ir más despacio.

—NO CREO QUE SEA BUENA IDEA, JAMES —escucharon que gritaba la mujer al volante—. TUS AMIGOS NO LO SABEN Y… COMO DIGAS.

—¡No Harry! —exclamó Ginny asustada. Olvidó la prudencia por sus acompañantes al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo—. No lo hagas, amigo. Te hará mal estando débil y afectado por el sedante —Lo sacudió para sacarlo de concentración, intentando zafarse de los brazos del detective pelirrojo que rápidamente la sujetó—. Déjame. Él no debe seguir comunicándose con Hermione y Kathleen simultáneamente. Le hará mal.

—¿James? —le preguntó Katherine asustada por su palidez y lo que la chica había dicho, teniendo que sujetarlo y hacer equilibrio ante un nuevo cambio de dirección de la camioneta.

—TENÍAS RAZÓN, EN UNOS MINUTOS ESTAREMOS EN PICADILLY Y YA NO NOS SIGUEN. —escucharon gritar a Kathleen los que iban atrás.

—Lo siento, Molly, no podía dejar que lastimasen a ninguna de las dos —se disculpó Harry en voz baja—. La próxima velada la tendrás… que planear tú, Katy… para que terminemos riendo… felices y no en una situación… como… —intentó bromear para destensarla, pero estaba demasiado agotado—. Te amo, Katy. —musitó un minuto después, antes de perder el conocimiento.

—¿James? ¡James! —lo abrazó Katherine asustada.

—Perdió el conocimiento, pero aún está estable. —la tranquilizó Jonathan luego de examinarlo rápidamente.

—A Harry no… —murmuró intranquilo el hombre de ojos grises y pelo negro azulado, la fiebre subiendo.

—Harry va a estar bien, Sirius —le dijo con suavidad el detective pelirrojo—. Al igual que tú y… —se quedó mirando a la menuda pelirroja.

—Ginny. —respondió, luego de recordar que en su agitación había llamado a su amigo por su primer nombre. Ella sabía que los detectives ya tenían confirmado el de su novio.

Katherine suspiró. Ella no había revelado lo que Harry le pidió ocultase, pero con todo lo ocurrido su secreto parecía que no se mantendría intacto mucho tiempo. Aquello empezaba a preocuparla, visto el ataque del que habían sido objeto hace sólo unos minutos. _“¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Quiénes sus atacantes? ¿Por qué no confían en que los doce mejores detectives policiales del Reino Unido los ayuden? ¿Quién es realmente Harry James Potter Evans? Él se dirigió la noche anterior a los otros más como un comandante en guerra que como un amigo o un policía a punto de graduarse, obedeciéndole incluso su padrino sin signos de molestia. Algo me dice que las respuestas llegarán pronto y no me gustarán”_.


End file.
